Os Novos Marotos 2 Sobrevivendo a Faculdade
by Kitai Black
Summary: Segunda temporada de Os Novos Marotos, o que será que eles irão aprontar agora que estão na faculdade?
1. Trailler

**Quando toda guerra chega ao fim**

- Nós.  
- Vencemos!

**Deve-se retornar para a casa**

- VOCÊS VOLTARAM! GRAÇAS A MERLIM!  
- Mãe tá me sufocando...

**Rever aqueles que você ama**

- Melanie?  
- Hum? Potter? Não sabia que era você.  
- Você, 'tá diferente.  
- Ás pessoas mudam...

**E quem sabe ter supresas**

- Maya? Mas o que é isso?  
- Cold? Quando você voltou?  
- Ontem a noite! O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ FAZ COM ELE?  
- ELE é meu namorado!

**Algumas coisas nunca mudam**

- Eu te amo tanto.  
- Eu nem acredito que vamos nos casar!

**Eles foram para a Faculdade**

- Faculdade, intrigas, brigas, festas.  
- Mulheress.  
- Hey! Eu sou noivo!  
- Problema seu! Eu estou solteirissimo!

**Brigas**

- EU VOU QUEBRAR SUA CARA SEU FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!  
- VEM MALFOY EU QUERO VER!

**Ciúmes**

- Eu não gosto quando você fica perto dele.  
- Por que não?  
- Eu.. Eu gosto tanto de você que eu acabo ficando com ciúmes...

**Amizade**

- Somos amigos cara! Já enfrentamos a morte várias vezes, vamos enfrentar isso juntos!

**Amor...**

- Eu te amo tanto que eu, que eu.  
- Não precisa dizer mais nada...

**Comédias**

- AI MEU MERLIM!  
- Malfoy, o que você faz de cueca no meio do pátio da faculdade?  
- Boa pergunta Srta. Potter, bem... Eu não faço idéia... Próxima pergunta?

**Tudo isso e muito mais em OS NOVOS MAROTOS 2 - Sobrevivendo a Faculdade**


	2. Personagens

_**Personagens:**_

**_Cold Malfoy:_**

Cold agora está com seus 20 anos, retornou da batalha contra Voldemort, está mais belo do que nunca e muito diferente, amadureceu bastante, mas não perdeu o ar "maroto" de ser. Lutará bastante para reconquistar seu amado Bombonzinho.

**_James Potter:_**

James está diferente, sua aparencia jovial é a mesma, mas sua cabeça mudou bastante, ainda é loucamente apaixonado por Melanie, voltará para Londres Bruxa com o pensamento de tê-la novamente, mas um acontecimento o fará quase desistir de tê-la novamente.

_**Miguel Zabini:**_

Miguel como prometeu a sua "Cenourinha" retornou após 3 anos, ainda por cima VITORIOSO! E como combinado terá que arrumar tudo para seu casamento, mas o que pode acontecer para fazer Miguel temer juntar-se com sua garota?

**_Johnny Weasley:_**

Johnny também com seus 20 anos retornou a Londres, fica ansioso para rever sua Deusa Nipônica, continua o mesmo de sempre a não ser que está mais corajoso e bem mais belo, muitas coisas irão acontecer a ele, e quem sabe se apaixone 2 vezes pela mesma mulher...

**Maya Potter:**

Maya está linda! Agora com seus 19 anos é uma das mulheres mais queridas do mundo bruxo, não esperava pelo retorno de Cold, principalmente agora que ela estava namorando William Skill, seu coração estará bastante complicado, a única coisa certa em sua vida no momento é seus estudos para Jornalismo.

**Lana Lee:**

Lana aderiu vários visuais, cada vez mais esperta e espontânea, seu coração vai balançar bastante com o retorno de Johnny, no entanto ela está namorando Eduard Hold. Lana agora está na faculdade de Moda Bruxa, sonha ser uma grande estilista.

**Melanie Malfoy:**

Melanie Malfoy está perfeita, no entanto está noiva de Josh Weasley, filho de Carlinhos Weasley. Mel não esperava o retorno de James tão cedo e ambos vão viver algo que nunca pensaram que viveriam. Melanie está cursando a Faculdade de Auror

**Sophie Weasley:**

Sophie está linda, como se esperava ela esperou Miguel e agora está pronta para casar-se com ele, está na faculdade de Medicina Bruxa. Sophie mostrara para Miguel muitas coisas novas, e ambos estarão colocando seu amor a prova.

**Josh Weasley:**

Josh é filho de Carlinhos Weasley, apareceu quando James foi para a grande batalha, gostou de Melanie de cara, namoraram e agora estão noivos, vai sentir um grande ciúmes quando James retornar. Josh é Domador de Dragões Ferozes.

**William Skill:**

William se apaixonou por Maya quando estava em seu último ano, ela o ajudou bastante com suas transformações, nisto estão namorando, com a volta de Cold esse namoro entrará em conflito. Skill esta na faculdade de Fotografia

**Eduard Hold:**

Eduard sempre teve uma queda pela bela Lana e agora que estão juntos vai fazer de tudo para não perde-la, irá lutar pela sua Japinha com unhas e dentes! Eduard está cursando a Faculdade de Administração Bruxa.

**Samantha Wood:**

Filha mais velha de Oliver Wood, Sam é quem fundou a banda Lilux, é a baixista. Samantha está cursando o curso de Auror, é calma e valente. Desperta o interesse de Johhny de cara, e a antipatia de Lana.

**Amy La Blanck:**

Amy é a mais nova da Banda Lilux, é a guitarrista. Está na faculdade cursando o curso de Inominável, ela e Cold se estranham de cara, mas acabam sentindo algo pelo outro. Amy é baixinha e invocada, é extremamente inteligente.

**Rachel Kian:**

Rachel é a baterista das Lilux, é uma garota bastante pra frente, melhor amiga de Amy, esta cursando o curso de Inominável. Além de tudo ela se apaixona perdidamente por James, o que a deixará bastante confusa.

**Katty Koppitz :**

Katty, é a vocal das Lilux, tem uma queda por Miguel, mas tenta se afastar dele ao saber que ele é noivo de Sophie. Katty é um doce de garota e tem uma voz fantástica! Está cursando o curso de Auror.


	3. O Fim e o Começo

_**O Fim e o Começo **_

_"Sophie,_

_Já vai fazer um ano que eu, os rapazes e Draco, Harry e Rony, saímos em busca de Voldemort, é estranho ver desta forma e eu sinto sua falta a cada dia que passa, é engraçado ver como nós estamos, parece que estamos amadurecendo mais, no caminho de nossa jornada já enfrentamos vários comensais. Enfrentamos muitas coisas, o James parece um pouco mais conformado de ter perdido a Melanie, mas ás vezes eu o pego olhando para o nada e tenho certeza que ele está pensando nela!_

_Cold não cita mais o nome de Maya, talvez seja pelo fato que isso lhe cause dor e tristeza, e você sabe como ele é né? Sempre de bom humor, mesmo quando estamos realmente ferrados! Você acredita que quando fomos duelar com alguns comensais ele começou a cantar?_

_(Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?)_

_**(Garotos maus, garotos maus, o que vai fazer, o que vai fazer?) **_

_(When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?)_

_**(Quando eles te encontrarem? Garotos maus, garotos maus, o que vai fazer?)** _

_(Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?)_

_**b (O que vai fazer? o que vai fazer quando eles te encontrarem?) /b **_

_Eu nem preciso dizer que os Comensais ficaram com um ódio mortal dele né? Sorte nós termos saído vivos, o Sr.Malfoy tem nos ensinado Legimencia e o Sr.Potter Oclumência, tem dias que eu me pego pensando o que seria se eu estivesse aí com os garotos, Johnny ás vezes fala da Lana com uma saudade, chega a dar pena..._

_Como prometido estou lhe mandando uma carta por semana, ainda não encontramos Voldemort, mas embreve o encontraremos, e tenha certeza que eu logo estarei a seu lado..._

_Com todo amor_

_Miguel Zabini" _

Sophie leu e releu a carta, um ano já havia se passado desde que os Marotos haviam saído de Hogwarts para irem atrás de Lorde Voldemort, muitas coisas haviam acontecido neste tempo, como por exemplo, a amizade repentina entre William Skill e Maya Potter, e a entrada de Josh Weasley em Hogwarts.

- Hey Ruiva! Vamos logo! – Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos puxados a chamava.  
- Espera aí Lana! – Sophie guardava a carta na mochila e levantava-se.  
- Lendo novamente a carta do noivo?  
- É... Miguel diz que está tudo bem por lá, mas que ainda não encontraram Voldemort...  
- Hã...

Lana estava se coçando, queria saber noticias de Johnny desesperadamente, mas não tinha cara de pedir informações sobre seu ex-namorado, principalmente agora que ela estava ficando com Eduard Hold.

- Miguel disse que Johnny está muito bem, mas que sente sua falta...  
- Não perguntei nada Sophie!  
- Mas pensou em perguntar...  
- Tem lido mentes agora é ruiva?  
- Na verdade Lana, não é preciso se ler mentes quando se vê nitidamente nos olhos da pessoa o que ela quer saber... – Sophie respondera sabiamente.  
- Sabe Ruiva, você é louca! – Lana ria.

Elas caminharam em direção ao lago onde uma garota de cabelos loiros, conversava animadamente com um garoto muito belo, Josh Weasley, 7º ano, Grifinória.

Já não era mistério para todos eles que Josh e Melanie estavam se entendendo bem, principalmente agora que a loira havia parado de andar cabisbaixa, finalmente parecia que ela estava se recuperando da ida de seu ex James Potter.

- Vocês demoraram! – O garoto falava risonho.  
- A Sophie estava lendo a carta de Miguel... – Explicava-se Lana sentando-se ao lado de Melanie.  
- Miguel falou que seu irmão continua o mesmo Mel, ele até cantou uma musiquinha para os comensais... – Sophie ria.  
- Pode passar anos que a essência marota de meu irmão continuará a mesma... – Melanie sorria de lado.  
- Vocês falam tanto nesses caras que eu gostaria de ter os conhecido melhor... Eu apenas os vi umas duas vezes...  
- Ainda terá oportunidade Josh... – Mel falava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
- GENTE PARA TUDO! – Lana falava alto. – AQUILO ALI EU TO VENDO?

As quatro cabeças se viraram em direção a uma árvore distante, Maya Potter estava de beijos com William Skill.

- Pelo menos ela vai ser feliz... – Melanie falava como se aquilo fosse algo de outro mundo.  
- Mel... Aquele é o Skill lembra? Ele é rival do Cold, seu irmão? Lembra do Cold? Seu irmão que te ama muito? – Lana explicava desesperadamente.  
- Você está de namorinho com Hold e ninguém falou nada Lana, não acho que devemos crucificar Maya por estar com Skill! Afinal ele nunca fez nada para afeta-la ou afetar alguma de nós... – Melanie falava calmamente.  
- Mas...  
- A Melanie tem razão Lana... – Sophie suspirava fundo.  
- Eu sei que tem Sophie! – Lana falava séria. – Não estou dizendo o contrário! Mas é que se me falassem a um ano atrás que eu e Johnny terminaríamos, e que Maya estaria como Skill ao invés do Cold, eu mandaria internar no St.Mungus!  
- As coisas mudam Lana, basta você se acostumar com elas! – Melanie alterava o tom de voz. – Vamos mudar de assunto?

Lana suspirara derrotada, a verdade é que muita coisa havia mudado em pouco tempo, nada era como antes e isso ás vezes deixava a Oriental confusa.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir ao corujal mandar uma carta a meus pais, vem comigo Sophie?  
- Sim... Tenho que responder a carta de Miguel...  
- Nos vemos depois então... Melanie falava calmamente retornando a sua leitura.  
- Ambas saíram dali, Josh estava calado até então apenas olhando para Melanie.  
- Sabe... Todas elas parecem ter se dado uma chance de ser feliz, e eu me pergunto porque você não faz o mesmo...  
- Não sei... – Ela fechava o livro e o encarava. – Talvez eu seja um tipo de monstro do lago que ninguém queira como namorada... – Ela sorria levemente.  
- Bem, se você realmente for um monstro do lago, é o mais lindo que eu já vi... – Ele a encarava os olhos.

Josh não sabia bem o porque de estar fazendo aquilo, apenas gostava de estar próximo aquela loira, ela deu um lindo sorriso e ele se sentiu livre para fazer o que mais desejava, então ele a beijou.

**-o-o-o- **

James estava deitado tirando um leve cochilo quando acordou assutado.

- 'Tá tudo bem Pontas? – Johnny perguntava.  
- Sem problemas... Só um pesadelo... – O moreno levantava-se.  
- E aííí rapazeadaaaa! Todo mundo acordado hein? – Cold entrava na barraca sorridente.  
- Cold, são 2:00 da manhã! – Miguel cobria o rosto com um travesseiro.  
- Exatamente! 2:00 da manhã, um ótimo horário para enfrentar comensais da morte...  
- Ok... Ele pirou! – James largava-se na cama.  
- Bem... Se vocês querem dormir enquanto todo nosso acampamento é invadido por comensais e nossos amados papys e seus aurores duelam sozinhos, façam como quiser...

O loiro dava os ombros e sentava-se na cama.

- HÁ COMENSAIS NO ACAMPAMENTO? – Os três berraram enquanto Cold começava a deitar e a se cobrir.  
- Bem, se comensais são um bando de bichos feios, com capuz e máscaras sinistras e cobras desenhadas nos braços... É são eles sim...  
- COLD! – Ambos berraram.  
- Eu sabia que vocês iriam se animar! É hora da açãããooo o/

Ambos saíram da barraca, haviam vários comensais do lado de fora, eles viam uma grande batalha ser travada.

- Ok... Vem nenéns que o papai tá doidinho para brincar! – Cold dizia risonho erguendo a varinha e partindo para a luta.  
- Hey Cold! Não vai se divertir sozinho! – James corria atrás do amigo.

**-o-o-o- **

- E então Srta. Malfoy, já optou pelo cargo que desejas seguir? Já está no 7º ano...  
- No começo pensei seriamente a seguir os mesmos passos que meu namorado, ele foi este ano ser domador de Dragões, no entanto acho que eu seria mais útil na área de Auror...  
- Entendo, o Sr.Weasley fez uma boa escolha indo para a área de Dragões, mas a senhorita com toda certeza será uma grande Auror...  
- Obrigada diretora...  
- Srta.Malfoy, sei que não é de minha conta, mas... Tem certeza que é com o Sr.Weasley que você deve ter um relacionamento?  
- Se está dizendo que eu deveria continuar com Potter está engana... – Melanie suspirara fundo. – McGonagall eu sempre tive um grande respeito pela senhora, sempre foi mais do que uma diretora para mim, mas é que... Potter partiu a dois anos atrás, e eu decidi que não iria mais nutrir sentimentos por ele...  
- Está me dizendo que nutri sentimentos pelo Sr.Weasley?  
- Sim... – Melanie mordia o lábio inferior. – Josh tem sido uma bênção em minha vida, assim como Skill tem ajudado Maya e Hold com Lana... Sophie é a única de nós que continua esperando um dos marotos...  
- Entendo... Saiba que sempre poderá contar com minha amizade Srta.Malfoy e com todo o meu respeito...  
- Fico agradecida...

A garota saia da sala da diretora e dirigia-se ao jardim, era engraçado passar por todos aqueles corredores, em todos eles ela tinha lembranças de James e dos marotos, eles sempre aprontavam todas, eles sempre faziam tudo o que era errado e sempre saiam bem da história.

Um singelo sorriso nasceu nos lábios da loira e ela balançou negativamente a cabeça

_"São novos tempos Melanie, você agora está no sétimo ano, e no ano que vem, você estará indo para a faculdade, se formara, e se esquecerá que ele passou em sua vida..." _

Ela sentou-se na grama do jardim, aquela manhã de sábado estava quente, mas ao mesmo tempo deliciosa.

Ela então avistou um garoto de cabelos castanhos meio arruivados, de olhos azuis marinhos, vestido em uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro negra se aproximar. Ela apenas sorriu e ele se abaixou até ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Resolvi fazer uma surpresa... – Ele sussurrara e ela sorria.  
- Mentira... Aposto que veio trazer mais um bichinho para Hagrid...  
- Não acredita mesmo que senti sua falta?  
- Bem... Isso eu posso até acreditar!  
- Eles então se beijaram carinhosamente.  
- Ano que vem você estará indo para a faculdade de Auror não é? – Ele falava enquanto deitava no colo da loira.  
- Sim...  
- Entendo... – Ele sorria divertido. – Então acho que posso te dar isso depois...  
- Ele sacudia uma caixinha e levantava-se.  
- Mas o que é isso? – Ela levantava-se tentando alcançar a caixinha.  
- Eu te dou depois, agora você não vai querer saber de um presente bobo...  
- Eu vou sim! Me da Josh! – Ela gargalhava tentando apanhar a caixinha de veludo negra.  
- Humm.. Deixe-me pensar... Não! – Ele ria.  
- Vamos! Me dá!  
- Só se você me der um beijo... – Ele sorria maroto.

Melanie sorriu e depositou um selinho nos lábios do garoto, ele estendeu a caixinha, ela a abriu cuidadosamente deparando-se com um lindo anel prateado com um diamante em forma de coração na ponta, ela o olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas isso é... Lindo... Deve ter sido muito caro Josh!  
- Tudo do bom e do melhor para a minha princesa... – Ele beijava a testa dela. – Melanie esse anel não é apenas um anel...

Melanie o encarou nos olhos.

- Eu quero que esse anel sele um compromisso entre nós... Estamos a quase dois anos juntos...  
- Está me pedindo em casamento? – Ela perguntava séria.  
- Se você aceitar estou sim, mas se não, podemos apenas mudar de assunto e fingir que nada aconteceu...

Melanie sorriu novamente, Josh era um homem que todas mulheres queriam a seu lado, doce, gentil, lindo e carinhoso. Ela o abraçou fortemente, ele era o cara certo para ela esquecer James.

- Isso é um sim? – Ele ria de lado.  
- Interprete como quiser! – Ele o beijava na bochecha.

**-o-o-o- **

James estava sentado a beira de um lago, admirando um castelo, ele estava sério.

- Qual foi o bicho que te mordeu Pontas? – Cold perguntava sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
- Sinto que eu perdi a Melanie de vez... – James respirara fundo.  
- É... Estamos no mesmo barco furado meu caro Veado! Olha até rimou! – Cold ria e James deu um fraco sorriso. – A qual é veado! Aposto que quando nós voltarmos a Mel vai te perdoar e eu volto com meu Bombom e vamos ser felizes e imbecis para o resto de nossas estimadas vidinhas!  
- Como você consegue ser tão... Sei lá!  
- Simples, eu não me preocupo tanto! – Cold dava os ombros.  
- Você sente falta da Maya não é? – James perguntava sério.  
- Todos os dias de minha vida... – Cold respirara pesado. – Até saudade dos tapas e cutuveladas dela eu sinto falta... MASS... Olha só! Já tem dois anos que estamos afastados! – Cold sorria amarelo. – E agora finalmente descobrimos o esconderijo de Voldemort. Vamos acabar com ele e voltar para casa!  
- Você sabe que nossos pais querem esperar mais dois meses para atacar, não sabe?  
- Sei... – Cold olhara sério para o castelo. – O ataque tem que ser perfeito...

**-o-o-o- **

- Maya? – Um garoto magro de olhos castanhos acariciava o rosto de uma ruiva.  
- Will? O que faz aqui? – Ela acordava sorrindo.  
- Bem, minha namorada acabou de ser aceita na faculdade de Jornalismo, achei uma boa oportunidade de passar na casa dela e a parabenizar... – Ele sorria travesso.  
- EU PASSEI? – Ela pulava da cama e arrancava o papel que o garoto segurava nas mãos.

Ela começara a pular alegremente na cama gritando "EU PASSEI, EU PASSEI". Skill ria do jeito da namorada, eles estavam juntos há três anos, ela havia despertado nele um ar mais leve de ser. Maya era assim, alegre, extrovertida e leve.

- Hey! Se continuar pulando assim vai quebrar a cama! – Ele ria.  
- Ela saltava em cima dele e ele a pegava no colo.  
- Vamos dar uma festa! VAMOS COMEMORAR! – Ela gritava alegre.  
- Maya, você devia começar a estudar e não dar uma festa! – Ele gargalhava.  
- Ainda não fui para o Campus da faculdade! Eu quero uma festa de arromba! Melanie passou na faculdade de Auror e está noiva, Lana passou na faculdade de moda e Sophie passou na de medicina, TEMOS QUE COMEMORAR!  
- Tudo bem! Vamos comemorar, mas se acalme antes que você enfarte!  
- Maya depositava vários beijos no garoto o fazendo rir ainda mais.

**-o-o-o- **

- Três anos... – Miguel murmurava levantando-se do chão, suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue. – Eu fiz uma promessa e eu vou voltar! Já fazem três anos que estamos aqui...  
- Acalme-se Miguel... – Rony murmurava.

Rony, Johnny e Miguel haviam ficado do lado de fora do castelo junto de outros aurores, eles tinham que dar cobertura enquanto Draco, Harry, James e Cold adentravam no castelo para enfrentarem pessoalmente Voldemort.

- Miguel! Forma animaga! – Johnny exclamava cambaleante quando avistara um Lobisomem indo em direção deles.

Enquanto isto dentro do castelo...

- Draco, Draco, Draco... O Traidor do sangue e a vergonha dos Malfoy's... Pensei que não viria aqui tão cedo...

Uma voz arrastada dizia, Draco nitidamente viu a imagem de Lucius Malfoy, Cold sabia que aquele era seu avô, o homem que seu pai tanto falara, um dos homens mais cruéis do mundo bruxo.

- Vejo que trouxe seu bastardo...  
- Bastardo? Quem? Onde? To vendo não! – Cold fingia procurar algo. – Nossa... Esse daí é meu avôzito? Eu hein... Parece uma daquelas bonecas Barbies... Deus Me livre, ei ow coisa feia, corta esse cabelo se não vão te confundir com o Pontas!

Lucios deu um leve sorriso e encarou Cold que continuava a brincar com a varinha nos dedos.

- ONDE ESTÁ VOLDEMORT! – James exclamara.  
- Estou bem aqui, jovem Potter... – Voldemort aparecia por detrás de um cortinado de veludo cor de sangue.  
- VOLDEMORT! – Harry exclamara.  
- Como vai Harry?

Não demorou até uma série de feitiços começarem a ser lançadas, vários jatos de luz eram lançados, era o choque de varinhas e feitiços, era um derramamento de sangue, Cold ás vezes se cortava e sentia o sangue sair de seu corpo, ele fora jogado para longe e viu seu pai e seu avô duelando, levantou-se com pressa e atirou-se sobre Lucius, ele socava o velho Malfoy com toda sua força, e com um toque da varinha de Draco, Lucius ficara petrificado.

- Sua mãe não vai gostar nada de você ter usado a força... – Draco comentava risonho.  
- Ela não precisa saber... – Cold piscava maroto

Ambos se dirigiram aos Potter's que estavam duelando com o temido Lorde das Trevas, logo apareceram Miguel, Johnny e Rony, ambos apontavam as varinhas para Voldemort.

- INCENDIO! – Ambos gritaram.

As chamas de fogo foram atracadas ao corpo de Voldemort que rapidamente perdera a varinha, ele murmurou um feitiço que fez todos os sete ali presentes serem presos nas paredes sujas do castelos, todos eles viram o corpo de Voldemort ser queimado e se transformar em cinzas, e o vento levar essas cinzas para longe.

Voldemort fora destruído e desta vez eles rezavam para ser para sempre, caíram no chão, ambos ofegavam, três anos de batalhas, três anos de desespero e saudades, haviam valido a pena.

- Nós... – murmurava Cold.  
- Vencemos... – Completara James.

**-o-o-o- **

Os quatro acordaram em um tipo de sala branca, estavam enfaixados.

- Caramba, agente foi abduzidos por alienígenas e eu num sabia? – Cold falava irônico.  
- Isso é um hospital Cold! – Miguel girava os olhos.  
- Acho que o Cold bateu com a cabeça... – James ria.  
- Não Pontas, ele sempre foi retardado assim mesmo!  
- Ah cala essa sua boca pulguento! – Cold levantava-se.

A porta do hospital abrira-se dando passagem para os três grandes Aurores e um senhor de cabelos brancos e barba branca.

- PAPAI NOEL! – Cold dizia alegre e todos giraram os olhos.  
- Cold... – Draco o repreendia.  
- Foi mal pai, não consegui impedir a piada...  
- Não há problemas Sr.Malfoy, gosto do bom humor desses jovens! – O velho ria divertido.  
- Este é o Sr.Reiber, ele veio fazer uma proposta para vocês quarto... – Harry falava orgulhoso.  
- Estamos a ouvidos... – James falava levantando-se.  
- Vocês foram explendidos, lutaram com garra contra aquele...  
- Contra o Coisa Feia que merece uma plástica? Ahh isso não foi nada! – Cold falava num ar pomposo recebendo olhares fuzilantes. – Tá gente! Credo... Calei! Num falo mais!

Mais uma vez o velho Sr.Reiber sorriu, olhou carinhosamente para os garotos.

- Eu queria fazer um convite a vocês, quero que se tornem Inomináveis... Receberam o treinamento na Faculdade de Auror e receberam também um grande treinamento com outras aulas incluídas...  
- Inominável? – Miguel falava incrédulo. – Isso é... DEMAIS!  
- Põe demais nisso! CARAMBA! – Johnny exclamava feliz da vida.  
- AEWWW VAMOS PRENDER OS BABACAS DAS TREVASSS!  
- COLD MALFOY! – Draco berrava.  
- Foi mal paizito!  
- E então vocês aceitam minha proposta?

James aproximou-se do homem e ergueu a mão.

- Aceitamos com prazer... – Ambos apertaram as mãos e sorriram.  
- HEY PONTAS! QUEM TE ELEGEU O REPRESENTANTE?  
- Ah Cala essa boca Listras! – James ria divertido.  
- Vocês vão ficar felizes em saber que amanhã a noite terá uma grande festa na mansão dos Potters... – Começava Harry. – Gina me disse que Maya está organizando uma festa, creio que será uma excelente surpresa todos nós aparecermos lá vitoriosos...  
- FESTA? COMIDA DE GRAÇA? – Cold dava seu sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-na-boca-e-eles-são-brancos.  
- Cold, mais uma gracinha e você... – Draco o fuzilava.  
- Paizito eu já tenho 20 anos o Você não pode me colocar mais de castigo!  
- Aposta quanto? – Draco tinha um brilho no olhar indecifrável.  
- Hã.. Tava brincando Paizito! Eu sei que eu posso ter 30 aninhos que você ainda manda em mim...

Todos ali presentes gargalharam, era o final de uma nova etapa na vida dos marotos e eles estavam prontos para começarem outra!


	4. A Festa

**A Festa **

Melanie estava lá deitada em sua cama olhando a chuva cair, a seu lado Josh dormia calmamente, havia adormecido enquanto assistiam um filme chamado "O Diário de Uma Paixão", ela não sabia o porque mas aquele filme havia lhe lembrado um pouco a James.

_ "Eu não entendo porque eu tenho pensado tanto nele ultimamente, logo eu vou me casar! Droga o que está havendo comigo!"._

- Parece que cochilei... – Josh sentava-se na cama e espreguiçava-se.

Ele olhou para a noiva que estava olhando séria e pensativa para a janela.

- Hey... Tá com a cabeça na Lua?  
- Ah... Desculpa, estava pensando... – Ela sorria fracamente.  
- Algum problema? – Ele a encarava sério.  
- Não, nenhum...  
- Sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe?  
- Sei sim... – Ela o beijava nos lábios.

Ela levantou-se da cama e espreguiçou.

- Vou lá embaixo pegar alguns chocolates quentes...  
- Prefiro que você fique aqui debaixo das cobertas comigo! – Ele dava um sorriso sapeca.  
- Deixe de ser pervertido Josh! – Ela gargalhava.  
- Hey! Eu não insinuei nada!  
- Nem é preciso! Vou lá e já volto!

Ela mostrava a língua para ele e saía do quarto, ela descera degrau por degrau da Mansão Malfoy, viu sua mãe sentada na sala lendo algum livro. Desde que seu pai partira para a guerra junto de seu irmão que ficara apenas as duas em casa.

Hermione baixara o livro e olhara a filha.

- Tudo bem querida?  
- Sim... Vou pegar duas xícaras de chocolates, para mim e Josh... Você quer?  
- Não obrigada, eu estou bem... – Hermione sorria e levantava-se, caminhando com a filha em direção a cozinha. – Creio que logo seu pai e seu irmão voltarão desta guerra, li que finalmente eles derrotaram Voldemort...  
- Fico feliz que eles estejam voltando, mas talvez eles demorem alguns meses para se recuperarem... – Ela pegava a bandeja e colocava duas xícaras.  
- Seu pai irá tomar um susto ao vê-la, você cresceu muito Melanie...  
- Papai vai enfartar quando saber que estou noiva isso sim! – Ela ria.  
- Josh é um bom rapaz, ele irá aceita-lo...  
- Espero que sim... – Ela colocava o chocolate nas xícaras.  
- Gina me mandou uma coruja hoje cedo, Maya quer fazer uma festa em comemoração a entrada de vocês a faculdade...  
- É, ela comentou comigo... – Melanie ria de lado. – Maya sempre foi festeira, será no sábado não é?  
- Sim...  
- Avisarei ao Josh... Bem é melhor subir antes que ele ache que eu fugi! – A loira ria.

Hermione ficou admirando a filha a sair da cozinha com a bandeja, sabia que Josh Weasley estava fazendo Melanie a garota mais feliz do mundo, mas ela sentia de alguma forma que ele não era o cara certo para sua filha, sabia que ele a amava muito e a queria bem, mas sentia que sua filha ainda amava um moreno que se fora há três anos atrás.

A semana passara-se rápido e logo eles se encontraram no sábado, o dia da festa mais esperada do ano, uma festa dada pelos Potter's.

- Melanie se demorar eu espero! – Josh ria divertido.  
- Vamos logo filha! Sabe que não gosto de me atrasar para esses eventos!  
- JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Melanie se olhava pela última vez no espelho, nunca foi mistério para ela que ela sempre fora uma garota atraente, mas agora ela não via mais aquela garotinha de anos atrás, mas sim uma mulher, o vestido vinho caíra perfeitamente em seu corpo dando contraste a seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis claros, suspirou fundo, pegou a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha e saiu do quarto descendo alguns degrais.

Josh a olhou boquiaberto, Hermione sorria de lado.

- Linda... – Foi tudo o que o rapaz conseguira falar.  
- Então valeu a pena esperar? – Ela sorria marota.  
- Você nem faz idéia! – Ele dava um braço para ela e o outro para Hermione. – Aqui estou eu na companhia de duas mulheres lindas, me sinto o cara mais sortudo do mundo! – Ele ria as fazendo gargalhar.

Maya estava em seu quarto se maquiando, a festa já estava acontecendo há alguns minutos, mas ela queria estar linda, desde cedo que ela estava sentindo um aperto no coração, havia lido naquela manhã no Profeta Diário que finalmente Voldemort havia sido derrotado e que os novos "heróis" estavam voltando para suas casas. A porta de seu quarto abrira-se lentamente.

- Quanto tempo ainda vai fazer as pessoas te esperarem? – Skill ria  
- Will? – Ela levantava-se da penteadeira sorridente. – Não fazia idéia que você já tinha chegado!  
- Claro que não, estava tão concentrada em se arrumar... – Ele dava um sorriso debochado.  
- Vai dizer que não gosta?  
- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse isso! – Ele a beijava nos lábios

Maya nem se dera conta que havia alguém parado na porta de seu quarto observando toda aquela cena.

Cold olhava aquilo tudo com uma profunda mágoa e raiva, ele não podia acreditar naquilo! Maya estava mais linda do que nunca, no entanto, estava com William Skill! Seu pior inimigo de época de Hogwarts foi quando ela parara de beijar Skill e olhara para a porta, os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

Um misto de sentimentos os invadiu, raiva, amor, mágoa, saudade...

- Maya? Mas o que é isso? – Ele falava com a voz seca e ao mesmo tempo rouca, a fazendo se arrepiar por inteira e Skill virar-se para ver quem era.  
- Cold? Quando você voltou? – Ela respondia uma pergunta com a outra, ele estava diferente, estava mais bonito e forte, Cold não era mais aquele menininho, mas sim um homem.  
- Ontem à noite! O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ FAZ COM ELE? – Ele perdia a cabeça, queria abraça-la, mas ao mesmo tempo a internar no St.Mungus.  
- ELE é o meu namorado! – Ela falava magoada.  
- Como vai Malfoy? – Skill olhava Cold enojado.  
- Fica ai na sua ô bicha enrustida! Num to falando com você AINDA! – Cold falava com raiva. – Então terminou comigo e foi para os braços do meu GRANDE AMIGO SKILL! Parabéns Potter, você conseguiu sua vingança!  
- Will, eu preciso conversar com o Malfoy será que...  
- Tudo bem... Te espero lá em baixo... – Ele beijava a testa dela. – E Malfoy... Bem vindo de volta! – Skill piscava para Cold.

Cold lançou o pior olhar para Skill, voltou seu olhar para Maya, ela a analisou por completo, estava perfeita, não tinha mais o rosto de menininha, era uma mulher, os cabelos estavam mais ruivos do que nunca e os olhos tinham herdado um tom mais esverdeado.

- Eu não queria me vingar de você Cold, isso jamais passou em minha cabeça... – Ela falava séria.  
- Percebi! – Ele girava os olhos. – Você e o Skill, que coisa linda!  
- Aconteceu Cold! Você não pode me crucificar!  
- Sinceramente não entendo como essas coisas acontecem! – Ele ironizava.  
- Cold eu...  
- Não precisa dizer nada Maya, eu alimentei muito tempo à ilusão que voltaria da guerra e você ainda estaria me esperando... Não se preocupe não me iludirei novamente quando se tratar de você...  
- Ás coisas não são assim Cold! – Os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas. – Eu te esperei você não voltou! Um ano já havia se passado e...  
- E você foi curar as mágoas com o Skill? Que ironia não acha? – Ele ria nervoso. – De qualquer forma o que passou, passou... A única coisa que me surpreende é uma pessoa que falava tanto em amor, ficar com alguém que não ama... – Ele balançava a cabeça, ela até tentara responder, mas ele a impedira novamente. – Parabéns por entrar na faculdade Potter...

Ele então arremessara um pequeno pacotinho para ela, a fazendo pegar no ar, olhou para trás sério e saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Maya sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, poderia esperar qualquer pessoa entrar em seu quarto naquele dia, menos ele, olhou para o pacotinho verde e ficou o encarando.

Caminhou lentamente até sua cama e o abriu, levou a mão na boca no mesmo momento e uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

_Flash Back_

- Diz que eu sou um pássaro! – Uma garota de seus 15 anos ruiva gargalhava enquanto pulava na água.  
- Não! – Um loiro na beira do lago ria dela.  
- DIZ que eu sou um pássaro! – Ela começava a imitar um pássaro.  
- Você é um pássaro! – Ele ria e ela corria até ele pulando de cavalinho e o beijando.  
- Agora diz que você também é um pássaro...  
- Se você é um pássaro, eu também sou... – Ele sorria. – Mas sinto lhe informar, mas minha forma animaga é um tigre!

Ambos gargalhavam e caíam da água, foi quando uma oriental batera uma foto de ambos rindo e se beijando.

_Final do Flash Back_

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o presente, era a foto de ambos no lago gargalhando e se beijando, a lembrança daquele dia viera a tona como se fosse um filme, e junto da foto havia um pequeno pássaro em forma de cristal, no entanto, este era encantado e voava.

- Cold... – Ela limpava ás lágrimas e colocava ambos presentes sobre a penteadeira, retocou a maquiagem, mesmo que quisesse fugir naquele momento, não podia, ela tinha uma festa na qual ela era a anfitriã.

Cold saia da mansão dos Potter's revoltado, não podia acreditar no que vira até que sentira uma mão em seu ombro.

- Desilusão amorosa? – Uma voz arrastada lhe falava, Cold se virara e encarara o pai.  
- Você nem imagina! – Ele girava os olhos.

Ambos deram um sorriso triste até que escutaram uma voz familiar.

- VOCÊS VOLTARAM! GRAÇAS A MERLIM! – Hermione correra até eles e abraçara ambos fortemente.  
- Mãe... Tá me sufocando...

Hermione se afastara deles e os encarara com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, ela analisava ambos por completo, Melanie que estava um pouco atrás junto de Josh ria da situação, aproximou-se devagar e abraçou o pai.

- Filha? Você está...  
- CARAMBA MELANIE! – Cold se surpreendia. – Se não fosse minha irmã eu dava em cima de você!

A loira corava e abraçava o irmão.

- Não é mistério que os Malfoy's são os mais belos não é mesmo? – Hermione ria.  
- Este é Josh Weasley... – Melanie apresentava o noivo ao pai. – Meu noivo...

Draco empalideceu e Cold fizera o mesmo, ambos começaram uma seção de tosse que parecia não ter fim, Hermione e Melanie giraram os olhos, Josh apenas sorria.

- É um prazer conhece-los...  
- NOIVOOOO? – Cold e Draco falaram juntos.  
- Sim, papai e maninho, NOIVO!  
- Mas quando foi isso? Quero dizer, você é minha filha casçula! É um bebê ainda!  
- Pai, eu não sou um bebê! – Ela girara os olhos.  
- Quando vocês começaram a namorar?  
- A três anos atrás Sr.Malfoy... – Josh falava educado.  
- Mas tem certeza que querem se casar? Quero dizer, é muita responsabilidade e...  
- Não se preocupe Sr.Malfoy, Melanie e eu concordamos em nos casar assim que ela terminar a faculdade!  
- Entendo, entendo... – Draco suspirara fundo. – Tudo bem, hã, conversamos sobre isso depois, digo... Eu te conheço melhor depois hã... Que tal entrarmos?

Melanie rira da cara do pai e puxara Josh pela mão, Cold parecia ainda querer assimilar as palavras "Noivo" "Irmã" "Casamento" "Faculdade".

- Não precisava ser tão pessimista Draco! – Hermione cutucava o marido.  
- Hermione como você permitiu isso? – Ele falava incrédulo.  
- Ele é um bom rapaz, não tem más intenções com Melanie!  
- Mas ele é um WEASLEY!  
- Pensei que já tinha superado sua antipatia pelos Weasley's... – Ela ria.  
- Sim, já superei, apenas não quero um na minha família!  
- Ah Draco você realmente não muda!  
- Onde já se viu, um Weasley e uma Malfoy! – Ele murmurava indignado.

Melanie adentrara o salão da casa dos Malfoy's acompanhada de Josh, ambos pararam para cumprimentar Skill que estava em um canto conversando com Hold e Lana, ambos possuíam uma conversa animada, ela sentia que a qualquer momento veria James ali e sentia-se desconfortável com isso.

- Algum problema Mel? – Lana perguntava séria.  
- Não... Nenhum... – Melanie virara o rosto quando uma melodia começara a tocar e ela viu...

_Nothing seems to be_  
**(Nada parece ser)  
** _Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
_**(Nada é tão doce quanto o que eu não posso ter)  
**_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_**  
(Como você e o jeito em que você enrola seu cabelo no dedo)  
**_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_**  
(Esta noite não tenho medo de te dizer)  
**_What I feel about you_**  
(O que eu sinto por você) **

James estava ali parado, a observando sério, ela o olhou, parecia que tudo havia desaparecido e apenas eles estavam ali, eles e a bela melodia que tocava.

_ I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**  
(Eu vou juntar todo vestígio de confiança que tiver)  
**_And cannon ball into the water  
_**(E me jogar na água)  
**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
**(Eu vou juntar todo vestígio de confiança que tiver)  
**_For you I will for you I will_  
**(Por você eu vou, por você eu vou)  
**

Ele estava mais alto do que a última vez que o vira, seu rosto estava mais sério, mas seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados, naquele momento uma batalha era travada entre os olhos verdes e os olhos azuis, nenhum dos dois queria se aproximar, nenhum dos dois queria falar algo, apenas se olhavam, se encaravam.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_  
**(Me desculpe se eu gaguejar)  
**_From all of the clutter in my head  
_**(Por toda essa bagunça em minha cabeça)  
**_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
_**(Porque eu poderia dormir nesses olhos)  
_Like a waterbed_  
(Como num colchão de água)  
**_Do I seem familiar  
_**(Eu pareço familiar?)  
**_I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times_  
**(Já passei por você nos corredores mil vezes)  
**_No more camouflage  
_**(Sem mais camuflagem)  
**_I want to be exposed_  
**(Eu quero ser exposto)  
**_And not be afraid to fall_**  
(E não ter medo de cair)  
**

"James…"

"Mel…"

Ambos pensavam nos nomes um do outro, e as lembranças vinham a tona, três anos haviam se passado e eles haviam mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo continuavam os mesmos.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
** (Eu vou juntar todo vestígio de confiança que tiver)  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
(E me jogar na água)  
**_ I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
**(Eu vou juntar todo vestígio de confiança que tiver)  
** _For you I will_  
** (Por você eu vou)  
**_You always want what you can't have_  
** (Sempre se quer o que não se pode ter)  
** _But I've got to try_  
**(Mas eu vou tentar)  
** _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
** (Eu vou juntar todo vestígio de confiança que tiver)  
**_For you I will, for you I will, for you I will  
_**(Por você eu vou, por você eu vou, por você eu vou)  
**

Uma lágrima teimosa saiu dos olhos dela, e ela a limpou rapidamente, James parecia querer falar algo, no entanto nada saia de sua boca.

_For Yoy   
_** (Por você)**

Ele então começara a se aproximar dela em passos lentos, ela rezava para ele não se aproximar, para ele ir embora, mas ele continuava indo até ela.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
** (Se eu pudece diminuir as luzes do shopping)  
**_And create a mood, I would_**  
(E criar um clima, eu faria isso)  
** _Shout out your name so it echos in every room yaah_  
** (E gritar seu nome pra ecoar em todos os lugares.)  
**

Parou frente a ela, ambos se encaravam, Josh que conversava animadamente com Skill e Hold franziu o cenho e encarou a cena, Lana levou a mão a boca instantaneamente.

_That's what I'd do_**  
(É o que eu faria)  
**_That's what I'd do_  
** (É o que eu faria)  
**_To get through to you yaah  
_** (Pra chegar em você yaah)  
**

- Melanie? – Ele falava roucamente.

Ela piscara duas vezes e franzira o cenho.

- Hum? Potter? Não sabia que era você...

"Mentirosa..." Ele pensara.

- Você, 'tá diferente... – Ele a olhava de cima a baixo.  
- Ás pessoas mudam... – Ela justificava-se.  
- Não vai me apresentar a seu amigo Mel? – Josh a abraçava por trás e James franzia o cenho.  
- Ah, sim, claro! Josh, este é James Potter, um amigo da época de Hogwarts...  
- Nós fomos mais que amigos Melanie! – James a corrigia.  
- Potter, este é Josh Weasley, meu noivo... – Ela ignorava o comentário de James.

Josh estendera a mão para James, o maroto o cumprimentou, no entanto olhava sério para Melanie, como quem pedisse uma explicação. Skill olhava toda aquela situação sem piscar os olhos, Lana e Hold já haviam sumido dali a tempos.

- Como vai Potter? – Skill se metia e erguia a mão.  
- Skill? – James surpreendia-se e apertava a mão do outro.  
- Venha Potter, tenho algo a tratar com você...

William praticamente arrastara James dali, este estava tão assustado com a noticia que recebera que nem se tocava que estava andando ao lado de seu rival da época de Hogwarts.

- Sabe Potter, você deveria ter fingido não ter se surpreendido..  
- Hã? – James erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Não me diga que você esperava voltar e encontrar uma garota como a Malfoy sozinha! – Skill falava o óbvio e James o olhava como se dissesse "É EU ESPERAVA", ele bateu na testa. – Pensei que você não fosse tão idiota Potter!  
- Da onde esse cara surgiu?  
- Ele é um Weasley, chegou a Hogwarts quando vocês partiram, ele e Melanie ficarão amigos e quando ela perdeu totalmente a esperança de um dia vocês voltarem, eles começaram a namorar! Estão noivos a quase um ano...  
- E você não impediu isso? – James alterava-se – Pensei que a amasse!  
- Digamos que muita coisa mudou Potter, e no momento eu estou namorando sua irmã...  
- COMO ASSIM MINHA IRMÃ?  
- JAMES? – Um grito histérico fora dado e alguém saltara sobre o maroto que quase caíra para trás. – Que saudades!  
- Maya abraçava e depositava vários beijos no rosto do garoto.  
- Maya?  
- Não! O coelho da páscoa! – Ela gargalhava.

Ela se colocou ao lado de Skill e deu-lhe um selinho, James nem piscava.

- Ok, eu ainda estou dormindo e isso é um pesadelo não é?

**-** É a realidade Potter, eu lhe disse que as coisas mudam...

James apenas abrira a boca, parecia analisar a situação passo a passo, respirava fundo, se ele tivesse problemas cardíacos já teria enfartado a tempos!

Enquanto isso dentro da mansão...

Miguel andava em direção a pequena varanda, havia visto uma ruiva linda indo para lá, e não deu outra.

Sophie estava lá encostada na grade olhando as estrelas, Miguel se aproximou calmamente e a abraçou por trás, ela dera um pulo de susto e o encarou, alargou o sorriso e o abraçou fortemente.

- VOCÊ VOLTOU!  
- Eu disse que voltava! – Ele ria e a abraçava mais forte.  
- Que saudades...  
- Hey! Calma Cenourinha vai acabar me matando me apertando tão forte!  
- Estou tão feliz com sua volta que nem vou brigar por causa do apelido! – Ela ria.  
- Senti sua falta... – Ele a olhava nos olhos.  
- Eu também...  
- Espero que ainda esteja preparada para casar-se comigo!  
- Você...  
- Mudou de idéia?  
- Claro que não! – Ela gargalhava.  
- Eu te amo tanto...  
- Eu nem acredito que vamos nos casar!

Ele a abraçava e a beijava furiosamente, logo estava a rodando, pela varanda, um casal feliz que finalmente havia se reencontrado.

Lana estava tremendo, não sabia qual seria sua reação ao ver Johnny, levara a mão à têmpora.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Hold perguntava a observando.  
- Sim... Só uma dor de cabeça...  
- Está assim por causa do Weasley não é? Quero dizer o outro Weasley se é que você me entende...  
- Eduard por favor, eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e não quero discutir com você sobre seu ciúme doentio!  
- Vou pegar algo para você beber!  
- Agradeço plenamente!

Ela encostara-se na parede e fechara os olhos, quando os abriu dera de cara com ele, Johnny Weasley, parado a sua frente a encarando.

- Vi você a festa inteira com esse idiota, vi vocês se beijando, se abraçando, e só me aproximei por ele não estar perto...  
- Johnny eu...  
- De qualquer forma foi bom revê-la Lana... Você ficou mais bonita do que já era... – Ele virava-se de costas.  
- Sinto muito... – Ela abaixava a cabeça.  
- Agente se vê...

Ele saira andando, Lana apenas observava o maroto se distanciar, levou a mão a têmpora e chorou.

Johnny ao sair da mansão deu de cara com três rapazes escorados em um carro ambos com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo nas mãos.

- Tem mais dessa aí? – Johnny falava tristemente se escorando no carro.  
- Toma a minha... – James jogava para o amigo. – Desilusão amorosa meu caro Pulguento?  
- Exatamente Veado!  
- É... Realmente é nessas horas que devemos encher a boca e falar FUDEU! – Cold ria de lado.  
- Vamos tentar pensar em algo positivo! – Johnny sugeria não muito confiante.  
- Como o quê? – James ria.  
- Já sei! – Cold começava – Faculdade! Afinal daqui a três semanas estaremos na faculdade!  
- Sabe Cold, ás vezes você pensa em algo não tão inútil! – James ria.  
- Pense aí Veado! Faculdade, Mulheresss...  
- Ahhh entendi!  
- No seu caso são homens, mas isso não vem ao caso! – Cold e Johnny gargalhavam enquanto James fechava a cara.  
- Pelo menos o Miguelito deu certo com a Sophie... – James falava calmo.  
- Pelo menos um de nós não se fudeu por completo!  
- Concordo plenamente com o Pulguento, pelo menos um de nós se safou!  
- Ambos olharam para o céu e suspiraram fundo, aquilo que haviam presenciado parecia apenas um pesadelo e que qualquer hora eles iriam acordar.


	5. Faculdade

_**Faculdade**_

- Lar, doce lar! – Cold falava em bom som enquanto Draco, Hermione, Miguel e Melanie entravam na mansão.  
- Mal posso acreditar que estou em casa... – Falava Draco suspirando fundo.  
- Muito menos eu papito! Muito menos eu! – Cold se largava no sofá.  
- Você e Miguel cresceram tanto... – Hermione falava emocionada enquanto admirava-os. – E você Miguel, mal posso acreditar que tão novo vai assumir um compromisso!  
- Hey! Eu também vou assumir um compromisso! – O loiro reclamava.  
- E qual seria esse compromisso meu caro Listras? – Miguel dizia irônico.  
- Entrarei na faculdade! – Pose pomposa.

Todos ali gargalharam, era difícil admitir, mas os garotos fizeram muita falta nestes três anos que passaram fora, Hermione afagou o cabelo de ambos e sorriu.

- Não destruam a casa, irei dormir!  
- Não se preocupe mamezita, a casa estará de pé quando você acordar!  
- Ela não está brincando Cold! – Draco sorria de lado. – Boa noite a todos...

Ambos subiam para seus quartos, Melanie estava pronta para falar um "Boa noite" quando recebeu olhares mortíferos dos dois marotos ali parados.

- Papai não falou nada por enquanto, mas me sinto no direito de falar! – Cold suspirava bem fundo. – QUE PORRA É ESSA DE VOCÊ SE CASAR? TÁ MALUCA? ANDARAM TE OFERECENDO O QUE QUANDO EU FUI EMBORA? VOCÊ ANDA FUMANDO O QUÊ?  
- Cold... – Miguel começava.  
- NÃO, PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DOIDA! SE COMPROMETER COM UM CARA AOS 19 ANOS? AONDE TÁ SUA CABEÇA?  
- Cold...  
- AINDA POR CIMA COM UM CARA QUE É DOMADOR DE DRAGÃO! TUDO BEM ELE USA COURO, ISSO ELE PODE ATÉ SUBIR NO MEU CONCEITO... MAS ELE É DOMADOR DE DRAGÃO! JÁ IMAGINOU SE ESSES...  
- COLDDDDDD! – Miguel gritara fazendo o loiro se calar. – Por Merlim, será que você não sabe manter uma discussão sem aumentar o tom de voz?  
- Bem, quando o caso é que minha amada irmã casula está noiva de um qualquer... SIM EU TENHO QUE AUMENTAR O TOM DE VOZ PA VER SE ENFIA ALGO NA CABEÇA DELA!  
- Sei que está surpreso com o fato que eu vou me casar Cold... – A loira começava séria. – Mas acho que já tenho maturidade o suficiente para fazer minhas escolhas! Josh é uma boa pessoa, eu gosto dele!  
- Gosta mais do que gosta do Pontas? – O loiro a olhava sério.  
- Josh cuidou de mim quando o Potter se foi!  
- Eu, James, Miguel e Johnny fomos embora por motivos! Não abandonamos vocês à toa! Na guerra preferiríamos estar ao lado de vocês do que lá!  
- O que o Cold está tentando dizer Mel, é que... É que todos nós nos preocupamos e pensamos em vocês mesmo estando longe, queríamos ficar ao lado de vocês, mas tivemos que nos ausentar. Entendo como você deve estar se sentindo agora, mas a questão não é se você vai casar ou não com esse tal de Josh, a questão é: Ele te faz feliz?  
- Cold que estava levantado sentou-se como se abaixasse todas suas armas, olhou profundamente para a irmã que estava e pé.  
- Sim, ele me faz feliz...

O loiro suspirou fundo, passou a mão pelo rosto e levantou-se, Miguel encarou ambos os irmãos.

- Se ele te machucar ou te fizer chorar uma vez se quer eu acabo com ele, ele usando couro ou não!

Melanie sorriu e abraçou o irmão, em seguida abraçando Miguel, subiu para seu quarto deixando ambos na sala.

- Parece que alguém está amolecendo... – Miguel cantarolava.  
- Parece que alguém vai apanha... – Cold falava no mesmo tom.

O dia nascera perfeito, a não ser pelo fato de que a casa dos Malfoy's estava rodeada de jornalistas, Cold tomava café da manhã com o maior sorriso, sabia que aquele dia seria um dia de TPEJI de seu pai.

- SERÁ QUE ELES NÃO CONHECEM A PALAVRA NÃO? AH, MAS EU VOU AZARAR TODOS! – Ele escutava os berros de Draco.  
- Acho que se você continuar gritando assim só irá dar mais assunto para eles... – Hermione falava calmamente sentando-se a mesa.  
- Concordo com a Tia Hermione... – Miguel falava rindo. – Já pensou o título do Profeta Diário de amanhã? "Draco Malfoy comete assassinatos a Jornalistas inocentes"  
- Eles não são inocentes! São dementadores! E ainda estamos rodeados de garotas histéricas! – Ele girava os orbes cinzas.  
- Não posso culpa-las por ser minhas fãs papai! – Cold falava pomposamente.  
- Fãs suas ou não, irei manda-las para o inferno se não pararem de gritar!  
-Quanta gritaria de manhã cedo! – Melanie adentrava a sala beijando a testa do pai e da mãe.  
- Não se preocupe maninha ninguém morreu!  
- É apenas a TPEJI do Tio Draco... – Miguel debochava.  
- Ah... A velha TPEJI... Pensei que já tinha se livrado dela pai!  
- Querida, seu pai só vai ser seu pai se ele reclamar de algo ou de arrumar briga com alguns jornalistas...  
- HEY! – Draco bradava rindo de lado.

Mais gritos histéricos foram ouvidos, fazendo todos a mesa girarem os olhos menos Cold que sorria vitorioso.

- Será que vocês dois podem fazer a gentileza de ir lá e acalmar com os hormônios dessas garotas? – Draco falava mais severo.  
- Sinto muito Tio, mas se eu for lá minha amada Cenourinha me mata...  
- Deixa que eu vou! Não será nenhum sacrifício!

Cold levantava-se da mesa como o famosos sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca-eles-são-brancos-e-brilhantes-olhem-para-mim. Saiu assobiando uma melodia qualquer que lembrava muito uma musica de natal, abriu a porta da mansão e deparou-se:

Vários jornalistas e garotas, todos berravam, Cold riu consigo mesmo.

- É hora do show... – Ele murmurou.

Deu dois passos para frente e apontou para a própria garganta com a varinha.

- TUDO BEM GALERA TÊM PRA TODO MUNDO, MAS FAÇAM MENOS ESCANDALO!  
- Jovem Malfoy! Jovem Malfoy!  
- Diga criatura!  
- É verdade que o senhor e a srta.Potter retomaram o antigo namoro? – Uma jornalista gordinha falava.  
- Não! Ela está com o esquisitão do Skill, frisa esquisitão ok? – Ele piscava galante.  
- Então está solteiro? – Um jornalista alto falava sério.  
- Exatamente!  
- Me diga jovem Malfoy, é verdade que o senhor e seus amigos têm apelidos dentre si? – Um outro falava sorridente.  
- Ah sim, sim, claro! Apelido é o que não nos falta!  
- E quais seriam?  
- Bem... O James Potter é Pontas ou Veado, vocês decidem! Johnny Weasley é Pulguento, Panda, ou simplesmente Fofo. Miguel Zabine é o Penas ou Galinha! – Ele abria mais o sorriso.  
- E o Cold é Listras, Zebra dos infernos ou simplesmente Insuportável! Fica a gosto de vocês! – um moreno de olhos verdes dizia alegremente saindo da mansão, na companhia de Miguel e Johnny.  
- Hey! O que vocês faziam dentro da MINHA CASA? – Cold fingia indignação.  
- Viemos por pó de flu, esqueceu que também estamos presos em nossas próprias casas! – Johnny cochichava para Cold.  
- Ah... Entendi...  
- Bem, meu caro Insuportável, agora me vem uma leve questão...  
- E qual seria meu amado Veado?  
- Quem morreu e te elegeu o líder? – James sorria.  
- Ninguém morreu! – Cold ria a vontade. – Me elegi sozinho!

Os três marotos giraram os olhos e voltaram-se para os jornalistas ali ainda parados.

- Jovem Potter! Jovem Potter! – Uma mulher baixinha gritava.  
- Sim?  
- O senhor está solteiro assim como o jovem Malfoy não é?  
- Exatamente! – James ria.  
- É verdade os boatos que vocês viraram gays? – Um homem falava sorrindo.  
- QUÊ? – ambos marotos gritaram assustados arrancando gargalhadas dos outros dois.  
- DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO? – James falava incrédulo com a pergunta.  
- NEM PRECISA DIZER, VEM AQUI FALAR MAIS PERTO SEU FILHOTE DE AVESTRUZ! VEM QUE EU TE ESPANCO!  
- Calma senhores, foi apenas uma pergunta...  
- CALMA NADA! NADAAA! – ambos berraram logo se encarando.  
- Acho melhor acabar as entrevistas aqui... – Miguel falava enxugando as lágrimas.  
- Concordamos plenamente! – o loiro e o moreno falavam sérios.  
- Bem, até a próxima e tchau, tchau! – Johnny acenava e ambos apartavam para dentro de casa.

A sala de estar dos Malfoy's estava lotada, a família Potter e Weasley haviam ocupado quase tudo ali, até Josh Weasley se encontrava lá ao lado de Melanie.

- Como foi a entrevista? – Gina perguntava sorridente.  
- Boa... – Responderam Cold e James ainda furiosos.  
- Na verdade... – Johnny gargalhava. – Perguntaram ao Cold e James se eles tinham um caso! AHuaHAUhAU

Uma explosão de gargalhadas fora ouvida, ambos marotos acusados de tal calúnia se entreolharam.

- Merlim me livre! – Cold girava os olhos. – O Veado não faz meu tipo!  
- E eu não jogo desse lado do campo não! – James falava sorrindo levemente.  
- Até que vocês fazem um casal engraçadinho... – Miguel alfinetava indo para o lado de Sophie.  
- Sabe Miguel, se a Cenourinha não estivesse aí, eu te espancava até a morte...  
- Hey! Não ousem encostar um dedo no meu noivo! – A ruiva ria.

Maya olhava aquela cena toda, ela não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o acontecimento da noite anterior, não queria que tudo estivesse sido daquela forma, queria que quando Cold chegasse, ela conversasse com ele primeiro, mas infelizmente ela não teve essa oportunidade.

- E então o povinho feio, o que vocês estavam fofocando antes de nós quatro entrarmos? – O loiro começava.  
- Que calúnia! Nós não fofocamos! – Hermione defendia-se.  
- Hunrun, e Paris fica em Londres... – James falava rindo.  
- Estávamos falando de vocês... – Começava Luna sonhadora. – Como cresceram e ficaram bonitos...  
- Desculpe Tia Lulu, mas eu sempre fui lindo! – James fazia um ar pomposo.  
- E eu sempre fui perfeito! – Cold abria seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.  
- Parece que ainda não se pode elogia-los! – Rony debochava.  
- Se eles estão assim agora, imaginem na semana que vem quando entrarem na faculdade! – Harry gargalhava.  
- SEMANA QUE VEM? – Os quatro se encaravam incrédulos com aquilo tudo.  
- O que vocês esperavam? Que fosse ano que vem? – Sophie falava rindo.  
- É mais ou menos isso! – Miguel a olhava assustado.  
- Não estamos preparados psicologicamente para aulas! – Johnny defendia-se.  
- Concordo com o Pulguento!  
- E eu concordo em concordar com o Pontas! – Cold fazia uma cara de Tigre que acabara de escutar um tiro.  
- Vocês vão gostar da faculdade, estive lá no ano passado... – Josh falava calmamente.  
- Bem... Até que o tem razão! – Cold falava sorridente.  
- Ele tem? – Todos da sala falavam assustados com o que Cold falara.  
- Faculdade, intrigas, brigas, festas... – Cold olhava sorridente para James.  
- Mulheresss... – Completava o moreno.  
- Hey! Eu sou noivo! – Miguel falava ao receber um olhar assassino de Sophie.  
- Problema SEU! Eu Estou solteiríssimo! – Cold falava sorridente.

Maya não soube o porque daquilo ter a afetado no coração, na noite anterior havia afirmado para seu irmão que havia esquecido Cold e que estava feliz com Skill, mas assim que vira o loiro parecia que seu mundo desabara, esperta fora Lana de não querer ir a casa dos Malfoy's naquele dia, olhou de lado para Melanie, notou que a loira também parecia um pouco chateada em relação a James.

- E eu não entendo o porque de minha ex-namorada favorita estar tão calada! – Cold falava sorridente.  
- Hã? – Maya assustava-se ao ver Cold falando com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Algum problema Bombom? – Todos riam.  
- Não, nenhum! Apenas estou pensando que te aturar na mesma faculdade não vai ser fácil! – Ela ria entrando na brincadeira.  
- Oh! Medo de não resistir a meu charme?  
- Medo de acabar te azarando isso sim! – Mais risadas escutadas.  
- Tão vendo? Ela me ama!

Cold depositara um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva.

- Bem galera, 'tá tudo muito bom, 'tá tudo muito bem, mas EU tenho que dar umas voltas! – Cold sorria.  
- Irei com você meu caro zebras, vai que você se perde no caminho? – Alfinetava James.  
- Hey! Eu também vou, não me abandonem! – Johnny fazia cara de Urso Panda Com Tuberculose.  
- Pode ir também Miguel! – Sophie girara os olhos ao ver a cara de Águia Atropelada sem Asa dele.

Harry e lançou um olhar significativo para Draco, ambos sorriram.

- O Sr.Reiber mandou para vocês hoje cedo, disse que é um presente de agradecimento...

Ele arremessava uma chave para o loiro que ria abobadamente.

- UM POSSANTE! – James berrava.  
- EU DIRIJO! – Johnny falava sorridente.  
- EU SOU O MAIS RESPONSÁVEL AQUI! – Miguel falava feliz da vida.  
- Mas a chave está comigo e eu sou o único que tem carteira! – Cold ria de lado.  
- Desde quando você tem carteira? – Hermione erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Longa história Mamy! – Cold piscava. – Coisa da guerra, papy te conta depois! Bem... Como eu disse... 'Tá tudo muito bom, 'Tá tudo muito bem... Mas eu ME VOU! FUI!

Os quatro saíram de lá entrando na garagem dos Malfoy's e saindo com um belo carro negro. Os Jornalistas apenas fotografaram o carro que voava, os Potter's, os Malfoy's e os Weasley sorriram.

- Será que eles nunca vão mudar? – Rony ria.  
- Se mudarem, não serão os marotos de sempre. – afirmava Harry rindo.

A semana passara com um passe de mágica, o dia em que os marotos iriam para o campus na faculdade havia chegado. Suas coisas já haviam sido mandadas para dois apartamentos, assim como as das meninas. No entanto as garotas iriam na companhia de seus namorados, menos Sophie que optara por acompanhar os quatro no novo carro de Cold.

- Apenas quero chegar viva Cold! – Ela falava sorrindo.  
- Não se preocupe Cenourinha, minhas habilidades no volante são tão boas quanto as minhas nas conquistas!  
- Então já posso começar a rezar? – Ela ria.  
- Não se preocupe minha cenourinha, eu te protejo! – Miguel ria.  
- Hey! Dá pra parar a melação? Ela ainda é minha irmã! – Johnny girava os olhos.  
- E então? Como vocês decidiram sobre os apartamentos? – Sophie perguntava mudando de assunto.  
- Eu e o Listras vamos ficar no 204, e o Penas e o Pulguento no 205. Queríamos ficar juntos, mas sabe como é né? Regra dos campus... – James falava sorrindo.  
- Você e Cold juntos? – Sophie arregalava os olhos. – Não vai sair nada que preste!  
- Hey! Assim ofende! – Cold e James faziam beicinho.

A viagem em direção a Faculdade de Bruxos fora um tanto longa, mas nem um pouco cansativa, era incrível como aqueles quatro conseguiam fazer bagunça até dentro de um carro. Sophie os olhava sorridente, era tão bom a companhia deles, era tão leve, ela já havia até se esquecido como era se sentir assim. Feliz.

- Com vocês agora uma canção para a única mulher do carro! Cold Malfoy solte essa voz! – James falava e o resto aplaudia.  
- TODO MUNDO TÁ FELIZ? TÁ FELIZ! TODO MUNDO QUER CANTAR? QUER CANTAR! TODO MUDO PEDE BIS, TODO MUNDO PEDE BIS, QUANDO PARA DE TOCAR! MAIS UM, MAIS UM!  
- AHHH nãooo! Xuxa não! – Os três falavam gargalhando.  
- Tava lindo Cold! – Sophie falava gargalhando.  
- Eu sei, eu sou PERFEITO!

O carro parava sobre o campus da faculdade, Cold retirou os óculos escuros do rosto e encostou-se no carro, os outros rapazes fizeram o mesmo, era uma nova etapa.

- É... Parece que aqui a vida é muito monótona... – Falava Johnny sentando-se no capo do carro.  
- Cuidado com a tintura Pulguento! Eu num quero que essa sua bunda gigante acabe com a pintura do nosso carro! – Cold falava fingindo indignação.  
- E então? Nós vamos agitar esse canto? – James ria de lado.  
- Com toda certeza Jamezito! – Miguel piscava para o maroto.  
- Hey! Pensei que você era o santo da equipe! – Debochava Sophie.  
- Digamos que o menos problemático! – Miguel dizia num ar pomposo.

Ambos ainda ficaram olhando para os vários prédios do campus, suspiraram fundo e com a ajuda das varinhas retiraram as malas do carro.

- Eu vou até o meu apartamento, as meninas já devem estar me esperando...  
- Quer que eu te acompanhe?  
- Não precisa Miguel! – Ela roçava os lábios no dele. – Nos vemos mais tarde ok?  
- Ok! – Ele sorria.

A ruiva se afastou rapidamente, os três olharam para Miguel sorridentes.

- ELE ESTÁ LIVRE! LIVREEEE! – Cold e James berravam.  
- Há, Há, Há, muito engraçado! – Miguel fazia beicinho.

O lugar era infestado por belas garotas, adentraram o prédio e subiram dois lances de escadas, olhavam para os lados deslumbrados com aquilo tudo, pareciam que estavam assinando um tipo de termo: "Livre de seus pais.". Com o sorriso de orelha a orelha pararam frente a duas portas.

- Seu sonho está se realizando Pontas, finalmente vai morar comigo!  
- Ah cala essa boca Zebra! – James ria.  
- Nos vemos daqui a 3 segundos? – Johnny falava rindo. – Vou sentir saudade...  
- Num fala assim se não eles gamam Johnny! – Miguel gargalhava.

Giraram a chave e a maçaneta, abriram a porta e entraram. James e Cold se entreolharam.

A cozinha e a sala eram no mesmo lugar divididas apenas pela copa, o apartamento era todo na cor branca, o que significava que eles usariam magia para decora-lo como quiser. Cold correu até o quarto um gritando um sonoro "ESSE QUARTO É MEU!". James apenas girou os olhos caminhando para o outro quarto.

Ambos cômodos iguais.

Cold olhou para a vista de sua janela, tirou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça e começou a decorar seu quarto. Ás cores azuis com prata haviam caído bem no local, alguns pôsteres de bandas bruxas famosas coladas nas paredes, cortinas da cor prata. Na escrivaninha algumas fotos suas em Hogwarts, em algumas Maya e ele, ele e os marotos, ele e Melanie e ele e seus pais. Uma foto deles no lago. Algumas medalhas dentre outros atributos.

- É... Eu tenho um péssimo gosto mesmo! – Cold ria ao ver sua "obra-prima" - Parece que mamãe vai ter que me visitar depois.

James entrara em seu quarto, girou a varinha e começou a colocar todo o quarto em detalhes vermelhos e amarelos, fotos espalhadas, a cama com o símbolo gigantesco da Grifinória bordado na colcha, as cortinas vermelhas e as paredes amarelas. Então ele tirou delicadamente de dentro de seu casado uma foto dele e de Mel, nela eles estavam sorrindo e ele beijava o rosto da mesma, a colocou sobre o porta retrato ao lado de sua cama, escutou alguém entrar no quarto.

- Caraca! E eu que pensava que EU que tinha um péssimo gosto! – Cold gargalhava.  
- Parece que vamos precisar das meninas aqui... – James suspirava derrotado.  
- MEU MERLIM! Isso tá pior do que as decorações de Hogwarts no natal! – Johnny entrava no quarto de James.  
- Hey! Quem deixou vocês entrarem? – James o olhava risonho.  
- Miguel já fez a cópia da chave daqui!  
- E aqui está a do nosso apartamento! – Miguel arremessava para James e Cold.  
- Cara, isso tá muito estranho... – Cold ria. – Parece que somos casados! Credo!  
- Ah cala essa boca COLD! – Ambos gritaram.  
- Ah que saudade eu estava de escutar vocês me mandarem calar a boca! – Cold ria.  
- E então? Quando vamos implorar as garotas que venham decorar isso daqui?  
- Agora seria um ótimo momento Jamezito! – Miguel ria.  
- Principalmente porque o nosso apartamento tá parecendo festa de carnaval! Só falta o samba! – Johnny girava os olhos.  
- Não seja por isso meu querido Pulguento! – Cold pigarreava. – VIVERRRRR E NÃO TER A VERGONHA DE SER FELIZZZZZZ CANTARRRRRRRRRR E CANTARRRRRR E CANTARRRRR A BELEZA DE SER UM ETERNO APRENDIZZZZZZZ...  
- CALA A BOCA COLD!  
- Ui... Calei! Povo grosso!

Ambos suspiraram fundo, desceram as escadas do prédio, muitas garotas que passavam ali acenavam para eles, fazendo com que Cold e James adquirissem um andar pomposo e elegante, Johnny dar seu maior sorriso e Miguel abaixar a cabeça envergonhado. Adentraram no prédio ao lado.

- Ok... Qual é o número do apartamento delas? – James perguntava normalmente.  
- Não faço idéia... – Respondera Cold  
- Miguel? – Johnny perguntava ao maroto.  
- Não sei...  
- Como você não sabe o apartamento de sua NOIVA? – Ambos perguntavam.  
- Não sabendo ué! – Ele girava os olhos.  
- Ok... Vamos acha-las da antiga maneira... – James sorria.  
- Perguntando de porta em porta? – Miguel perguntava desconfiado.  
- Nããããoooo, de uma maneira beeeemmm melhor! – James e Cold se entreolhavam.

Ambos apontaram as varinhas para o pescoço,pigarrearam e começaram.

- E AGORAAAAAAAAA O QUE FAÇO EU DA VIDA SEM VOCÊEEE! VOCÊ NÃO ME ENSIONOU A TE ESQUECERRRRR, VOCÊ SÓ ME ENSINOU A TE QUERER, E TE QUERENDO EU VOU TENTANDO ME ENCONTRAR...  
- COLDDDDD! JAMESSSSSSS! – Eles escutaram o berro de Sophie e Maya.

Elas desceram correndo morrendo de vergonha, não podiam acreditar naquilo, logo atrás apareciam Lana e Melanie ambas com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Amoresss! – Cold ria.  
- Sem essa de amores! Ficaram loucos? Não estamos mais em Hogwarts! – Maya falava vermelha da cor de seus cabelos.  
- Bombom, não fique assim! Foi apenas uma declaração de amor de mim para mim mesmo! – Ele piscava para ela.  
- Não sabíamos o apartamento de vocês! – James ria. – Sabíamos se cantássemos lindamente vocês iriam aparecer!  
- Somos do 405 e 404! – Melanie falava rindo de lado. – Da próxima vez não cantem!  
- Você fala assim Loira, mas ama minhas canções! – James sorria maroto.  
- Contanto que eu não seja o tema da música! – Melanie piscava para ele.  
- Pelo visto a Srta.Malfoy anda afiada! – Johnny gargalhava.  
- E então o que vocês querem conosco? – Lana falava calmamente olhando para Johnny.  
- Somos um desastre em decoração... – Miguel se explicava.  
- Resumindo... Umas marmotas! – Sophie girara os olhos.  
- Mais ou menos isso! – Cold ria.  
- Precisam de ajuda? – Maya o olhava desconfiada.  
- Seria mais fácil implorar? – Cold juntava as mãos e se ajoelhava.  
- Levanta logo daí seu louco!  
- Bombom, você está me magoando!  
- Nós vamos ajudar vocês! – Melanie falava depressa ao ver que James e Johnny já estavam se ajoelhando também.

Os quatro trocaram olhares marotos, voltaram-se a seus devidos apartamentos.

- Lana e eu decoramos o apartamento de Johnny e Miguel, vocês duas decoram os de Cold e James... – Sophie falava calmamente adentrando no apartamento do noivo.

O clima por um segundo ficara pesado, Melanie olhava de sobressaio para James e Maya parecia querer apenas encarar a porta fechada. James assobiava uma música e Cold abrira a porta.

- Vamos lá maninho vou decorar seu quarto... – Melanie falava calmamente.  
- Hey! Você não! – Cold girara os olhos. – Da última vez você sugeriu que lilás ficaria lindo em meu quarto!  
- E ficaria lindo! – Melanie se defendia.  
- Tudo bem Malfoy eu decoro seu quarto! – Maya ria de lado.  
- Agradeço infinitamente Bombom!

Ambos entraram no quarto de Cold, James sorriu para Melanie e entraram em seu quarto.

- Cold? – Maya o olhava incrédula.  
- Ok... Eu sei que tá um desastre, se não tivesse eu não estaria implorando ajuda! – Ele girava os olhos.  
- Não é isso! – Ela virava-se para ele. – Não sabia que você tinha tantas fotos nossas...  
- Ah isso? – Ele corava levemente. – É que eu sai perfeito nelas, como sempre é claro!  
- Entendo... – A ruiva ria de lado.

Ela apontava a varinha para os móveis mudando as cores, alguns continuaram da mesma cor, outros não, estava finalmente ficando um quarto bem decorado.

- E como anda o Skill? – Cold perguntava como quem não queria nada.  
- Como anda suas paqueras? – Maya falava no mesmo tom.  
- É, você me ama! – Ele ria.  
- Bem, acho que ficou bom assim... – Ela olhava em volta.  
- É... Bem melhor do que antes! – Ele sorria maroto. – Valeu Bombom!

Ele aproximou-se de Maya e beijara a testa dela, ela ergueu a cabeça fazendo que ambos olhos se encontrassem e movido por um impulso, o loiro puxara a ruiva ao encontro de sua boca.

Como ele havia sonhado naqueles três anos em beija-la, ela retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade, pareciam não querer se separar nunca mais, até que se separaram. Se olharam ofegantes e Maya correu.

A confusão que se passava na cabeça dela não era normal, Cold logo correra atrás dela.

- Qual é a palavra que define melhor meu quarto? – James perguntava risonho.  
- Ridículo cairia bem! – Melanie zombava. – Mas nada que uma Malfoy não possa concertar!  
- Agradeço infinitamente! – Ele ria.

Melanie fingira não ver as fotos de ambos, continuara a decorar o quarto como se não fosse nada demais.

- Sabe, outro dia eu estava olhando para essas fotos... – Ele puxava assunto. – Essa principalmente. – Ele mostrava a do lago. – Na guerra agente se apega muito a fotografias...  
- Imagino como seja... – Ela o encarara.  
- Cold me contou que seu noivo usa couro de dragão... – James ria de lado. – Não deve ser má pessoa...  
- Josh tem bom coração...  
- É... e ele te faz feliz... – Complementou James. – Ele está fazendo algo que eu não fiz, está te protegendo...  
- Sinto falta de Hogwarts... – Ela apanhava o porta retrato da mão dele e olhava.  
- Não é a única... – James a olhava sério tirando o porta retrato das mãos dela. – Eu não te esqueci Melanie... Droga! Você... Você parece que me enfeitiçou e...  
- Eu estou noiva James... – Ela virava o rosto.  
- Fala que você o ama olhando em meus olhos!  
- Eu amo Josh! – Ela o encarava.

James a beijou na bochecha, Melanie estremeceu, ele então mordera o lóbulo da orelha dela, sentira que ela arrepiara com aquilo.

- Não, não ama... – Ele sussurrou e voltou a encarar.

As bocas de ambos estavam a centímetros uma da outra, nenhum dos dois piscavam, Melanie entreabriu a boca, estavam prestes a se beijar quando escutaram um estrondo de porta abrindo e batendo e de alguém correndo.

Se afastaram bruscamente.

- Desculpe... – James falava calmo. – É melhor irmos ver o que está havendo...

A loira apenas concordara com a cabeça, não podia acreditar que aquilo acontecera.


	6. Lilux Girls

_**Lilux Girls **_

Miguel, Johnny, Lana e Sophie adentraram o apartamento.

- Vamos ver o que você fez em seu quarto Miguel! – a ruiva ria.  
- Você vai tomar um susto! – Ele ria de lado.

A ruiva sorriu e o seguiu até um quarto deixando Lana e Johnny sozinhos pela primeira vez.

- Promete que não vai tirar sarro da minha cara? – Johnny perguntava sorrindo.  
- Bem, eu não posso prometer nada! – A oriental retribuía o sorriso.

Sophie adentrou o quarto de Miguel, as cortinas verdes com bolas pretas e a cama azul bebê davam um ar de desarrumação. Ela prendeu o riso, olhou para as paredes que estavam na cor laranja e não agüentou, caiu na gargalhada.

- Hey! Não está tão terrível assim! – Miguel cruzava os braços.  
- Miguel, você pode ser o melhor namorado e noivo do mundo, mas seu gosto pra decoração é péssimo!!!  
- Assim você magoa! – Ele fazia bico.  
- Tudo bem amor! – Ela roçava os lábios ao dele. – Nada que uma Weasley não possa resolver!

Miguel sorriu e a beijou na testa, a ruiva balançou a varinha fazendo com que as cortinas verdes com bolas pretas ficassem totalmente da cor verde escuro, as paredes ganharam um tom de amarelo claro e os móveis da cor de madeira escura.

O quarto do maroto havia ficado a cara dele. Miguel abriu o maior sorriso que podia se imaginar.

- Nada que uma Weasley não possa resolver! – Ele sussurrava no ouvido da garota.

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, ambos se beijaram, o beijo que começara calmo começara a ficar furioso e urgente, pareciam que ambos não queriam se soltar por nada no mundo.

Miguel caminhou ainda a beijando em direção a cama, onde a deitou e deitara-se por cima, naquele momento o mundo não existia apenas eles.Fora então que um barulho fora escutado, e uma gritaria vindo do corredor, Sophie e Miguel se separaram na mesma hora, ambos arfavam.

- É melhor vermos o que está acontecendo! – Falava a ruiva preocupada levantando dali.  
- Vai indo na frente... Hã... Eu já vou! – Miguel falava olhando para seu "estado".

Sophie sorriu e saiu pela porta do quarto, o maroto murmurou um "Eu não acredito!", e suspirou fundo.

Johnny e Lana adentraram em seu quarto, a oriental não suportou, chorou de tanto rir fazendo com que Johnny sentasse na cama emburrado.

- Não vejo nenhuma graça! – Ele reclamava.  
- Eu vejo! HaAHahahahahaah

As quatro paredes estavam cada uma de uma cor, vermelho, branco, azul e laranja. A cama estava da cor verde, assim como todos os móveis ali.

- Não está tão ruim, está?  
- Péssimo seria a palavra exata! – Ela limpava as lágrimas.  
- Obrigado pelo incentivo!  
- Ora Johnny, nós dois sabemos que dos marotos você é o que tem pior gosto! – Ela dizia enquanto tirava a varinha da bolsa e a balançava.  
- Hey!!! Não é bem assim! – Ele cruzava os braços.

As paredes que estavam cada uma de uma cor ganharam um tom verde claro, os móveis ficaram da cor negra, a colcha na cama do maroto ganhara o mesmo tom das paredes e a cortina ficara da cor dos móveis.

- Assim está melhor... – Lana sorria para ele.  
- Realmente... – Johnny olhava ao redor. – Minha Deusa Nipônica tem um perfeito bom gosto!

Lana corara ao escutar o antigo apelido, fazia muito tempo que ela não ouvia alguém lhe chamar assim, Johnny virara-se para ela.

- Mesmo sendo metamorfomaga você não consegue camuflar seus sentimentos Lana... – Ele falava calmamente caminhando até a escrivaninha.  
- Estou namorando Johnny! – Sua voz saíra rouca.  
- É, eu sei... – Ele franzia o cenho. – Namorando alguém que você não ama!  
- Isso não tem nada haver com amor! – Ela bradava.  
- Ah claro que não! Tem haver com ódio não é? – Ele girava os olhos.  
- Ás vezes amamos quem não devemos amar, mas mesmo assim devemos seguir nosso rumo! – Ela falava o encarando nos olhos.  
- Obrigado pela indireta senhora filósofa! – Ele tocava a maçaneta da porta.  
- Será que não vamos conseguir nunca ter uma amizade? – Ela perguntava tristemente.

Johnny virara-se para ela bruscamente e a encurralara na parede, ficou ali a encarando nos olhos.

- Podemos tentar ter uma amizade Lana... – Ele murmurava. – Mas duvido que você consiga...

Então ele se afastou dela, a oriental estava prestes para falar algo quando escutara uma gritaria.

- Mas o que será isso? – Johnny perguntara erguendo ambas sobrancelhas.

Saíram do quarto e viram Sophie saindo do de Miguel, abriram a porta do apartamento e depararam-se com Maya e Cold gritando.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ MALFOY!  
- VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME ESCUTAR POTTER!

Ambos pareciam estar brincando de pega-pega, Maya corria escada abaixo e Cold ia atrás dela.

- Ah não, de novo não! – Sophie batia na testa.

James e Melanie apareciam na porta do apartamento, ambos olharam para a cena boquiabertos.

- Alguém vá até eles e os impeçam de se matar! – Falava Johnny um tanto desesperado.  
- Vai você! – Lana falava séria.  
- Nem pensar! Não quero morrer cedo! – Ele defendia-se. – A irmã é sua James, vá até lá!  
- Mel, o irmão é seu... – James olhava para Melanie.  
- Deixe-os se matarem... – A loira girava os olhos. – Acho que já terminei por aqui Potter...  
- É... Terminou... – James falava monotamente.  
- Bem vou indo para meu apartamento...  
- Eu vou com você! – Lana falava exaltada fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela.  
- Vou mais tarde, Miguel está no banho, vou esperar ele sair de lá... – Sophie ria de lado.  
- O que você estava fazendo com o Miguelito para que ele ter de ir tomar banho? – James gargalhava fazendo a ruiva corar.  
- Ah cala essa boca Potter! – Sophie sorria levemente.

Cold corria atrás de Maya, com todas suas forças, parecia a presa e o predador, a caça e o caçador.

- DÁ PARA ESPERAR UM SEGUNDO!!! – Ele berrara por fim quando chegaram ao jardim.

A ruiva parou bruscamente, virou-se encarando-o séria.

- O que você quer de mim Malfoy? – Ela falava tristemente.  
- Que você me explique o que aconteceu lá em cima!  
- Não aconteceu NADA lá em cima!  
- CLARO QUE ACONTECEU! SE NÃO TIVESSE ACONTECIDO VOCÊ NÃO TERIA CORRIDO!  
- ESQUECE O QUE ACONTECEU COLD! ESQUEÇA QUE NAMORAMOS!

Cold abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, olhara para Maya com uma profunda mágoa.

- Se for isso o que você quer, vai ser assim! – Ele falava virando de costas para ela. – Nos vemos por aí Bombom!

E ele saíra andando em passos rápidos sem olhar para trás, era como se todo seu mundo estivesse desmoronando, Maya fizera o mesmo, fora em direção a seu prédio.Ele não sabia aonde estava indo, não sabia o porque de estar andando tão rápido, apenas estava querendo gritar até que...

- HEY!!!! – Uma voz feminina bradava com ele.

Olhou para baixo vendo uma garota de orbes muito azuis e cabelos loiros, baixinha e magra. Ele havia trombado nela e alem disto ela havia derrubado todo seu suco na roupa dele, fazendo com que a jaqueta negra e a blusa branca do maroto ganhasse um tom a mais, um tom alaranjado.

- Olha o que você fez! – Ele falava nervoso.  
- EU? FICOU DOIDO? VOCÊ QUE NÃO OLHA PARA ONDE ANDA!  
- VOCÊ QUE DEVIA TER DESVIADO!  
- AH CALA ESSA BOCA!  
- CALA VOCÊ!  
- VOCÊ DERRUBOU TODO MEU SUCO!  
- VOCÊ O DERRUBOU EM MIM!  
- EU QUERO OUTRO SUCO!  
- EU QUERO OUTRA ROUPA!

A discussão entre aqueles dois pareciam aumentar a cada segundo, James e Johnny que haviam resolvido ir atrás do loiro olharam a cena incrédulos.

- Ele não estava brigando com sua irmã? – Perguntava Johnny.  
- Eu não sei porque, mas parece que estou vendo um Cold Malfoy em versão feminina! – James falava abobado.

Viram três garotas então se aproximarem, ambas giravam os olhos como se não acreditassem naquilo, uma baixa de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, outra mais alta com a pele da cor morena clara de cabelos curtinhos e olhos castanhos esverdeados, e a última branquinha de olhos e cabelos cor de mel.

- AMY!!! – A morena bradava.  
- QUE É? – A loirinha virava-se, parecia extremamente nervosa por terem a impedido de terminar uma discussão.

James olhou significativamente para Johnny e ambos aproximaram-se do grupo.

- Cold o que está havendo aqui? – James perguntava calmamente.  
- ESSA MALUCA DERRAMOU SUCO EM MIM!  
- MALUCA NÃO!!! – A loirinha parecia querer partir para cima de Cold, mas fora segurado por duas garotas.  
- Já chegou arrumando confusão Amy! – A garota de cabelos cor de mel falava risonha.  
- Olha desculpa aí pela sua roupa... – A de cabelos negros falava calmamente  
- DESCULPAS??? COMO DESCULPAS? ELE DERRUBOU MEU SUCO! EU QUERO UM SUCO NOVO!!!  
- E EU QUERO UMA ROUPA NOVA!!!

James e Johnny se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, as outras três garotas fizeram o mesmo.

- Parece que a amiga de vocês tem a mesma personalidade do nosso amigo! – falava James gargalhando.  
- É, eles são almas gêmeas! – Concordava a de cabelos negros. – Sou Rachel Kian... – Ela estendia a mão.  
- James Potter! – Ele sorria levemente. – Este é Johnny Weasley.  
- Muito prazer! – Johnny cumprimentava as três.  
- Sou Samantha Wood! – a morena de cabelos curtos sorria.  
- E eu sou Katty Koppitz! – A de cabelos cor de mel alargava o sorriso.  
- E aquela ali é a Amy La Blanck... – Rachel falava ainda rindo.  
- E ele é o Cold Malfoy! – James falava no mesmo tom.  
- Será que eles não vão cansar dessa discussão boba? – Samantha falava olhando de lado para o "casal" que não parava de discutir.  
- Se a amiga de vocês for que nem o nosso Cold, essa discussão está longe de acabar! – Johnny falava gargalhando.  
- Por Merlim! Rachel vá até lá e separe-os! – Katty falava séria.  
- Por que sempre EU tenho que separar uma briga que a Amy faz?  
- Talvez pelo fato dela ser sua melhor amiga! – Sam falava calma.  
- Eu te ajudo, vamos... – James falava risonho.

A garota corara um pouco e sorrira de lado.

- Pelo menos não morrerei sozinha!

Caminharam até Cold e Amy e suspiraram fundo.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE BRIGAR UM SEGUNDO? – James e Rachel berraram  
- ELE(a) QUE COMEÇOU! – ambos falaram juntos.  
- Não me importa quem começou! Isso vai terminar agora!- Rachel bradava.

Cold e Amy fizeram bico, como se fossem duas crianças mal criadas que acabaram de levar uma bronca.

- Será que fiquei surda ou eles realmente pararam de gritar? – Katty falava irônica.  
- Eles pararam de gritar! – Johnny respondera risonho.  
- Finalmente vamos poder ir ensaiar! – Sam jogava as mãos para cima.  
- Ensaiar?  
- É... Nós temos uma banda... – Sam falava calmamente.

Johnny olhou melhor a garota, ela era bastante bonita, não entendia o porque de estar olhando assim para alguém que não fosse Lana, decidiu tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos mudando a conversa.

- Vocês estão fazendo curso de quê?  
- Eu e Katty estamos no curso de Auror, e Rachel e Amy estão no curso de Inomináveis...  
- Hã... Elas não são muito, pequenas para o cargo? – Johnny perguntava olhando a loira e a morena de cima abaixo.  
- Já ouviu a frase tamanho não é documento? – Amy se aproximara séria de Johnny.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada ô pintora de roda pé! – Cold falava debochado.  
- Fica na sua loiro oxigenado!  
- Meu cabelo é natural, ao contrário do seu!  
- Ah cala essa boca! Você parece que foi beijado por um dementador!  
- E lá vamos nós para o segundo round! – James cantarolava.  
- Amy será que você e o seu novo "amigo" podem parar de brigar? Nós temos um ensaio esqueceu? – Rachel falava risonha.  
- Ensaio? – James olhara de lado para Rachel.  
- Temos uma banda, vamos tocar amanhã a noite na festa de boas vindas a faculdade...  
- Será que podemos assistir o ensaio? – James perguntava sorrindo. – Nós também tínhamos uma banda, poderíamos tocar depois uma música...  
- Claro! Seria um prazer!  
- Mas não é preciso no mínimo quatro para formar uma banda? – Katty perguntava.  
- É, acontece que nosso baterista/baixista, está ocupado no momento... – James dava um sorriso malicioso.

Ambos riram do comentário do maroto, seguiram com as garotas em direção ao salão de festas do campus. Este era enorme e muito belo, um palco bem colocado cheios e equipamentos, ambos olharam aquilo tudo fascinados.

- E então ô Tampinha de Yakult, vai tocar o quê? – Cold perguntava sentando-se no palco.  
- Guitarra, não que isso te interesse! – Ela apanhava a guitarra.

Katty dirigia-se ao microfone, Rachel sentara-se cuidadosamente na bateria girando as baquetas nos dedos. Sam apanhara o baixo com cuidado.

- Amy, quero ensaiar aquela que você faz dueto comigo... – Katty falava calma.  
- Ok! Vamos nessa!

A loira começava a tocar a guitarra calmamente, e então ela e Katty começaram a cantar.

_Hey... uh uh huh  
_** Hey... uh uh uh **

Rachel tocava a bateria e Amy aproximara a boca do microfone mais ainda.

_What I like about you  
_**(O que eu gosto em você) **

Katty fazia o mesmo segurando o mesmo com as duas mãos.

_You hold me tight  
_**(Você me abraça apertado) **

Amy voltava a cantar, Cold ficou a observando, ela era até menos irritante enquanto cantava, além de tudo ele tinha que admitir que a garota sabia tocar guitarra.

_Tell me I'm the only one  
_**(Me diz que eu sou a única a ir)  
**_ wanna come over tonight  
_** (na sua casa hoje, hoje à noite)**

Katty e Amy se olharam e sorriram, juntaram as vozes em um só coro, os dedos de Sam deslizavam calmamente no baixo, e Rachel tocava a bateria como se tivesse dando corda a um brinquedo de criança. James as observando lembrava-se evidentemente dos tempos de Hogwarts, e isso fazia com que ele sentisse uma saudade inexplicável daquele tempo.

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
_**(Fica suspirando no meu ouvido)  
**_ Tell me all the things I wanna hear  
_** (Me diz todas as coisas que eu quero ouvir)  
**_Cuz it's true that's what I like about you  
_(**Porque é verdade, isso é o que eu gosto em você)**

Amy afastara a boca do microfone, como se desse liberdade para que Katty cantasse sua parte, a garota lançou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento e tornou a cantar.

_What I like about you  
_** (O que eu gosto em você)  
**_ You really know how to dance  
_** (Você realmente sabe como dançar)  
**_When you go up, down jump around  
_** (Vai pra cima, e pra baixo e pula ao redor)  
**_ Talk about true romance  
_** (Fala sobre verdadeiro romance) **

Mais uma vez Amy aproximara a boca do microfone, e ela e Katty cantaram mais uma vez juntas. Cold encarou Amy com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Johnny não conseguia parar de olhar para Sam, ela parecia ser tão inexplicável.

_ Keep on whispering in my ear  
_** (Fica suspirando no meu ouvido)  
**_ Tell me the things I wanna hear  
_**(Me diz todas as coisas que eu quero ouvir)  
**_ Cuz it's true that's what I like about you  
_** (Porque é verdade, e isso é que eu gosto em você)  
**_ That's what I like about you  
_**(É isso que eu gosto em você)  
**_ That's what I like about you  
_**(É isso que eu gosto em você)  
**_That's what I like about you  
_**(É isso que eu gosto em você)  
**_ uh uh uh, hey...  
_**uh uh uh, hey... **

Amy fazia seu solo de guitarra com um enorme sorriso no rosto, James e Johnny olharam para a loira. Ela realmente sabia ser exibida como Cold, riram consigo mesmos.

_center i What I like about you /i _

**b (O que eu gosto em você) /b **

_i You give me 1 out of 9 /i _

**b (Você me dá um fora do nove) /b **

_i Never wanna let you go /i _

**b (Não vou deixar você ir nunca) /b **

_i You know you make me feel alright /i _

**b (Você me faz me sentir ótima , yeaaahh) /b /center **

Katty voltava a cantar, era uma banda de garotas como nunca se vira antes, cada uma parecia ter um estilo diferente, e ambos estes estilos faziam que elas se tornassem uma só.

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
_**(Fica suspirando no meu ouvido)  
**_Tell me all the things I wanna hear  
_**(Me diz todas as coisas que eu quero ouvir)**  
_Cuz it's true that's what I like about you_  
** (Porque é verdade, isso é que eu gosto em você)**  
_ That's what I like about you_  
** (É isso que eu gosto em você)**  
_That's what I like about you_  
**(É isso que eu gosto em você)  
**_You you you  
_** (Você você você)**  
_That's what i like about you...  
_ **(É isso que eu gosto em você...)**

Amy juntara-se a Katty na última parte da música, a terminando em seguida. Os marotos bateram palmas e sorriam para elas, até Cold batera palmas.

- É Tampinha de Chambinho, até que você não é tão ruim...

Amy apenas dera a língua para Cold e sorrira em seguida.

- Vocês têm alguma música, sei lá... Para tocar? – Rachel perguntava para James.  
- Várias, mas falta o Miguel para tocarmos...  
- É, onde está aquela Galinha Maldita? – Cold olhava ao redor.  
- Ele estava com minha irmã... – Johnny fazia cara de desagrado.  
- Nossa, parece que temos um irmão ciumento aqui! – zombava Sam.  
- Hey!!! – Johnny protestava arrancando risos de todos.

Amy olhou para um relógio de pulso, girou os olhos e bateu na testa.

-Ai droga!  
- É... A Tampinha de Danoninho pirou de vez! – Cold ria.  
- Ah cala essa boca filho da Barbie! Eu acabei de lembrar que deixei as malas no carro!  
- E o que isso tem haver com o seu relógio? – Cold perguntava mais interessado.  
- Meu relógio? Há nada demais! É que só olhando pra ele que eu lembro das coisas! – Ela mostrava a língua de novo.  
- Hey! Não fique mostrando a língua para mim!  
- Terceirou Round! – Anunciava Rachel  
- Eu mostro a língua para QUEM eu QUISER! – Amy mostrava novamente.  
- Você é irritante! – O loiro cruzava os braços  
- Não tanto quanto você!  
- Será que eles não desistem de brigar? – Katty passava a mão pelos cabelos  
- Que tal irmos comer algum coisa na lanchonete enquanto eles discutem? – Sugeria Johnny.  
- Ótima idéia! To morrendo de fome!

Saíram do salão de festas deixando Cold e sua nova "amiga" discutindo, seguiram para a lanchonete, conheceram mais sobre as garotas e sobre a banda delas. A banda a qual recebia o nome de "Lilux Girls". James olhava para aquelas meninas e não entendia o motivo de gostar da companhia delas, talvez por elas serem tão parecidas com os marotos.

Chegara em seu apartamento e entrara no quarto, viu as fotos de Melanie espalhadas em todo o canto, suspirou fundo e apanhou todas, abriu uma enorme caixa e as colocou dentro, lacrando a caixa em seguida.

Deitou-se em sua cama, já estava tarde da noite e Cold não havia aparecido, riu consigo mesmo pensando na possibilidade de Cold e Amy terem se matado. Escutou um abrir de porta.

Cold entrara rabugento no apartamento e abrira a porta do quarto de James.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Ironizava o moreno.  
- Eu fiquei... 4 horas discutindo com aquela... Aquela MALUCA! – Cold cuspia as palavras.  
- É, vocês fazem um lindo casal! – James gargalhava  
- Depois de 4 horas discutindo vimos que estava escurecendo! E SABE O QUE ELA FEZ???  
- Hã... Não!  
- ELA ME FEZ CARREGAR TODAS AS CAIXAS DELA PARA O APARTAMENTO DELA QUE FICA NO QUINTO ANDAR!!! E DISSE QUE A CULPA DELA NÃO TER ARRUMADO ANTES ERA MINHA!!!

James não agüentou, gargalhou alto, a cara de fúria de Cold pouco lhe incomodava.

- Você achou a garota perfeita para você! HAuHUAHAUh  
- Ela... ELA ESCONDEU MINHA VARINHA PARA EU TER QUE FAZER TRABALHO BRAÇAL!!! E ME AMEAÇOU COM A MINHA PROPRIA VARINHA!!!  
- Sério? – James parava de rir. – Essa garota é um gênio!  
- Ah cala essa boca seu Veado! – Cold fechava a porta atrás de si ainda reclamando. – Só pode ser um complô! Todas as mulheres contra Cold Malfoy!!!

James tornou a gargalhar, realmente Amy e Cold eram idênticos.

Cold pegara uma garrafa d'água na geladeira, a bebeu toda com um gole só. Adentrou em seu quarto.

Olhou em volta e sorriu, olhou para suas fotos com Maya, pegou todas e as queimou, pouco importava agora, Maya havia feito a escolha dela, e ele iria seguir sua vida.

Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou a fitar o teto, lembrou-se um pouco da loirinha atrevida e sorriu.

- É... Essa garota é maluca mesmo!


	7. De Volta ao Palco

_**De Volta ao Palco**_

O dia amanhecera nublado, era engraçado ver que dali a mais dois dias, daria-se ao inicio as aulas da faculdade. Miguel espreguiçou-se na cama e olhou para o lado, a foto em que ele e Sophie acenavam sorridentes estava lá "olhando" para ele.

Sabia que assim que terminassem a faculdade se casaria com ela, não sabia o porque de amar tanto aquela ruivinha de olhos verdes, apenas a amava e isso parecia bastar. À tarde do dia anterior fora bastante proveitosa, já que Sophie o havia deixado em uma situação deveras embaraçosa e em seguida voltara como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido.Além de tudo isso, ela havia o ajudado a organizar todos seus livros e roupas em seus devidos lugares, alegando que homens não tinham nenhum jeito para organização.

Com os pensamentos ainda martelando na cabeça, se levantou de qualquer jeito e entrou no banheiro, tomando uma ducha gelada, havia escutado de Johnny na noite anterior que Cold havia achado sua alma gêmea, riu com o pensamento de Cold e outra garota a não ser Maya, e riu mais ainda ao saber que a tal "alma gêmea" era mais invocada do que qualquer garota que eles já conheciam. Ficou bastante entretido com o que Johnny contara, os três marotos solteiros haviam conhecido quatro garotas diferentes, e Miguel ficava feliz com isso, sabia que os amigos precisavam de "ares" novos, ficou até curioso para conhecer as tais garotas.

Saiu do banho e enxugou-se na toalha amarela, trocou de roupa e abriu a porta do quarto deparando-se com uma cena não muito normal.

Cold estava sentado na mesa de jantar, comendo uma pilha de panquecas feita por Johnny que no momento estava vestido de "cozinheiro" e James estava com a mão na barriga dizendo que comer 20 panquecas não tinha sido uma boa idéias.

- Ora, ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Johnny debochava de Miguel.  
- Miguelito junte-se aos bons! – James ria de lado.  
- Ok... Que eu saiba você e o Cold têm seu apartamento, o que estão fazendo aqui? – Miguel falava rindo sentando-se a mesa e servindo-se de panqueca.  
- _Esqui o Fontas ixquefeu de cumfar cumfida!_ – Cold falava com a boca cheia.  
- Sabe Listras, a visão de sua comida voando de sua boca não é muito agradável! – James girava os olhos.  
- _Difupas_! – O loiro ria voltando a comer.  
- Acontece que eu e o Listras esquecemos de fazer compras e estamos com a despensa completamente vazia! – James falava calmamente.  
- Isso tudo por culpa daquela... DAQUELA MALDITA PINTORA DE RODA PÉ!  
- O que a Amy tem haver com isso? – Johnny perguntava sentando-se a mesa rindo.  
- Ah! A famosa Amy! – Miguel gargalhava. – A alma gêmea de nosso amado Zebras!  
- ALMA GÊMEA? VOCÊ CHUPA PREGO? EU? ALMA GÊMEA DAQUELA TAMPINHA DE DANONINHO? FICOU DOIDO MIGUEL?  
- É, realmente o Zebras está apaixonado! – Miguel cruzava os braços gargalhando.  
- Não esquenta Miguel, ele está assim porque a "Tampinha de Danoninho", simplesmente o fez carregar várias caixas ontem à noite sem magia! – James ria de lado.  
- E como ela fez isso? – Johnny se interessava no assunto.  
- Roubou minha varinha! – Cold falava indignado.  
- É, realmente dizem que as baixinhas são as piores! – Miguel falava irônico.

Tomaram café da manhã, e respiram fundo, decidiram-se por passar um dia Ala Maroto, andando e conhecendo a nova "área", desceram as escadas do prédio indo para no jardim, ao verem Maya e Melanie andando calmamente pelo jardim, Cold e James instantaneamente viraram-se de costas indo andar para o outro lado. Johnny e Miguel giraram os olhos e voltaram a seguir os amigos.

- Sabe, se eu não os conhecesse bem diria que estão _"fugindo"_ de Maya e Melanie... – Johnny alfinetava.  
- Ainda bem que nos conhece Pulguento! – Cold o cortava emburrado  
- Estamos apenas dando um tempo! – James falava sério.  
- Hanram, eu conheço esse tempo... – Miguel murmurava para si mesmo.

Foi quando avistaram, uma garota loira de olhos azuis, sentada de qualquer jeito sobre um parapeito que dava a visão de um belo lago, ela parecia distraída e distante.

- Aquela ali não é a Amy? – Johnny perguntava de cenho franzido.  
- É... – Falara James sério.  
- Ela não me parece muito bem... – Miguel falava a olhando sério.  
- Cold vá até lá e vê o que ela tem! – James falava simplesmente.  
- EU? Por que eu? – O loiro erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Porque você é o que ficou mais intimo dela! – Johnny respondia.  
- Eu não fiquei intimo dela! Ela me obrigou a fazer algo que eu não queria! – O loiro cruzava os braços.  
- Anda logo e deixa de ser tapado! – James falava bravo.  
- Eu não vou!  
- Cold, ou você vai ou eu te lanço um S_ilencio_! – Ordenava Johnny.  
- Aff... 'Tá, 'tá! Eu 'tô indo! Bando de malucos desocupados! Tudo eu, tudo eu!

Os três marotos abafaram uma risada, Cold ás vezes parecia àquelas mulheres velhas e irritadas.

- É, ele gosta mesmo dessa Amy! – Ria Miguel divertido.

Cold andava em direção a garota, apoiou-se no parapeito sem que ela percebesse e ficou a encara.

- E então ô Pintora de Roda Pé, vou ter que perguntar o que você tem ou você vai falar? – Ele falava com uma voz arrastada.

A garota levara um susto desequilibrando-se em seguida, Cold a segurou pelo braço para que não caísse no lago, ambos se encararam de cenho franzido.

- Ok, se eu quisesse me matar eu já teria me matado, não precisava incentivar a isso! – Ela falava irônica.  
- Rá! Que engraçado ela faz piadas! – Ele girava os olhos. – E aí? O que você tem?  
- Nada... – Ela falava seca voltando a olhar o nada.  
- Ah sim claro, e você 'tava chorando de emoção por ter me conhecido não é?  
- Eu não estava chorando! – Ela falava voltando a encara-lo  
- Estava sim!  
- Não eu não estava!  
- Estava!  
- Não estava!  
- Estava!  
- PARA DE DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA! EU NÃO ESTAVA!  
- ESTAVA! ESTAVA! ESTAVA! ESTAVA E ESTAVA!

Os marotos de longe que estavam observando a cena giraram os olhos, não podiam acreditar que ele tinha ido até lá para dar um "apoio moral" e já estava brigando com ela.

- Ok, eles realmente se amam! – Ironizava Miguel.

Amy pulara do parapeito ficando frente a Cold, ambos se encaravam.

- Fala logo o que você tem que eu não tenho o dia todo!  
- Eu não tenho NADA! É difícil entender ou quer que eu desenhe? – Ela falava enquanto começava a andar.  
- Sabe, a educação diz que as pessoas não devem sair andando e deixar as outras falando sozinhas... – Ele a seguia com as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Oh! Sim claro, eu sou muito mal educada! – Ela falava nervosa.  
- Sabe, você é insuportável!  
- É, e você ama minha companhia! – Ele ria de lado.  
- Na verdade eu detesto...  
- E por que está me seguindo?  
- Porque eu quero saber o que você tem e quero uma roupa nova, já que você destruiu a minha antiga!  
- Eu não destruí nada! Você que anda trotando como um hipogrifo!  
- Hey! Eu não troto! – Ele fazia cara de tigre abandonado em beira de estrada.  
- Ah sim claro, você desfila! – Ela gargalhava.

Cold olhava aquela garota de lado, Amy era insuportável, mas ele gostava da companhia dela, mesmo que não admitisse.

- E aí filho da Barbie, tomou café da manhã? – Ela perguntava monotamente.  
- Sim, mas ainda estou com fome... – Ele respondia sincero. – Em falar em fome, me lembro de comida, e comida me lembra que eu tenho que fazer compras lá para o apartamento!  
- Vocês não abasteceram a dispensa ontem como TODO mundo?  
- Não, a tarefa de abastecimento ficou para mim, mas eu PERDI TODA A MINHA TARDE DISCUTINDO COM UMA TAMPINHA DE YAKULT DOS INFERNOS!  
- Hey! Eu não sou tampinha! – Ela falava indignada.

Adentraram a lanchonete da faculdade ainda discutindo, sentaram-se em uma mesa qualquer de dois lugares, começaram uma briga quase inacabável pela posse do cardápio, até que a garçonete oferecera outro ficando assim um com cada.

- E então? O casalzinho decidiu o que vão querer? – Perguntava a mulher.  
- NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! – Bradaram Cold e Amy ao mesmo tempo.

Maya adentrava a lanchonete na companhia de Sophie quando vira Cold e Amy discutindo, ambas ficaram um tanto quanto perplexas.

- Quem é ela? – Maya perguntava enquanto sentava-se a uma mesa.  
- Acho que é uma tal de Amy La Black, é famosa por sempre estar metida em confusões. Os pais dela são bem ricos...  
- Eu nunca vi alguém brigar tanto assim com o Cold...  
- Ciúmes Maya?  
- Hey! Eu tenho namorado Sophie!  
- Isso não impede que você ainda ame o Cold...  
- Eu... – Maya estava preste a falar que não amava o maroto quando vira.

Amy derramara um Milk Shake de Abóbora na cabeça do maroto e este havia feito o mesmo com seu Milk Shake de Chocolate, toda lanchonete os encarava naquele exato momento. Levantaram-se da mesa e saíram ainda brigando e discutindo, Cold nem notara a presença das duas ruivas ali.

- Ele nem me notou! – Maya falava boquiaberta.  
- Mas eu me mordo de ciúmess... – Sophie cantarolava.

Miguel, James e Johnny sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore, James conjurou seu violão, ficou ali tocando uma melodia qualquer, enquanto Miguel lia um livro e Johnny girava sua varinha no dedo.

- É, até que você não toca tão mal... – Uma voz fina dizia fazendo que os três erguessem a cabeça e vissem uma morena baixinha.  
- Ola Rachel! – James sorria abertamente.  
- E aí? – Ela sentava-se na grama beijando a face de James e de Johnny.  
- Esse é o Miguel, o que você não conheceu ontem!  
- Muito prazer! – Miguel a saudava.  
- Olá! – Ela sorria mais ainda.  
- Onde estão as outras? – Johnny perguntava calmamente.  
- Katty foi à biblioteca atrás de alguns livros e Sam foi a um jogo do pai dela, deve voltar hoje à noite para a festa... Por acaso vocês virão a Amy?  
- Sim, ela estava meio...  
- Triste? Arrasada? – Rachel perguntava aflita.  
- Acho que desiludida cairia bem... – Miguel falava abaixando o livro.

A morena respirou fundo encostando-se na árvore ao lado de James, este a olhou sério.

- Algum problema?  
- Sim... O irmão dela desapareceu em uma missão para o Ministério, Amy está arrasada!

A morena deitara-se no colo do maroto o fazendo corar um pouco, ele não soube o que o levou a passar a mão nos cabelos negros e lisos dela, apenas sentiu que deveria fazer isto.

- Como desapareceu? – Johnny perguntava sério.  
- Ninguém sabe... Ele estava atrás de um bruxo das trevas e de repente parou de dar noticias... Trevor é um grande Auror...  
- Não sei se ajuda, mas o Cold está com ela neste momento e acho que ela deve estar um pouco mais animada... – James sorria amarelo.  
Se eles não estiverem se matando você quer dizer não é? – Ela rira.

Os três ali riram da garota. Melanie passava por ali quando escutou aquela gargalhada, a gargalhada de James, virou-se e viu: Os três marotos e uma garota morena, muito bonita por sinal, sentiu algo em seu peito urrar, balançou a cabeça negativamente e afastou-se dali.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir agora... – Miguel falava tranqüilamente. – Os livros me esperam!  
- Ah não Miguel! Por Merlim não volte a ser santo! – James falava brincando.  
- Sinto muito Pontas, mas devo ir! – Ele fazia uma pose categórica e se retirava.

James, Johnny e Rachel conversavam sobre as bandas que tinham e tudo mais quando escutaram alguns berros, olharam para o lado vendo Cold e Amy brigando, ambos giraram os olhos vendo o fato de que os dois estavam sujos e cobertos por milk shakes.

- Amy? Você está bem? – Rachel falava prendendo a risada.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? – A loira bufava de raiva.  
- Hã... Cold? O que houve com você? – Johnny arriscava.  
- ESTAVA BRINCANDO DE BARBIE E ME SUJEI! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA PULGUENTO? ESSA PINTORA DE RODA PÉ ME SUJOU CLARO!  
- Iihhh... Já vi tudo! – James girava os olhos  
- EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER AMY! VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMPRAS COMIGO!  
- EU NÃO VOU!  
- VAI SIM!  
- NÃO VOU!  
- VAI!  
- OK EU VOU!  
- OK! NÃO VAI!

A cabeça dos dois marotos e Rachel giravam de um lado para o outro de acordo com a discussão, seria cômico se não fosse patético, foi então que ambos cansados de discutir se encararam e olharam para os amigos.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? – Perguntaram e se encararam.

Os três desviaram o olhar, Johnny começara a assobiar, enquanto Rachel e James começavam uma conversa sobre quadribol.

- Ok Madonna! Vamos fazer logo suas malditas compras! – Amy falava seria puxando Cold pelo braço.  
- Agora eu não quero mais! – Ele emburrava.  
- Cala a boca antes que eu te lance um cruccios!

Continuaram a andar desaparecendo de vista em seguida.

- Sabem, eles parecem casados... – Johnny falava rindo.  
- É, eles se amam! – Ironizava Rachel. – Hey Potter, o que você acha de você e sua banda tocar hoje a noite na festa?  
- Hoje? – Ele falava calmo.  
- É, hoje! Sei lá, toquem uma música, vamos tocar só uma mesmo, para dar uma agitada no pessoal...  
- O que você acha Pulguento?  
- Faz tempo que não tocamos, mas acho uma boa idéia... – Johnny falava sorrindo.  
- Então está combinado! – A morena levantava-se animada. – Vou indo ainda tenho que organizar algumas coisas para essa noite! Até logo!  
- Ela acenava para ambos saindo dali, James ficou a observando até desaparecer de vista.  
- Pontas...  
- Oi?  
- Você nem tocou no nome da Melanie hoje direito...  
- Melanie está noiva Johnny... – James suspirava tristemente. – E por mais que eu a ame, eu me amo também. Se ela merece ser feliz com outra pessoa, porque eu também não mereço?

Johnny apenas murmurou um "Que coisa profunda", James pegou novamente o violão e ficara o tocando calmamente.

Miguel adentrara a biblioteca, logo fora para a parte de livro contra arte das trevas, na última prateleira ele vira, uma garota de cabelos cor de mel, segurando uma pilha de livros que já estavam mais altos que sua cabeça, os equilibrando calmamente, e tentando colocar outro na pilha.

- Quer ajuda? – Ele falava rindo da situação.

A garota levara um susto derrubando todos os livros no chão, Miguel passou a mão no cabelo um pouco arrependido de ter falado algo.

- Desculpe-me! – Ele falava abaixando-se para pegar uns livros e encarando os orbes cor de mel dela.  
- Tudo bem! – Ela ria. – Não é a primeira vez a acontecer isso...

Ele olhou para a capa de alguns livros "Feitiços contra inimigos" "As quatro Maldições Imperdoáveis" "Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas – A História de Godric Gryfinnor".

- Pelo visto vai ser uma auror... – Miguel falava risonho enquanto pegava os livros e a ajudava a leva-los até uma mesa.

- Assim espero! – Ela respondia sincera. – Sou Katty Koppitz  
- Miguel Zambine! – Ele sorrira. – Ouvi falar de você, é amiga de Amy e Rachel certo?  
- Ah sim! E você é o ultimo maroto! – Ela sorrira divertida.  
- Eu mesmo! – Ele fazia uma pose heróica.

Começaram uma longa conversa sobre Hogwarts, Katty falara que sempre sonhara em conhecer a escola, mas nunca tivera oportunidade já que se formara em Durmstrang, era engraçado ficar conversando com Katty, ele e ela tinham tantas coisas em comum, nem percebiam o tempo passando enquanto conversavam, era algo bom e revigorante.

Amy e Cold estavam voltando para a faculdade no carro, haviam feito todas as compras do maroto, o silêncio no carro pairava, Cold olhava sério para a estrada enquanto Amy olhava pela janela.

- Meu irmão... – Ela falara numa voz rouca.  
- Hã? – Cold a olhava com o canto dos olhos.  
- Você me perguntou o que eu tinha mais cedo... – Ela falava o encarando. – Meu irmão desapareceu há dois dias em uma missão para o Ministério, eu só soube hoje...  
- Sinto muito... – Cold falava sincero.  
- Tudo bem... – Ela respirava fundo.  
- Sabe, você até que é menos irritante quando fica triste! – Ele ria  
- Hey! Cala essa boca! – Ela o batia no braço.  
- Estou sendo sincero!  
- Está sendo inconveniente! – Ela bradava. – E aí? Onde está a sua namorada? – Ela falava colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Não tenho namorada... – Ele respondia seco.  
- Ah! Já sei! É um homem que odeia compromisso!  
- Na verdade estou começando a odiar agora! – Ele rira de lado. – Minha ex-namorada está com meu inimigo...  
- Nossa, que ironia... – Ela o olhava séria e sentava-se de pernas cruzadas no banco. – E você ainda a ama?  
- Sei lá! Hey! Eu não devia estar tendo essa conversa com você, ainda te acho insuportável!  
- E eu ainda te acho a cara da Britney Spears! – Ela falava séria. – Ah qual é Cold, fala aí! Desabafe! Solte a franga!  
- Não tenho nada a desabafar! – Ele falava emburrado.  
- Ah sim claro, e eu sou filha de Merlim!  
- Se eu falar, você promete calar a boca? – Ele falava sério  
- Eu juro! – Ela colocava os dois dedos na boca.  
- Ok... Eu fui para a guerra a três anos a trás, eu namorava a Maya, irmã do Pontas... Bem... Eu terminei com ela antes de partir, achei o mais correto a se fazer, eu não sabia nem se voltaria vivo! – Ele respirara fundo. – Mas durante toda guerra eu lutava pensando em voltar e vê-la novamente, em... Em beija-la e dizer o quanto eu sentira a falta dela todos aqueles dias, então eu voltei... Vencemos Voldemort e voltei! Eu estava feliz até comprei um presente para ela, mas quando cheguei no quarto dela para vê-la... Ela estava com o Skill! Meu pior inimigo da época de Hogwarts... Podia ser qualquer um, mas não, foi ele! Talvez isso tenha doido mais... Um homem não gosta de ver "sua" mulher com outro cara, principalmente se esse cara for seu pior inimigo! Fere o orgulho... Então nós viemos para cá, e ela foi dar uma ajuda em meu quarto, acabamos nos beijando e ela fugiu literalmente, corri atrás dela brigamos e ela mandou eu esquecer que havíamos namorado, falei que faria isso me virei, sai brigando comigo mesmo e adivinha?

- O que? – Amy perguntava interessadíssima naquilo tudo.  
- Conheci uma garota insuportável, no caso... Você! – Ele terminava com um ar pomposo.

Amy batera com a varinha na cabeça de Cold que rira.

- Sabe... Não conheço essa Maya, mas ela deve ter tido as razões dela!  
- È... Pode ser... – Cold dava os ombros.  
- Você até que fica menos idiota quando está desabafando sabia?  
- Meu ego agradece ilustrissimamente! – Ele estacionava o carro.

Desceram do carro e Cold murmurara um feitiço para que as compras voassem atrás de si, Amy o olhava séria.

- Olha... Eu sei que agente não se suporta, mas... Pode contar comigo ok?  
- Ok... – Ele sorrira galanteador. – E você pode me aturar ás vezes ok?  
- Pensarei em seu caso! – Ela rira e dera um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Vou indo! Nos vemos na festa!

Saíra correndo em direção a seu prédio, Cold sorriu consigo mesmo e subira com as compras, abrira a porta, vendo James enrolado em uma toalha.

- ÊTA VISÃO DO INFERNO! – Zombava o loiro cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.  
- Ah cala essa sua boca sua Zebra Maldita! – James ria. – E vá tomando seu banho, eu arrumo as compras...  
- Cara, você tá pior do que minha mãe! – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Anda logo! Nós vamos tocar na festa de hoje à noite!  
- Vamos?  
- É vamos! Já combinei com Miguel e Johnny, só estávamos esperando você!  
- Ok, ok! 'Tô indo! Ow povinho problemático, eu hein! Deus me Livre!

James ficou olhando Cold entrar no banheiro e apontou a varinha para as compras as guardando, entrou em seu quarto apanhando uma blusa vermelha e uma calça, se trocara e arrumara os cabelos rebeldes com as mãos. Saíra do quarto e quinze minutos depois aparecera Cold, vestido com uma regata branca e uma calça jeans, jogando uma jaqueta negra por cima dos ombros.

Lana, Sophie, Melanie e Maya estavam sentadas em uma mesinha, logo duas bandas se apresentariam, não sabiam quais, mas sabiam que isso as lembrava Hogwarts.

Na porta da festa as Lilux esperavam os marotos, e assim que eles apareceram elas sorriram.

- Estão atrasados! – Sam vociferava.  
- Hey! Calma Wood! – Johnny sorria e a abraçava com um braço. – Deixa fluir!

James oferecera o braço para Rachel que fora aceito de bom grado, Katty e Miguel se cumprimentaram como dois amigos.

- Sabe, se você colocasse um óculos escuros poderia se passar por James Bond! – Amy falava divertida.  
- Sabe Amy, eu sou bem maior que você, deveria ter medo de me provocar! – O loiro falava sorrindo de leve.  
- Ah sim claro! Oh senhor gigante!

Cold sorrira de lado, jogara Amy em seus ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas, arrancando gargalhada de todos ali.

- Podemos entrar? – Ele falava calmamente ignorando os berros da garota.

Todos consentiram e adentraram a festa, Cold ia a frente com Amy em seus ombros que havia parado de se debater e colocado as mãos no queixo e franzido o cenho. James e Rachel de braços dados gargalhavam da situação, Johnny abraçado a Sam faziam o mesmo, e Miguel ao lado de Katty ria levemente.

As garotas sentadas a mesa vendo aquela situação franziram o cenho, até Sophie franzira, mas logo sorrira ao ver Miguel a vendo e mandando um beijo, ele fez um sinal o qual ela não entendeu, ela apenas retribuiu com um sorriso.

Cold levara Amy até o palco a colocando lá.

- Está entregue!  
- Você me paga por essa Madonna! – Ela falava risonha.

Sam, Rachel e Katty subiram ao palco, cada uma caminhou até seu equipamento, Amy pegara a guitarra, Rachel sentara graciosamente na bateria, Sam pegava o baixo e Katty apanhava uma guitarra e se colocava frente ao microfone.

Amy passara os dedos nas cordas da guitarra e uma melodia começara a tocar, ela, Katty e Sam levaram a boca aos três microfones e começaram a cantar.

_ La La La La La La  
_**(La La La La La La) **

Amy e Sam afastaram-se do microfone fazendo com que Katty começasse a cantar, muitos ali aplaudiram a voz da garota, ela realmente sabia cantar.

_ You are driving me out of my mind   
_**(Você está me conduzindo para fora da minha mente)  
**_'Cause you take me everywhere but out at night  
_** (Porque você me leva para todo lugar a não ser de noite)**  
_What more do you need for me to get with you  
_** (O que mais você precisa para mim ficar com você)**

Amy e Sam sorriram confidentes e voltaram a cantar no microfone, os marotos nem piscavam. James não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rachel que tinha um sorriso gigantesco no rosto enquanto tocava, Melanie de longe pode observar isso.

_ La La La La La La  
_**La La La La La La**  
_I didn't see this coming  
_** (Eu não vi isto chegando)**  
_Why don't you start me up  
_(**Por que você não começa a me levantar?)  
**_ There's no more messin' around  
_**(Não existem mais complicações ao redor)  
**_Come on and light me up  
_**(Venha e me ilumine)**  
_ This could be the start of something  
_**(Isto pode ser o começo de alguma coisa)**  
_Why don't you party-up  
_**(Por que você não comemora)  
**_ Time for you to come on down  
_** (O ritmo para você está vindo desanimado)**

Sam e Katty afastaram do microfone, e Amy com uma voz incrivelmente sexy tomara o microfone, Cold arrepiara-se pro inteiro ao escuta-la cantando daquela forma.

_ I dream about it in my sleep  
_** (Eu sonho com isto em meu sono)**  
_ You seem to like me better when I creep  
_**(Você parece gostar mais de mim quando me rastejo)**  
_ This time I won't lose  
_**(Desta vez eu não vou perder)**

Mais uma vez as três juntaram-se para cantar o refrão, muitos bruxos jovens dançavam e pulavam, Amy e Cold estavam se encarando fixamente. Maya observando que a "loira" do palco olhava para um ponto decidiu olhar também, e vira Cold a encarando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, aquilo doera..

_I didn't see this coming  
_** (Eu não vi isto chegando**)  
_ Why don't you start me up  
_(**Por que você não começa a me levantar?)**  
_ There's no more messin' around  
_**(Não existem mais complicações ao redor)**  
_Come on and light me up  
_**(Venha e me ilumine)**  
_ This could be the start of something  
_**(Isto pode ser o começo de alguma coisa)**  
_ Why don't you party-up  
_**(Por que você não comemora)**  
_ Time for you to come on down  
_**(O ritmo para você está vindo desanimado)**

Katty se aproximara para cantar mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e sorriu, um lindo sorriso, alguns garotos ali gritavam coisas inaudíveis, mas podia-se perceber que eram sobre ela e as garotas, controlou-se para não gargalhar.

_You roll me, you use me, you love me and then  
_** (Você me gira, você me usa, você me ama e então)**  
_ You wrap me up and reel me in and use me again  
_** (Voce me esconde e vacila e me usa de novo)**  
_You love me, you hate me, you say it's the end  
_**(Você me ama, você me odeia, você diz que isto é o fim)  
**_ I know your gonna do it again and again...  
_**(Eu sei que você vai fazer isto de novo e de novo...)**

A última parte da canção estava ali, o último refrão, Amy e Sam cantaram junto de Katty e a música acabara, uma salva enorme de palmas invadira o salão de festas, todos ali aplaudiam as talentosas Lilux Girls.

Amy saltou do palco em cima de Cold, ficando de cavalinho nele, ambos sorriam, Maya olhou aquilo um pouco assustada, sentira um frio percorrer a espinha.

- Mandou bem Tampinha de Chambinho! – Ele ria e Amy descia das costas dele.  
- Espero que você não faça besteira Madonna! – Ela gargalhava.

Os marotos e as Lilux estavam pasmos, Cold e Amy pareciam estar se dando bem! Encararam-se assustados e respiraram fundo. Cold beijara a testa da garota e subira ao palco ao lado dos marotos.

- Cold... – James sussurrara.  
- Fala Pontas...  
- Vamos tocar aquela ok?  
- Temos várias aquelas Pontas! – Cold girava os olhos.  
-Aquela que fizemos semana passada!  
- Ah sim! Aquelaaaa! – Cold ria do amigo.

Miguel apanhava o baixo, Johnny sentara-se na bateria, James endireitara a guitarra e Cold fizera o mesmo, ambos arrumaram os microfones e se encararam.

- Vamos nessa! – Johnny exclamara.

James e Cold se encararam, Cold aproximou a boca do microfone, parecia reunir todas suas forças para cantar aquilo, então comçou a cantar.

_ I've got another confession to make  
_** (Eu tenho outra confissão a fazer)  
** _I'm your fool_  
**(Sou seu idiota)**  
_Everyone's got their chains to break  
_**Todo mundo tem suas correntes para quebrar)  
**_holdin' you_  
**(Te segurando)**

Maya,Melanie e Lana se entreolharam, era como se aquela música falasse delas de alguma forma. Cold apenas sorria equanto cantava, as Lilux estavam fascinadas com o som dos rapazes.

_Were you born to resist or to be abused_  
(**Você nasceu para resistir ou para ser abusado?)**  
_ Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
_** (Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor,o melhor, o melhor de você?)  
**_ Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you_  
(**Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você)**

Cold olhava para Maya naquele momento, ela sentiu-se arrepiar por inteira, assim ele desviou o olhar dela, vira Amy sorrindo abertamente, Johnny estava tocando a bateria e o som estava perfeito. Fechou os olhos e os abriu.

_ Are you gone and onto someone new  
_** (Você se foi e está com outra pessoa?)  
**_ I needed somewhere to hang my head  
_** (Eu precisava de algum lugar para me enforcar)**  
_without your noose  
_** (Sem seu laço)**  
_You gave me something that I didn't have_  
** (Você me deu algo que eu não tinha)**  
_but had no use_  
**(Mas não teve utilidade)**  
_ I was too weak to give in_  
**(Eu estava fraco demais para me entregar)  
_too strong to lose_  
(Forte demais para perder)  
** _My heart is under arrest again_  
** (Meu coração está preso novamente)**

Ele olhou para Amy sorrindo, a garota murmurou um "Madonna exibido!" o que o fez sorrir mais ainda. James estava da mesma forma, no entanto seus olhos estavam presos em Melanie, era como se um filme lhe passasse na cabeça, desde o dia que a conhecera até o dia de agora.

_ but I break news_  
** (Mas eu me liberto)**  
_ My head is giving me life or death_  
** (Minha cabeça está me dando vida ou morte)**  
_ but I can't choose  
_**(Mas eu não consigo escolher)  
**_ I swear I'll never give in_  
**(Eu juro que nunca vou me entregar)  
** _I refuse_  
**(Eu me recuso)**

Aquilo não era uma cansão, mas sim um desabafo, ali dizia tudo o que ambos sentiam, o que ambos queriam. Se sentiam leves a cada palavras proferidas. James vira Josh entrar no salão e colocar-se ao lado de Melanie, ele então deu um sorriso triste e virou-se vendo Rachel pulando de exitação, sorriu para ela que retribuiu instantaneamente.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you_  
(**Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você?)**  
_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you_  
** (Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor,o melhor de você?)  
**_ Has someone taken your faith_  
** (Alguém tomou sua fé?)**  
_ It's real, the pain you feel_  
** (É real, a dor que você sente)**  
_ You trust, you must  
_**(Você confia, você deve)**  
_ confess_  
** (Confessar)**  
_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
_ **(Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você?)**

Johnny olhara levemente para Lana, ela tinha uma expressão atônica e balançava a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia que ela deveria estar brigando consigo mesma naquele exato momento. Skill havia chegado e abraçado Maya por trás, mas esta parecia nem ligar para o namorado, estava entretida demais na música.

_Has someone taken your faith_  
** (Alguém tomou sua fé?)**  
_ It's real, the pain you feel_  
(**É real, a dor que você sente)  
** _The life, the love_  
(**A vida, o amor) **  
_you die to heal  
_ (**Você morre para curar)  
**_ The hope that starts  
_ **(A esperança que começa)  
** _the broken hearts_  
** (Os corações partidos)**  
_You trust, you must, confess_  
(**Você confia, você deve confessar)  
** _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
_** (Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você?)  
** _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you  
_ **(Tem alguém tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você)**

Cold dera um leve suspiro e sorrira para todos ali, e com uma voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo confiante, cantara, a última parte daquela música.

_I've got another confession, my friend  
_** (Eu tenho outra confissão, minha amiga)**  
_ I'm no fool_  
** (Eu não sou idiota)**  
_I'm getting tired of start it again_  
**(Eu estou ficando cansado de começar de novo)**  
_somewhere new_  
** (em algum novo lugar)  
**_ Were you born to resist or be abused  
_** (Você nasceu para resistir ou para ser abusado?)**  
_I swear I'll never give in_  
** (Eu juro que nunca vou me entrega)**  
_ I refuse_  
** (Eu me recuso)**

Os aplausos pareciam não se esgotar, os quatro faziam reverencias exageradas. Desceram do palco e foram cumprimentados por várias pessoas.

- É, vocês até que não são tão ruins... – Amy falava debochada.  
- Ah fala sério Pintora de Roda Pé, eu sei que você quase teve um enfarte ao ver meu talento! – Cold falava com um ar pomposo.  
- E a modéstia mandou lembranças! – Amy girava os olhos.

Cold sorriu para a loira, Skill e Maya estavam a alguns passos deles, e pela primeira vez Cold não se sentia incomodado com isso. Sophie se aproximava correndo de Miguel jogando-se em seus braços.

- Você estava o máximo! – Ela falava empolgada.  
- Eu sei! – Ele falava divertido a beijando. – Sophie essas são, Rachel, Amy, Sam e Katty...  
- Olá! – As garotas a cumprimentavam sorrindo.  
- Sophie é minha noiva...

Katty por um instante ficara sem falas, Amy começara um longo discurso sobre que Miguel era o contrário de Cold, Sophie parecia se dar bem com a loira. Katty respirou fundo, ela mal conhecia Miguel para sentir ciúmes! Olhou para a ruiva e começara uma conversa animada com ela.

- Hey, Madonna... – Amy sussurrava no pé do ouvido de Cold.  
- Fala...  
- Por acaso aquela ruiva que é sua ex? – Ela apontava com a cabeça para o lado.

Maya estava sentada a mesa com Skill que parecia falar sem parar, no entanto a ruiva encarava Cold séria.

- Ela mesma! – Ele rira.  
- Acho que ela se tocou que a música era sobre ela! – Amy gargalhou.

Ambos riram, um garoto se aproximou e tocou no ombro da loirinha que virou-se.

- Hã... Você gostaria de dançar? – Ele tinha cabelos negros caindo nos olhos e olhos azuis piscina.  
- Não ela não quer! – Cold falava grosso.  
- Desculpe, eu não sabia que estavam juntos! – O garoto se recompunha.  
- Não estamos juntos! – Amy e Cold falavam dentre os dentes.

O garoto saia assustado, Amy e Cold se encaravam e começaram a gargalhar.

- Maya? – Skill a chamava.  
- Hã? Sim?  
- Você está bem? Não para de olhar para o Malfoy! – Skill ficava sério.  
- Desculpe, estou com dor de cabeça...  
- Quer que eu te leve ao seu apartamento?  
- Sim, obrigada...

Levantaram-se e saíram dali, Cold os vira se afastar, olhou para Amy que falava qualquer coisa sobre ele ser uma besta, suspirou fundo e riu.

- Você vai ver a besta! – Ele falara ameaçador.

Amy dera um grito e saíra correndo com Cold logo atrás dela dizendo que se a pegasse a matava, todos ali riam da cena.

Pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega.


	8. O beijo

_**Beijo**_

- Cold... Acorda... Cold... Agente tem aula hoje... Cold...

Lá estava ele, James Harry Potter, tentando inutilmente despertar seu grande amigo de um sono profundo. Suspirara derrotado passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes, aquilo só podia ser uma grande ironia.  
Cold na noite anterior havia escondido sua varinha para que não fosse despertado do jeito maroto de sempre, com isso James havia ficado sem alternativas para despertar a "Bela Adormecida".

- Mas que raios! – O moreno girava os olhos.

Caminhou para fora do quarto do amigo e desmoronou no sofá negro, encarou o teto por alguns segundos, era tão estranho começar o primeiro dia de aula em uma faculdade e só de pensar que dali a um ano ele estaria trabalhando e tendo sua própria casa lhe dava um frio na barriga.

Antigamente ele pensara que sairia da faculdade noivo de Melanie, e de lá casariam-se e constituiriam uma bela família, com direito até a um cachorro de estimação. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Seus pensamentos logo foram desvirtuados por uma sonora campainha. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta a abrindo calmamente, deparando-se em seguida com quatro garotas e dois garotos.

- Bom dia flor do dia! – Rachel falava animada.  
- E aí James? – Amy falava sorridente já "invadindo" o apartamento.  
- Olá! – Ele sorria.  
- Bom dia cara! – Miguel falava adentrando junto de Johnny.  
- E então onde está a Britney Spears? – Amy perguntava sentando-se em cima da mesa da cozinha.  
- Dormindo ainda... – James falava em tom de tédio.  
- Como assim dormindo? Aquela Zebra dos Infernos não aprendeu que nós não podemos nos atrasar! – Johnny falava mal humorado.  
- Não consegui acorda-lo, ele escondeu minha varinha!  
- Amy que tal você ir acordar o Cold? – Sam falava sorridente.  
- Eu não! Por mim ele pode morrer dormindo que eu não 'tô nem vendo!  
- Eu acho que você não entendeu a ironia da fala da Sam... – Katty falava risonha.  
- Ahhhh! Entendi!

A loira abriu o maior sorriso que poderia-se dar, os três marotos ali presentes trocaram olhares desconfiados, Amy correra até a cozinha pegando um caldeirão e o enchendo de água. Todos ali apenas observavam a cena com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Johnny abrira a porta do quarto de Cold para que Amy entrasse, ela apenas sorriu e entrou pé ante pé, chegando a beira da cama do loiro.

- BOM DIAAAAAAAA! – Ela berrara derrubando a água gelada na cabeça dele.

Cold pulara da cama caindo no chão com a coberta, colchão, travesseiro em cima de si, todos ali caíram na gargalhada, aquela cena não se via todos os dias.

- Amy, você poderia vir despertá-lo todas as manhas! AhauhAU – James falava caindo na gargalhada.  
- Será um prazer Sr.Potter! – Ela respondia num ar pomposo.  
- AMYYYYYYYY! – Cold levantava-se do chão furioso.  
- Hã... Você acreditaria se eu falasse que foi sem querer?  
- NÃOOO!  
- Hã... Ops? – Ela fazia uma cara inocente.  
- AH MAS EU VOU TE MATAR!

A garota dera um grito escandaloso e correra do quarto dele, sendo seguida pelo mesmo, os marotos e as Lilux apenas gargalhavam assistindo a cena em que Amy corria em volta da mesa com Cold logo atrás dela, a campainha soara mais uma vez, Miguel como se nada tivesse acontecendo abriu a porta dando de cara com sua noiva e suas amigas.

- Olá querida! – Ele a beijava nos lábios.  
- Mas o que está havendo ali? – Maya apontava para dentro do apartamento.  
- Cold está tentando assassinar Amy, nada demais! – Ele abria passagem para as garotas.

As garotas adentraram no apartamento ainda fitando incrédulas a cena, Cold estava apenas de cueca correndo atrás de Amy até que conseguira a pegar.

- ME SOLTA SUA BARBIE!  
- Ah sua filhote de anão, agora você vai me pagar!  
- ME SOLTA COLD!  
- Nem pensar!

Ele a jogara sobre os ombros e andara calmamente em direção ao banheiro, nem percebera a presença de sua ex-namorada, sua irmã e suas amigas ali.

- Ele não vai fazer o que eu penso que ele vai, vai? – Lana perguntava a Katty.  
- Eu acho que vai... – Katty respondia incrédula.

Ele adentrara no Box do banheiro junto a ela, Amy relutava tentando se soltar do maroto, mas ele era mais forte e alto, ele a enfiou debaixo do chuveiro onde uma água gelada caíra sobre ambos, Amy dera um berro e Cold gargalhava.

- É, ele fez! – Johnny falava risonho. – Bem eu não quero me atrasar para a aula então, deixarei aqueles loucos para traz...  
- Somos dois Miguelito! – James apanhava a mochila. – Mel? A quanto tempo você está aqui?  
- Desde que meu irmão jogou aquela garota como se fosse um saco de batatas nos ombros...  
- Você é irmã do Cold? – Rachel falava animada abraçando James pelo braço.  
- Sim, eu sou... – Melanie erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Sou Rachel! Prazer! – Ela estendia a mão que fora aceitada pela loira.  
- Melanie.  
- Muito bem pessoal! Se ficarmos muito tempo aqui vamos nos atrasar, e isso não é bom para minha futura ficha de auror! – Sam falava risonha.  
- Aí diz a voz da razão! – Johnny batia palmas.  
- Então vamos logo! – Katty falava animada.

Todos saíram do apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si, Miguel e Sophie atrás do grupo, ambos abraçados, Sophie encostara a cabeça no ombro de Miguel e olhara para cima, ela não sabia o porque de estar com tanto medo de perde-lo.

Enquanto isso dentro do Box do banheiro...

- EU ESTOU ENCHARCADAAAAA!  
- Jura? Eu nem percebi! – Cold falava se enxugando.  
- Sorte que eu tenho minha varinha!

Ela abria a porta do banheiro entrando na sala e apanhando uma mochila azul e tirando uma varinha de dentro da mesma, apontara para si e murmurara um feitiço secando-se em seguida. Cold logo aparecera vestido e sorridente, segurando uma mochila negra.

- Vamos nos atrasar por sua culpa! – Amy falava séria.  
- Minha?  
- É! Não mandei você dormir demais!  
- E eu não mandei você me acordar!  
- Irritante!  
- Rabugenta!

Ela o encarou séria, logo abriu um grande sorriso e mostrou a língua.

- Você é uma besta mesmo!

E correra em direção a porta, Cold olhou para a porta aberta e riu, correu atrás da garota, pelo visto ele teria que correr muito atrás de Amy La Blanck.

Adentraram na sala de aula, onde um homem alto e forte já estava frente ao quadro negro.

- Ora, vejo que decidiram dar o ar de suas graças em minha aula!  
- Desculpe professor! – Responderam Amy e Cold.  
- Creio que aqui não seja o lugar para namorarem senhores...  
- Não somos namorados! – amy falava severa. – Sou Amy La Blanck!  
- Sou Cold Malfoy...  
- Muito bem Srta.La Blanck e Sr.Malfoy, sentem-se, e depois de minha aula discutam seus relacionamentos amorosos...

Amy sentira vontade de socar aquele professor, até tentara fazer isto, no entanto fora impedida pelo braço de Cold que a empurrara "gentilmente" para duas carteiras vazias atrás de Miguel e Johnny.

- Quem é esse cara? – Amy falava seca.  
- Professor de poções, é um homem muito inteligente, ajudou meu pai na guerra... – respondera Johnny calmamente.  
- Não me diga que ele é é... é... – Cold falava gaguejando.  
- Ele mesmo! – James falava batendo a cabeça na mesa.  
- ELE É SEVERUS SNAPE? – Cold levantava da mesa berrando trazendo toda a atenção a si.  
- Creio que já está informado de meu nome Sr.Malfoy, agora sente-se antes que eu o tire de minha aula...  
- Sim professor... – Cold tornara-se a sentar.

Aquela aula fora a mais terrível do dia, se os marotos pensavam que a Profa. Parkinsin era a reencarnação do ser mais mau humorado do planeta, Snape não ficava para trás, Rachel parecera a única a gostar da aula dele. James fizera um longo discurso de que Snape já estava velho para lecionar, e quando eles menos deram por si já estava na hora do intervalo.

- Ê preguiça! – Cold falava deitando-se na grama embaixo de um carvalho.  
- Nem me fale! – Amy deitava-se ao lado dele.

Johnny riu daquela cena, era assim com Lana, eles eram almas gêmeas, sempre estavam juntos, ficavam juntos e só Merlim sabia como ele sentia falta daquela garota, quando sua irmã se aproximou e sentou-se no colo de Miguel ele sentira um aperto tão grande no coração que talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse descrever.

- Aí gente, vou dar uma volta... – Ele falara suspirando fundo.

Saíra andando pelo campus sem esperar ao menos uma resposta de algum de seus companheiros.

- Eu vou lá e... – James falava levantando-se.  
- Não, deixa que eu vou! – Sam falava bondosamente. – Mulheres têm mais jeito com essas coisas...  
- Mas...  
- Deixe a Sam ir James! – Rachel falava calmamente.

Sam levantar-se num pulo correndo atrás do maroto, ele andava calmo com as duas mãos no bolso.

- Hey Cowboy! – Sam o chamara.  
- Hã? Ah... Oi...  
- O que há com você?  
- Nada demais...  
- Ah nem me venha com essa Sr.Weasley! Não caio nisso!  
- É que eu, eu fiquei tanto tempo namorando a Lana que acho que esqueci como se é ser solteiro...  
- E como chegou a essa conclusão?  
- Vendo o Cold com a Amy, eles são tão parecidos que me lembram a mim e a Lana... E tem o Miguel com a Sophie, e...  
- Você gosta mesmo dessa garota... – Sam falava séria.  
- É...  
- Por que não luta por ela?  
- Porque ela não me quer mais...  
- Então procure quem te queira... – A morena aproximara os lábios da bochecha de John que corara instantaneamente. – Olha, eu vou te deixar pensando nisso ok? Promete que não vai tentar se suicidar?  
- Palavra de maroto! – Ele falara divertido.  
- Ok! Vou indo!

Ela sorrira e acenara para ele, Johnny riu e tocou o rosto, Sam sabia ser uma boa parceira, ela conseguia fazer que um dia nublado tivesse um lindo arco íris.

Amy fechara os olhos, estar deitada debaixo daquela árvore estava tão bom, lembrava-se de quando era pequena e fazia isso junto a seu irmão, há como ela sentia falta dele.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos... – Cold sussurrara ao pé do ouvido dela.

Abriu os olhos delicadamente, notando que só estavam os dois ali, os outros haviam sumido, certamente Miguel e Sophie haviam ido namorar em algum lugar, Katty ido a biblioteca, Rachel ir pegar algo esquecido no apto e James a fazendo companhia.

- Se você tiver alguma aí... – Ela respondera risonha virando-se para ele.  
- E então Amy, onde está seu namorado? – Ele virava-se de barriga para cima fitando as folhas da árvore.  
- Se eu tivesse algum... – Ela ria divertida.  
- Já teria pirado o cara há muito tempo não é?  
- Hey! Não é bem assim! – Ela dava um tapa no ombro do maroto.  
- Sabe você deveria parar de me bater, um dia eu posso revidar...  
- Você não seria louco!  
- Quer apostar? – Ele punha-se em cima dela, Amy o encarara boquiaberta, jamais esperaria uma ação daquelas. – Que foi Amy? Ficou com medo?  
- A cala essa sua boca Malfoy!

Ela o puxara pela nuca com força colando seus lábios ao dele, Cold ergueu ambas sobrancelhas e riu dentre o beijo, girou na grama fazendo com que Amy ficasse sobre ele, a beijou com fervor e vontade, aquela garota sabia mesmo como mexer com ele.

James subia as escadas em direção a seu apartamento, Rachel e Katty haviam decidido irem juntas até a biblioteca, e como Sam e Johnny estavam conversando e Miguel e Sophie resolveram dar uma volta a sós no jardim, ele se sentiu um tanto excluído, ao chegar a seu andar parou subitamente, Melanie estava lá encostada na parede ao lado de sua porta.

- Me esperando? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.  
- Podemos conversar lá dentro?

Ele concentira com a cabeça abrindo a porta, adentraram o apartamento.

- Quer tomar algo?  
- Não me trate como visita James, ambos sabemos que eu não sou...  
- Então como quer que eu te trate Melanie? Me fale, porque eu sinceramente não sei mais como te tratar! Você é noiva agora!  
- Não seja dramático!  
- Eu não estou sendo dramático! Estou sendo realista! Desde que nos conhecemos que você só pisa em mim raios! – Ele arremessara um copo contra a parede, bufara de raiva.  
- É isso que você pensa sobre mim?  
- O que você quer que eu pense?  
- Só estamos nessa situação porque você não teve capacidade de cumprir uma promessa!  
- ESTAMOS NESSA SITUAÇÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NOIVA!  
- NÃO VENHA COLOCAR A CULPA EM CIMA DE MIM POTTER! SE ALGUÉM TEM CULPA NISSO TUDO, É VOCÊ! NÃO DEVERIA TER ME PROMETIDO ALGO QUE NÃO IRIA CUMPRIR!  
- E VOCÊ DEVERIA TER LEVADO EM CONTA OS ACONTECIMENTOS! RAIOS SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU TE AMO!

A loira não sabia mais o que falar, James a olhava com tanta mágoa e tristeza, com tanta dor, talvez até ela sentisse tanta dor nesses anos todos e não se desse conta, talvez ela tivesse errado por estar com Josh e não com ele, a verdade era que ela ainda amava James Potter, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tarde demais Potter... – Ela falara caminhando em direção a porta.

Tocou a maçaneta, estava prestes a abrir a porta quando uma mão a fechou, ergueu os olhos encarando os orbes verdes.

- Veio até aqui para me fazer me sentir pior?  
- Vim até aqui para...  
- Não responda!

Ele a puxara em direção a seu corpo, ele desejava a beijar, ele necessitava daquele beijo a tanto tempo, ela parecia sentir o mesmo, um beijo feroz e urgente, um beijo que chegava a ser brutal, até que ela o empurrou, lágrimas saiam daqueles olhos azuis.

- Tarde demais Potter...

E saiu pela porta, James caíra sentado no chão, o porque dele não sair correndo atrás dela e fazer ela ficar com ele a força ele não sabia, não sabia de nada naquele momento, talvez fosse melhor que ela ficasse com Josh Wealey, talvez fosse melhor para ambos.

Enquanto isso nos jardins...

- Miguel...  
- Hum?  
- Há algo de errado entre nós?  
- Como assim?  
- Eu, eu não sei... – Sophie falava tristemente. – Sinto que estou te perdendo...  
- Não me venha com essa que eu combino mais com a Katty!  
- Mas é verdade! Vocês dois tem os mesmos gostos, falam do mesmo assunto, amam a biblioteca e...  
- Eu não acredito que você está me empurrando para outra mulher! – Miguel falava revoltado se afastando da ruiva.  
- Eu não estou te empurrando! Mas tá na cara que ela sente algo por você!  
- Sophie ela é minha amiga! Estamos no primeiro dia de aula na faculdade e você já me vem com esse ciúmes besta!  
- Miguel!  
- Você parece não confiar em mim!  
- Mas é que...  
- Se não confia em mim não temos mais nada o que falar!

Sophie sabia que quando Miguel estourava, era porque a situação não era muito favorável, abriu a boca várias vezes, não sabia o que falar, Miguel a olhou incrédulo, esperava que ela falasse que confiava nele e blá, blá, blá. Riu nervoso e virou-se de costas, como Sophie podia brincar assim? Como ela podia trata-lo daquela forma, como podia empurra-lo para outra mulher! Saira dali bufando de raiva.

Andava em passos rápidos até escutar alguém lhe chamando.

- Miguel! – Uma voz rouca e sério o chamava.

Virou-se categoricamente para ver quem estava o chamando até ver, um homem de cabelos meio grisalhos, moreno e alto, seu pai...

- Só me faltava essa! – Bufou mais uma vez e virou-se de costas.  
- Não vire as costas para mim Miguel!  
- Ah! Claro que não "papai", da mesma forma que você fez comigo quando eu tinha 10 anos não é!  
- As coisas não são bem assim garoto!

Virou-se novamente para ver o homem que lhe criara até os dez anos de idade, Blasio Zambine, estava mais velho e isso era vidente.

- E como são Blásio?  
- Eu sou seu pai!  
- Não! Você não é meu pai! Draco Malfoy foi meu pai durante esses dez anos! E tudo isso porque você me expulsou de casa!  
- Eu estava nervoso!  
- Você estava louco!  
- Draco me disse que você irá se casar...  
- Isso não é da sua conta!  
- Está no curso de inominável não é?  
- É, para acabar com bruxos das trevas como você!  
- Não me trate assim filho...  
- Eu não sou seu filho há muito tempo!  
- Miguel!

Ele não agüentou, seguiu seu rumo, estava revoltado, estava sufocado, queria gritar, queria espancar alguém. Jamais pensara em rever aquele homem na sua vida, jamais pensara em ver aquele que lhe causou tanto sofrimento, não teria cabeça para assistir o resto de suas aulas, subiu para seu apartamento, largou-se em sua cama e limpou algumas lágrimas teimosas que saltavam de seus olhos.

Johnny caminhava pelos jardins rumo a sua próxima aula, viu de longe Lana se olhar num espelho de bolsa, ela mudava as cores do cabelo, riu daquilo, ela sempre fora vaidosa, aproximou-se calmamente, pondo-se ao lado dela.

- Sempre preferi negros ondulados nas pontas com pequenas mexas castanhas... – Ele falou num sussurro.  
- Também sempre foi meu preferido... – Ela sorria para ele.  
- Como vai?  
- Bem... Vejo que você arrumou uma nova namorada...  
- Eu?  
- É, a tal Samantha Wood...  
- É, quem sabe... – Ele sorria divertido. – Ciúmes Lee?  
- Porque eu teria?  
- Não sei... – Ele dava os ombros. – Mesmo sendo metamorfomaga Lee, você nunca será capaz de esconder seus sentimentos! – Ele sussurra ao ouvido dela beijando sua bochecha em seguida. – Nos vemos por aí...

Lana ficara com uma cara perplexa, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com ela, a deixar desnorteada e sem saída? O viu acenar de longe, apanhou sua bolsa vermelha e sorriu.

- Bobo... – Sussurrou para si mesma.  
- Quem é bobo? – Uma voz feminina dizia atrás dela.  
- Ninguém não! – Lana sorria divertida. – E então? Me acompanha até a aula Srta.Potter?  
- Com prazer Srta.Lee! – maya falava divertida.

Andaram uma ao lado da outra ambas sorriam, até que a ruiva parara na mesma hora, olhara para um carvalho onde debaixo dele uma loira e um loiro se beijavam.

- Maya, você 'tá bem? – Lana perguntava séria.

Maya não respondera, agora sabia o que Cold sentira quando a vira beijar Skill, no entanto ela não conseguia detestar Amy, não podia detestar aquela garota tão cativante.

- Seja feliz Malfoy... – Ela limpara as lágrimas dos olhos e seguira seu rumo, sem olhar para trás.

Amy separara-se de Cold sorridente, ele e olhara sério de cenho franzido.

- Mas... Por que parou?  
- Parou o que?  
- O meu beijo! – Ele fazia bico.  
- Você é doido?  
- Ah qual é Amy! Você me beijou! Eu quero meu beijo de novo!  
- Eu não vou te beijar! – Ela colocara ambas as mãos na cintura.  
- Ah, não me venha com essa pose de açucareiro!  
- Eu vou para a aula!

Ela tentara levantar-se, mas fora puxada novamente em direção a grama, Cold dava um sorrido maroto, a olhou nos olhos.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela fingia indignação.  
- Segurando a minha garota...  
- Eu não sou sua garota!  
- A partir de agora é, e diga-se de passagem que eu sou muito ciumento!  
- Que pena a sua... – Ela ria divertida. – Eu não sou sua garota!  
- É sim...  
- Eu não sou essas garotas que você está acostumado, Madonna!  
- Não, é melhor... – Ele tentara a beijar novamente no entanto dera um beijo estalado na grama. – HEY!  
- Gosto de você Madonna, mas não vai ser apenas um beijo e algumas palavras que vão me fazer ser "sua garota", passar bem!

Ela saíra dali sorridente, Cold a olhou se afastar com um olhar surpreso e indignado, realmente Amy La Blanck não era um garota qualquer, era bemmm melhor.


	9. Você Não Está Só

_**Você Não está Só**_

- E então eu fui beija-la e ela esquivou, acabei beijando a grama -.-  
- AHuiAHAUIhAUIhauiAUIahuiAHUIAhuiaHAUIh

Uma explosão de gargalhadas era escutada no apartamento número 204, onde quatro rapazes faziam uma reunião amigável e tomavam cervejas amanteigadas.

- Não vejo nenhuma graça! – Cold cruzava os braços e colocava os pés sobre a mesinha.  
- Ah Coldezito, mas eu vejo, e MUITA GRAÇA! AHuAHUAhAU – Johnny chorava de tanto rir.  
- Sabe, eu pagava para ver a cena em que o Cold dava um beijo bemmm gostoso na grama! AhuAHuAhAU – James acompanhava o amigo.  
- Pra quem detestava Amy La Blanck o nosso Listras parece bem apaixonado! Ahuahauha – Miguel continuava rindo.

Pela primeira vez Cold corara furiosamente, ele nem sabia o porque de ter contado aquilo para seus amigos, além do mais seria motivo para tirarem sarro dele durante um bom tempo. A verdade era que Amy La Blanck estava o enlouquecendo.

- Vocês poderiam parar de rir e ajudar um amigo necessitado? – O loiro fazia bico.  
- Tudo bem Zebrinha, tudo bem! Nós vamos tentar parar de rir! – James tentava ficar sério, mas logo explodindo em gargalhadas.  
- Bando de desocupados...

Cold levantara-se caminhando até a geladeira, tirando uma garrafa de cerveja e largando-se no sofá novamente.

- Parece que essa garota mexeu mesmo com você Listras... – Miguel comentava ficando sério.  
- É... – Cold bebia a cerveja.  
- Olha Listras, a Amy é legal... – Johnny apoiava. – Pelo menos você não vai ficar sofrendo aí pela Maya...  
- HEY! Estamos falando da minha irmã! – James cruzava os braços.  
- Sua irmã ou não ela fez o Coldezito ficar magoado, da mesma forma em que a Melanie te fez um buraco do tamanho do mundo em seu coração! – Miguel falava num ar dramático.  
- Ok, me convenceu! – James girava os olhos.  
- O problema, é que... – Cold começava. – Acho que 'tô gostando mesmo dela...  
- E isso é um problema? – James erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA PONTAS????  
- Acho que num é problema nenhum! – James expreguiçava-se. – A Amy é loira, você também é! Ela é narcisista, você também é! Ela sabe ser insuportável, você faz isso freqüentemente... Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro!  
- Pontas eu juro que se você não fosse um veado e meu melhor amigo eu te socava até a morte!  
- Mas o Pontas tem razão Cold! – Miguel falava risonho. – Você e a Amy são bem parecidos, e você por mais que xingue, brigue e quase a mate, 'tá na cara que está apaixonado!  
- ISSO POR ACASO É UM COMPLÔ CONTRA A MINHA PESSOA???  
- Zebra amada, você está gamado! – Johnny completava.  
- Iiihh, eu hein! Ô povinho do papo ruim! Eu vou indo nessa, dar uma volta! Vocês têm o que? Merda na cabeça? Eu e a Tampinha de Yakult, apaixonados! Rá! É mais fácil eu ser filho da Shakira!

Ele saíra pela porta a batendo logo atrás de si, deixando os três as gargalhadas, a porta novamente se abriu e ambos encararam o loiro de sobrancelha erguida.

- Esqueci, eu não preciso sair! EU ESTOU NO MEU APARTAMENTO!

E tornara-se sentar no sofá. James dera alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo, os quatro acabaram gargalhando juntos.

- Mas parece que não foi só o Listras que teve um dia difícil... – Johnny começava olhando para Miguel.  
- Ela te contou foi? – Miguel franzia o cenho.  
- Minha irmã apenas disse que vocês brigaram...  
- PARA TUDOOOOOO!!!!!! OS MEUSSS CHAVEIRINHOS FOFINHOS BUNITINHOOOSSS BRIGARAMMMM????? – Cold berrava e fazia uma cara cômica.  
- Desde quando eu e Sophie somos os seus chaveirinhos? – Miguel controlava o riso.  
- Desde que vocês são fofinhos, bonitinhos e da vontade de guardar no bolso e levar pra casa! – Cold terminava pomposamente fazendo todos girarem os olhos.  
- E aí Miguel? Por que vocês brigaram?  
- Sophie veio com um papo que eu e ela não temos nada em comum, que eu combino demais com a Katty, e blá, blá, blá...  
- É... Ela pegou pesado... – Cold olhava sério para o amigo. – Mas venhamos e convenhamos, você e a Katty parecem gêmeos!  
- Listras...  
- Sim Miguelito?  
- Cala a boca!  
- Calei!  
- E para completar meu amado dia, meu pai apareceu!  
- MEU PAI TAVA AQUI E VOCÊ NÃOOO ME CHAMOU???? – Cold berrava.  
- Cold... Eu acho que o Miguel está falando do pai dele mesmo! – James falava sério.  
- Ah tá... – Cold sentava-se. – É que já me acostumei em dividir minha família com o Miguel...  
- O que ele queria Miguel? – Johnny interessava-se  
- Não faço idéia! – O maroto dava os ombros.  
- COMO NÃO FAZ IDÈIA???? O SEU PAI APARECE DEPOIS DE 10 ANOS E VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE ELE QUERIA FALAR COM VOCÊ? VOCÊ FICOU DOIDOOOOOO?????  
- Cold, eu realmente agradeceria se você parasse de berrar no meu ouvido! – James falava girando os olhos.  
- Ah, ok... Foi mau Pontas!  
- Eu não iria falar com ele! – Miguel se justificava. – Ele me expulsa de casa quando eu só tinha 10 anos e acha que agora pode aparecer na minha faculdade querendo dar de bom pai?!  
- É, ô povinho doido esse viu! – Cold colocava os braços atrás da cabeça. – E então? Alguém tem mais alguma tragédia diária para contar?  
- Briguei com sua irmã de novo... – James falava sério.  
- Ah tá, grande novidade! – Cold ria nervoso. – O dia que vocês pararem de brigar vai surgir porquinhos azuis caindo do céu!  
- Menos drama Cold! – Johnny ria. – Eu tive um excelente dia!  
- Pelo menos você! Eu tive que beijar a grama! Ê vidinha mais ou menos viu! Vou te contar...

Eles ficaram ali sentados conversando durante mais algum tempo, e logo foram para seus quartos e adormeceram devidamente, James ainda ficara fitando o teto por um tempo, ele e Melanie estavam de mal a pior, suspirou fundo e a imagem de Rachel lhe surgiu a cabeça como um tufão, ficou a pensar na morena até pegar no sono e adormecer devidamente.

O dia amanhecera nublado e um tanto frio, Miguel levantou-se da cama e tomou um bom banho, trocou-se e ficou a fitar-se no espelho, não conseguia tirar da cabeça as palavras de seu pai, isso estava o deixando louco, respirou fundo e apanhou a mochila sobre a cama.

- BOM DIA MIGUELITO!!!! – Cold o saudava sorridente.  
- O que você faz aqui? – Miguel ria.  
- Vim te ver hora mais! – O loiro sentava-se no sofá. – O Pontas foi até a biblioteca pegar um livro que ele tava precisando e o Pulguento foi levar umas roupas pra lavanderia...  
- E você ficou sem ninguém para preparar um café da manhã não foi?  
- ADIVINHOU! – Cold mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.

Miguel riu e foi até o armário da cozinha, começara a preparar uma omelete enquanto Cold ficara sério e encarava o amigo.

- Você está bem Penas?  
- Na medida do possível...  
- Olha... Eu não sei bem o que você 'tá sentindo agora, mas acho que a Sophie poderia te dar um bom apoio...  
- A Sophie está me empurrando para outra mulher Listras!  
- Ela só 'tá insegura cara! Sei lá, vocês estão noivos, deve ser nervosismo, medo de ter perder...  
- É, talvez seja isso...

Miguel colocava a omelete na mesa e sentava-se, logo ele e Cold começaram a se servir, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se estivessem respeitando o espaço do outro.

- Você não ficou curioso querendo saber o que ele tinha a te falar?  
- Listras eu... – Miguel suspirava derrotado. – Fiquei. Mas não quero falar com ele...  
- Aprenda a perdoar Miguelito, bem eu vou indo nessa...  
- Encontrar com a Amy?

Miguel sorria abertamente enquanto Cold lhe lançava um olhar assassino, murmurou um "Num tá mais aqui quem falou", Cold fez um aceno com a mão e saíra do apartamento. Miguel ficou encarando a porta por um instante, talvez ele tenha pegado pesado demais com Sophie.

Cold andara pelos jardins olhando de um lado para o outro, se perguntava onde aquela baixinha estaria, encostou-se na árvore e ficou olhando para o céu. Amy estava certa, não era apenas um beijo e algumas palavras que fariam ela ser "a garota" dele, e nem ele mesmo sabia o porque de querer tanto a loirinha a seu lado.

- Ok, já está saindo fumaça da sua cabeça! É melhor parar de pensar! – Uma voz feminina e risonha dizia ao lado dele.

Cold sorriu de leve e olhou para o lado, ela estava lá, sorridente e linda, sem nem esperar um segundo a puxou pela cintura a colando em seu corpo e a beijando ternamente.

- Realmente pensar é ruim, agir é melhor... – Ele falara separando-se dela.  
- Hey! Eu não tinha deixado você me beijar! – Ela fingia indignação.  
- Eu também não deixei você me beijar ontem!  
- Que seja! – Ela dava os ombros. – E então Madonna? Estava pensando em quê?  
- Você...  
- Ah... Tá... – Amy corara levemente. – E cadê o resto da gangue?  
- Respondo se você me responder onde está a sua... – Ele ria de lado.  
- Bem, a Sam entrou em uma bela discussão com uma tal de Lana Lee, elas estão brigando a mais ou menos meia hora, cansei de concordar com tudo que a Sam diz e vim andar um pouco. A Katty está lendo lá no lago e por fim a Rach foi até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros...  
- Miguel estava no apartamento dele, Johnny foi a lavanderia e James até a biblioteca, e eu estava por aí... Tem planos para hoje a noite?  
- Acho que isso não te interessa... – Ela ria de lado.  
- Bem, no meu caso não me interessa mesmo, te interessa isso sim...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Nada...  
- Ah qual é Britney! Fala aí!  
- Deixa de ser curiosa ô Tampinha de Danoninho!  
- Mas eu quero saber!  
- Vai ficar querendo!  
- ME FALA MADONNA!  
- Nem pensar! – Cold ria. – Esteja ás 11:30 na janela de seu quarto e você vai saber!  
- MAS EU QUERO SABER AGORAAAAAA!!!  
- Vai ficar querendo!

Cold a olhara risonho e correra com Amy logo atrás dele, parou subitamente e a jogou nas costas, Amy ria enquanto ele fazia cócegas nela.

Na biblioteca uma garota de cabelos negros e pele branca, um pouco baixa ficava frente a uma prateleira de livros.

- Esse sim... – Ela apontava com a varinha colocando um livro sobre uma pilha flutuante. – Esse não... Esse sim... Esse não... Esse...  
- Depois eu que sou maluco... – Uma voz falava a suas costas.

Rachel dera um grito escandaloso derrubando a pilha de livros inteira no chão, escutando um monte de "SHIIII!!!" em seguida.

- Você quer me matar do coração Potter? – Ela sussurrara.  
- Bem, eu não tenho culpa de você estar tãããooo concentrada em "Esse sim, esse não...".  
- Bobo! – Ela ria abaixando para pegar os livros.  
- Ficou sabendo da Amy e do Cold?  
- É... Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria...

Ele pegara o resto dos livros dela e ambos caminharam para uma mesa sentando-se em seguida.

- Você parece meio abatido... – Rachel comentava arrumando alguns livros.  
- Briguei com a minha ex ontem...  
- Humm... Ainda gosta dela?  
- Estaria mentindo dizendo que não...

Rachel deu um suspiro triste, James a olhou de lado e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, a garota continuou arrumando os livros em silêncio, James abaixou a mão para ajuda-la tocando na mão da garota que ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Rach, se eu dissesse que não sinto mais nada pela Melanie eu estaria mentindo... – Ele falara sério.  
- Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada haver com isso mesmo...  
- Não Rach, você... Você tem haver sim! Eu... Eu tenho pensado muito em você, mas não acho certo ficar com você ainda amando outra pessoa.  
- Então porque você não tenta a esquecer comigo! Se pensa em mim quer dizer que tem sentido algo por mim James!  
- Eu não quero te ver sofrer!  
- Não vai me fazer sofrer! Você é que está sofrendo nesse momento e nem se dá conta disso! Porque não faz que nem o Cold e tenta ser feliz com outra pessoa?  
- Rach eu...  
- Olha eu 'tô ocupada agora, depois conversamos!

Ela largara os livros na mesa e saíra da biblioteca, James olhou para os livros e suspirou fundo, começou os arrumar e os levou até a mesa da bibliotecária.

- Vai levar esses todos?  
- Sim, minha amiga esqueceu...

Seguiu rumo ao prédio de Rachel, ela teria que escuta-lo, e dessa vez nem que tivesse que lançar um silencio nela, ele falaria tudo o que tinha para falar.

Lá estava ele, Johnny Weasley, voltando sorridente da lavanderia do Campus, havia levado tanta roupa suja para lavar que a atendente disse que era para ele ir buscar no dia seguinte, não via a hora de chegar em seu apartamento e degustar de um belo café da manhã feito por Miguel, olhava atentamente para a faculdade, mal podia que estava ali, no curso para inominável, vendo tantos bruxos inteligentes, bruxas bonitas e vendo Lana e Sam quase se matando...

- Mas o que raio é aquilo ali? – Ele se perguntava perplexo correndo até as duas mulheres que mais pareciam duas leoas.

- ESCUTE AQUI WOOD! POUCO ME IMPORTA QUEM VOCÊ É!  
- ESCUTE VOCÊ LEE! VOCÊ NÃO É A DONA DO MUNDO!!!  
- Hã... Meninas?  
- O QUE É??? – As duas viraram-se instantaneamente para um Johnny encolhido.  
- Posso saber porque estão brigando?  
- Não te interessa! – Respondera Lana mal educada.  
- Olha como trata os outros Lee!  
- Fica na sua Wood!  
- Fica você na sua Lee!  
- Ok, façamos assim, Lana fica na dela, Sam na dela e eu na minha, aí TODO MUNDO FICA FELIZ! – Johnny sorria abertamente recebendo olhares assassinos. – Ok, não foi boa idéia...

As garotas voltaram a se encarar, Johnny poderia jurar que estava vendo faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambas, as encarou assustado até que Lana virou de costas e saíra andando murmurando coisas inaudíveis. Suspirou derrotado e olhou para Sam que ainda tinha o cenho franzido.

- Vamos Weasley, estou com fome e quero tomar um bom café da manhã!  
- Hã... Você é quem manda! – Ele respondia um pouco assustado, a seguindo.

Sophie acordara cedo naquela manhã, nem acreditava que tinha brigado com Miguel, era tão estranho brigar com ele, resolvera fazer uma caminhada ao redor do lago, andava em passos lentos e vacilantes, olhou para o lado e viu: Katty sentada sobre um tipo de lençol alaranjado lendo um livro. Katty era muito bonita e isso a ruiva tinha que admitir, respirou fundo e se aproximou calmamente.

- Olá... – Ela falara pouco animada.  
- Olá! - Katty abaixava o livro e sorria animada. – Sente-se!

Sophie sentara ao lado da morena, suspirou fundo e olhou para o lado, ela não mandaria Katty se afastar de Miguel e muito menos falaria que ela estava dando em cima de seu noivo.

- E então? Vai me mandar sair de perto do Miguel ou não vai? – Katty sorria bondosamente.  
- Como você...  
- Olha, está escrito na sua testa que você não gosta da minha amizade com ele, não vou mentir para você dizendo que sinto apenas amizade por Miguel, gosto dele de verdade, no entanto ele gosta de mim como amiga, e isso para mim é o suficiente. Miguel é apaixonado por você Sophie, e sinceramente não sei o porque de você estar tão preocupada...  
- Me desculpe... – Ela falava a encarando.  
- Tudo bem! Gosto muito de você... – Katty falava risonha. – Mas acho que tem um certo maroto ali com um buquê de flores te procurando...

Ela apontara para perto do lago, Miguel estava lá procurando alguém com o olhar segurando um enorme buquê, Sophie só conseguiu sorrir de orelha a orelha, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da morena e saira dali correndo abraçando seu maroto por trás.

- Ainda está bravo comigo? – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
- Por que eu estaria? – Ele virava-se para ela dando o lindo buquê de Lírios. – Desculpe por ontem...  
- Pensarei se vou desculpa-lo! – Ela fazia cara de pensativa.  
- Ok... Então eu posso dar essas flores para outra pessoa enquanto você pensa...  
- Eu já desculpei! – Ela pegava o buquê das mãos dele.  
- Interesseira! – Ele sorria a puxando para um beijo.

Katty olhava aquilo tudo de longe, sorriu consigo mesma e fechara o livro.

- Sejam felizes...

Caminhou por algum tempo sozinha, ela gostava de ficar assim ás vezes era o melhor remédio. Viu um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos arruivados frente a seu prédio, caminhou calmamente até ele e sorriu.

- Olá Josh!  
- Olá Katty… - Ele sorria bondosamente.  
- Pensei que estava cuidando dos dragões...  
- É estava, é que... Eu recebi uma carta essa manhã, decidi vir para cá.  
- Uma carta? Da sua noiva?  
- Não... – Ele falava tristemente. – Do Sr.La Blanck...  
- Do pai da Amy?  
- Você sabe que Kevin foi meu melhor amigo, não sabe Katty?  
- A Amy comentou algo parecido... Por acaso o encontraram?  
- De certa forma sim...  
- Não vai me dizer que...  
- Kevin foi encontrado morto na madrugada de ontem...

A garota ficou sem falas, o irmão de uma de suas melhores amigas falecera, Josh parecia não saber o que falar também, não sabia como agir, seu melhor amigo estava morto e ele nada poderia fazer.

- Eu vou até minha noiva, quero da a noticia pessoalmente a Amy...  
- Enquanto aos pais dela?  
- Estão no Ministério, eles querem respostas...

Beijou a testa da garota e saíra de frente ao prédio com as mãos nos bolsos, Katty limpara uma lágrima que caíra de seus olhos, respirou fundo, teria que ser forte naquele momento.

A Campainha do apartamento 101 tocava sem parar, Rachel estava no banho, não podia acreditar que alguém podia ser tão inconveniente de tocar a campainha mais de vinte vezes seguidas, saiu do chuveiro apanhando uma toalha rosa bebê, colocou em volta do corpo e saíra de lá xingando mentalmente quem ousava perturbar seu banho. Abriu a porta com força e abriu a boca ao encara James Potter parado com uma pilha de livros flutuantes atrás de si.

- Hã, eu posso entrar? – Ele falava com as bochechas rosadas.  
- Hum, tá claro... Entra... – Ela abria passagem para ele. – Só vou colocar uma roupa, um instante...

Correu para dentro de um quarto fechando a porta, James deu uma olhada ao redor do apartamento, muito belo e organizado, com muitas fotos espalhadas, fotos das Lilux tocando, delas unidas, de Rachel acenando, Amy mostrando a língua. Depositou os livros sobre a copa, e ficou a olhar uma foto onde Amy e Rachel gargalhavam e tomavam sorvete.

- 25 de abril do ano passado... – Rach aparecia com um blusão escrito Durmstrang e apanhava o porta retrato da mão do maroto. – Não me lembro de ter tido um dia mais feliz do que esse...  
- Você e Amy são bem amigas...  
- Sim, desde que nascemos, Amy é minha irmã casula praticamente! – Ela sorria levemente. – Vejo que trouxe meus livros, obrigada...  
- Não vim apenas trazer os livros, vim terminar uma conversa que você fugiu! – Ele falara sério.  
- Eu não fugi de nada!  
- Eu quero tentar esquecer a Melanie! E não existe pessoa no mundo que eu mais queira esquece-la do que com você Rach... Mas eu não quero te magoar...  
- Eu não tenho medo de me arriscar James!

Ela sorriu abertamente para o maroto o puxando para um beijo feroz, ele quase desequilibrara e caíra no chão quando ela o puxara, mas logo a enlaçou pela cintura e a encurralou na parede, ele não conseguia pensar em nada além daquele beijo. Rachel arrancara a camisa azul clara que ele usava, e ele já havia arrancado o blusão da durmstrang, ela sorria dentre o beijo. Caminharam ainda se beijando em direção ao quarto da garota e James fechara a porta com o pé, não existia nada no mundo que iria atrapalhar aquele momento.

Já eram 11:29, Amy estava lá encostada na janela de seu quarto recordando-se da cena em que ela e Cold pegaram Rachel e James, ambos estavam tomando banho juntos quando Amy e Cold entraram no apartamento querendo pegar alguns livros e Cold disse que iria usar o banheiro, ao entrar lá uma grande surpresa. Eles nunca haviam rido tanto da cara scarlett dos amigos como naquela noite. Suspirou fundo, e olhou para o céu.

- Boa noite... – Cold aparecera na janela dela a fazendo levar um tombo de susto.  
- COLD MALFOY VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR???  
- Não sei porque se assustou se sabia que eu ia vir a esse horário... – Ele ria de lado.  
- É impressão minha ou você esta flutuando? – Ela erguia a sobrancelha vendo o maroto de pé do lado de fora da janela.  
- Vem comigo que eu te mostro! – Ele oferecia a mão que fora aceitada de bom grado.

Amy olhou e vira que ele estava em pé sobre a vassoura, sentou-se atrás dele e escutou um "Segure firme Tampinha!", segurou-se na barriga dele e voaram para o alto, a brisa gelada em seus cabelos lhe davam um ar inexplicável de liberdade, Cold ria durante o passeio, ao chegarem nas nuvens Cold parou com a vassoura e sentou-se de lado, Amy abriu um lindo sorriso e o encarou.

- Nossa como o Sr. Madonna é misteriosooo...  
- E você gosta disso Srta.Pintora de Roda Pé! – Ele piscava galante.  
- Aqui é tão lindo... – Ela comentava olhando de cima todo o campus da faculdade.  
- Não tão lindo como eu, mas da pro gasto!  
- Você sabe estragar o clima! – Ela girava os olhos.  
- E eu sei que você gosta disso também! – Ele a beijava carinhosamente.  
- Vai ter que fazer mais que isso Cold! – Ele ria.  
- Eu sei, mas quem disse que é só isso que eu vou fazer Amy?

Ficaram ali abraçados olhando o campus, as estrelas, era bom ficar ali, mesmo com um e o outro se alfinetando era bom estar um ao lado do outro, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e acabou por dormir ali mesmo, Cold a colocou no colo e seguiu em direção ao apartamento dela, entrou no quarto e a depositou na cama a cobrindo e beijando sua testa.

- Boa noite Tampinha de Yakult!

Sorriu e subiu na vassoura indo em direção a seu apartamento.  
Amy se remexeu na cama e abriu os olhos, levou a mão a testa e sorriu, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, estava com sede. Caminhando até a cozinha deparou-se com Amy, Sam, Katty e Josh sentados na mesinha.

- Ok, que clima é esse? – Perguntou risonha.  
- Amy, é melhor se sentar... – Rachel enxugava algumas lágrimas e sentava a amiga.  
- O que tá pegando?  
- É sobre seu irmão... – Sam falava tristemente.  
- Encontraram seu irmão na madrugada de antes de ontem, mas infelizmente o encontraram morto, sinto muito Amy... – Josh falava n uma voz rouca e magoada.

Ela ficara ali estática, sem saber o que falar o que fazer, os olhos azuis derramavam lágrimas grossas, Katty abraçou fortemente a amiga enquanto Rachel afagava os cabelos loiros da mesma.

- Não... – Ela murmurara tristemente.

Cold acordara sorridente, pouco lhe importava da tempestade que caía lá fora, ele queria ver sua Pintora de Roda Pé, ele mal podia acreditar que estava apaixonado por Amy, James até havia acordado assobiando naquela manhã.

- E aí Listras, vai tomar café da manhã lá no ap do John e do Miguelito?  
- Não dessa vez meu amado Veado! – Cold sorria abertamente. – Vou levar a Tampinha de Yakult para tomar café da manhã comigo!  
- Uhhh alguém está apaixonado...  
- Uhh alguém ontem estava pelado no banheiro com uma garota chamada Rachel!  
- Ah cala essa sua boca sua Zebra dos infernos! – James tacava uma maçã em cold que abaixara na mesma hora.

Cold gargalhou e saíra dali deixando um James corado e furioso para trás, andava alegremente pelo campus e subiu no prédio de sua loira, parou frente a porta dando três batidas alegres. Rachel abriu a porta com uma cara magoada.

- Bom dia Rach... – Ele falara sério. – Algum problema?  
- O irmão da Amy foi encontrado morto... – Rachel falava tristemente.  
- Como ela está? – o maroto já entrava no apartamento.  
- Trancada no quarto, não quer ver ninguém...  
- Ela precisa falar! Se não vai ser pior! – Cold bufara e batia na porta do quarto da garota. – Amy abra essa porta!

Bateu durante alguns minutos sem receber resposta, olhou significativamente para Rachel que estava séria, respirou fundo e saiu dali, correu até o apartamento de Miguel e quase colocou a porta para baixo.

- Preciso de uma pena e um pergaminho!  
- Listras você 'tá bem? – Johnny falava sério.  
- Depois eu explico! Me ajudem caramba!

A tempestade continuara a cair do lado de fora, o loiro pegara um violão e começara a escrever algo no pergaminho, enquanto os outros foram para a aula ele ficara lá na mesa da cozinha do apartamento de seus amigos escrevendo algo sem parar. Amy estava deitada em sua cama, não queria ver ninguém.

O final de semana já havia chegado, Amy havia saído de seu quarto na quinta feira, não estava tão alegre como antes não conseguia desabafar com ninguém, e só por muita insistência de Rachel que ela fora até a festa da faculdade, mais uma festa sem motivo onde todos embebedavam. Achou estranho não ver Cold desde que saíra do quarto, talvez ele tivesse até desistido dela, ela não sabia responder, a única coisa que ela sabia era que James e Rachel estavam de namoro sério, e que Johnny estava no meio de um fogo cruzado entre Lana e Sam. Katty parecia ter ficado muito amiga de Sophie ambas viviam conversando. A festa para ela estava um saco. Viu James dar um beijo na testa de Rach ao mesmo tempo em que Miguel e Johnny caminharam para o palco.

Todas as atenções foram para lá, para o palco, onde um loiro aparecera e se colocara frente ao microfone, Amy o encarou séria, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e isso a incomodava muito.

- Eu estou aqui pagando esse mico, porque eu quero dizer para vocês que eu estou apaixonado... – Cold começava risonho arrancando gargalhadas de muitos ali. – Amy... Eu acho que você me fez gostar mesmo de você e... Eu quero que você seja a minha garota, eu quero que você conte comigo... Eu te amo Amy La Blanck...

Muitas garotas ali levaram a mão a boca e deram gritinhos entusiasmados, Amy deu um meio sorriso e ficou a fitar o palco, Cold colocara a guitarra negra nas mãos e começara a tocar, cada maroto fora para seus equipamentos, a música iria começar.

Cold levara a boca em direção ao microfone e sua voz saíra doce e calma, ele começara a cantar uma linda melodia, e Amy sabia que aquela música era apenas para ela.

_When you feel all alone_

**(Quando se sentir só)**

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

**(E o mundo lhe der as costas)**

_Give me a moment please to_

**(Dê-me um momento, por favor)**

_Tame your wild wild heart_

**(para acalmar seu coração agitado)**

_I know you feel like the walls_

**(Sei que se sente como se estivesse)**

_Are closing in on you_

**(encurralada entre paredes)**

_It's hard to find relief_

**(É difícil encontrar alívio)**

_And people can be so cold_

**(as pessoas são tão frias)**

_When darkness is upon your door_

**(Quando a escuridão bate a porta e)**

And you feel like you can't take anymore

**(você sente que não agüenta mais)**

James, Johnny e Miguel em ambos lugares levaram a boca a outros microfones cantando o refrão junto ao loiro, aquela música dizia extamente como ela se sentia, sentira as mãos de Rachel lhe abraçando por trás.

_Let me be the one you call_

**(Chame apenas por mim)**

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

**(Se pular não a deixarei cair)**

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

**(Vou levantá-la e juntos e voaremos pela noite)**

_If you need to fall apart_

**(Se precisar desabafar)**

_I can mend a broken heart_

**(Posso cuidar do seu coração)**

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

**(Se precisar desmoronar então solte-se)**

_You're not alone_

**(Você não está só)**

James e os outros afastaram novamente do microfone e só a voz calma de Cold emanava, Maya de longe observava a cena tristemente, caminhara até Amy se colocando ao lado dela, Amy a olhou de lado e Maya sorriu.

- Cold é uma boa pessoa, cuide bem dele...  
- Se ainda é apaixonada por ele deveria ir atrás dele e não me jogar nos braços dele mesmo... – Amy falava voltando atenção ao palco.  
- Cold é mais feliz com você Amy... – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Cuide bem dele...  
- Eu cuidarei...

Maya dera as costas e saira da festa, Amy olhava atenta para o palco e sorria.

When you feel all alone (Quando se sentir só) And a loyal friend is hard to find (E for difícil achar um amigo leal) You're caught in a one way street (Se estiver num beco sem saída) With the monsters in your head (Com monstros no seu pensamento) When hopes and dreams are far away and (Quando esperanças e sonhos se acabarem) You feel like you can't face the day (E não conseguir encarar o dia) 

Mais uma vez os três marotos se juntaram ao refrão, Cold olhara nos olhos de Amy, ela sentira um grande frio na espinha, sentira seu estômago despencar, talvez ela também estivesse apaixonada pela "Madonna", aproximou-se em passos lentos até a beira do palco sem desviar o olhar um segundo se quer.

_Let me be the one you call_

**(Chame apenas por mim)**

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

**(Se pular não a deixarei cair)**

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

**(Vou levantá-la e juntos e voaremos pela noite)**

_If you need to fall apart_

**(Se precisar desabafar)**

_I can mend a broken heart_

**(Posso cuidar do seu coração)**

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

**(Se precisar desmoronar então solte-se )**

_You're not alone_

**(Você não está só)**

Cold olhou para baixo, riu docemente para Amy e fechara os olhos.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

**(Sempre haverá sofrimento e mágoas)**

_And when it's over_

**(E quando tudo acabar)**

_you'll breathe again_

**(Você vai respirar de novo)**

_ You'll breath again_

**(Vai respirar de novo)**

Cold tomara mais uma vez o microfone somente para ele, parou de tocar a guitarra e oferecera a mão para Amy, ela aceitou a mão e subira ao palco ficando ao lado do maroto, ele cantava para ela, apenas para ela! Ele esquecera do resto da platéia, ficou ali olhando aqueles orbes azuis cristalinos, estava se perdendo neles a cada segundo que se passava.

_When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you_

**(Quando se sentir só e o mundo lhe der as costas)**

_Give me a moment please_

** (Dê-me um momento, por favor)**

_To tame your wild wild heart_

**(Para acalmar seu coração agitado)**

Cantara sua parte e a beijara, recebendo uma enorme salva de palmas e escutando um Johnny indignado dizer que ainda tinha um último refrão. Sorriu dentre o beijo e separou-se dela.

- Quer ser a minha garota?  
- Só se você sempre for a minha Madonna! – Ela ria de lado.  
- Posso pensar em seu caso! – Ele a beijara mais uma vez apaixonadamente.

Ele se sentia completo e feliz, não havia nada que o alegrasse mais naquele instante.


	10. A Lista

**_A Lista_**

- Cold! Listras! Acorda sua Zebra Maldita Insuportável dos Infernos!

Lá estava ele James Ponta Potter, na sua rotina diária, acordar seu melhor amigo Cold Listras Malfoy. Se ele não tivesse esquecido a varinha no quarto de Rachel na noite anterior certamente já teria acordado o amigo ha muito tempo! Revirou os olhos e deu um muxoxo indignado, o jeito era acorda-lo da maneira "A Lá Amy", deu um sorriso maroto e virou o colchão onde Cold dormia.

- HEY!!! – O loiro bradava no chão com o colchão sobre si mesmo. – Hoje é sábado! Não tem aula!  
- Defesa corporal Listras! – James girou os olhos. – Todo sábado as 7:00 lembra? Foi avisado na aula do Snape!  
- Não sei de nada disso! – Cold fechava os olhos e se cobria com o cobertor dormindo ali mesmo no chão.  
- ANDA LOGO SUA ZEBRA MALDITA! NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!

James puxava o loiro pelo pé o arrastando em direção ao banheiro, Cold inutilmente tentava segurara no chão.

- Calma aí ô Bambi! Eu já vou, não precisa de grosseria! – Cold ria enquanto já se encontrava no banheiro.  
- Vê se não demora duas horas no banho!  
- Deixa comigo Bambi, estarei pronto em menos de 10 minutos! – Ele fava num ar pomposo fechando a porta do banheiro.

James riu consigo mesmo e fora até a cozinha pegando uma caixa de leite na porta da geladeira, a abriu e tomou um cole na caixa mesmo. Era estranho não escutar mais a voz de sua mãe falando "Não beba leite na caixa mocinho!", fechou a caixa e tornou a colocar dentro da geladeira, a campainha soara e fora atender a porta dando de cara com duas garotas, uma loira e uma morena.

- Bom dia! – Rach falava sorridente dando um leve selinho no moreno.  
- Bom dia! – Ele ria abrindo passagem.  
- Aonde está a Gwen Stephany? – Amy falava sorridente logo sentando-se sobre a mesa da cozinha.

A porta do banheiro abriu num estrondo levando atenção dos três ali presentes instantaneamente ao loiro, Cold estava lá com suas típicas entradas arrasadoras.

- Aqui estou minha Pequena Sereia! Não se preocupe! – Ele sorria cafajeste aproximando da loira.  
- Pequena Sereia? – Ela erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Cold hoje acordou com todos personagens da Disney na cabeça... – Fala James rindo de lado.  
- Ahh também quero um apelido se for assim! – Rach fazia bico.  
- Não se preocupe Rach, você pode ser a Cinderela! – Ele beijava as costas da mão da morena que corava levemente.  
- É, mas a Cinderela tem dono! – James a puxava para mais perto de si.  
- Calma Bambi, ela é toda sua!  
- E é bom o senhor se comportar! – Amy cruzava os braços.  
- Ah qual é minha amada bibelô! Você sabe que eu te amo do fundo do meu pâncreas!  
- Essa foi profunda Coldezito!  
- Obrigado Bambi! Bem creio que estamos atrasados para mais uma insuportável aula de faculdade sim?  
- Acertou em cheio Bela Adormecida! – Amy ria suavemente.  
- Então o que estamos esperando?  
- VOCÊ! – responderam prontamente Amy, James e Rach.

Saíram do apartamento logo encontrando Miguel e Johnny no corredor, conversavam animadamente, chegando logo no local da aula de defesa corporal, a sala era bastante parecida com um ginásio. Todos os alunos que cursavam o curso de Inominável estavam lá, não tardou até um homem extremamente grande e careca adentrasse a sala.

- Ok, quem é o Tiranossauro Rex? – Cold falava olhando o cara de cima a baixo.

Muitos ali ainda ficaram fitando o homem boquiabertos, ele no entanto não parecia espantado com aquilo tudo, caminhou até o centro da sala depositando uma enorme mochila da cor vermelha, sorriu de lado para algumas garotas ali presentes e falou numa voz grave:

- Sou o professor de Defesa Corporal, podem me chamar de Prof.Meyer! Ensinarei a vocês a utilizarem outros recursos além de sua varinha, por isso sintam-se honrados em serem meus novos alunos!  
- Ok, esse cara pirou de vez... – Cold falava susurrando para James.  
- Shiu! Se ele te escutar ele é capaz te nos esmagar com só uma mão, e eu sou muito novo para morrer! – James falava num tom desesperado.  
- As duas senhoritas tagarelas aí! – Meyer falava severo para ambos. – Querem dividir algo com a turma?  
- Não senhor... – James respondia por ele e Cold.  
- E você loiro? Quer dividir algo?  
- Hã... Na verdade eu queria ir ao banheiro... – Ele respondia sorridente arrancando risadas de todos ali e levando um cutucão dado por Amy.  
- Muito engraçado! – Meyer olhava para Amy e sorria de leve. – Creio que você e essa garota possam fazer a primeira demonstração...  
- Não obrigado! – O loiro colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Não é um pedido Sr.Malfoy!  
- Como sabe meu nome? Além de gigante é vidente também?  
- Diga-se de passagem que o Prof.Snape teve muito a me contar a seu respeito! Agora já para o centro! E você também Srta.La Blanck!

Ambos andaram lado a lado até o centro, Amy apenas girava os olhos, não podia estar acreditando que graças a Cold ela teria que pagar o pato também! E olha que ela não havia feito nada! Escutou o Prof.Meyer manda-los ficarem frente ao outro e assim fizeram.

- Muito bem! Agora a senhorita, irá atacar o Sr.Malfoy...  
- Eu o quê? – Ela o olhava incrédula.  
- Isso o que escutou, e o Sr.Malfoy vai bloquear o seu ataque...  
- Espera aí! Eu não vou lutar com a Tampinha de Yakult! – Cold vociferava.  
- Está amarelando Sr.Malfoy?  
- É claro que não! Eu só não vou lutar contra minha namorada!  
- E se houver uma guerra e ela for dominada pelo Imperius e o único modo de se defender sem machuca-la for lutando com ela?  
- Vamos logo Cold! – Amy girava os olhos. – Fala aí o que eu tenho que fazer?

O Prof.Meyer era extremamente rude e perfeccionista, ele ficara dez minutos apenas demonstrando o que Amy e Cold deveriam fazer, Amy deveria dar um chute certeiro na direção da barriga do rapaz e Cold deveria impedir que Amy o acertasse na barriga, seria bastante simples se não fosse explicado por um maluco gigante vidente.

- Muito bem! Agora demonstrem! – Meyer ordenava.

Amy posicionou-se Cold fizera o mesmo, ambos trocaram olhares confidentes.

- No 3! 1, 2... 3!!!

O resultado seguinte não foi muito bem esperado, afinal Amy ao invés de acertar o loiro na barriga o acertara um pouco em baixo, ou seja... Em cheio.

- Ai meu Merlim! – Amy desesperava-se. – Cold desculpa eu errei...  
- Não... – Ele falava segurando a parte de baixo e de joelho. – Acertou em cheio... – Ele sussurrava mordendo o lábio inferior de dor.  
- Bem, essas coisas acontecem meu rapaz! – Meyer falava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
- Acho melhor a senhorita pegar algo com bastante gelo para seu namorado!  
- Ok! Ok! – Amy apoiava Cold nos braços e ambos saiam da sala com Cold gemendo.

A cara de espanto dos alunos masculinos daquela sala fora tremendo, eles não iriam praticar aquela "lutinha", com toda certeza as suas gerações futuras iriam ser bem ameaçadas. James olhou assustado para Rachel.

- Não, eu não vou fazer essa lutinha com você James! – Ela falava espantada. – Ainda quero me casar e ter filhos com você!  
- Fico agradecido! – Ele falava suando frio.

Johnny tinha uma cara de espanto que ninguém conseguia definir se era verde ou pálida, só se sabia uma coisa, aquela aula era mais perigosa do que as antigas aulas de Hagrid.

- Ora do que vocês estão com medo? Acidentes acontecem!  
- Mas não acidentes desse tipo professor! – Miguel falava espantado. – Ano que vem eu vou me casar e pretendo ter filhos, isso ameaçaria certamente a futura geração Zambine!  
- Como são melodramáticos esses jovens de hoje!

Amy sentara Cold em uma das mesas do jardim, ali estava bem vazio naquela manhã, amy havia conjurado um balde com gelo e um pano bem grosso púrpura, o maroto ainda estava encolhido de dor.

- Ai desculpa Cold! Não foi minha intenção!  
- Se tivesse mirado, não teria acertado... – Ele ria nervoso. – Tudo bem Tampinha, acho que ainda podemos ter filhos!  
- Ai Britney! Até com dor você não perde essa pose! – Ela ria.

Ficaram ali se olhando enquanto Amy colocava o pano sobre os "documentos" dele, sorriu e a beijou ternamente, Merlim como aquela garota o havia feito sentir-se daquela forma? Ele que jurara a si mesmo que nunca mais iria se apaixonar, estava ali de quatro pra ela!

- Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui! – Uma voz arrastada dizia as costas de ambos.

Cold abrira os olhos e fechara o punho com força, aquela maldita voz, aquela maldita pessoa que sempre estava na sua vida o deixando nervoso, desde seu primeiro ano.

- O que você quer Panaca? – Ele virava-se para Skill que estava acompanhado de Hold.  
- Ora Malfoy, não sabia que já estava com outra garota! Até que essa dá pro gasto...  
- OLHA COMO FALA DELA!  
- Cold, relaxa! – Amy segurava o braço dele. – Escuta aqui ô filho do Silvio Santos, fica na sua que hoje eu acordei de péssimo humor!  
- Ora veja isso Skill! O Malfoy arranjou sua cópia em versão feminina! Que bonitinho! – Hold gargalhava.  
- É isso que chamamos de Almas Gêmeas! – Skill fazia uma pose dramática.  
- Fala o que você quer neto do Snape! – Cold afastava-se de Amy aproximando-se de Skill.  
- Apenas lhe dar os parabéns Malfoy... Parabéns por perder sua preciosa garota para mim... Maya é exatamente aquilo que você demonstrava ser, pena que você a perdeu, para mim...  
- Fica na sua Skill, eu não estou muito afim de quebrar sua cara!  
- Que foi Malfoy? Medo?

Cold virara de costas e andara até Amy, não poderia ceder as provocações de Skill, talvez aquela fosse sua atitude mais madura tomada em todos aqueles anos, beijara a testa de Amy e estavam caminhando para longe dali, até ele escutar.

- Realmente, é assim que um mestiço imundo se comporta! Aposto que sua mamãe sangue-ruim deve estar orgulhosa!

Cold soltou a mão de Amy e a olhou nos olhos, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios murmurando um "Eu volto logo...", caminhando em passos rápidos em direção a Skill, não queria nem saber, dessa vez Skill iria pagar.

- EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA SEU FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!  
- VEM MALFOY EU QUERO VER!

Cold levantara o pulso e socara Skill, ambos começaram a rolar na grama se socando. A quanto tempo Cold queria socar aquele ex-sonserino ele já havia perdido a conta, escutou uma voz feminina o berrando, não era a voz de Amy e nem de sua irmã, mas sim a voz de Maya, Skill deu-lhe um soco na boca do estômago, ambos continuavam a se socar até fazerem uma rodinha em volta dos dois, a aula do Prof.Meyer havia acabado e com isso todos os alunos foram para os jardins. O Prof.Meyer saíra junto dos alunos, mas ao invés de ir apartar a briga parecia muito feliz com aquilo, na verdade ele parecia fazer parte da platéia.

- É ISSO AÍ MALFOY! DÊ UM GANCHO DE DIREITA!!! – Ele berrava animado.

Miguel, James e Johnny trocaram olhares confusos sobre o comportamento do professor, realmente ele deveria ser louco. Foi quando Cold ficara por cima de Skill, ele batia na cabeça do mesmo, a cabeça batia na grama e voltava em seu punho fechado, movimento se repetindo várias vezes. Até que o loiro afastou-se, deixando Skill com nariz sangrando no chão sendo amparado por Maya e Hold.

- EU TE ODEIO MALFOY! – Maya vociferava. – COMO PÔDE?

Amy correra até o namorado colocando-se ao lado dele, Cold tinha um corte na sobrancelha e um olho roxo, seu punho estava cortado, certamente de tanto socar Skill, Amy viu o olhar magoado de Cold para Maya, a ruiva virou-se de costas juntos de Hold e Skill. A loira pegara na mão de Cold carinhosamente e a beijara, Cold a olhara sério sem entender aquilo.

- Beijinho para sarar! – Ela sorria de lado. – Venha Madonna, eu vou lhe fazer uns curativos!

James olhou a irmã se distanciar, sabia que se Cold e Skill brigaram certamente Skill começara a provocar, Rachel o olhava curiosa para entender aquilo tudo, a abraçou pela cintura e murmurou um "longa história", seguiram logo o mesmo caminho que Amy e Cold fizeram. Miguel no entanto fora logo se encontrar com Sophie que tinha ambas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Olá Cowboy! – Johnny escutara aquela voz em suas costas.  
- Olá Srta.Wood! – Ele sorria de lado.  
- E então? Porque seu amigo estava arrebentando aquele cara?  
- Bem, pelo fato deles se odiarem desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts e de que vivem se alfinetando, eu acho que eles devem ter se estranho e caído literalmente na porrada!  
- Hum... Entendo! – Ela ria de lado. – E porque você também não faz o mesmo com aquele mauricinho do Hold? Pelo que eu sei ele que ficou com a sua ex-namorada...  
- Minha vontade era soca-lo até a morte, mas aí eu seria preso, iria para Azkaban e não poderia te conhecer melhor...  
- Ahh então o senhor quer me conhecer melhor?  
- É o que eu mais quero no mundo... – Ele sorria cafajeste.

Cold, Amy, James e Rach adentraram o apartamento das meninas, Amy sentara Cold no sofá e pegara uma pequena caixinha com ataduras e remédios, James encostou-se na parede e Rach sentara-se na mesa.

- O que pegou entre você e o Skill? Você não é de soca-lo a toa! – James começara.  
- Ele começou a me provocar...  
- Você não pode ceder as provocações dele! Mas que raios Listras!  
- Ele falou da minha mãe Pontas! Raios!  
- Hey! Vocês dois! Podem ir parando por aí! – Rach começava.  
- Não está na hora de vocês darem de Brutus e Marinheiro Popeye! – Amy falava passando uma pomada no corte no queixo do namorado.  
- Ai Amy! – Ele reclamava.  
- Para de reclamar! – Ela soprava o machucado. – Tá melhor?  
- Ficaria melhor se você desse um beijinho... – Ele fazia sua famosa cara de Tigre Abandonado no meio de uma estrada sem rumo no meio da tempestade atropelado pro um caminhão.  
- Ah por Merlim! Arrumem um quarto! – James girava os olhos.  
- Eu acho que agente poderia adotar a sua tática e da Rach, um banheiro... – Amy falava risonha.  
- É, como é debaixo do chuveiro em Jamesito? – Cold ria de lado vendo James e Rach extremamente corados.  
- Ahh que bonitinho! Eles ficaram vermelhos!  
- Cala essa sua boca Amy! – Rach afundava o rosto no ombro do namorado arrancando risadas de todos ali.

Miguel sentara-se na mesa da lanchonete junto de Sophie, havia explicado a ela que não fazia idéia de porque Cold estar socando Skill, mas que certamente Skill teria boa parte da culpa, Sophie pegara o Profeta Diário olhando na primeira página, suspirara fundo e empurrara o jornal para Miguel.

- Acho que você deve ler isso... – Ela falava tristemente.

Ele apanhara o jornal com o cenho franzido, suspirou fundo ao ler o título da matéria.

**_Desfalque no Ministério, será um novo Bruxo das Trevas?_**

**_Foi de extrema tristeza que há duas semanas a trás tivemos a noticia do falecimento de um dos melhores aurores do Ministério da Magia. O auror Trevor La Blanck fora encontrado morto, certamente acertado pela maldição imperdoável Avada Kedrava.  
A família La Blanck se encontrava arrasada, e agora a única herdeira dos La Blanck se encontra na faculdade cursando o curso de inominável, será que ela planeja vingança contra os assassinos de seu irmão?  
E ainda me vem outra pergunta meus caros leitores, será que o Ministério está escondendo mais um bruxo das trevas? Será que a comunidade bruxa está novamente correndo perigo?  
Muitas perguntas para apenas uma mente só!  
Sou Lilá Brown escrevendo para vocês!_**

Miguel fechara o jornal bruscamente, como eles podiam brincar com algo tão importante? Ainda por cima colocando a comunidade bruxa em pânico! Certamente Arthur Weasley deveria estar tendo muitos problemas no ministério naquele momento.

- Miguel se houver outra guerra você vai? – Sophie falava apreensiva.  
- Não vai haver mais nenhuma guerra Sophie! Acabamos com Voldemort, e ponto final!  
- Eu não estou perguntando se terá ou não guerra Miguel! Quer saber se você irá!

A cara de indignação da ruiva era tremenda! Seus olhos verdes cerrados e sua boca crispada mostravam que ela não estava de brincadeiras, e por mais que ele sabia que ela sabia da resposta, respirou fundo e respondeu com uma voz rouca.

- Sim, eu irei...

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, aquilo sempre iria acontecer? Por que Miguel e os outros marotos não podiam deixar de lado o heroísmo e se preocuparem com suas mulheres?

- Sempre vai ser assim não é? – Ela falava tristemente.  
- Sophie, se tiver uma guerra eu farei de tudo para ajudar, eu sou assim! E você mesmo sabendo que eu era assim aceitou se casar comigo, não posso mudar!  
- Eu te amo tanto que eu, que eu... – Ela falava segurando ás lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Não precisa dizer mais nada... – Ele sussurrara a beijando na testa.  
- Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder que você não tem idéia!  
- Hey, você não vai me perder! Eu sou louco por você Cenourinha! – Ele mordia o lóbulo da orelha da mesma.

Johnny estava lá parado frente ao lago, a seu lado Sam, ela suspirara fundo e esticava os braços. Ele a olhara, Sam era muito bonita, ela sorrira para ele.

- E então o que estamos fazendo? – Ele ria divertido.  
- Observando o lago! – Ela retribuía o sorriso e sentava-se na grama fofa. – Agente não se conhece muito...  
- É verdade... – Ele sentava-se ao lado dela. – Ás vezes invejo a Amy e o Cold, eles parecem que já se conhecem a anos, e a Rachel e o James parecem se conhecer a cada segundo, eles nem precisam de conversar!  
- Meu nome é Samantha Mandy Wood, tenho 20 anos estou no curso de auror, meu aniversário é dia 1 de Março, detesto anchovas e adoro suco de abóbora! Fundei as Lilux Girls, mas não sou o coração do grupo, já que esse é a Amy. Minha melhor amiga é a Katty, mas eu tenho um enorme senso de proteção em relação a Amy... Sou vegetariana e toco baixo! – Ela finalizava o olhando nos olhos fazeno Johnny rir.  
- Sou Johnny Weasley, tenho 20 anos estou no curso de inominável, meu aniversário é dia 21 de dezembro, detesto azeitona e adoro torta de maça. Não fundei os marotos e entrei por livre espontânea pressão, não tenho um melhor amigo, mas sim três, não sou vegetariano, adoro carne e toco baixo e bateria! – Ele a olhava sorridente.  
- Acho que já nos conhecemos o suficiente! – Ela deitava na grama e olhava para o céu.  
- Então eu já posso fazer isso...

Ele deitara sobre ela selando seus lábios no da mesma, ela riu dentre o beijo e correspondeu, era um beijo suave, nada avassalador, era terno e carinhoso.

A noite caíra, linda e estrelada, James pegara a mão de Rachel e resolvera fazer um passeio romântico com a nova namorada, sentaram-se abraçados na escadaria do prédio e ficaram a fitar as estrelas, foi quando James viu, um tanto de longe, uma loira e um rapaz.

- Melanie! – Josh a chamava sério.  
- Escute aqui Josh Bill Weasley, eu não sou uma propriedade!  
- Você é minha noiva!  
- Isso não me faz seu OBJETO! – Ela berrara.

Rachel olhava para o mesmo ponto que James encarava sério, sentira uma pequena dor no coração, segurou firme a mão do namorado como quem dissesse "Hey isso não é problema seu! Preste atenção em mim!".

- Quer saber Melanie! BASTA!  
- Por mim tudo bem! – a loira prendia o choro.  
- Então você não liga se eu terminar nosso noivado agora?  
- Vou fazer um favor a você Josh, eu mesma vou acabar com esse noivado! – Ela retirava a aliança do dedo e jogara praticamente na cara do rapaz.

Virara de costas e correra, Josh pegara a aliança do chão e a isolara longe, em seguida apartando para longe dali. James se sentiu sufocado, queria ir até ela e ver se estava tudo bem e porque dela ter brigado daquela forma com o noivo, mas Rachel estava ali, ela estava ali para ele quando ninguém mais estava, se sentiu dividido. A morena suspirou fundo e levantou-se.

- Eu, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... Vou pro meu apartamento nos vemos amanha ok? – Ela beijava a testa dele ternamente.  
- Quer que eu te leve? – Ele falara apreensivo.  
- Não tudo bem!

Ela virara de costas e disparara a correr, ele estava dividido, não sabia de quem correr atrás, não sabia o que fazer, passou a mão no cabelo impaciente. Rachel corria e chorava, ela sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela aceitou os termos.  
James suspirara fundo e correra em direção a Melanie, não podia suportar aquilo, depois falaria com Rachel e tentaria a fazer entender.

Melanie estava sentada na beira do lago com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, ele caminhou lentamente e sentou-se ao lado dela, ficou a encarando de lado, ela havia amadurecido, estava mais bonita do que nunca.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntava carinhoso.  
- Sim...  
- Terminou o noivado com o Josh?  
- Sim...  
- Sinto muito...  
- Não...  
- Quê?  
- Você não sente muito Potter! – Ela falava finalmente o encarando. – Você não devia estar aqui agora, devia estar com a sua namorada...  
- Minha namorada entende...  
- Ela entende que outra mulher é mais importante em sua vida do que ela?

James a encarou sério, o que Melanie falava era verdade, Melanie sabia colocar as coisas em panos limpos, ela sabia que era importante para James, e ele começara a se arrepender amargamente de ter ido atrás da loira.

- Não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes Potter, faça com que sua namorada seja sua prioridade e não o contrário...  
- Mel eu...  
- Ela parece estar te fazendo bem...  
- Não tão bem quanto você me fazia... – Ele falava triste.  
- Quem sabe futuramente? – Ela ria de lado se levantando. – Sempre há um futuro James...

Ela saíra dali o deixando para trás, James deitou na grama e olhou para o céu estrelado, ele tinha ido até lá para a consolar e acabou recebendo conselhos! Essa vida realmente era muito engraçada. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um forte cheiro de avelã, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Rachel a sua frente segurando dois cobertores, dois copos e uma garrafa térmica.

- Plutão só da para ver antes do amanhecer... – Ela falara sentando-se jogando o cobertor para James.  
- Então temos uma longa noite... – Ele a puxara e a abraçara por trás. – Me desculpe, isso não vai tornar a acontecer novamente...  
- Tudo bem... – Ela dava um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos esquecer isso ok?  
- Já esqueci... – Ele sorria maroto a beijando com carinho.

Amy estava deitada em sua cama escrevendo algo em um pergaminho, Cold estava adormecido a seu lado, acabaram por adormecer enquanto liam juntos um capítulo de poções para a próxima aula, Cold adormecera e ela logo em seguida, acordara com uma enorme inspiração para uma música, começara a escrever sem parar.

- O que 'cê tá fazendo... – Cold bocejava.  
- Nada não... – Ela tentava esconder o pergaminho.  
- Ah qual é Tampinha, deixa eu vê!  
- Não!  
- Por que não? – Ele ria de lado. – É sobre mim?  
- E se for?  
- Eu quero ler!  
- Vai ficar querendo!  
- Ah qual é Amy!!!

Ela o mostrara a língua guardara o pergaminho em uma gaveta do criado mudo, sem se der conta que deixara outro pergaminho sobre a cama, Cold o pegara e o encarara logo começando a ler.

_1- ME apaixonar. – **OK!**  
2- Escrever uma música marcante  
3- Derrotar um grande bruxo das trevas  
4- Orgulhar meus pais  
5- Entrar para a faculdade – **OK!**  
6- Fazer um grande Show  
7- Comprar um Amasso  
8- Conhecer pessoalmente Hermione Malfoy  
9- Ter um natal feliz  
10- Ir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol – **OK!  
**_  
Cold leu e releu o pergaminho, deu seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca-e-eles-são-brancos-e-brilhantes, e leu a lista em voz alta. Amy pulara em cima da cama e tentara tomar o pergaminho das mãos do namorado em vão, Cold gargalhava e Amy fazia uma cara enfurecida.

- Quer dizer que você se apaixonou! – Ele a abraçava.  
- É, e acredite não foi por você! – Ela mostrava língua.  
- Sei, sei, sei... No entanto... Eu me apaixonei por você Loirinha... – Ele sussurrara no ouvido dela a fazendo corar furiosamente.  
- Não acredito que você leu minha lista de coisas para fazer na minha vida!  
- Você queria conhecer a minha mãe pessoalmente? – Ele erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Sua mãe é um gênio! Já leu algum dos livros dela?  
- Sim, todos... – Ele bocejava. – Ter um Natal Feliz?  
- Por incrível que pareça todos os meus natais são eu e eu e uma pilha de presentes ridículos!  
- Comprar um amasso?  
- Nunca tive bichinho de estimação!  
- Derrotar algum poderoso bruxo das trevas? É isso eu entendo... Deixa eu ver... Orgulhar seus pais?  
- Sou a vergonha dos La Blanck!  
- Escrever uma música marcante? É... Pense em mim que escreverá sim!  
- Deixa de ser convencido Cold! – Ela ria tomando a lista da mão dele.  
- Ah qual é pequena! – Ele a abraçava.  
- Cold...  
- Oi?  
- Você está aproveitando da situação?  
- Talvez...  
- Cold...  
- Hum?  
- Quer fazer o favor de tirar suas mãos da minha bunda?  
- Ok, tirando as mãos da bunda! – Ele ria abertamente enquanto Amy gargalhava.

Pegaram novamente o livro de poções tentando estudar, no entanto Cold logo pegara no sono, Amy o olhou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o cobriu e o beijou na testa, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo tirando o pergaminho, pegou sua pena e voltou a escrever.

_" **There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_(Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma)_

_**Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_(É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo)_

**_I'm awake in the infinite cold_**

_(Estou acordada no frio infinito)_

**_But you sing to me_**

_(Mas você canta para mim)_

_**over and over and over again**_

_(Mais uma vez e mais uma vez)"_

Cold remexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos, ela estava lá sentada e escrevendo naquele maldito pergaminho.

- Amy... – Ele a chamara com uma voz rouca.  
- Hum? – Ela guardara o pergaminho na gaveta e voltava-se em direção a ele.  
- Vem dormir...  
- Cold, você vai dormir na minha cama? – Ela ria de lado.  
- 'Tô com muita preguiça de ir pro meu ap, vem logo pra cama! – Ele a puxava a derrubando sobre ele e a abraçando como se fosse um urso de pelúcia. – Assim está melhor...

Fechara os olhos, Amy riu e logo adormeceu nos braços do loiro, era bom ficar ali nos braços dele, era como se nada de mal pudesse lhe acontecer.

Katty estava lá tocando a campainha do apartamento, já havia amanhecido e como era de costume, todo café da manhã era servido na apartamento de Amy e Rachel, já estava bem irritada ao chegar em seu apartamento e perceber que Sam não passara a noite lá! E nem a avisara! O que era um cúmulo de absurdo! Estava tocando a campainha a centésima vez quando assustou-se vendo Rachel e James no corredor.

- Bom dia Katty! – Saudava o moreno risonho.  
- Onde vocês estavam? – Katty perguntava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- Vendo estrelas! – Rachel a cortava e abria a porta com as chaves.

Entraram no apartamento e James sentara-se na mesa da cozinha, Rachel fora logo no quarto de Amy a acordar, mas assim que abriu a porta a fechou lentamente, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

- Ok, é agora que você fala "Ti Fofo"? – Ironizava James rindo de lado.  
- Ti foooowwwwfooooo!!! – Rachel falava com uma voz infantil.  
- O que é fofo? – Katty interessava-se.  
- Abra a porta e olhe por si mesma!

Katty fez o que a amiga mandara, abriu a porta, olhou para Rachel e sorriu.

- Tii Linduuuu!!!

James girara os olhos, levantara-se e fora até a porta do quarto de Amy, não conseguia entender o porque das mulheres utilizarem tantos "Ti Fofinho" "Ti Lindinho" "Ti Fofo" "Ti Lindo", abriu a porta e vira com os próprios olhos. Amy enrolada no cobertor e Cold a abraçando por trás como se a esquentasse, estavam dormindo abraçados como dois ursinhos. Fechou a porta e sorriu, agora ele entendia o que significava "Ti Fofo".

- Eles são tão bonitinhos! Da vontade de fazer até de bibelô! – Falava Katty risonha.  
- O Listras 'tá mesmo apaixonado... – James comentava sério. – Ando seriamente pensando que ele está mais apaixonado pela Amy do que já esteve pela minha irmã...  
- E isso é bom ou ruim? – Rach perguntava enquanto pegava ingredientes para fazer mingau.  
- Não faço idéia! – O moreno respondia sincero.

Sam havia acabado de despertar, olhara ao redor, sim ela havia dormido com Johnny e se sentia incrivelmente feliz por isso, Johnny parecia estar no banho, levantou-se colocando uma enorme blusa de quadribol da grifinória, escutou a campainha tocar e tocar.

- Sam?! – Johnny a chamava do banheiro.  
- Oi?  
- Atende a porta pra mim? O Miguel foi comprar algumas coisas pro café da manhã!  
- Ok! Vou atender!!!

Caminhou até a sala, abrindo a porta em seguida, no entanto seus olhos arregalaram, Lana estava lá olhando-a boquiaberta como se perguntasse "O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI???", Sam a olhou e abriu passagem para que ela entrasse, no entanto a oriental não de mexia. A imagem de um Johnny molhado enrolado em uma toalha e enxugando os cabelos com uma outra toalha fora demais.

- Então quem era... – Ele parara de falar ao ver Lana parada na porta.  
- Então vocês estão juntos? – Lana falava com a voz falhando.  
- Nos acertamos ontem para ser mais exata... – Sam falava séria.  
- Algum problema Lana? – Johnny perguntava se aproximando.  
- Na-não... Eu só vim ver se a Sophie estava aqui, já estou de saída... Até depois...

Ela saíra desnorteada da porta, Sam e Johnny trocaram olhares significativos, ele terminara de secar os cabelos e a olhara de cima a baixo.

- Até que ficou bem em você! – Ele falava apontando para a blusa.  
- É, meu novo modelito! – Ela dava uma volta sorrindo.  
- Prefiro sem ele...  
- Deixa de ser tarado Johnny! – Ela ria indo a direção ao banheiro.

Johnny abriu um sorriso e logo foi atrás, no entanto trancara a porta, não iria pagar o mico que Rachel e James pagaram na frente de Amy e Cold.

Miguel sentara-se na mesa da lanchonete e deixara as compras na cadeira ao lado, Sophie sorria abertamente a sua frente, a olhou com carinho, só Merlim sabia o quanto ele amava aquela ruivinha, riu de lado e tirou um pergaminho do sobretudo e estendeu a ela que aceitou carinhosamente.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntara curiosa.  
- Abra e você saberá! – Ele ria divertido.

Ela abriu delicadamente o pergaminho amassado, franziu o cenho e começara a ler.

_Jason Suzan  
Tramp Marlene  
Thomas Sarah  
Bill Mandy  
Kevin Danna_

- Mas o que são esses nomes? – Sophie perguntava risonha.  
- Bem, como vamos nos casar creio que teremos filhos... – Miguel começara risonho. – Aí está uma pequena lista de nomes para eles!

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam como nunca, ela saltara do lugar onde estava para o colo de Miguel, o beijara nos lábios, na ponta do nariz, na testa, na bochecha. Ele apenas ria divertido da reação da noiva.

- Hey Cenourinha, assim você me mata! – Ele ria.

Cold acordara, Amy estava dormindo em seu tórax, sorriu e beijara a testa da loira, desviou do "abraço" calmamente, a deitando no travesseiro. Levantou-se e calçou o par de tênis, pegara a lista das coisas que a loira havia programado para fazer de sua vida e guardara no bolso da calça, dera um beijo na testa da mesma e saiu do quarto, espreguiçando demoradamente.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – James falava risonho.  
- Bom dia Bambi! – Cold falava no mesmo tom.  
- Com fome? – Rachel o oferecia omelete e panquecas.  
- Sim, mas como mais tarde...  
- O QUÊ??? COLD LISTRAS MALFOY REJEITANDO COMIDAA???  
- SHIUUU!!! – Cold tampava a boca de James. – Quer acordar a Amy? Ficou doido seu Veado Maldito?

James riu e tirou a mão do amigo sobre a sua boca.

- Nossa Cold, você parece apreensivo! – Katty ria de lado.  
- Apenas não quero que ela acorde antes que eu e o Pontas retornemos...  
- Eu e você o que? – James erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Você vai ver! Vem comigo Pontas, temos assuntos pendentes a se tratar!  
- Eu não tenho assunto nenhum não! Ficou doido?  
- Pontas...  
- Sim?  
- ANDA LOGO E NÃO DISCUTA!  
- Sim senhor general! – James fazia pose de exército arrancando gargalhadas de Rachel e Katty. – Voltamos logo meninas!  
- Não demorem! – Rachel ria divertida.

Saíram do apartamento e desciam as escadas, James apenas seguia o amigo, Cold parecia mais maluco do que o normal, e isso não era bom! Adentraram o carro, e Cold acelerou.

- Ok, posso perguntar?  
- Fala! – Cold ria da cara do amigo.  
- Onde estamos indo?  
- Beco Diagonal...  
- Hum... FAZER O QUE LA?  
- Comprar um amasso...  
- UM O QUÊ??????  
- Um amasso! – Cold girava os olhos. – Aquele bicho pequeno fofo, orgulhoso, de orelhas grandes, felpudo, animal mágico muito parecido com um gato...  
- EU SEI O QUE É UM AMASSO! O QUE EU QUERO SABER É O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMPRANDO UM! EU NÃO VOU SER MAMÃE DE UM AMASSO!  
- Sabe Pontas, por mais que você tenha cara de "mamãe" de amasso, não é para você! – Cold ria sarcasticamente, o sorriso que herdara do pai.  
- E pra quem é?  
- Amy...  
- Pra que a Amy quer um amasso?  
- Por causa disso! – Cold tirava do bolso um pergaminho amassado e jogava no colo de James.

O moreno abrira e começara a ler, item por item, ele mostrou um enorme sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca-eles-são-brancos-e-brilham-no-escuro.

- Que cara de debilóide é essa Pontas? – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Você 'tá apaixonado!  
- Não 'tô não!  
- Ahh você tááá simmmm...  
- Pontas, eu apenas gosto da Amy!  
- O Listras tá in love! Lalalalaalal  
- Depois eu que sou o infantil! – Cold girava os olhos. – Ok Pontas eu estou apaixonado! Raios!  
- AIIII QUE BONITENHOOOOO!!!!!  
- Pontas, eu juro que se você não parar eu te arremesso pela janela!  
- Ok! Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou!  
- Acho bom!  
- Listras?  
- Que é?  
- Você tá in love! – James ria divertido da cara do amigo.

Continuaram o caminho, com James ainda dando seu sorriso debilóide e Cold fingindo que não estava vendo.


	11. Butocas,festa,revelação

**_Antes de TUDOOOOOO quero agradecer a vocês que tem deixado um carinho para mim comentando na fic! Obrigada mesmo! Sobre os marotos já terem uma "face" bem eles tem sim, mas infelizemente o não tem coisa de colocar imagem, então é o seguinte, quem quiser ver a face dos marotos, pode ir lá na Floreios&Borrões e procurar a fic, lá tem capa, perfil dos personagens com foto e tudo mais! Ou então me add no msn que eu mando ok? Muito bem, agora eu quero mandar um beijão para todos vocês e um muito obrigada! Obrigadão:_**

**A. Mira Black, Lele Potter Black, Diana.Luna, Dama mary potter, Daniel Wolf, Arika, Serennity, pollyana, Gabiii, Kate-Ns, Julynha Black... E é claro ao meu amado Oxo! Frad L. Weasley!**

OK, chega de blá, blá, ´bla! Vamos a fic!!!

****

**Sr.Butocas, Festa, Revelação!**

O carro negro havia estacionado em uma das ruas de Londres, Cold fizera um feitiço deixando o carro invisível, adentraram um bar e passaram pela porta revelando logo o Beco Diagonal.

- Cold...  
- Fala Bambi...  
- Sabe, eu acho que agente podia comprar uma coruja pra ela, ao invés de um amasso...  
- Pontas, qual é o seu problema com um amasso? – Cold erguia uma sobrancelha, ficando exatamente parecido com Draco.  
- Em primeiro lugar todo amasso é metido a besta, segundo eles são orgulhosos, terceiro eles são mimados, quarto se acham os tais e quinto eles atraem toda atenção das mulheres e tenho certeza que a Rach vai ficar horas acariciando esse saco de pulgas ao invés de dar atenção a minha pessoa!  
- Pontas, eu só vou te perguntar uma vez ok?  
- Pergunte amado Listras!  
- VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA?

Continuaram o caminho até uma das lojas de animai mágicos, adentraram na mesma e ficaram olhando os vários bichinhos ali presentes, logo uma mulher gorda e alta com uma coruja negra em um dos ombros aparecera sorridente.

- Olá! Bem vindos a...  
- Ok, sem blá, blá, blá minha senhora... – Cold começava. – Estou aqui com o tempo contado, preciso comprar um amasso pra minha namorada retornar a faculdade e entregar na casa dela antes que ela acorde!  
- Cold, você poderia ser menos grosso sabe? – James falava rindo de lado.  
- Oh! Um amasso? Sorte a sua, tenho um filhote que chegou ontem de Paris! Venham, venham!

Seguiram a senhora pela loja viram em uma jaula um Amasso, um pequeno bichinho mais parecido com uma bola felpuda, da cor alaranjada e da cara amassada, os olhos verdes amarelados brilhando, Cold olhou para o bichinho sorridente logo encarando James que ainda fitava o animal.

- Vai Pontas eu sei que você está louco pra dizer "Mas ele é tãããooo fofinhooo"!!!  
- Ah cala essa sua boca Listras! – James girava os olhos.  
- Vou ficar com o Amasso! – Cold virava-se para a mulher. – Quanto custa?  
- 20 Galeões!  
- 20 Galeões por esse saco de pulgas???  
- Sim, senhor, 20 Galeões!  
- 'Tá eu vou levar! – Cold girava os olhos e tirava a carteira do bolso pagando a mulher.

O Amasso sentara-se na jaula encarando a cena calmamente, a jaula fora aberta e o bichinho saltara graciosamente para o colo de James, Cold apenas deu seu famoso sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca-e-eles-são-brancos.

- Eu acho que ele gostou de você Pontas!  
- Eu não gosto dele! – James afastava o amasso de si.  
- Ah qual é Pontas, ele é uma graça!  
- Eu não acho graça nenhuma nessa bola de pêlos!

O amasso parecera realmente magoado com as palavras do moreno, o olhou com uma profunda mágoa e pulara graciosamente para o colo do loiro, ainda empinando o nariz e virando de costas.

- Acho que você o magoou... – Cold comentava sério.  
- Listras, é só um amasso!

O bichano olhara novamente para James e fizera a mesma cara de indignação de Cold, fazendo o moreno girar categoricamente os olhos.

- 'Tá, 'tá bom! Não é apenas um amasso! É um Sr. Amasso!  
- Sr.Amasso? – Cold rira de lado. – Acho que ele tem mais cara de Sr.Butocas!  
- Sr.Butocas? – James erguia ambas sobrancelhas.

O amasso no colo de Cold parecera agradecido pelo nome, e olhara feio para James que murmurou um "Ok, Sr.Butocas é um lindo nome!". Voltaram a rua onde haviam estacionado o carro, adentraram no mesmo e seguiram rumo ao campus.A campainha do apartamento de Rachel e Amy soara, Amy que havia acabado de acordar e tomava seu café olhou interrogativa para Rachel e Katty. Ambas riram divertidas, Rachel atendera a porta dando de cara com Cold e James, ambos com um sorriso maroto e apontado para baixo. Abaixou o olhar e vira: sentado ao lado do pé de Cold uma bolinha felpuda alaranjada. Abriu a boca maravilhada com o bichano e sorriu abrindo passagem para ambos.

Cold adentrou a sala sorridente com Sr.Butocas a seu lado, Rachel parecia não conseguir falar nada, Katty encarou os dois marotos e o felino aos pés do loiro. Amy, no entanto alargou o maior sorriso imaginável.

- Apresento-lhes, o senhor Butocas! – Cold apontava para o amasso que desfilava pela sala, saltando no colo de Amy.

O grito histérico as três garotas ali fizeram com que Cold e James rissem e girassem os olhos, o amasso, no entanto, tinha a expressão de "SOCORRO ELAS VÃO ME MATAR!!!".

- Ok meninas, menos! Assim vocês vão matar o Sr.Butocas! – Cold falava divertido e o amasso saltava no colo dele.  
- Mas ele é tão fofinho! – Comentava Katty.  
- Tão lindinho! – Rachel acariciava os pelos do bichano.  
- E ele é todo da Amy! – Cold estendia o amasso para a namorada que o pegara feliz da vida.  
- Ah Madonna, só você mesmo! – Ela abraçara o namorado sorridente o enchendo de beijos.  
- Olha só! Parecem até uma família feliz! – James ria divertido. – A mãe, o pai e o filho, o Sr.Butocas!

Todos ali caíram na gargalhada, o Sr.Butocas parecia já ter se acostumado com seu novo lar, para falar a verdade parecia mesmo o dono da casa fazendo com que todos achassem a maior "gracinha".

A segunda-feira amanhecera iluminada por um Sol e um céu bastante azul e após Amy ter certeza que o Sr.Butocas já estava bem instalado, seguiu para a aula acompanhada do namorado e dos amigos, achou graça ao ver Sam e Johnny de mãos dadas, todos ali pareciam saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria.

- Atrasados! – a voz do Prof. Snape soara como se fosse um alarme de um despertador.

Cold estava preste a dar uma resposta mal criada quando foi puxado por James e Miguel para que se sentasse e ficasse de boca calada. Aquela aula iria ser junto com a classe de Auror, James olhara de lado para Melanie, ela parecia tão concentrada na aula, não entendia o porque dela ainda o atrair daquela forma, voltou sua atenção para Rachel e viu que ela tinha uma expressão um tanto quanto magoada, pegou na mão da namorada como se dissesse "Tá tudo bem, eu estou com você porque eu gosto de você!", a morena o olhou e sorriu levemente e beijou a mão do namorado voltando a atenção à aula.

O intervalo entre as aulas haviam chegado, estavam todos juntos reunidos por incrível que pareça, menos Lana que estava na companhia de Hold e Maya com Skill. Melanie parecia estar se dando muito bem com sua nova cunhada, acariciava bastante os pêlos do Sr.Butocas, já que Amy havia o pegado para que não ficasse tão sozinho.

- Você é uma animaga também não é Melanie? – Rachel perguntava sorridente.

- Sim, sou uma gata persa branca! – Melanie sorria de volta.  
- Deve ser por isso que o Sr.Butocas gostou tanto de você! – Amy falava animada e as garotas riam.

James olhava para a loira e para a morena conversando, jamais imaginaria essa cena, sua namorada e sua ex-namorada virando grandes amigas, se existisse algum Merlim, ele o odiava!

- Parece que o Pontas está entre a Varinha e a Espada! – Cold comentava risonho.  
- Devo concordar com o Listras! – Miguel falava no mesmo tom ao ver Sophie sentando ao lado de Melanie.  
- Pontas você já imaginou sua namorada e sua ex, o amor da sua vida e sua nova paixão, amigas? – Johnny perguntava melodramático.  
- Pulguento como você se sentiria se eu quebrasse a sua cara? – James falava lançando um olhar assassino para o primo.  
- Parece que o Bambi está na TPM! – Cold debochava.  
- Ah cala essa boca Listras! – James revirava os olhos.  
- Ain Ponticas assim você me magoa! – Cold fazia beiço.  
- Listras eu juro que se você não calar essa boca eu vou...  
- Bambi, não me faça ameaças! Se não eu gamo! – Cold imitava uma voz feminina levantando-se.

A cena seguinte era um James lançando vários feitiços e um Cold correndo e gargalhando, Miguel e Johnny levantando em seguida e azarando James e correndo para o lado de Cold, as meninas riam da cena dos três marotos correndo de um enfurecido Pontas Potter.

Eles estavam tão entretidos na brincadeira que nem deram conta que estavam sendo observados. Um homem encostado em uma árvore olhando atentamente a cada movimento dos quatro.

- Não sabia que tinha o costume de bancar o detetive Sr.Zambine... – A voz arrastada de Snape falara as costas do homem.  
- Como vai Snape? – O homem o saudava.  
- O que faz aqui Zambine? Creio que não veio assistir à minha aula já que se formou há muitos anos atrás...  
- Vim ver meu filho Snape! – Blásio bradava.  
- Não banque o emocional Zambine, nós dois sabemos que você não é...  
- Vim apenas alertar meu filho, nada demais...  
- Então aquele assunto que Malfoy e Potter vieram tratar comigo na semana passada...  
- Era verdadeiro Snape...  
- Então alerte seu filho Zambine ao invés de bancar o pai emocional!

Blásio ficara fitando as costas de Snape se afastar aos poucos, suspirou derrotado e colocou a mão dentro do bolso do, sobretudo negro e andara em direção contrária a que estava Miguel e os outros.

Miguel parara de correr e olhara em direção a uma árvore com o cenho franzido, James no momento estava mais preocupado em azarar Cold que corria e se transformava em um tigre branco.

- Algum problema? – Sophie dizia o abraçando por trás.  
- Não, eu só tive um pressentimento estranho...  
- Entendo... – Ela o beijava nos lábios.  
- Mas não é nada demais, não se preocupe! – Ele virava a encarando sorrindo.

Um barulho de explosão fizera com que todos olhassem na direção em que Cold havia corrido, o Tigre voltava correndo e se escondia atrás de Amy e Sr.Butocas. James logo aparecia coberto de cinzas como se tivesse algo explodido em sua cara arrancando gargalhadas até de Melanie e Rachel.

Após a sessão "EU VOU TE MATAR SUA ZEBRA DOS INFERNOS" protagonizada por James Potter, eles seguiram para mais uma série de aulas, e foi na saída de uma das aulas que eles receberam mais um panfleto de "FESTA", Cold logo sorrira maroto com a possibilidade de poder se embebedar e cantar, e dançar e...

- Com licença! – Uma garota de cabelos roxos e olhos azuis cutucava o loiro.  
- Sim? – Ele perguntava erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
- Er... Meu nome é Mafalda Sulivan, e... Bem a sua banda tocou na festa passada, eu gostaria da saber se você e seus amigos poderiam tocar nessa festa também! Afinal vai ter pessoas do campus inteiro e...  
- Uma música! – Cold falava sério.  
- Hã? – A garota perguntava confusa.  
- Vamos tocar uma música apenas e depois eu curtirei a festa, me embebedarei e tudo mais! – Terminava com um ar pomposo.  
- Ah, sim claro! Como o senhor quiser!  
- Não precisa me chamar de senhor, Cold basta ok? – Ele piscava jogando charme.  
- E O SENHOR, SENHOR MALFOY PODE ME CHAMAR DE ASSASSINA! – Amy falava por trás dele.  
- Err... Oi Amor?  
- OI UMA OVA! ANDA LOGO QUE NÓS TEMOS QUE COMPRAR COMIDA PRO Sr. BUTOCAS!

Cold saíra dali com Amy o puxando pela orelha, deixando Mafalda Sulivan risonha.

- Ai iai ai Danoninho! – Cold passava a mão bela orelha vermelha. – Essa doeu!  
- Bem feito! Quem mandou jogar charme praquela qualquer!  
- Não sabia que era tão ciumenta assim meu Todinho Companheiro de Aventuras! – Ele a abraçava pela cintura.  
- Ah! Cala essa boca Madonna!

James andava com Rachel calmamente pelos terrenos da faculdade, era bom ficar com ela, ela conseguia o fazer esquecer de tudo Subiram juntos para a biblioteca e sentaram-se em uma das mesas começando a estudarem em seguida, foi quando Cold entrara na biblioteca sorridente segurando dois pacotes enormes, com uma Amy com cara de poucos amigos logo atrás.

- Nossa, que cara é essa Amy? – Rachel perguntava.  
- A Chambinho 'tava com ciúmes de mim! – Cold falava sorridente.  
- EU não estava com ciúmes Madonna!  
- E por que está ficando vermelha? – James falava risonho.  
- Cala essa sua boca Potter! – Amy batia com um livro na cabeça do moreno.  
- Hey! Não espanque meu namorado! – Rachel fingia-se de brava.  
- Hey Pontas, temos trabalho a fazer!  
- Nem pensar! – James girava os olhos. – EU já fui lá do outro lado do mundo buscar aquele saco de pulgas! Não saio daqui por nada!  
- Anda logo seu Veado dos Infernos! – Cold pegava James pelo braço e o arrastava. – Nos vemos depois Yakult!

Saíram de lá deixando as duas garotas a sós, ambas se encaravam de sobrancelha erguida, aqueles dois realmente não eram normais.

- Olha Listras, você tem que parar com essa mania de me arrastar para todo o canto que você vai!  
- Pontas, essa noite vai ter uma festa, nós vamos tocar uma música, e eu quero que a Amy toque conosco!  
- Para tudo! – James olhava Cold interrogativo. – Você não acha que 'tá levando essa lista dela a sério demais?  
- Estou apaixonado Pontas! ­ - O loiro dizia coçando a cabeça.  
- É, você está realmente in love! – James sorria marotamente.  
- Ah cala essa sua boca! E me ajuda!  
- Te ajudar em quê? Você já esta in love mesmo...  
- Pontas, por Merlim! Eu juro que se você não parar eu vou te MATAR!  
- Ui... Parei!

Andaram lado a lado por um bom tempo, logo encontrando Johnny e Miguel. Os quatro estavam lá reunidos, mais uma tarde ensaiando para mais um show.

A noite caíra como uma luva, e mais uma vez estavam todos lá em mais uma festa agitada. Esta, no entanto parecia mais agitada do que o normal, os marotos junto de suas namoradas adentraram a festa, foram recebidos pelas organizadoras que pareciam babar demais os garotos fazendo com que suas namoradas aderissem uma cara de Pitt Bull Raivoso.

Mafalda Sullivan subira ao palco sorridente como uma pessoa que acabara de ganhar na loteria.

- Muito bem! Escutem-me todos! Esses quatro rapazes decidiram tocar uma de suas músicas para nós! Com vocês! OS NOVOS MAROTOS!!!

Ambos trocaram olhares assustados, jamais pensaram que seriam apresentados de maneira tão espalhafatosa, as bochechas de Miguel haviam até ganhado um tom rubro. Subiram no palco, Cold olhou significativamente para James que piscou maroto. Alguém parou na porta da festa e ficou fitando os quatro ali em cima do palco.

- Hã... Muito bem é o seguinte, para cantar essa música eu queria chamar a minha namorada! – Cold sorria para Amy que ficava perplexa. Ele estendia a mão.

A garota murmurava coisas como "não, não, não, não!".

- Anda logo Amy! Não temos a noite toda! – Ele falava risonho

Amy contra gosto pegara a mão do namorado recebendo uma grande salva de palmas, parecia que todos da faculdade se encontravam ali, eram muitos adolescentes, e até mesmo os professores pareciam ter resolvido dar o ar da graça em algum tipo de festa maluca dos alunos.

- Eu não posso! – Ela murmurava para Cold.  
- Claro que pode! Pegamos até uma das suas músicas para cantar! Uma que a Katty escreveu, ela disse que vocês cantaram algum tempo...  
- Mas...  
- Sem, mas... Deixa acontecer Amy!

Ele a olhara nos olhos, a garota se arrepiara por inteira ao sentir o microfone gelado em suas mãos, Cold colocara a guitarra e ajeitara seu microfone. James sorrira para Amy e uma melodia começara a tocar.

A garota se aproximou ternamente do microfone e com uma voz baixinha e vacilante começara a cantar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-lo**  
_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
_** Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**  
_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
**Você está mais perto do céu que eu vou estar**  
_And I don't want to go home right now  
_**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**  
_And all I can taste is this moment_  
**E tudo que eu posso degustar é este momento**  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
**E tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida**  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
** Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso estará acabado**  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_  
** Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**

Muitas pessoas ali pareciam contentes com a música, Amy parecia ganhar confiança em cada letra cantada, abriu um enorme sorriso para Cold que piscara maroto para ela.  
Maya que estava lá junto de Skill sorriu internamente, Cold deveria estar realmente apaixonado pela garota, sentiu um frio na barriga e suspirou fundo, a voz de Amy realmente era linda.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
** Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam  
**_When everything's made to be broken  
_**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado**  
_ I just want you to know who I am_  
** Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Logo Cold aproximara-se do microfone cantando calmamente, muitas garotas acabaram dando gritinhos felizes o que fizera Johnny e James revirarem os olhos. Ele cantava olhando apenas para a loira a sua frente, apenas para ela e mais ninguém.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
_**E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão caindo  
**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras**  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
**Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes**

Amy sorria abertamente e cantara junto de Cold, aquela música parecia ser deles, apenas deles e mais ninguém. Melanie olhava o irmão com um doce sorriso no rosto, aquela garota estava mudando Cold, estava o deixando mais maduro e confiante.

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_  
**Você sangra apenas para saber que está viva  
**_ And I don't want the world to see me_  
**e eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_**Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam  
**_When everything's made to be broken  
_**Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Cantaram o refrão durante mais três vezes, tudo parecia ter sumido, as pessoas, o palco, e apenas eles sobrado ali, ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e ele parecia só ter olhos para ela. Ele estava amando de verdade.

_I just want you to know who I am  
_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
**_ I just want you to know who I am_  
** Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Cantaram juntos pela última vez e se encararam, Cold a beijara com amor e sorrira vitorioso.

- Fez um grande Show Amy... Menos um item na sua lista!

Aquilo estava perfeito! Após receberem uma enorme salva de palmas, os marotos desceram do palco, sorridentes, dançaram animados, Cold parecia que havia confundido Whisky de fogo com água, James já havia perdido a conta entre as garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada e Whisky de fogo, enquanto Johnny bebia o que via pela frente. Miguel parecia ser o único comportado ali.

- Ai, eu tenho a impressão que 'tá tudo girando! – Amy colocava a mão na testa.  
- Ok Amyzinha querida, você já bebeu demais... – Katty falava sorridente.  
- Ah não, só mais umazinha Ka..Ka...Katty!  
- Você também Rachel!  
- Eu, estou bem! – A morena falava se segurando em James. – Ok! Só estou um pouquinho tonta!  
- Sam?  
- Eu estou bem, só bebi uma garrafa de cerveja, vou ficar para cuidar de Johnny! – Ela sorria sincera.

- Ok! Vou levar essas duas para casa!  
- Ah não Katty! – Ambas falavam tristemente.  
- Anda logo mocinhas vocês já passaram da conta!

Katty parecia arrancar as duas dali de dentro, enquanto James e Cold gargalhavam da situação, bem a verdade é que só de um olhar para o outro eles caiam na gargalhada. Eram bêbados felizes! Johnny, no entanto estava vomitando enquanto Sam o ajudava calmamente.

- É acho que o John também passou da conta, vou leva-lo para o ap! – Sam falava risonha. – Venha ursinho, você não está bem!

Ela o ajudara a andar em direção a saída, Sophie ria da cena, estava um tanto cansada, mas agradecia a Merlim por Miguel não gostar de beber, olhara o noivo de lado, ele e Katty eram parecidos, balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar tais pensamentos, sentira Miguel beijar-lhe a testa e sorriu.

- Está cansada? – Ele perguntara docemente.  
- Sim...  
- Vou te levar para casa ok? – Ele sorria.

Acabaram por deixar James e Cold e suas gargalhadas para trás, saindo do imenso salão, andavam abraçados pelo jardim.

- Miguel! – Uma voz autoritária falara as costas dele.

O maroto parara de andar subitamente, Sophie o encarara de lado como se quisesse perguntar o porque dele ficar tão pálido, olhou para trás levemente e viu a figura de um homem. Miguel fizera o mesmo, virara com o cenho franzido e com o punho fechado.

- O que você quer aqui? Não mandei ir embora e me deixar em paz? – Ele vociferava.  
- Tenho assuntos a tratar com você filho!  
- EU NÃO SOU SEU FILHO! – Era a primeira vez que ele perdia a calma frente de Sophie.  
- Miguel! – Sophie abraçava pelo braço.  
- Então essa é sua noiva? Muito bela...  
- Sophie vá para o apartamento e fique por lá!  
- Mas...  
- VÁ! – Miguel ordenara.

Sophie nunca vira um brilho tão diferente nos olhos do noivo, talvez fosse pela raiva que estava sentindo, resolveu não contrariar, correra em direção a seu prédio. Miguel continuava ali bufando de raiva encarando aquela figura paterna.

- Sente vontade de me bater filho? – Blásio se aproximava.  
- Se afaste de mim... – Ele dizia dentre os dentes.  
- Sua mãe sentia muita a sua falta...  
- Eu já disse para ir embora!  
- Acho melhor você ir se acalmando filho, tem algo que você precisa saber, ou melhor... Você e seus amigos...  
- Do que você está falando? – Miguel falava ainda sério sem demonstrar emoção.  
- Ouviu do caso de Trevor La Blanck? – Miguel consentiu com a cabeça. – O Ministério está reunindo todas as forças que você possa imaginar, inclusive bruxos que não são Inomináveis e Aurores, parece ter um novo bruxo das trevas por aí... A verdade é que Trevor La Blanck foi o oitavo auror encontrado morto...  
- Isso é problema do Ministério! Eu e meus amigos fizemos nossa parte, acabamos com Voldemort!  
- E o Ministério é grato a vocês! – Blásio falava calmo. – Acontece que agora é mais pessoal... Sua mãe foi atacada Miguel!

Miguel ficara sério fitando o pai, há quanto tempo ele não se lembrava do jeito de sua mãe, uma famosa estilista fria e autoritária, sentiu um nó na garganta, por mais que odiasse seus pais por terem feito o que fizeram com ele não podia deixar de ter aquele sentimento.

- E como ela está? – Perguntou frio.  
- Em coma, os médicos não tem muita esperança... – Blásio falava calmo.  
- E sobre esse novo bruxo das Trevas, o que sabem sobre ele?  
- Pouca coisa, apenas que mata por diversão, e que deve ter o mesmo sonho que o antigo Lorde das Trevas...  
- Eu não vou me meter em mais uma guerra com tão poucos detalhes, mande o Ministério parar de freqüentar bailes e começarem a trabalhar!  
- Precisamos de você e seus amigos Miguel! São uns dos melhores bruxos do mundo mágicos!  
- Ah que engraçado, agora você precisa de nós! Quando eu tinha 10 anos fui descartado!  
- Pode me culpar o quanto quiser! – Blásio falava severo. – Apenas pense em quantas vidas serão perdidas se não tivermos a ajuda de vocês!  
- Conversarei com minha família antes de tomar qualquer decisão... – Miguel virava de costas.  
- EU SOU SUA FAMILIA!  
- NÃO! OS MALFOY'S E OS MAROTOS SÃO A MINHA FAMILIA!  
- Miguel!!!

O rapaz simplesmente voltara a andar, ignorando o fato do pai estar ali ou não, subiu em seu prédio e adentrou no apartamento, Sam estava na cozinha preparando algum tipo de poção para Johnny.

- Pensei que demoraria a chegar...  
- Vim mais cedo, vou dormir... – Miguel falara seco já entrando no quarto.

Sam o olhou de lado, não era costume ele ser grosso, terminou de fazer a poção e entrou no quarto do namorado. Johnny estava deitado com a barriga para cima gemendo.

- Quem mandou beber mais do que devia! Deu nisso! – Sam falava divertida. – Toma, bebe isso! Vai te ajudar...  
- Você é uma santa! – Johnny falava bebendo a poção.  
- E você um pinguço! Agora dorme que você precisa descansar!

Ela deitara na beirada da cama dele, enquanto ele a abraçava e dormia em seguida.

Miguel largara-se em sua cama e ficara fitando o teto, faltava cerca de 3 semanas para o natal, seria o momento em que ele encontraria-se com Draco, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna. Mas não era o momento mais propicio de falar sobre mais um maníaco das trevas querendo ser o todo poderoso. Respirou fundo e caminhou até sua escrivaninha, começou a escrever uma carta a Draco, a mandaria logo cedo.

A manhã estava linda! Miguel havia acabado de mandar a coruja a Draco, espreguiçou-se e saiu do quarto, Johnny estava estirado no sofá com Sam a seu lado lhe levando algo que ela chamava de "Pós-Bebedeira". Deu um leve sorriso e perguntou sobre quererem comer algo, o resultado foi um Johnny exaltado correndo em direção ao banheiro, deu uma gostosa gargalhada junto de Sam e fora para a cozinha.

Enquanto isto no apartamento das meninas...

- Eu queria arrancar meus olhos em enfia-los em um copo com bastante gelo... – Rach falava tampando o rosto com travesseiro.  
- E eu queria arrancar meu estômago fora... – Amy falava chorosa.  
- Quem mandou beberem mais do que deviam? Eu que num mandei! – Katty ria da situação das amigas.  
- Katty eu juro que se continuar a ser irônica eu te lanço uma azaração daquelas que te deixará parecendo um orangotango cor de rosa! – Amy falava se cobrindo até a altura dos olhos.  
- Hey! Vocês não estão pensando que vão ficar na cama o dia todo, estão?  
- Essa é a minha idéia principal... – Rach falava virando de lado.  
- Pelo que eu fui informada, as senhoritas tem um imenso trabalho de Poções para fazerem! E se quiserem se tornar boas Inomináveis é bom começarem desde já!  
- Katty vá catar coquinho na beira do lago e me deixa dormir, eu 'tô de ressaca! – A loira falava em tédio.  
- Ok! Vocês não me deixam outra alternativa... SERPENSOTIA!!!

Uma serpente saíra da ponta da varinha de Katty, Amy e Rachel deram um pulo da cama e correrão em direção ao banheiro, era melhor obedecer à amiga antes que ela fizesse aparecer dragões! Katty sorriu vitoriosa e murmurou um feitiço fazendo a cobra desaparecer.

Todos estavam descendo em direção ao pátio, quando Amy vira um monte de alunos fazendo uma roda em torno de "algo", olhou de lado para Rachel que fez uma cara de interrogação. Maya e Skill andavam calmamente em direção ao "fato", quando a ruiva arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca, Lana que estava logo atrás da ruiva fez o mesmo no entanto dando um grito de susto.

- AI MEU MERLIM!!!

A cena era de um Cold Malfoy sentado dentro da fonte do colégio tranqüilamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e um James escondido atrás da estátua da fonte, completamente rubro.

- Malfoy, o que você faz de cueca no meio do pátio do colégio? – Maya perguntava tampando os olhos.  
- Boa pergunta Srta. Potter, bem... Eu não faço idéia... Próxima pergunta? – O loiro falava irônico.

Logo James saíra de trás da estátua no mesmo estado do loiro, todos ali os encaravam perplexos. Cold suspirou fundo, estava passando realmente mal.

- Muito bem galerinha mais ou menos, estamos aqui, estamos ali, estamos em tudo que é lugar... Então se me dão licença eu vou me trocar! Vem comigo Pontas? – Cold falava levantando-se de dentro da fonte.

Muitas garotas ali deram gritinhos exaltados já que a cueca branca do maroto estava transparente, James teve sorte em ter colocado sua típica cueca samba-canção azul marinho.

Rachel que estava de óculos escuros abaixou os óculos e encarou a cena do namorado e Cold saírem pelos jardins, olhou para Amy que estava caindo na gargalhada, se alguém achava aquilo tudo normal era aquela loirinha. Miguel estava com a mão na testa rindo baixinho, enquanto Katty estava com os olhos esbugalhados. Se Johnny e Sam estivessem ali certamente estariam da mesma forma da garota.

- Vocês não vão até seus namorados? – Katty perguntava séria.  
- Não, eu acho que eles precisam de um momento a sós! – Amy ria de lado.  
- Concordo plenamente! – Rachel olhava os dois se afastando e Cold com a bundinha aparecendo. – É Amy, até que a bundinha de seu namorado não é das más...  
- Hey! Pode ir tirando os olhos do compartimento traseiro do MEU MADONNA!  
- Sinto lhe informar Amyzinha, mas não foi só agente que viu o compartimento traseiro e o frenteiro de seu amado Madonna, mas sim a faculdade inteira! – Rachel falava risonha.  
- É, terei que jogar todas as cuecas brancas dele fora! – A loira franzia o cenho e cruzava os braços arrancando várias gargalhadas.

Cold e James adentraram o apartamento, Cold se dirigira automaticamente ao banheiro enquanto James parava na cozinha para tomar um copo d'água, o loiro iniciava um banho de porta aberta.

- HEY PONTAS!!!  
- QUE É???  
- COMO AGENTE FOI PARAR NAQUELE ESTADO NA FONTE???  
- NÃO SEI! MAS LEMBRO DE VOCÊ FALAR ALGO SOBRE NADAR!  
- EU FALEI EM NADAR? EU LEMBRO DE VOCÊ FALAR QUE ESTAVA COM CALOR...

- AH É! AÍ VOCÊ SUGERIU QUE NÓS NADASSEMOS E DEPOIS VOLTASSEMOS AO AP!  
- E AÍ O QUE ACONTECEU?  
- ACHO QUE DORMIMOS NA FONTE MESMO!

Cold saíra do box e se enxugara rindo, realmente a cara de todos ali quando ambos saíram da fonte foi realmente hilária. Só esperava que sua amada Danoninho entendesse que ele havia bebido demais na noite anterior e que não era sua intenção de aparecer quase nu na frente de toda faculdade. Enrolou-se na toalha e saira do banheiro, James logo adentrou fechando a porta, o loiro riu de lado e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, quando bateram na porta.

- Sim? – Ele falava ao abrir.  
- Oi! – Sophie o olhava de cima a baixo. – Hã...  
- Entra Sophie, eu vou colocar uma roupa! – Ele ria abrindo passagem para a ruiva.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, enquanto ele entrava no quarto, a porta do chuveiro abrira mais uma vez revelando um James de toalha.

- Prima? – Ele erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- JAMES! VISTA-SE! – Ela berrava ao ver a toalha do moreno quase escorregar e ele segurar a tempo.  
- Ok! Num precisa gritar! – Ele adentrava no outro quarto.

James e Cold saíram quase na mesma hora dos quartos, se sentaram frente à ruiva, esta tinha uma cara triste e abatida.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – James perguntava.  
- Sim... – Ela baixava os olhos.  
- É com o Penas? – Cold arriscava.  
- É...  
- Então desembucha! – O loiro a olhava intrigado.  
- Ontem a noite o pai dele reapareceu novamente e, Miguel me pareceu diferente ele... Eu não sei como dizer... Eu senti medo do Miguel!  
- Olha, o Miguelito é um cara calmo, é normal que ás vezes ele exploda... – James falava passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
- E sobre o pai dele não se preocupe, conversaremos com ele depois! – Cold piscava maroto.  
- Obrigada... – Ela sorria sincera. – Hã... Cold?  
- Senhora?  
- Bem, é que... Acho que devia ver a Mel, sei lá você é irmão dela e...  
- Eu sei... – O loiro abaixava a cabeça. – Mel e eu nos afastamos Sophie, e... E eu não sei o que falar, ela mudou muito!  
- Você...  
- Eu vou no apartamento dela ainda hoje ok? Só preciso me recuperar da ressaca! – Ele ria de lado.  
- É eu ouvi que vocês andaram pensando que a fonte da faculdade era alguma praia de nudismo!  
- Hey!!! Não é bem assim! – James manifestava-se.  
- De qualquer forma eu vou indo rapazes...

Ela despedira-se de ambos e saíra dali, não demorou até Amy e Rachel aparecerem com um Kit Ante Ressaca, Rachel e James optaram por ver um filme na televisão trouxa do maroto, que diga-se de passagem Rachel ficara fascinada desde que vira pela primeira vez. Amy e Cold ficaram no quarto apenas conversando.

- Amy? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver melhor a loira.

Ela havia adormecido em seu tórax, beijou-lhe a testa e a cobriu, levantou-se e calçou os sapatos. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de si, tinha coisas a resolver.

Fora andando até o prédio de Melanie, subira as escadas ficando frente a porta de seu apartamento, lá fora o dia virava noite, tocou a campainha e ninguém atendeu, girou a maçaneta revelando que estava destrancada.

Ele adentrara no apartamento dela, o cheiro de canela habitava todo o local, suspirou fundo e sorriu de lado, ela sempre fora assim. Bateu na porta que continha o nome "MELANIE" e adentrou.  
Ela estava lá, sentada na beira da cama, tinha um olhar frio e distante, no criado mudo ao lado da cama às fotos de ambos quando crianças. Aproximou-se com cautela apanhando o porta retrato e sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

- Ás vezes eu sinto que agente está se afastando e que eu nunca vou conseguir me reaproximar de você... É como se fosse uma estranha e não a minha irmã casula...  
- Ás pessoas mudam...  
- E isso é uma pena...  
- Por que nos afastamos tanto? – Ela perguntara o encarando.  
- Mel, você sempre vai ser minha irmã, e uma das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo, mas você... Eu não vi você cresce entende? E... E eu cheguei e me assustei vendo você noiva e... Agora separada do noivo! É muito trauma pra um Cold Malfoy só! – Ela rira do comentário dele. – Sempre achei que você acabaria ficando com o Pontas, eu com a Maya, o Pulguento com a Lana e o Miguel com a Sophie, e dessa galera toda o único casal que continua junto é o Miguel e a Sophie!  
- Você se afastou da Maya e se apaixonou por outra pessoa... – Melanie falava séria. – Eu vi como você olha para Amy, é diferente, você...  
- Eu a amo... – Ele encarara a irmã com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Talvez ame o mesmo tanto que o Pontas te ama...  
- James tem namorada!  
- E você tinha um noivo e mesmo assim amava o Pontas! Qual é Mel? A quem você quer enganar? A mim que sou seu irmão ou a si mesma! – Ela abrira a boca para falar, mas fora impedida. – Eu vi desde que pequeno o Pontas atrás de você, e você o desprezando, eu vi ele sofrer, eu vi ele sorri por você! E bem... Talvez eu até ache justo você sofrer um pouco por ele, afinal 'tá na cara que você não está sofrendo pelo Cuecão de Couro!  
- Quando foi que você ficou tão sábio assim? – Ela bagunçava o cabelo do irmão enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.  
- Na mesma época que você ficou noiva! – Ele piscava maroto e a abraçava. – Eu só te quero ver feliz Mel, lute pelo Pontas...  
- Cold...  
- Oi?  
- Obrigada... – Ela deitava a cabeça no colo do irmão e ele a beijava na testa.  
- Irmãos são para isso não é? Apoiar um ao outro!  
- Essa garota, a Amy...  
- O que tem ela?  
- Ela tem sorte de ter você...  
- Não, eu que tive sorte de esbarrar nela! – Ele mostrava seu maior sorriso fazendo a irmã sorrir orgulhosa.  
- Quem sabe algum dia eu e o Potter voltemos...  
- Um dia pode ser tarde demais... – Cold a olhava sério.  
- Nem sempre... – Ela suspirava fundo fechando os olhos.

Sophie adentrara o quarto de Miguel, este estava deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama lendo algum tipo de carta, a ruiva deitara-se ao lado dele recebendo um aconchegante abraço, ele largara a carta de lado e beijara a noiva carinhosamente.

- Me desculpe pela noite passada, perdi a cabeça com meu pai...  
- Tudo bem... Quer conversar sobre isso?  
- Não... – Ele a beijava novamente.  
- Miguel...  
- Hum?  
- Estou pronta...  
- Pronta para quê? – Ele afastava-se dela e erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Para ser sua... – Ela o encarara nos olhos.  
- Quando você diz minha, você quer dizer minha minha, ou minha no sentido de ser minha profundamente, porque tem dois lados e eu não quero entender o lado errado e... – Ele falava sem parar até ela o puxar e beija-lo com fervor.  
- Não se preocupe, a porta está fechada...

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e a beijou com mais força e carinho ainda.

**Continua...  
**


	12. A Carta

**_NA:: A música inserida na fic chama-se Say Little Prayer For You da Aretha Franklin_**

**__**

**_A Carta_**

Lá estavam os dois, James e Cold, em um belo dia de faxina em seu apartamento.

- Hey Listras! Bem... As garotas não estão aqui sabe?  
- Hum...  
- Agente podia ouvir aquela música...  
- Aquela? – Cold mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.  
- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo Listras! – James retribuía o sorriso.

Ambos ligaram o som trouxa, se encararam sorridentes, logo uma melodia alegre começara a tocar. Enquanto os pratos da pia lavavam-se sozinhos por causa de magia, Cold pegara uma vassoura e James um bibelô de mesa, ambos servindo de microfone.

The moment I wake up O momento em que eu acordo Before I put on my makeup Antes de eu me maquiar I say a little pray for you Eu faço uma pequena oração pra você 

_While combing my hair, now,  
_**Enquanto eu penteio meu cabelo, agora**  
_And wondering what dress to wear, now,  
_**E penso no vestido que usar, agora**  
_I say a little pray for you_  
**Eu faço uma pequena oração pra você**

Draco e Harry abriram a porta do apartamento dos filhos, ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao verem seus rapazes, dançando e pulando, se encararam e riram com o canto dos lábios.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
_**Pra sempre e sempre, você ficará no meu coração  
**_and I´ll love you  
_**E eu, eu te amarei**  
_Forever, and ever, we never will part_  
**Para sempre e sempre, nós nunca nos separaremos  
**_Oh, how I'll love you_  
**Oh, como eu te amarei  
**_Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
**Juntos, pra sempre, é como tem que ser  
**_To live without you_  
**Viver sem você**  
_Would only be heartbreak for me.  
_**Só partiria meu coração**

Harry e Draco encostaram-se ao vão da porta vendo Cold cantar um solo com sua vassoura e James pular de um canto para o outro limpando os móveis.

_I run for the bus, dear,  
_**E corro pro ônibus, querido**  
_While riding I think of us, dear,  
_**Enquanto ando, penso em nós, querido**  
_I say a little pray for you.  
_**Eu faço uma pequena oração pra você**  
_At work I just take time  
_**Eu faço uma pequena oração pra você**  
_And all through my coffee break-time,  
_**E durante a minha parada pro café**  
_I say a little pray for you.  
_**Eu faço uma pequena oração pra você**

James logo começara a cantar, e abraçava Cold com um braço só, ambos fecharam os olhos e cantavam felizes da vida, Harry e Draco gargalhavam gostosamente, aquilo era uma coisa que não se via todos os dias.

Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
**Pra sempre e sempre, você ficará no meu coração  
**_and I will love you  
_**E eu eu te amarei**  
_Forever, forever we never will part_  
**Para sempre e sempre, nós nunca nos separaremos**  
_Oh, how I'll love you_  
**Oh, como eu te amarei**  
_Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
**Juntos, pra sempre, é como tem que ser**  
_To live without you_  
**Viver sem você**  
_Would only be heartbreak for me.  
_**Só partiria meu coração**

Foi quando James abriu os olhos e olhou seu pai e Draco na porta gargalhando, desligou o som envergonhado, no entanto Cold continuara a cantar.

_My darling believe me,  
_**Meu querido, acredite em mim**  
_For me there is no one_  
**Pra mim não há mais ninguém**  
_But you.  
_**Além de você**

Quando o loiro abriu os olhos deu um berro, Harry e Draco aplaudiam ambos.

- Sabe se essa música não fosse tão gay eu até mandaria vocês cantarem mais uma vez! – Harry falava gargalhando.

- Depois vocês não querem que pensem que são gays! – Draco falava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Não os recrimine Draco! Pelo menos não era It's rain in man aleluia, ou Macho Man, ou simplesmente YMCA! – Harry falava risonho.  
- Rá, Rá, Rá! Muito engraçado tio Harry! – Cold girava os olhos. – O que vocês fazem aqui?  
- Draco recebeu uma carta de Miguel a dois dias atrás, resolvemos vir para esclarecer algumas coisas para vocês... – Harry falava sentando-se no sofá.  
- Hã... Sobre o que aconteceu aqui... – James falava sem jeito.  
- Não se preocupe filho, não queremos acabar com a reputação dos Potter's! – Harry ria de lado.

Draco escorou-se na porta de braços cruzados, ficou encarando o apartamento do filho, um tanto bagunçado com alguns pratos se lavando sozinhos na pia. Cold riu de lado e apontou a varinha fazendo os pratos voltarem ao normal.

- Estávamos num dia de faxina! – James explicava sentando-se frente a Harry.  
- Percebemos... – Draco falava com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- O Miguelito não nos disse nada sobre carta alguma... – Cold falava sentando-se ao lado de James.  
- De qualquer forma o Weasley foi até o apartamento dele... – Draco respondia ainda fitando o filho.

A porta do apartamento abriu-se mais uma vez, e Rony, Miguel e Johnny adentraram calmamente o apartamento, Miguel, no entanto com uma cara de alívio inigualável.

- Será que ninguém conhece mais a campainha? – Cold falava colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Rony apenas riu e cumprimentou os rapazes logo se sentando ao lado de Harry no sofá, Johnny sentou-se ao chão junto de Miguel, todos os marotos pareciam curiosos em saber o que estava acontecendo já que era evidente a cara de mal humor de Draco e a de preocupação de Harry e Rony.

- E então, vão falar o que tá pegando ou vamos ficar aqui o dia todo? – Cold perguntava recebendo olhares assassinos do pai e dos amigos. – Iihh... Eu hein! Que foi? Qualé? Num me olhem com essas caras de chupa cabra não!  
- Se você fechar essa matraca um segundo sequer, talvez o Potter possa esclarecer o que está acontecendo! – Draco falava cortante.  
- Ui... Calei papito! – Cold colocava ambas mãos na boca fazendo Draco girar categoricamente os olhos.  
- Há alguns meses alguns dos melhores aurores e inomináveis do Ministério têm desaparecido e aparecido semanas depois, mortos... – Harry começava atraindo toda atenção para si. – E não são apenas aurores ou inomináveis, como toda família influente do mundo bruxo, como, por exemplo, os Zambine, que tiveram a Sra.Zambine atacada...  
- PARA TUDO! Sua mãe foi atacada Miguel? – James dirigia-se ao garoto que apenas consentia com a cabeça.  
- E não foi apenas os Zambine que foram atacados... – Rony falava tristemente. – Os Forjaz, Shiki, Bach, Weiss dentre outras famílias importantes foram atacadas também!  
- Mas essas famílias, pelo que sei não têm nenhuma ligação com o ministério, a não ser o fato de serem bastante influentes e poderosas! – Miguel falava sério.  
- Exatamente... – Draco começava. – Eles estão atacando as famílias mais poderosas do mundo Bruxo, ou seja, aqueles que os traria mais ameaças, não me surpreenda que queiram atacar um de nós em breve...  
- Pelo que Blásio me informou... – Miguel falava friamente o nome do pai. – O Ministério não sabe muita coisa sobre os ataques, apenas sabem que atacam por diversão e que querem as nossas ajuda caso aja mais uma guerra, mas como vamos nos meter em algo com tão pouca informação! É loucura!  
- Creio que seu pai não está muito informado sobre as investigações Miguel... – Draco olhava sério para o garoto. – Seu pai é médico e está apenas ajudando em sua área, principalmente depois que sua mãe foi atacada...  
- Então vocês sabem mais sobre o tal cara que quer dar de Voldemort 2º? – Johnny perguntava encarando o pai.  
- Sim, descobrimos que o nome dele é Medon Cleyer, tem 30 anos e foi um dos seguidores de Voldemort, foi ensinado pessoalmente por Voldemort e um de seus seguidores mais fiéis, quando teve o julgamento dos comensais ele não foi absolvido, no entanto conseguiu fugir de Azkaban, creio que recrutou mais pessoas, pessoas como ele que não ficaram tão alegres com a queda do antigo lorde das trevas... – Harry falava calmamente.  
- Então deixa eu ver se entendi... – Começava com seu tom irônico. – Mais um filhote de cruz credo querendo governar o mundo?  
- Cold! – Draco o repreendia.  
- Digamos que ele soube resumir bem! – Harry ria paternalmente.  
- E por que o Ministério quer a nossa ajuda? – Johnny perguntava.  
- Porque vocês estiveram presentes na terceira guerra contra Voldemort, que o levou a destruição! São uns dos melhores bruxos do mundo mágico! – Rony falava orgulhoso.  
- Esse tal de Medon mandou atacar Trevor La Blanck? – Cold perguntava ficando sério.  
- Ficamos sabemos que ele mesmo acabou com o La Blanck... – Draco olhava para o filho. – La Blanck foi meu aluno, um dos melhores aurores que já vi na vida...  
- Ele era irmão da minha namorada... – Cold bufara de raiva.  
- Desde quando você tem uma namorada que não seja a Potter? – Draco erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Ihh é uma longa história! – James ria dando tapinhas camaradas no ombro do amigo.

A campainha soara, Cold levantara-se para atender a porta enquanto os outros continuavam a conversar, assim que abriu a porta Amy pulara de cavalinho nele sorrindo abertamente e dando-lhe um selinho.

- Cheguei a tempo para te ajudar com a faxina? – Ela alargava o sorriso.  
- Na verdade chegou bem na hora de conhecer meu pai! – Ele ria divertido.

Draco, Harry e Rony esticaram o pescoço para ver quem estava com Cold, logo viram uma garota entrando na sala ao lado dele, pequenina de cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis, Draco riu de lado ao ver as bochechas da garota aderirem um tom rosado.

- Tio Harry, Tio Ron e Pai! Essa é Amy La Blanck, minha namorada! – Cold a apresentava.

Amy os cumprimentara risonha, Draco beijara as costas da mão da garota.

- Pelo menos meu filho tem bom gosto para mulheres... – Draco falava lembrando-se da música que Cold e James escutavam fazendo o loiro e o moreno acharem seus sapatos muito interessantes.  
- Obrigada! – Ela ria de lado.  
- Incrível! – Harry falava a fitando. – Você tem o mesmo sorriso que Trevor costumava ter!  
- Sempre me falaram isso... – Ela ria. – Conheceram meu irmão?  
- Seu irmão foi aluno meu aluno... – Draco apontava um lugar para Amy sentar-se o lugar de Rony fazendo o ruivo levantar-se automaticamente.  
- Foi por causa de Trevor que decidi ser inominável...  
- Seu irmão foi um grande auror, e morreu dignamente! Lutando pelos seus ideais...  
- Eu só queria saber o que aconteceu com ele... – Ela falava olhando nos profundo olhos azuis de Draco.

Draco desviou o olhar olhando para todos os presentes ali, Cold olhou para o pai com o olhar de "Não conta se não ela vai querer ir atrás desse filhote de cruz credo!!!". Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e contara tudo o que sabia sobre Medon, os olhos de Amy marejavam a cada palavra, mas ela não derrubara nenhuma lágrima sequer.

- Cold... – Ela o chamava quando Draco terminara de contar.  
- Sim?  
- Quando forem atrás de Medon, prometa-me que vai me levar junto! – Ela falava olhando para ele seriamente.  
- Como?  
- PROMETA!!!  
- Amy! Campo de batalha não é lugar para mulheres e...  
- Eu não quero saber Cold! Prometa-me! – Ela segurava a mão do loiro tristemente.  
- Ok Amy eu prometo!  
- Não acredito em você! – ela falava para Cold voltando o olhar para Draco. – Quero fazer o voto perpetuo!

Os olhos da James pareciam saltar de seu rosto, Johnny ficara extremamente pálido, Miguel abrira e fechara a boca várias vezes, Rony desabara na cadeira enquanto Harry olhava severo para Draco que tinha uma expressão calma, Cold no entanto abaixou a cabeça.

- Seja nossa testemunha pai... – Ele falava olhando para Draco.

Draco riu de lado e caminhou até o filho e a garota, ambos deram as mãos e o juramento fora feito. Durante o Voto, James pode ver nitidamente a cara triste de Cold, tinha certeza que o maroto não queria levar Amy para uma batalha, mas sabia que mesmo que não a levasse ela iria atrás.

- Muito bem, devemos retornar ao Ministério agora... –Harry falava como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Até logo filho! – Rony sorria para Johnny. – Fale para sua irmã que não tivemos tempo para ir até ela, mas que a espero ansioso para o Natal!  
- Pode deixar! – Johnny respondia sereno.  
- Até James... – Harry olhava carinhosamente para o filho. – Cuide de sua irmã!  
- Minha irmã não precisa de meus cuidados a muito tempo! - James sorria.  
- Cold, Miguel! – Draco os chamava. – Quero que tomem cuidado, não sabemos se Medon irá ataca-los, e Miguel creio que Hermione tenha te mandado um carta, leia com atenção...  
- Sim senhor... – Miguel falava como se falasse com um pai.  
- Srta. La Blanck, espero que possa vir passar o natal conosco, seria uma grande honra recebe-la! – Draco beijava as costas da mão da garota.  
- Bem eu...  
- Nem vem que não tem Yakult! – Cold a abraçava. – Meu pai e minha família não aceitam nenhum não como resposta! – Ele piscava maroto.  
- Será um prazer... – Ela ria de lado.

Os três acabaram de se despedir dos filhos e foram embora, Cold olhou para Amy, ela tinha um olhar diferente, um olhar determinado, talvez fosse pelo fato de querer se vingar pela morte do irmão.

Rachel estava em seu quarto lendo um grosso livro sobre DCAT, quando algo batera em sua janela, espreguiçou-se e viu uma linda coruja amarela de olhos cinzas, abriu a janela dando passagem a bela ave, esta vôo em círculos e deixou cair uma cara sobre a escrivaninha da garota, pousando em seguida em cima do criado mudo.

- Pelo visto papai e mamãe não agüentaram ficar muito tempo sem mandar uma carta! – Ela ria para a coruja pegando a carta que tinha um selo laranja, a abrindo em seguida.

"_Rachel,  
Como vai filha? Espero que esteja gostando de sua estadia na faculdade. Infelizmente lhe mando esta carta com más notícias. Como soube, Trevor La Blanck fora atacado a alguns meses, e de um tempo para cá muitas famílias influentes e poderosas têm recebido o mesmo tipo de ataque.  
Graças as circunstâncias eu e seu pai decidimos passar um tempo na França junto de seu irmão e sua cunhada, e decidimos que você também iria conosco.  
Sei o que está pensando querida, mas tente entender que é para seu bem! Não queremos ter a mesma dor que os La Blanck estão tendo! Faça isso por mim e por seu pai, passaremos aí amanhã a noite para busca-la.  
Atenciosamente  
Carolyne Estella Kian  
Sua mãe."_

A morena leu e releu a carta, algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, sabia o que sua mãe estava lhe pedindo, sabia que não podia negar um pedido desses já que sua família sempre estivera a seu lado sempre que precisara. Respirou fundo, olhou para a foto em que ela e Amy estavam tomando sorvete e gargalhando, sentira um aperto no coração que nunca havia sentido antes, como se não pudesse deixar a amiga sozinha.

- Olá? Alguém em casa? – A voz da Sam invadia o apartamento.  
- Estou no quarto Sam! – Ela gritara de volta.

Samantha olhara Rachel ali sentada na cadeira com uma carta na mão, olhou atenciosamente para a amiga que tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro.

- Algum problema Rach? – Ela perguntara carinhosamente.  
- Mamãe e papai estão passando aqui amanhã, iremos para a França e ficaremos lá por um tempo indeterminado...  
- Mas por que isso agora? Você está tão bem na faculdade e...  
- Por causa dos ataques as famílias bruxas influentes... – Rachel voltava a olhar para a fotografia. – Sei que isso parece bobagem, mas... É como se eu não pudesse ir...  
- É claro que não pode ir! Você tem uma banda, um namorado! E tem a Amy também! Vocês duas nunca se separaram desde que tinham 2 anos de idade!  
- Eu sei, mas não posso simplesmente falar que não vou! – Rachel levantava da cadeira indo acariciar a plumagem da coruja. – Mamãe e papai nunca me negaram nada Sam, e nunca me pediram nada! É minha obrigação ir!  
- Enquanto ao James? – Sam a olhava nos olhos.  
- Terminarei com ele...  
- Apenas terminará? Quero dizer, não vai falar o motivo?  
- Não... – Rachel desviava os olhos.  
- Ele não merece isso Rach! Principalmente por já ter sofrido tanto por amor!

- Isso é assunto meu Samantha! – Rachel vociferava.  
- Como queira Rachel! – Sam a encarava tristemente. – Quando partirá?  
- Amanhã à noite...  
- Espero que você pelo menos seja bondosa quando terminar com ele!

Sam saíra dali deixando a morena sozinha, Rachel suspirara fundo e sentara novamente na escrivaninha.

"_Mãe,  
Estou ciente dos acontecimentos, e não se preocupe não farei objeção quanto a você e papai virem me buscar. Estarei os esperando as 19:00 no pátio principal.  
Atenciosamente  
Rachel Emanuelle Kian  
Sua filha."_

A tarde já havia chegado quando Maya e William estavam no apartamento do rapaz, ela descansava a cabeça no colo dele enquanto lia um capitulo sobre jornalismo, quando Skill começara a acariciar sua barriga e beijá-la.

- O que está fazendo Will?  
- Te beijando... – Ele a tirava de seu colo e arremessava o livro dela longe deitando sobre a garota.  
- Will... Vai com calma! – Ela tentava afastar os beijos que ele lhe dava no pescoço.  
- Qual é Maya? – Ele se afastava com tudo. – Estamos juntos a três anos!  
- Eu já te disse que não estou pronta ainda! – Ela berrava.  
- Acontece que eu não sou de ferro!  
- Por que você está sendo tão babaca?  
- PORQUE EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE COM O MALFOY JÁ TERIA SE DEITADO COM ELE A SÉCULOS!  
- AS COISAS NÃO SÃO BEM ASSIM WILLIAM!  
- AH NÃO? E COMO SÃO MAYA? EU SEMPRE VEJO COMO VOCÊ OLHA PARA ELE! COMO ODEIA QUANDO ELE ESTÁ COM A NOVA NAMORADINHA!  
- ISSO NÃO TEM NADA HAVER!  
- É CLARO QUE TEM!  
- VOCÊ FALA DE MIM, MAS EU SEMPRE VEJO COMO VOCÊ OLHA PARA A MELANIE! TODOS PERCEBEM! TODOS VÊEM QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO A ESQUECEU!  
- TALVEZ NÃO TENHA ESQUECIDO MESMO! E QUER SABER MAYA, UMA COISA EU DEVO ADMIRAR O MALFOY, TE TROCAR POR AQUELA GAROTA FOI A MELHOR COISA QUE ELE FEZ!!!  
- JÁ BASTA! – A ruiva chorava e o encarava friamente. – Acabou!  
- QUER SABER? QUER SE DANE!!!

Ela pegara o livro e a bolsa de cima da bancada e saíra daquele apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si, chorara com força durante o caminho de volta a seu apartamento corria até se bater em alguém.

- Desculpe... – Murmurara sem erguer a cabeça.  
- Hey! Você está bem? – Melanie falava olhando para a amiga.  
- O Skill e eu... Ele tentou e eu... – A ruiva não conseguia falar, apenas abraçara firmemente a loira a sua frente chorando compulsivamente.  
- Está tudo bem Maya, já passou... – A loira beijava a testa da ruiva. – Vamos para casa...  
- Obrigada Mel... – Maya a olhava nos olhos. – Meu irmão nunca errou quando lhe chamava de anjo...

Melanie apenas sorriu bondosamente e seguira com a ruiva para o apartamento.

Amy adentrava seu apartamento quando vira Katty, Sam e Rachel. Ambas sentadas sérias no sofá, fechou a porta e ergueu ambas sobrancelhas.

- Ok... Seja lá o que for eu juro que não fui eu! – Ela falava aproximando.  
- Precisamos conversar Amy... – Rachel falava tristemente.  
- O que houve?

Sam estendeu a carta dos pais de Rachel para a loira, esta pegou a carta e leu, releu e leu novamente, abaixou o olhar para Rachel que olhava para os próprios pés.

- É, parece que a Katty vai ter que te ajudar com as malas! Você é um desastre para arruma-las... – Ela falava rouca.  
- Amy... – Rachel erguia os olhos para a amiga.  
- É o melhor a se fazer Rach, quero dizer... Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse! Acho que você ficara em boas mãos junto de seu irmão, e olha só! Você poderá ver sua cunhada grávida! Quem sabe ainda veja seu sobrinho nascer?  
- Eu não quero ir Amy!  
- Mas você precisa! – Amy chorava nervosa abraçando a amiga. – Sam, Katty e eu ficaremos bem...  
- Pode deixar que nós cuidaremos muito bem da Amy! – Katty falava risonha.  
- Mandaremos uma carta todos os dias! – Sam se manifestava.  
- Obrigada, meninas... – Rachel limpava as lágrimas grossas.  
- Abraço coletivo! – Amy falava risonha e as quatro se abraçavam.  
- E o que você vai dizer para o James? – Katty perguntava.  
- Eu apenas vou terminar, ai a noite eu vou embora...  
- Ele vai te odiar! – Amy a olhava severa.  
- Você sabe que eu odeio despedidas...  
- É eu sei...

Cold estava lá largado em sua cama com seus pensamentos, quando James adentrara o quarto.

- Hey Listras, eu estava pensando...  
- Não!  
- Mas eu nem falei! – James fazia bico.  
- Bem... Sempre que você pensa algo de ruim acontece então...  
- Argh cala essa sua boca sua Zebra do inferno!  
- Fala Ponticas, o que você estava a pensar!  
- Bem, acabei de saber pela Sophie que a minha amada irmã e o Skill terminaram seu relacionamento duradouro!  
- Sério? – Cold sorria abertamente. – Finalmente a Maya fez algo que preste!  
- Bem, só que ela está triste e convém a nós! A alegria em pessoa salva-la de uma depressão!  
- Eu não acredito que ela está triste por terminar com aquele chupa cabra! Ela devia estar soltando fogos de artifício!  
- É a vida! Nunca se entenderá as mulheres! – James jogava os braços para o alto.  
- Então você quer fazer uma festa aqui no nosso ap para animar a Bombom?  
- Exatamente meu caro Zebra! – James piscava maroto.  
- Ótimo! Adoro festas, sempre tem muita comida! – Cold ria divertido.  
- Bem, então comunicarei ao Pulguento e ao Penas que faremos uma reunião aqui hoje a noite...  
- Ok, mas tem uma condição! – Cold falava sério.  
- E qual será?  
- Você não cozinhar! Da última vez eu passei a madrugada inteira sentado no trono! – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Ah vai te cata! – James saia batendo a porta,

Cold rira divertido pegando sua coruja que estava na gaiola e a colocando sobre a escrivaninha escrevendo um pequeno bilhete.

"Festa, aqui em casa, mais tarde, mais ou menos oito horas da noite"

- Leve isso para a Amy ok? – Ele colocara no pé da coruja e esta voara de sua janela até a janela de Amy.

Ela riu ao ver a coruja de Cold a apanhou e sorriu, lendo o bilhete.

"_Eu irei com as meninas." _

A coruja vôo mais uma vez até o maroto que abriu o recado risonho.

A noite já havia caído, Maya estava deitada na sua cama olhando para o teto, como ela podia ter se enganado tanto com Skill? Como ela podia ter confiado nele? E só de pensar que fez Cold sofrer a vendo com aquele cara lhe dava repulsa de sigo mesma. Cerrou os olhos e quando os abriu vira Sophie, Lana e Melanie a encarando sorridentes.

- Vamos! Os rapazes estão dando uma festa no ap deles e nos chamaram! – Sophie falava contente.  
- Eu não vou! – Maya pegava o travesseiro e colocava no rosto.  
- Ah qual é Maya! Vamos! – Lana ria divertida.  
- Você vai? – Ela tirava o travesseiro olhando a oriental. – Como assim?  
- Terminei com Eduard hoje de manhã! Ele me veio com um papo estranho de casar, e bem, você sabe que eu e ele casados não ia dar certo! – Lana falava risonha.  
- E você está feliz?  
- Claro! Retomarei minha vida de solteira! Agora vamos!  
- Eu não vou! – Maya virava de costas.  
- Maya, faça isso por mim! – Mel falava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Maya girou os olhos e levantou-se da cama bufando, as três se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada ao ver a ruiva adentrar no banho.

As Lilux adentraram o apartamento dos rapazes risonhas, Amy logo largara-se no sofá e apanhara uma cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Rachel forçava um sorriso para James enquanto ele lhe perguntava o porque dela parecer tão triste. Quando as meninas bateram a porta Miguel correra para a abrir, agarrou logo sua cenourinha a enchendo de beijos e caricias.

- Arrumem um quarto! – Johnny falava sério. – Não sou obrigado a ver essa agarração entre meu amigo e minha irmã!  
- Ah deixa de ser careta John! – Lana falava divertida.  
- Concordo plenamente com a Lee! Deixe-os serem felizes! – Sam sorria para Lana que retribuía o sorriso.  
- Ok, desde quando vocês concordam em algo? – Johnny perguntava ao ver as duas sorrindo uma para a outra.

Melanie logo estava entretida em uma conversa com Katty, Maya estava visivelmente abatida quando Amy cochichara algo no ouvido de Cold e James e ambos adentraram o quarto. Amy andou até a ruiva e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Olá! – Ela falava risonha.  
- Oi...  
- Olha, eu sei que você está triste, mas acho que algo vai te deixar muito feliz em alguns segundos...  
- E o que seria? – Maya falava com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Digamos que sou vidente e prevejo o futuro!  
- Você é sempre assim? – Maya perguntava séria. – Tão perfeita?  
- Perfeita? – Amy franzia o cenho. – Não, eu não sou perfeita, apenas sou feliz!  
- Você é parecida com o Cold...  
- É, digamos que eu e filhote de Rei Leão, somos um pouco parecidos, no entanto eu sou muito mais bonita! – Ela piscava marota.

A atenção de todos voltara a porta do quarto e James quando esta se abriu num estrondo. Cold aparecera vestido com uma camisa azul estampada de tigres e James com uma vermelha estampada de um cervo.

- Estamos aqui para cantar uma canção a essa musa ruiva! – James falava risonho.  
- Venha Bombom! Junte-se a nós!!! – Cold estendia a mão para ela.

Maya riu da cena, os dois pareciam uma dupla brega, já que usavam ambas calças cor sim, cor não e tinham o cabelo todo espetado para o alto. Ela levantou-se de onde estava e caminhou até eles gargalhando alto quando James e Cold se entreolharam.

- Essa é para tocar o coração Jamesito!  
- Pode deixar! 1, 2, 3!!!

Ambos se entreolharam e começaram a cantar uma música bem desafinada.

- EU TE AMO!!! VOCÊ ME AMA!!! SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA FELIZ, COM UM FORTE ABRAÇO – Eles abraçavam Maya que gargalhava. - E UM BEIJO - Eles davam um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva. – TE DIREI, MEU CARINHO É PRA VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Todos ali aplaudiram os dois, enquanto as garotas caiam na gargalhada, James olhou para Cold mais uma vez.

- MECHE A CINTURA COM O TCHUTCHUCÃOOOO MECHE A CABEÇA COM O TCHUTCHUCÃOOO!!!

Eles começavam a uma coreografia, Miguel abraçava Sophie que não parava de gargalhar ao ver os dois marotos balançando a bundinha.

- Vamos querida, você não pode ver essa cena! – Ele falava divertido.  
- Ah deixa-me ver Miguel! – Sophie gargalhava.

O dia já amanhecia quando todos estavam indo embora, Maya conversava animada com Melanie quando viu Amy adormecida no sofá, Cold que conversava com James e Rachel se afastou na mesma hora que viu a loira adormecia, caminhou até ela e a pegou no colo. Johnny que já estava de saída apenas abriu a porta do quarto de Cold para que ele entrasse com Amy no colo.

- Seu irmão está diferente... – Maya falava fitando Cold de longe.  
- Ele amadureceu muito, acho que foi por ter se apaixonado, essas coisas acontecem... – Melanie falava olhando o irmão de relance.

Rachel estava olhando para a janela, James fizera o mesmo que ela, sabia que ela queria lhe dizer algo, mas parecia arrumar palavras para dizer.

- Podemos ir dar uma volta no jardim? – Rachel perguntara.  
- Tudo bem...

James acenou de leve para Maya e Melanie dizendo que iria levar Rach ao apartamento e que logo retornaria, ambas falaram que também já estavam de saída.

Eles andaram lado a lado pelos jardins, Rachel tinha uma expressão triste e cansada, segurou firme na mão da namorada e pararam de andar para se encararem.

- James, os dias que eu fiquei a seu lado foram os melhores da minha vida...  
- Rach...  
- Espera! Deixe-me falar! – Ela falava séria e ele se calara. – Eu te amo muito, mas não podemos continuar namorando...  
- É por causa da Mel, olha eu...  
- Não tem nada haver com a Melanie! – Ela falava seca. – Tem haver comigo, eu não quero continuar esse namoro...  
- Mas assim, sem mais nem menos? O que está havendo Rachel?  
- Eu só quero ficar um tempo sozinha!  
- Mas...  
- Eu quero terminar!  
- Tudo bem! – Ele falara tristemente. – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo!

Ele estava furioso, era como se ela tivesse brincado com ele o tempo todo, virou de costas e retornou a seu prédio, Rachel o olhava se afastar com um olhar magoado, sabia que ele estava furioso. Suspirou fundo e seguiu seu caminho, talvez assim fosse melhor para ambos.

Amanhecera uma manhã linda, mas todos ali só foram acordar a tarde, Amy beijara rapidamente os lábios de Cold e voltara para seu apartamento, sabia que ficaria um bom tempo sem ver a amiga.

As Lilux passaram a tarde arrumando as coisas de Rachel e conversando animadas, relembrando o passado, Rachel não sabia o porque de estar sentindo tanta mágoa, não iria se afastar para sempre, mas algo lhe dizia para não ir, olhou para Amy de relance, sua melhor amiga, sua irmã! Amy a olhou de volta risonha.

19:00 já havia chegado, as quatro desceram para o pátio principal quando um carro vermelho parara lá e uma mulher e um homem desceram do carro, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de esmeralda e um homem de cabelos cinzas e olhos negros e profundo.

- Pai! Mãe! – Rachel os abraçava.

James estava na sua janela quando vira uma pequena agitação no pátio, olhou melhor e vira as malas de Rachel sendo colocadas no carro e ela despedindo-se das amigas.

- DROGA!!! – Berrou passando correndo por Cold que estava saindo do quarto.

Correra até o pátio quando Rachel estava entrando no carro.

- RACHEL!!! – Berrou e ela saiu do carro na mesma hora. – Então é por isso que terminou sem dar explicações? Você vai embora?  
- Sim... – Ela falara triste.  
- Devia ter me falado! – Ele a puxara para um beijo.

Após se afastarem ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu queria me despedir de verdade Rach, não queria que você fosse e eu ficasse com raiva de você...  
- Talvez fosse melhor assim...  
- Acredite, nunca é melhor assim! – Ele a beijava novamente.  
- Rachel! Está na hora! – A Sra.Kian falava severa.  
- Preciso ir... – Ela se afastava do garoto.  
- Se cuida... – Ele falara triste.

Ela correra e entrara no carro, este mesmo decolara vôo e voara na imensidão negra do céu, Amy tocara o ombro de James e o encarara.

- Acredite Bambi, eu sentirei mais falta dela do que você!  
- É... Eu sei... – Ele rira de lado. – Apenas não queria que terminasse dessa forma.  
- Nem sempre as coisas são como queremos... – Katty falava sabiamente.

Miguel entrara em seu quarto quando se deparara com uma bela coruja negra de olhos amarelos pousada em cima de sua cama o olhando atentamente. Em seu bico uma carta.  
Reconheceu a coruja instantaneamente, a bela coruja da família Malfoy, riu de lado, deveria ser a carta que Hermione lhe mandara. Aproximou-se da bela ave e estendeu a mão, esta lhe entregou a carta e vôo para cima do armário. Abriu o selo "M", e pôs a ler a carta.

"_Miguel,  
Espero não estar mandando esta carta em momento inoportuno. Sei que têm passado poucas e boas pelo fato de seu pai retornar tão repentinamente. No entanto, sinto-me no direito de lhe aconselhar.  
Tenho sido sua 'mãe' a um bom tempo, vi você crescer ao lado de meus filhos, e tenha certeza que meu amor por você é de mãe para filho também. Quando seu pai nos procurou falando que sua mãe fora atacada vi nos olhos dele o arrependimento de ter feito o que fez com você, o escutei e vi que ele estava disposto a te procurar por preocupação e não por ordem do Ministério.  
Você e os rapazes são considerados um dos melhores bruxos do mundo mágico, são valentes e inteligentes! São um orgulho para mim e tenho certeza que é para Draco também.  
Peço que tente compreender o lado de seu pai, que tente o escutar com o coração, tente perdoar. A coisa mais bela em um ser humano é a compaixão. Por isso lhe peço que tenha compaixão com o Sr.Zambine.  
De qualquer maneira, o espero para o natal. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.  
Abraços  
Hermione Jane Malfoy."  
_  
Ele olhou para aquela carta, Hermione sempre fora a mulher mais inteligente que conhecera na vida, sempre fora uma mãe para ele, respirou fundo e repousou a carta sobre a escrivaninha.

- Ocupado? – Alguém dizia a suas costas.

Sorriu ao escutar a voz dela, de sua noiva.

- Não, estava apenas lendo uma carta... – Virou-se risonho para ela.  
- Entendo... – Ela sorria o abraçando. – Meu irmão disse que meu pai esteve aqui e... E ele me contou o que está acontecendo...  
- É, parece que os bruxos das trevas não se cansam de querer dominar o mundo... – Ele ria nervoso.  
- Vocês vão se meter em mais uma batalha não é? – Sophie perguntava sentando-se na cama.  
- Sim... – Ele falava tristemente. – Sophie, eu sei que você não quer que eu vá, mas eu preciso...  
- Eu soube que atacaram sua mãe...  
- É...  
- Eu só queria ficar mais tempo com você Miguel, faz menos de um ano que você retornou de uma batalha e já vai se meter em outra?  
- Sophie...  
- Eu quero te esperar sempre porque eu te amo demais, mas essa espera me fere! Me corta!  
- Eu sinto muito... – Ele abaixara a cabeça.  
- Eu não vou me separa de você Miguel, mesmo que você vá para essa batalha idiota... – Ela sorria pegando o rosto dele com as mãos. – Só espero que você cumpra sua promessa...  
- Eu vou me casar com você Sophie, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida! – Ele sorria maroto a puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

A semana passara num piscar de olhos, Amy havia praticamente mudado para o apartamento de James e Cold, James, no entanto não parecia bravo com isso, pelo contrário parecia gostar da companhia da amiga. Mas sentia falta de Rach, ela havia mandado uma carta dizendo que havia chegado bem na França e tudo mais, mas ele sentia que ela estava infeliz.

- Oi... – Uma voz o chamava.  
- Hã? Quê? – Ele saia dos seus devaneios e olhava para o lado vendo uma garota de cabelos loiros.  
- Está tudo bem com você James? – Mel perguntava o olhando séria.  
- Sim! Sem problemas! – Ele ria nervoso.  
- Não é o que parece...  
- É esse lance da Rach ter ido embora, acho que ainda não me conformei...  
- Entendo...  
- E você? Como está após o fim do noivado?  
- Não estou mal... – Ela o olhava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
- Vamos! Cold está nos chamando para irmos, você sabe como meu pai é em relação aos atrasos!  
- Eu sei! – Ele rira de lado.

Seguiram lado a lado em direção ao carro, James não soube bem o porque de ter segurado a mão de Melanie quando eles caminhavam, só que ele sentia falta de segurar a mão dela assim, mas o que mais o surpreendeu fora que a loira não havia puxado a mão, ela apenas segurou a mão dele mais firme ainda.  
- HEY! Vocês dois! – Cold os gritava. – Eu não 'tô afim de escutar um decurso do meu pai sobre atrasos! Então vamos logo!  
- Ai Madonna! Deixe de ser insuportável! – Amy o batia no braço.

Johnny dava um leve beijo em Sam despedindo-se, Maya já estava dentro do carro junto de Miguel e Sophie, James olhou risonho para Melanie e a puxou em direção ao carro.

- Err... Você acha que vai caber todo mundo Coldezito? – James perguntava.  
- Bem, sinceramente? Não! Mas acho que se apertando cabe sim!  
- Por que não usam um feitiço para aumentar a parte de dentro? – Melanie perguntava friamente.  
- É por isso que eu amo minha irmã! Ela sempre tem idéias que prestes! Ao contrario do pulguento é claro! Que ao invés de ajuda ficar aos amassos!  
- EU O QUÊ????? – Johnny voltava olhando Cold.  
- Isso mesmo que você escutou Weasley! – Cold ria maroto.  
- Ei, ei, ei! Menos brigas e mais ação!!! Eu não quero escutar o Tio Draco brigando por causa de atrasos! – Sophie falava rindo.

Melanie murmurara um feitiço aumentando a parte de dentro do carro, onde todos entraram. O carro ligara-se e Cold colocara seus típicos óculos de Sol.

- Muito bem cambada de desocupados! Vamos nessa! – Ele acelerava fazendo Amy e Maya rirem e Sophie olhar de lado para Melanie e James que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro de mãos dadas.


	13. O Natal

_**Antes de começar o novo cap. um aviso! Ás músicas inseridas na fic são Way You Look Tonight - Rod Stewart e Only Hope - Mandy Moore  
Beijo Grande!  
**Kitai Black_

_**O Natal** _

Lá estavam eles todos dentro do carro, iniciando sua jornada de "de volta ao lar", Amy estava olhando com o cenho franzido para a janela enquanto Maya conversava animadamente com Johnny, e Sophie dormia no ombro de Miguel.

- Algum problema Tampinha? – Cold perguntava a olhando de lado.  
- Tenho a impressão de estar esquecendo alguma coisa... – Ela falava fazendo um pequeno bico.  
- Engraçado, eu também tenho essa impressão... – Cold falava voltando à atenção para a estrada.  
- O SENHOR BUTOCASSSSS!!!! – Amy dera um berro fazendo com que Cold freasse o carro quase que imediatamente e Sophie pulasse de susto.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER NOSSO FILHO? – Cold berrava.  
- Ai droga! – Amy batia na testa. – É que ele tava tão quietinho que eu acabei esquecendo!  
- Você é uma péssima mãe Amy! – James falava rindo da expressão da garota e de seu amigo.  
- Vamos ter que voltar! – Ela falava chorosa.  
- Droga, papai vai me matar! – Cold girava os olhos fazendo uma curva voltando para o campus.

Amy parecia um tipo de mãe desesperada, correra até o apartamento pegando o Sr.Butocas que na realidade nem parecia que havia se importado muito de ter ficado sozinho, enquanto a loira pedia mil desculpas para o amasso, Cold falava coisas que eram mais ou menos "Filho você passou fome?" "Sua mãe é uma louca!" "Meu Merlim! Pare de sufoca-lo Amy!" girara os olhos e tornava a ligar o carro. Maya encarava tudo aquilo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Parece que são casados não é? – Johnny comentava.  
- Sim... – Maya concordava rindo.

A viagem seguira normal, com todos menos Cold adormecendo no caminho, até o Sr.Butocas deu um leve cochilo. Foi quando estacionaram na Mansão Malfoy, e Cold cutucou os amigos para acordarem. Amy abriu levemente os olhos e encarou tudo a seu redor, era magnífico. Todos desceram do carro pegando suas bagagens, quando um homem alto de cabelos loiros e barba aparecera de braços cruzados.

- Atrasados! – Draco falara severo.  
- Deixe-os Malfoy! – Harry aparecia risonho. – Mesmo que você implique, eles jamais chegarão na hora mesmo!  
- Apenas acho que eles deveriam ter um pouco de disciplina Potter! – Draco falava se aproximando da filha e lhe beijando a testa. – Mas o que é isso? – Ele apontava para o amasso no colo de Amy.  
- Sr. Butocas! – Amy respondia risonha estendendo o amasso na altura dos olhos de Draco fazendo Harry dar uma gostosa gargalhada.  
- É o nosso filho pai! – Cold abraçava a garota pro trás.  
- Eu não vou nem perguntar... – Draco virava de costas com um sorriso debochado no rosto. – Vamos subir logo, estou faminto!  
- Tio Draco hoje está estressado! – Maya comentava com o pai.  
- Digamos que Hermione o acertou com uma panela... – Harry segurava o riso e abraçava a filha com um braço.

Todos adentraram a casa, James e Malanie haviam ficado para trás, andando lentamente um ao lado do outro sem dizer nada. Talvez o silêncio já falasse demais para eles, ao adentrarem a casa virão Hermione enchendo de beijos e abraços Cold e Amy e bajulando o pequeno amasso, enquanto Luna agarrava Johnny e Sophie, Rony conversava com Miguel, Gina, no entanto gargalhava ao lado de Maya.  
A atenção de todos virara-se para ambos quando entraram, foi meio estranho sentir todos aqueles olhares para eles, Melanie corara furiosamente e James se sentira desconcertado até que...

- Como vão? – Uma voz rouca dissera no topo da escada.

Cold e Melanie olharam rapidamente para lá, e virão Narcisa Malfoy, uma senhora de idade, bela, de olhos muito azuis e cabelos brancos presos num coque delineado. Cold abrira um imenso sorriso e correra até a avó, fazendo Narcisa soltar um muxoxo indignado. Ele a pegara no colo e descera com ela pelas escadas.

- Cold, deixe sua avó no chão! – Draco girava os olhos.  
- Ora, deixe-o Draco! – Narcisa ria de lado. – Esse garoto pelo menos não puxou seu péssimo humor constante! – Todos riam do comentário da senhora. – Como vai minha querida? – Ela aproximava-se de Melanie a beijando no rosto. – Sempre honrando a beleza dos Malfoy...  
- Olá vovó... – Mel a cumprimentava com um leve sorriso.  
- Ora, mas vejam só, quem é essa preciosidade? – Narcisa colocava nos olhos os oclinhos redondos e se aproximava de Amy.  
- Essa é Amy La Blanck, minha namorada! – Cold falava num ar pomposo.  
- Muito prazer! – Amy sorria meigamente.  
- Parece que terei muitos bisnetinhos loiros ainda!

Hermione prendera um riso ao ver o rosto de sua mais nova nora parecer um pimentão, Cold apenas coçava a cabeça um tanto constrangido, Narcisa parecera nem se importa com o constrangimento de ambos, fora logo se dirigindo a Draco e falando para ele ser mais educado com as visitas.

- Venha Amy, vamos dar algo a comer a esse belo amasso! – Hermione falava risonha.  
- Eu já volto! – Amy sorrira para Cold.  
- Cuide bem de nosso filho! – Cold dava uma piscadela e dirigia-se até a avó.

Ela seguiu Hermione até a cozinha, enquanto Johnny e Rony sentavam-se em uma das mesinhas e começavam uma partida emocionante de xadrez bruxo, Harry conversava algo muito interessante com Maya e Gina, Luna falava sobre seus futuros netos com Miguel e Sophie que tinham as bochechas bastante coradas e por fim Cold falava animadamente sobre sua estadia na faculdade para a avó e para o pai.

James olhara para Melanie que ainda estava a seu lado, ambos em silêncio, ele não tinha muito que falar para ela, ele ainda se sentia magoado com aquilo tudo, ás coisas naquele ano estavam acontecendo rápido demais! Respirou fundo e saiu da sala indo a direção ao jardim. Melanie o olhou se afastar e balançou a cabeça negativamente, decidiu ir atrás dele pela primeira vez na vida.

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

- Dobby, por favor, providencie uma tigela com leite para o amasso sim? – Hermione pedia educadamente para o Elfo Doméstico.  
- Oh sim minha senhora, Dobby faz com prazer! – Ele corria pela cozinha apanhando uma tigelinha e derramando leite na própria.  
- Este é Dobby o nosso Elfo... – Hermione falava para Amy. – E um grande amigo da família!  
- Muito prazer Dobby! – Amy sorria timidamente.  
- Dobby essa é a Amy, namorada do Cold!  
- Oh!!! Muito prazer! Namorada do meu senhorzinho é senhorazinha de Dobby, sim é sim!

Hermione e Amy riram do comentário do Elfo atrapalhado que servia o Sr. Butocas que o encarava de lado sem entender muito que estava acontecendo.

- Acho melhor ir colocando a mesa Dobby, todos os convidados já estão presentes...  
- Sim minha senhora, Dobby colocará a mesa, colocará sim!

Dizendo isso ele pegara uma pilha de pratos e saíra correndo da cozinha, Hermione e Amy gargalharam gostosamente, a garota então abaixou-se para ficar mais próxima ao amasso e empurrou-lhe delicadamente a tigela, esse deu um miado de aprovação e começara a beber todo o leite.

- Obrigada pelo leite! – Amy agradecia a Hermione.  
- Não há de quê... – Hermione a olhava carinhosamente.  
- Sabe, li muito de seus livros, e pode parecer ridículo, mas sempre quis conhece-la! – Amy corara levemente.  
- Saiba que é uma honra para eu escutar isso! – Hermione sentava-se na mesa da cozinha. – Assim que você entrou na sala com Cold, eu tive uma sensação que não tenho há muito tempo...  
- Sensação? – A loirinha perguntava levantando-se e sentando frente a Hermione  
- Há muito tempo que não vejo Cold tão feliz, e a felicidade dele e de Melanie é muito importante para mim...  
- Ele também me faz feliz Sra. Malfoy... – Ela respondia corada  
- Creio que sim! – Hermione alargava o sorriso. – Cuide bem dele, ele é meu único garoto!

Amy apenas riu divertida do comentário da sogra e a encarou nos olhos, Hermione deu uma piscadela e levantou-se.

- Muito bem, acho que devemos leva-la até seu novo quarto não é?  
- Bem, eu agradeceria muito se pudesse arrumar minhas coisas! – Amy coçava a cabeça risonha.  
- Então vamos! – Hermione ria e caminhava até a porta.

Amy praticamente arrancou Sr. Butocas que ainda tomava o leite e foi logo atrás, o amasso soltou um miado indignado que foi ignorado pela dona.

James caminhava pelo jardim pensativo quando sentiu alguém andar atrás de si, parou e virou-se. Melanie estava lá o encarando séria. Ele olhou para o campo de quadribol e sorriu levemente, recordando-se da cena em que cada um transformou-se em um animal mágico. Melanie caminhou até ele ficando a seu lado e olhando para o campo.

- Foi aqui que nos tornamos animagos... – Ela comentava.  
- É... Bons tempos aqueles... E foi ali que você me deu o meu primeiro tapa na cara... – Ele apontava para um banco distante.  
- Pensei que não se lembrava disso...  
- Eu lembro de tudo que é relacionado a nós dois... – James andava até o centro do campo.  
- Eu sinto muito ter te magoado tanto...  
- Devia sentir mesmo! – Ele falara seco.  
- Eu não sou o tipo de garota muito sentimental James!  
- Não... Você sempre foi do tipo perfeita...  
- Eu nunca fui perfeita! – Ela vociferava. – Você que sempre pisava na bola!  
- Será que só eu pisei na bola? – Ela a encarara com uma profunda mágoa.  
- Não sei porque estamos tendo essa conversa! – Ela virava de costas e começava a retornar para a mansão quando o sentiu puxar fortemente seu braço.  
- Você quer realmente saber Melanie? – Ele a encarava nos olhos. – Porque mesmo eu pisando na bola, você me amou, e me ama até hoje!

Ela o encarou um tanto quanto assustada, o verde e o azul gelo se encontravam novamente, uma briga travada naqueles olhares. Uma mistura de mágoa, amor, desejo e esperança. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, estava prestes para selar seus lábios naqueles lábios rosados...

- JAMES! MELANIE! O ALMOÇO ESTÁ SERVIDO!!! – Maya berrava os chamando fazendo-os se separarem na mesma hora.

Ambos arfavam, Maya os vira e batera na própria testa, sabia que certamente havia cortado um clima daqueles entre os dois.  
Melanie correra em direção a amiga, James a olhou se afastar colocou as mãos no bolso e logo fora atrás andando em passos lentos e vacilantes.

Todos estavam lá sentados na mesa, rindo e conversando sobre todo o passado, desde os primeiros anos em Hogwarts de Harry até a última guerra contra Voldemort.

- Mas enquanto lutávamos na guerra o que mais me preocupou foi quando o James e Cold desapareceram! – Rony falava nervoso. – O Malfoy havia falado que se o filho dele sumisse enquanto ele e Harry resolviam algumas coisas no campo de batalha, ele me mataria, mas antes me torturaria até a morte!  
- É, e quando vimos esses dois no campo de batalha quase enfartamos! – Harry ria lembrando-se.  
- No entanto, nós quase o matamos quando saímos de lá... – Draco olhava severo para Cold que fingia olhar algo muito interessante no teto fazendo todos darem belas gargalhadas.  
- Sabe essa amizade do Cold e do James já vem de muito tempo! – Gina falava risonha.  
- Só de pensar que você e Draco se detestavam na adolescência, ninguém poderia dizer que seus filhos seriam bons amigos... – Hermione falava encarando Draco que fingia não prestar atenção naquela conversa toda e Harry que sorria mostrando quase todos seus dentes na boca.  
- É, realmente essas coisas são incríveis! – Gina ria. – E a primeira palavra do James então?

- Ah não! Essa história de novo não! – O moreno cruzava os braços enquanto Cold sorria categoricamente.  
- Qual foi a primeira palavra dele? – Miguel interessava-se ao ver o constrangimento do moreno.  
- Não queria saber! – James fazia bico.  
- Hey! Essa história eu não conheço! – Se metia Sophie.  
- A primeira palavra do James foi, Cold! – Gina revelava arrancando gargalhadas de toda a mesa.  
- Mãe! – James falava revoltado. – Já percebeu que conseguimos ficar quase 10 anos sem tocar nesse assunto?  
- É, o Jamesito me ama desde que eu nasci! – Cold limpava as lágrimas imaginárias.  
- Vai procurar piolho no cabelo do Snape! – James mostrava a língua.  
- E qual foi a primeira palavra do Cold? – Amy perguntava virando-se para Hermione.  
- Bichento... – Hermione girava os olhos. – No entanto a primeira palavra da Mel foi Papai, Draco não parou de me encher até ela aprender outra palavra!

Draco rira de lado mostrando todo seu ar pomposo e orgulhoso.

- Eu quero só ver quando meus netos chegarem! – Luna falava sonhadora. – Quero no mínimo uns cinco!  
- CINCO MAMÃE? – Sophie arregalava os olhos.  
- Podemos fazer uns três, Johnny fica por conta dos outros dois! – Miguel ria de lado acariciando a mão da noiva.  
- Hey! Nem vem que não tem! Não penso em me casar nem tão cedo!  
- E você James? – Narcisa virava-se para o moreno. – Quando você e minha neta irão se casar?

O silêncio foi mortal, nos dois segundos depois apenas fora escutado o garfo de James caindo no prato e fazendo o maior barulho e uma grande série de tosses dadas por Cold, Draco e Harry. Melanie cobrira seu rosto com uma mão, Narcisa não desviava o olhar do moreno que suava frio.

- Err... Bem... Errr..  
- Tudo bem não precisam responder! – Ela girava os olhos.

James parecera realmente aliviado dela ter lhe livrado de todo aquilo, logo Hermione falara sobre sobremesa e todos mudaram de assunto rindo e voltando sobre o fato de Cold tentar assassinar Bichento com dois anos de idade, já estavam todos na porta despedindo-se dos Malfoy's, James percebeu que Melanie o evitara durante quase todo almoço, despediu-se dela com um aceno de cabeça.

- O almoço estava ótimo Mione! – Gina falava risonha.  
- Obrigada Gi, espero vocês para o natal!  
- O natal na casa dos Malfoy's, sempre inesquecível, o Malfoy sempre é o mais animado! – Rony falava gargalhando.  
- Espero que isso não tenha sido uma indireta Weasley! – Draco falava dentre os dentes.  
- Nos vemos depois então! – Luna ria.

Miguel e Sophie despediram-se com um beijo terno, logo a mansão estava vazia, apenas com Miguel, Cold, Amy, Melanie, Draco, Hermione e Narcisa. Draco logo fora para o escritório, Hermione para a biblioteca, Narcisa sentou-se na sala e enfeitiçara algumas agulhas e lã e começara a fazer crochê, Miguel subira para seu quarto dizendo que queria descansar. Deixando logo Amy e Cold sozinhos.

- Mamãe já mostrou o seu quarto? – Ele perguntava olhando para a garota.  
- Sim! É fantástico!  
- E por acaso é próximo ao meu? – Ele dava um sorriso malicioso e recebia um soco no ombro. – Hey! Foi só uma pergunta! Não precisa de agressões!  
- Barbie! – Ela ria subindo as escadas.  
- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa... – Ele passava a frente dela e segurava pela mão indo até seu quarto.

Adentraram no quarto do loiro, realmente aquele quarto era a cara dele, Amy olhou divertida para as varias fotos dele em Hogwarts com os marotos e para o uniforme de quadribol dele dependurado na parede como se fosse um tipo de troféu. Cold nem parecia notar o deslumbramento de sua namorada com seu quarto, ele apenas abria as gavetas da escrivaninha e arremessava tudo que tinha dentro para fora.

- Ok, estou presenciando você destruir suas coisas, posso chamar o St.Mungus agora ou depois? – Ela perguntava rindo da cena de Cold.  
- Espera aí que eu ainda não achei!  
- Achou o que criatura?  
- ARRÁ!!! Eu sabia que estava aqui! – Ele olhava para Amy com um imenso sorriso e tirava uma caixinha de veludo negra.  
- O que é isso? – Ela arqueava a sobrancelha.  
- Isso... – Ele mostrava a caixinha. – É seu presente de natal, mas você só vai saber no dia do natal, quando todos forem dormir eu quero que você venha aqui que eu te dou! – Ele dava um sorriso cafajeste.  
- Ah qual é Cold! – Ela resmungava. – Você está sendo muito injusto! – Ela fazia bico.  
- É apenas uma surpresa Yakult... – Ele aproximara-se dela e a puxara pela cintura a colando sem eu corpo.  
- Mas me deixa curiosa... – Ela o enlaçara pelo pescoço.  
- A curiosidade matou o gato...  
- Que eu sabia quem quase matou o pobre Bichento foi você! – Ela ria divertida.  
- Será que ninguém nunca vai esquecer disso? – Ele girava os olhos.  
- Não enquanto eu viver! – Ela gargalhava e ele a beijara.  
- Por Merlim... – Ele separava-se dela rindo.  
- O que foi Britney?  
- Eu nunca pensei que iria ficar de quatro para uma mulher que nem estou por você... – Ele a olhara nos olhos e ela arrepiara. – Eu te amo Amy...

Ela alargou um sorriso e o beijou furiosamente, Cold rira dentre o beijo e o aprofundou mais e mais, sentara-se na sua cama com ela em seu colo sem se separar do beijo, foi quando bateram na porta e ela se afastou dele rapidamente querendo se recompor. Cold girou os olhos não acreditando que estavam batendo em sua porta, e ao abri-la deparou-se com seu pai o olhando com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada... – Draco falava cinicamente.  
- Não interrompeu nada Sr. Malfoy! – Amy falava constrangida.  
- Ótimo! Tenho noticias sobre Medon... – Amy e Draco trocaram olhares curiosos e seguiram Draco até o escritório onde Hermione os esperava sentada em uma poltrona verde ao lado de Miguel.

Ambos sentaram-se em devidos lugares e Draco começara a falar que um espião do Ministério havia encontrado o local onde Medon andava se escondendo, falara que era um castelo abandonado próximo a Hogwarts e que assim que conseguiu enviou uma coruja ao ministério, no entanto depois dessa coruja não se tivera mais noticias do informante, acabaram por mandar outro espião e este tem relatado que eles mataram o antigo por ele não ter conseguido matar uma criança trouxa. Amy e Cold pareciam embasbacados com o relato.

- Então quando vamos atacar? – Cold falava sério.  
- Na segunda semana depois do ano novo... – Draco falara seco, Hermione apenas o encarara séria. – E não Hermione você não vai conosco!  
- Por que não? Que eu saiba, fui bastante útil na segunda guerra! Só não estive na terceira porque tive que ficar com a Mel! Agora que Mel está maior eu já posso ir para uma guerra!  
- Eu já disse que não Hermione! – Draco aumentara um pouco o tom de voz.  
- Você está permitindo crianças a irem e EU não?  
- Hermione, Cold e os outros são maiores de idade, nem se eu quisesse os impediria!  
- Eu também sou maior de idade Draco! – Ela vociferava.  
- Err.. Acho que eu e minha amada namorada não temos nada para fazer aqui então...  
- Vamos nessa! – Miguel falava risonho saindo atrás de Amy e Cold.

Saíram do escritório deixando Hermione e Draco discutirem, era raro o casal brigar, mas quando brigava muitas coisas voavam, principalmente na cabeça de Draco. Miguel subira dizendo que iria escrever uma carta a Sophie lhe informando de tudo aquilo, Amy e Cold ficaram fazendo companhia a Narcisa na sala e jogando conversa fora.

Dois dias se passaram num piscar de olhos e o dia no Natal já havia chegado. Todos da família Weasley estavam presentes sem nenhuma exceção, os pais de Hermione foram com muito gosto, os Potter's, os Malfoy's... A casa como dizia Cold parecia um shopping em dia de feriado.

- FELIZ DIA DO PAPAI NOEL COLDEZITO!!! – James pulara abraçando Cold e ambos começavam a dançar uma música alegre de natal arrancando gargalhadas de todos.  
- Esses dois não criam jeito mesmo! – Arthur Weasley falava risonho.  
- Se criassem não seriam eles! – Hermione falava sorridente.  
- COLD, JAMES DESÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE DESA MESA! – Molly gritava com os garotos como se tivessem dois anos.  
- Descendo da mesa! – Ambos falavam rindo.  
- E aí Amy? Gostando do natal? – Sophie perguntava a garota.  
- Sim! Nunca vi uma família tão grande!  
- Tio Draco fica sempre ali no canto com uma cara séria, mas ele adora a bagunça na verdade! – Revelava Maya.  
- Papai sempre gostou das festas, mas como diz minha mãe ele é orgulhoso demais para assumir isso! – Mel falava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Johnny estava atrás da árvore de natal junto de seus primos mais novos, todos tentando descobrir que presente tinha quando sua avó aparecera e falara que ele passaria o resto do natal com um rabo de porco se não parasse de levar os menores para o lado negro. Fleur e Gui divertiam-se com a cena, os gêmeos Weasley junto de suas esposas e filhos faziam umas demonstrações de suas novas gemialidades para os pais de Hermione. Narcisa estava ao lado de Draco conversando e este tinha um pequeno sorriso, parecia que todos ali estavam felizes e por mais que Carlinhos e seu filho estivessem lá e o noivado deste mesmo estivesse acabado com Melanie, não parecia haver problema algum. Melanie e ele pareciam bons amigos. Era um dia cheio de felicidade.

- MAYAAAAAA!!! – Um berro fora escutado do lado de fora da mansão. – MAYAAAA EU 'TÔ TE CHAMANDO!!!!

Cold, James, Johnny e Miguel trocaram olhares, sabiam exatamente de quem era aqueles berros, Maya encolheu-se ao lado de Amy e a loirinha a encarou surpresa.

- Ok galera continuem a festa que nós já voltamos! – Anunciara James saindo de lá com os amigos.

Maya olhou assustada para Harry, este apenas saiu atrás do filho junto de Draco, quando ela vira estavam todos saindo atrás dos marotos querendo saber o que estavam fazendo.

Os rapazes caminharam até o portão, e lá estava Skill, este tinha uma cara nervosa e continuava a chamar pela ruiva, Cold abriu o portão e os quatro caminharam até o mesmo.

- Eu não quero falar com você Malfoy! Vim falar com minha namorada! MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
- Ela não é mais sua namorada Skill! – James falava nervoso.  
- É ô bisonho Fica na tua, da meia volta e sai fora! – Cold falava dentre os dentes.  
- Faça o que o Cold manda Skill! – Johnny o olhava enojado.  
- Ninguém quer confusão, é melhor ir embora... – Miguel o olhava de cima a baixo.  
- Eu não vou embora sem falar com ela!  
- Vamos analisar os fatos? – Cold sugeria. – Você está aqui frente a MINHA casa, querendo falar com a irmã do PONTAS, ela não quer falar com VOCÊ, e você está praticamente pedindo para APANHAR! O que eu devo fazer? – Cold fazia cara de pensativo.  
- Eu preciso falar com ela eu já disse! – Skill andava até Cold. – Nem que tenha que passar por cima de você Malfoy!  
- Não é só por cima do Cold que você terá que passar por cima! – James se colocava ao lado do loiro.  
- O que está havendo aqui? – Draco falava severo atraindo atenção dos cinco para ele e Harry.  
- Invasão de propriedade... – Miguel falava olhando seco para Skill.  
- O que você quer aqui meu rapaz? – Harry aproximava-se de Skill.  
- Preciso falar com a Maya!  
- Sinto muito rapaz, mas ela não quer falar com você...  
- Mas senhor!  
- Vá embora William! Respeite-a pelo menos uma única vez nessa sua miserável vida! – Harry virava-se de costas.  
- Mas...  
- Sem, MAS! – Draco falara severo. – Se não quiser ir embora lhe ofereço uma semana em Azkaban!

Os marotos viraram de costas entrando na mansão e Draco fechara o portão olhando severo, Skill resmungara algo e apartara dali, todos voltaram a festa, Maya parecia conversar algo com Amy e parecia bem mais aliviada, Maya lia o papel com um imenso sorriso, todos fingiram não ter acontecido nada e voltaram a festa normalmente.

- Vai lá! Aposto que todos vão gostar! – Maya falava rindo.  
- Melhor não... Sei lá é esquisito!  
- Qual é garota! Vai ser demais! Eles vão amar! – Maya falava e logo chamava Sophie e lhe mostrava o papel.  
- É lindo! Foi você quem escreveu Amy?  
- É... Terminei ontem à noite, mas...  
- Você tem que mostrar isso!  
- Mas eu não sei se...  
- Você não sabe, mas nós sabemos! – Maya piscava risonha.

Amy corara levemente quando vira Maya correr até Gina e Hermione e contar-lhes algo, a loira segurava o Sr. Butocas no colo que estava com um chapéu de papai Noel, Sophie o tirara delicadamente do colo e Hermione encaminhara Amy até um piano.

- Olhem todos! – Hermione chamava a todos os convidados. – Minha talentosa nora, vai tocar uma canção para nós, é um presente divino que todos nós receberemos!

Todos aplaudiram Amy que estava rubra sentando-se no piano, Cold alargou seu sorriso e James murmurou algo como "Tinha que ser

a Yakult", todos cercaram o piano e Amy começara a tocar algo lindo e doce, Sophie deitara sua cabeça no peito de Miguel.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
_**Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma**  
_Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
**É a música que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo**  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
**Estou acordada no frio infinito**  
_But you sing to me over  
_**Mas você canta para mim**  
_And over and over again_  
**Mais uma vez e mais uma vez**

A voz de Amy era doce e calma, muitos ali deram suspiros quando ela começara a cantar, Maya limpara algumas lagrimas que brotaram em seus olhos, Melanie caminhara e colocara-se ao lado de James sem que ele percebesse.

_So I lay my head back down  
_**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça**  
_And I lift my hands_  
**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo**  
_I pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Cold sorria abobalhado, era a música que ela escrevia naquele dia, a música que ela não lhe deixara ler. Johnny suspirou fundo e olhou para o lado, foi quando ele viu Lana entrar pela porta, ela estava suja com um pouco de neve e sorria, sentiu um vendaval de emoções lhe invadir de repente.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
_**Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
**_Of your galaxy dancing_  
**Da sua galáxia dançante**  
_and laughing and laughing again  
_**E rindo e rindo de novo**  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
**Quando meus sonhos parecem estar tão longe  
**_Sing to me of the plans_  
**Cante para mim os planos**  
_that you have for me over again  
_**Que você tem para mim novamente**

Melanie reunira toda coragem que possuía e segurara a mão de James no meio da música, ele assustou-se ao sentir o toque da mão dela na sua a olhou com o canto dos olhos, ela não desviara o olhar para ele, ela olhava firmemente para Amy, assim como todos ali. Johnny voltara a encarar Amy, se culpando por estar pensado aquelas coisas a respeito de Lana.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça**  
_And I lift my hands_  
**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
**_I pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Cold caminhou até o lado do piano e ficou encarando Amy, ela o olhou e sorriu, ele fez o mesmo. Hermione abraçara Draco naquele momento, o homem assustara-se um pouco, era raro eles terem demonstração de afeto em público, no entanto a cercou com um braço. Harry abraçara Gina por trás, e Luna praticamente saltara no colo de Rony que ficara com as orelhas rubras.

_I give you my destiny_  
**Eu te dou meu destino  
**_I'm giving you all of me  
_**Eu me dou por inteira**  
_I want your symphony  
_**Eu quero sua sinfonia**  
_Singing in all that I am_  
**Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
**_At the top of my lungs_  
**a plenos pulmões  
**_I'm giving it back_  
**Eu estou correspondendo**

Lana caminhara e colocara-se ao lado de Johnny, ambos não falavam nada, Molly Weasley e Fleur Weasley debulhavam-se em lágrimas emocionadas com a música enquanto seus maridos tentavam as "amparar", até as crianças haviam parado de brincar e correr para verem Amy cantar, ela parecia um lindo anjo. Melanie ainda segurava a mão de James, e se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão dele enlaçar a sua carinhosamente e puxa-la para mais perto, soltando sua mão e a enlaçando pela cintura.

_So I lay my head back down_  
**Então eu abaixo a minha cabeça  
**_And I lift my hands  
_**E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo**  
_and pray to be only yours  
_**Para ser somente sua, eu rezo**  
_I pray to be only yours_  
**Para ser somente sua eu sei agora**  
_I know now you're my only hope_  
**Você é minha única esperança**

Amy cantara o último refrão e finalizara a música, Cold a beijara carinhosamente arrancando uma bela salva de palmas, aquela música havia marcado o coração de todos ali.

- Menos uma coisa em sua lista! – Ele murmurara ao ouvido da namorada.

Todos foram cumprimenta-la e Cold como um namorado nada ciumento fora logo gritando que a namorada era sua! Melanie e James ainda estavam na mesma posição, até o moreno a puxar para fora da mansão. Estava nevando, ela a olhou nos olhos sério.

- James...  
- Olha, agente já passou por muitas coisas, eu vou para uma outra batalha daqui a algumas semanas, eu sei que se ficarmos juntos vai ser ótimo, vamos brigar novamente, eu vou para a batalha e quando retornar você vai estar com outro cara, e ando me perguntando se mesmo assim quero passar por todo esse sofrimento novamente...  
- James eu...  
- E eu quero... – Ele passara a mão no cabelo nervoso. – Pode parecer que sou um galinha e tudo mais, mas eu sempre te amei Melanie e a Rach sabia disso, acho que até ela sabia que quando fosse embora eu ia acabar voltando a te olhar e ver que não te esqueci...

Ás lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Mel, James a olhou sem saber o que fazer, até que ela tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou com amor. Ele assustou-se, jamais pensaria que ela lhe beijaria, a abraçou firmemente como se tivesse medo de perde-la e a beijou com mais intensidade.

Do lado de dentro da mansão Gina e Hermione olhavam pela janela a cena com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Como vai John? – Lana perguntava virando-se de frente para ele.  
- Bem... – Ele abaixava os olhos.  
- Não é o que parece... – Ela o fitava nos olhos.  
- Só umas chateações, nada demais...  
- Tem haver comigo essas chateações?  
- Não quero falar sobre isso, sinto muito Lana eu... – Ele a olhara sério. – Eu tenho uma namorada e jamais pensaria em magoá-la...  
- Entendo... Eu vou te esperar John, dessa vez eu quero te esperar porque eu não te esqueci nenhum dia... – Ela o olhava carinhosamente.  
- Devia ter pensado isso antes de se envolver com o Hold... – Ele lhe dava as costas.  
- Eu errei e estou pagando pelo meu erro... – Ela falara tristemente andando até as outras garotas.

O resto do Natal fora perfeito, muitos presentes abertos, risos e gargalhadas, todos pareciam extremamente felizes por Mel e James estarem juntos novamente fazendo o casal corar. A madrugada invadiu o local e todos se despediram, Hermione e Draco logo foram dormir, assim como Miguel, Narcisa e os pais de Hermione que dormiriam na mansão. Amy fora até seu quarto e deu um tempo, estava morta de curiosidade para saber do presente que Cold lhe daria, andou pé ante pé até o quarto dele e bateu na porta levemente, ele a abriu com um imenso sorriso.

Amy surpreendeu-se novamente ao ver o quarto estar cheio de velas coloridas e Cold com um porte de galã.

- O que está armando Sr.Malfoy? – Ela ria sendo conduzida até o centro do quarto.  
- Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar assim por alguém Amy... – Ele a olhava nos olhos.

Amy riu divertida, mas quando ele se ajoelhou frente a ela ficou sem palavras, ele não iria fazer o que ela pensava que ele iria fazer, não ele não iria... Mas ele tirou a mesma caixinha do bolso e a abriu, um lindo anel prateado com um diamante, e ao lado duas ametistas rosas brilhando reluzentes, Amy levou uma mão à boca.

- Amy La Blanck, aceita ser minha noiva? – Ele perguntara com uma voz rouca e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e sorriu.

- Enfia logo esse anel do meu dedo antes que eu mude de idéia! – Ela falou com uma voz trêmula.

Cold riu divertido e colocou o anel, assim que colocou levantou-se e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a boca com carinho, a girou no ar e voltou a coloca-la no chão.

- Agora só falta a nossa dança final... – Ele falara a colocando em posição de valsa.  
- Mas não temos música... – Ela ria de lado.  
- Temos sim... – Ele pigarreou e começara a cantar uma melodia no ouvido dela.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
**Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente chateado**  
_When the world is cold_  
**Quando o mundo estiver frio**  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
**Eu me sentirei bem só de pensar em você**  
_And the way look tonight  
_**E como você está essa noite**

Amy arrepiara-se toda ao escutar ele cantando daquela forma em seu ouvido, com aquela voz rouca incrivelmente sexy, fechou os olhos lentamente e sentiu o perfume embriagante que se emanava do corpo de seu Madonna.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
_**Você é adorável, com seu sorriso tão aconchegante**  
_And your cheeks so soft  
_**E suas bochechas tão macias**  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
**Não existe nada para mim além de amar você**  
_And the way you look tonight  
_**E como você está essa noite**

Cold a apertara mais contra seu corpo e continuara a cantar ao ouvido dela com uma delicadeza fora do comum, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa em toda sua vida.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
**A cada palavra, sua ternura cresce  
**_Tearing my fears apart_  
**Levando meus medos embora**  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_  
**E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz**  
_Touches my foolish heart_  
**Toca meu coração bobo**  
_Yes you're lovely, never ever change_  
**Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais mude**  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
**Mantenha esse charme que me tira fôlego**  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
**Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?  
**_'Cause I love you_  
**Pois eu te amo**  
_Just the way you look tonight_  
**Exatamente como você está essa noite**

Ele a girara e voltara a colar em seu corpo, Amy rira divertida, quando ele tocara seu nariz e beijara-lhe a boca levemente, a colocou em seu corpo novamente. Amy limpou algumas lágrimas que saia de seus olhos e sorriu.

_With each word your tenderness grows  
_**A cada palavra, a sua ternura cresce  
**_Tearing my fears apart  
_**Levando meus medos embora**  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_  
**E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz  
**_Touches my foolish heart_  
**Toca meu coração bobo**

Ele a beijou a boca carinhosamente e limpou algumas de suas lágrimas fazendo-a suspirar fundo, sorriu levemente e beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change_  
**Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais, mude  
**_Keep that breathless charm_  
**Mantenha esse charme que me tira o folêgo**  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
**Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?**  
_'Cause I love you_  
**Pois eu te amo  
**_Just the way you look tonight_  
**Exatamente como você está essa noite**  
_Just the way you look tonight  
_**Exatamente como você está essa noite**  
_Darling_  
**Querida**  
_Just the way you look tonight_  
**Exatamente como você está essa noite**

Amy o abraçou novamente quando ele terminara de cantar a canção, o olhou nos olhos, Cold tinha um misto de felicidade e desejo nos olhos inconfundível, as mãos dele que estavam no centro de suas costas ela as pegou delicadamente, Cold a olhou sem entender, então ela desceu as mãos dele até sua cintura.

- Amy... – Ele murmurou.  
- Eu sou sua Cold... – Ela falou o beijando carinhosamente.

Ele caminhou com ela até a cama e deitou, deitou-se ao lado dela, a tocara no rosto carinhosamente, descera os dedos até a barriga e retirou-lhe a blusa, Amy tremeu ao toque, e Cold colocara-se por cima dela.

- Só tenha cuidado comigo... – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
- Você é...  
- Sim...

Ele aumentou seu sorriso e a olhou nos olhos colocando sua testa na dela, Amy o olhou com um olhar terno.

- Você é perfeita Amy... – E a beijou.

A neve ainda caía lá fora, e o vento gélido soprava. Aquele fora o melhor natal de todos.


	14. Ataque a Mansão Malfoy

**_Dedico esse cap. A Dani W.B por 3 meses de amizade e por carinho a fic! Beijão Dani_**

**_pS: A música inserida no cap. é a The Kids Arent't Arigth de The Offspring_**

_**Ataque a Mansão Malfoy**_

Cold acordara naquela manhã, espiara por cima de seus braços e vira Amy reencostada em seu peito dormindo profundamente, sorriu levemente e levantou-se com o máximo de cuidado para não a acordar, apanhou as calças no chão e as vestiu, caminhou até a janela e viu a coisa mais linda que já vira. O jardim da mansão Malfoy estava recoberto por neve e um Sol a tocava de um modo surpreendente, para completar um lindo arco-íris cruzando o céu. Foi quando sentira alguém lhe abraçar por trás, aquelas mãos finas e delicadas, virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis e lindos de Amy.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntara sorrindo a vendo frente a ele enrolada no lençol.

- Extremamente bem... – Ela sorria.

- E esse lençol? – Perguntou risonho.

- Não quero que veja as minhas gordurinhas! – Ela fazia bico e cruzava os braços arrancando gargalhadas de Cold.

Arrumaram-se e desceram para o café da manhã, todos os Malfoy's estavam a mesa junto dos pais de Hermione. Sentaram-se e começaram a tomar o café da manhã quando Narcisa alargara seu sorriso e puxara a mão de Amy com força como se para ver que o que via era realmente verdade, dera um grito agudo de exclamação atraindo toda atenção a si.

- Quer nos matar do coração mãe? – Draco falara segurando firme no peito.

- Ela... – Narcisa falava ofegante segurando firme a mão de Amy que corara. – Ele...  
- O que tem? – Hermione perguntava se aproximando da senhora que ainda estava agarrada a mão de Amy.  
- Estamos noivos! – Anunciara Cold sorridente.  
- ESTÃO O QUÊ??? – Fora à vez de Draco, Hermione e Melanie gritarem.

Narcisa alargara seu sorriso e começara a cumprimentar Amy animada, o Sr. Butocas que tomava seu leite próximo à mesa pulou no colo da dona e sentou-se como se para todos se afastarem dela. Cold sorriu maroto e olhou para a mãe que chorava compulsivamente.

- Por que está chorando mulher? – Draco perguntara alargando o sorriso.  
- Ainda o vejo como um garotinho Draco! Deixe de ser incessível! – Ela dava um leve tapa no ombro do marido.  
- Um dia ele teria que crescer ora mais! – Draco resmungava olhando sorridente para Amy. – Bem vinda à família garota...  
- Obrigada... – Murmurara Amy.  
- Vocês estão a assustando! – Melanie falava girando os olhos e abraçando Amy. – Nunca pensei que meu irmão fosse achar alguém que o colocasse nos eixos...  
- HEY! Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Cold apontava para si mesmo.  
- Pode deixar comigo eu o manterei na linha! – Amy piscava marota.  
- Cuide bem do meu garoto Amy! – Hermione falava limpando as lagrimas e abraçando fortemente. – Eu acabo de ganhar uma nova filha!  
- E eu uma nova mãe! – Amy ria divertida. – Cuidarei bem dele, deixa comigo...  
- Ok! Que parte de: "PAREM DE FALAR DE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI" vocês NÃO entenderam? – Cold perguntava irônico.

Todos o olharam sorridentes e ele passara a mão no cabelo nervoso, Draco riu de lado e aproximou-se do garoto, o olhou nos olhos, Hermione levara a mão à boca na mesma hora, Melanie apenas limpou uma lágrima que começara a brotar em seus olhos.

- Parabéns rapaz... – Draco abraçara o filho fortemente.

Cold piscara atônito, jamais pensara que seu pai era capaz daquilo, riu e o abraçou de volta, separaram-se sorridentes.

- Hermione! Mande uma carta ao Potter! – Draco falara com o sorriso ainda imenso.  
- Como? – Hermione perguntara sem entender.  
- Mande uma carta ao Potter! Teremos um almoço aqui hoje! Comemoraremos o noivado de uma La Blanck com um Malfoy!  
- Draco, você odeia o Harry! – Hermione perguntara ainda sem entender.  
- Não eu não odeio o Potter! – Draco ainda sorria orgulhoso. – Chame também o Weasley!  
- Draco, amor, você está bem? – Hermione começara a medir a febre do marido fazendo com que Amy e Melanie abafassem gargalhadas.  
- Perfeitamente bem Hermione! – Draco fazia uma cara indignada. – Apenas quero exibir que MEU filho irá se casar primeiro do que o filho do Potter e que o do Weasley!  
- Eu não acredito nisso! – Hermione girara os olhos.  
- Eu hein! Povinho maluco! – Cold ria de lado.  
- Vamos fazer um enorme almoço aqui hoje! Quero comemorações! – Draco falava puxando Hermione pela cintura e saindo da sala.

Cold olhara para Amy e murmurara um: "malucos" enquanto ria, Melanie os olhava sorridente, jamais pensara que seu irmão fosse se amarrar tão cedo! Narcisa e os Granger tinham um brilho no olhar de orgulho inigualável.

_**Casa dos Weasley's** _

Johnny havia acabado de acordar naquela manhã, espreguiçou-se de passou no banheiro jogando água no rosto e descendo para tomar café da manhã, sua mãe estava na cozinha fazendo panquecas enquanto seu pai lia o caderno de esportes do Profeta Diário, Sophie estava sentada a mesa comendo compulsivamente.

- Hey Cenourinha! Vai com calma! – Johnny a olhava assustado.  
- Ah me deixe em paz Johnny! Eu não posso nem comer que você e o papai ficam me enchendo! – Ela reclamava.  
- Mas é que é muita comida! – Rony abaixava o jornal encarando a filha.  
- E se você engordar duvido que o Miguel lhe tire daqui! – Johnny girava os olhos sentando-se. – Ai eu terei que lhe aturar o resto da minha vida!

Sophie apenas muxoxou algo e jogou uma panqueca no irmão, esta que foi pegada no ar mesmo, Johnny sorriu maroto e piscou para o pai.

- Ora deixem a garota comer em paz! Que mal há em comer quatro pratos com cinco panquecas em cada, duas garrafinhas de suco de abóbora, um pedaço de bolo, uma maça, uma caixa de sorvete de ameixa e quatro biscoitos de chocolate? – Luna falava monotamente fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos.  
- Eu não sabia que havia comido tanto... – Sophie corara furiosamente.  
- Caramba Mana se continuar assim você vai acabar com o estoque de comida aqui de casa!  
- Cala essa boca Johnny! – Ela o tacava outra panqueca.

Foi quando uma bela coruja negra de olhos azuis adentrara a cozinha dos Weasley's deixando cair sobre o colo de Rony uma carta, o ruivo girou os olhos vendo o símbolo "M" dos Malfoy's, abriu a carta com nenhuma delicadeza e abriu a boca.

- Pai fecha a boca! – Sophie falava resmungando.  
- Prezada família Weasley, convidamos todos vocês para o Almoço de noivado de Cold Malfoy com Amy La Blanck que será realizado no dia 25 de dezembro ás 13:00, esperamos a presença de vocês, atenciosamente Hermione e Draco Malfoy... – Rony lia ainda embasbacado fazendo Johnny cair da cadeira e Luna queimar a mão no fogão.  
- O COLD VAI SE CASAR? – Gritaram Sophie e Johnny.  
- Não vejo nada de mal nisso... – Falara Luna sonhadora.

_**Mansão dos Potter's** _

James estava sentado a mesa com o maior sorriso possível, Maya girava os olhos ao ouvir cantando a música "Yellow Submarine", Harry apenas balançava a cabeça como se acompanhasse o ritmo e Gina franzia o cenho como se fosse matar o filho na próxima palavra cantada, quando uma coruja marrom de olhos dourados adentrara deixando no colo de Harry uma carta. O moreno abriu a carta monotamente levando o café a boca, foi quando ele cuspira todo o café sobre a carta atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

- Harry? Algum problema? – Gina perguntava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- Cold vai se casar... – Ele falara perplexo.

A cena seguinte fora James caindo da cadeira puxando a toalha da mesa fazendo com que tudo caísse em cima de si, engasgando e quase tendo um troço, enquanto Maya ficara pálida olhando para o nada.

- Qual dos dois amparamos primeiro? – Harry perguntava ainda sem falava.

Gina balançou a cabeça e ajudou o filho a desengasgar enquanto Harry sacudia Maya como se para traze-la de volta e esse mundo.

_** Mansão Malfoy** _

A Campainha soara estridente na mansão, Cold estava lá esparramado no sofá da sala assistindo a TV trouxa, enquanto Draco mandava várias corujas anunciando que seu primogênito logo iria se casar, Hermione ajudava Dobby a por a mesa de almoço, Amy e Melanie ficavam no quarto de Mel vendo vestidos de noivas em revistas e Miguel estudava na biblioteca.

- COLD QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ATENDER A PORTA! NÃO VÊ QUE EU E DOBBY ESTAMOS OCUPADOS? – Hermione gritava da sala de jantar.

A campainha continuara a soar.

- COLD MALFOY!!!  
- EU 'TÔ OCUPADOOO... – Ele berrara de volta voltando à atenção ao seriado trouxa "Friends".

Hermione saíra da sala de jantar com o cenho franzido enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato lançando um olhar assassino para o filho.

- Ocupado fazendo o quê exatamente? – Ela perguntara dentre os dentes.

Cold pigarreara e olhara a mãe com um sorriso enquanto a campainha soara novamente.

- Em primeiro lugar estou amaciando o sofá! Ele só é macio assim por minha causa sabe? Em segundo lugar estou fazendo a TV funcionar super bem! Está vendo? Está funcionando! – Ele sorria alegre.  
- Se você não levantar e atender essa porta eu juro por Merlim que você não vai ver essa TV nem tão cedo! – Hermione falava voltando para a sala de jantar.  
- Ok, Ok! Que povo estressado eu hein!

Ele espreguiçava-se e caminhava até a porta lentamente como se se arrasta a cada segundo, girou a chave e a maçaneta abrindo a porta. A cena seguinte foi um James Potter e um Johnny Weasley invadindo a mansão e segurando Cold pelo colarinho da camisa o sacudindo e dando-lhe tapas na cabeça. Cold logo se desvencilhara os olhando assustado.

- Vocês FICARAM MALUCOS? – Berrara o loiro.  
- Acho que a pergunta certa é... VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO LISTRAS? – Berrara Johnny.  
- Eu não! Vocês é que estão! – Cold girava os olhos e voltava para a sala de Tv.  
- Listras você está NOIVO! – James o olhava incrédulo.  
- Quê que tem?  
- VOCÊ É COLD MALFOY!!! – Johnny falava o óbvio.  
- Iiihhhh????  
- Ok! Quem é você e o que fez com o Coldezito? – James falava emburrado.  
- Ah qual é galera! Só porque eu quero me casar não quer dizer que eu fiquei louco!  
- Cold, você é o tipo de cara que não vai se casar entende? – Johnny sentava-se frente a Cold.  
- É cara! Parece que ficou louco! – James batia na testa.

Miguel adentrara a sala de TV encarando a cena risonho, James dera um salto até Miguel o olhando e o sacudindo.

- COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU O LISTRAS FAZER UMA INSANIDADE DESTAS?  
- HEY! OW OW OW OW! Eu não fico com ele 24 horas por dia! – Miguel ria saindo de perto de James.  
- Então ele ficar noivo de mim é uma INSANIDADE? – Falava uma Amy nervosa do topo da escada ao lado de Melanie.  
- Desde quando ficar noivo é insanidade Sr.Potter! – Ambas desciam as escadas com os braços cruzados e os cenhos franzidos.

James engolira seco, Melanie o encarara fuzilante e Cold mostrava seu maior sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes na boca eles são brancos brilham no escuro e fazem parte da propaganda do colgate.

- Isso vai ser interessante! – Anunciara Miguel sentando-se ao lado de Cold.  
- Quero só ver como o Jamesito e o John saem dessa! – Cold ria de lado.

Johnny ficara ao lado de James ambos gaguejavam e tentavam dar uma resposta boa, mas os olhares mortíferos de Amy e Melanie sobre eles não estava ajudando muito, suspiraram fundo e encararam o chão.

- Bem não é que casar seja uma insanidade é que... – Começara Johnny.  
- É que eu jamais pensei em ver o Listras casado, quero dizer ele é...  
- Ok! Já entendi! – Amy ria sentando-se no colo de Cold que lhe dava um estalado beijo na bochecha. – Mas eu domei a minha Madonna ok?  
- Como quiser futura Sra.Malfoy! – Ria James.

Melanie olhava James ainda fuzilante e Johnny ia se sentar no sofá mais longe que pudesse.

- Ah não me olhe assim Meu anjo! – James ria e beijando nos lábios.  
- HEY! Arrumem um quarto! – Falava Cold ciumento.

A campainha soara mais uma vez, Cold continuara no mesmo lugar conversando com os amigos, soara a segunda vez...

- COLD MALFOYYYYYY!!!! – O berro de Hermione invadira a mansão.

Cold levantou-se derrotado e caminhara até a porta recendo vários abraços e beijos dados por Gina e Luna, Sophie e Lana bagunçaram seu cabelo lhe dando parabéns, Maya o olhou tristemente e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Harry e Rony o cumprimentaram, todos sorriam e gargalhavam. Logo Draco surgia sorridente como se falasse "OLHE POTTER MEU FILHO FICOU NOIVO PRIMEIRO QUE O SEU!!!", Harry girou os olhos sabia o quanto Draco gostava de esbanjar as coisas.

Todos se sentaram na mesa do almoço, Narcisa e os pais de Hermione no entanto não haviam podido ficar, todos almoçaram gargalhando e conversando sobre Cold, todos falando que estavam surpresos pelo loiro ter sido domado, Amy parecia bastante contente com tudo aquilo, Cold no entanto brigava a cada lembrança de sua vida passada em Hogwarts, desde Érica Cowan até o namoro com Maya. Ao terminar o almoço todos foram para a sala de estar. Foi quando Draco caminhou até a janela.

Harry sentira algo estranho, como se tivesse magia negra os cercando, Rony trocou olhares com Harry e caminhou até a janela ao lado de Draco. Ambos murmuraram coisas e chamara Harry, este caminhou ao lado deles riu de lado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Gina olhava o marido assustada, sabia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Harry caminhou até a mulher e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Cuide da garotas...

Rony acariciara o rosto de Luna e murmurara em seu ouvido que estavam sendo atacados, Luna derrubara a xícara de chá que tomava, Hermione e os outros logo entenderam o que estava havendo. Draco olhara sério para Harry, James e Cold já haviam visto esse olhar dado por seus pais uma vez na guerra. Aquilo significava que estavam sendo atacados. Cold beijara a testa de Amy e a olhara carinhosamente.

- Estão nos atacando... - Murmurou ao pé do ouvido da loira.

- Então vamos atacá-los também... - Ela respondera num sussurro.

Draco olhou para Hermione com um olhar diferente, Harry e Rony deslizavam as mãos para dentro dos bolsos procurando a varinha.

- Hermione, você e a Potter são as melhores duelistas daqui, protejam as garotas...

- Draco... - Hermione o olhava receosa.

- Não permitirei que ninguém toque em você e em Melanie! – Draco falava colocando-se ao lado de Harry e afastando-se da mulher.

- James! - Melanie puxava o moreno pela camisa.

- Mel, por favor, se proteja ok? Eu não sei o que faria se algo lhe acontecesse! Maya proteja a Mel e a mamãe!

- Deixa comigo mano! - Maya falava séria.

- Sophie eu...

- Eu sei, volta logo... - Sophie beijava os lábios de Miguel.

- JOHNNY! - Lana o encarava nos olhos. - Olha, que se dane o que você pensa! - ela agarrara a face do garoto e o beijara na boca furiosamente, ele a beijou de volta e separou-se.

_ When we were young the future was so bright  
_**Quando éramos jovens o futuro era tão brilhante.  
**_The old neighborhood was so alive_  
** A antiga vizinhança era tão viva  
**_And every kid on the whole damn street  
_** E cada criança em toda a maldita rua**  
_Was gonna make it big and not be beat_  
**Ia "se dar bem" e não seria derrotada**

Draco, Harry, Rony, James, Cold, Amy, Miguel e Johnny, ambos caminhavam lado a lado para fora da mansão, onde estavam cercados de bruxos das trevas.

- Acho melhor a garota ficar dentro da mansão! - Draco falava severo.

- Concordo com o Malfoy, é melhor entrar Amy! - Harry a olhava de lado.

- Sinto muito Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter! Eu não sou o tipo de mulher de ficar assistindo os homens a irem a guerra! - Amy falava sem encará-los.

Cold apenas passara a mão no cabelo impaciente como se dissesse que não tinha controle sobre sua garota. Os outros respiraram fundo e atravessaram a porta. Os jardins estavam lotados de homens vestidos de negro, Draco suspendeu as mangas da camisa, e ergueu a varinha, Harry ajeitou os óculos e fez o mesmo e Rony riu de lado.

- VAMOS! - Berrara Draco.

Cold beijara a palma da mão de Amy e ele e os marotos correram junto dela, ambos gritando vários feitiços, Amy corria, usava seus feitiços e quando estes não funcionavam, ela apelava para um de seus belos socos. James correra para cima de um homem lhe dando um belo ponta pé no rosto o fazendo voar longe e logo berrando um feitiço.

Todos faziam sua parte, eram muitos contra poucos, logo se vira à mansão incendiar, se via as estátuas do jardim desmoronar. Eles não teriam chances, se continuasse aquilo tudo eles iriam morrer!

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_  
**Agora a vizinhança está enlouquecida e dividida**  
_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_   
**As crianças estão adultas, mas suas vidas estão acabadas.  
**_ How can one little street_  
**Como pode uma ruazinha  
** _Swallow so many lives_  
**Engolir tantas vidas**

Foi quando Johnny olhou para a mansão e vira vários capangas de Medon invadindo a casa, ele virara para chamar James, mas fora arremessado para longe com um feitiço, levantou-se com raiva e correu para o homem que o enfeitiçara e começara a duelar.

Miguel vira o que Johnny tentara lhe avisar olhara para a porta da mansão e tentara correr na direção, mas uma estátua fora arremessada caindo em sua frente, virou-se com raiva para trás uma mulher com cara de cobra o chamava com o dedo, berrou um feitiço destruindo a pedra e virando-se para a mulher.

- Não gosto de duelar com mulheres, mas com você será um gosto! - Ele falara apontando a varinha para ela.

Draco duelava com um homem alto e forte ambos berravam seus feitiços e estes se encontravam de forma estrondosa fazendo um show de luzes incrível! Rony encurralava um outro homem o deixando inconsciente e entrara na casa, Harry olhara o amigo e berrara para Draco dizendo que a mansão estava pegando fogo com todos dentro. Draco tentara desvencilhar do duelo em vão.

Um homem grande e gordo junto de mais quatro homens com varinhas erguidas haviam cercado Cold e James, ambos se entreolharam.

- Quem é pequenininho ali? - Perguntara Cold sarcástico.

- Presente! - James sorria irônico.

- Ótimo! Adoro abrir presentes! - Cold partia para cima do maior e ambos começavam a um duelo que tinha socos, chutes e azarações.

James tentava se livrar dos outros quando vira Amy correndo em seu apoio, os três eram um trio perfeito, ambos em sintonia, pareciam que sabiam atacar na hora certa.

Chances thrown  
**Chances desperdiçadas  
**Nothing's free **  
Nada é grátis**  
Longing for what used to be  
**Sentindo saudades do que costumava ser  
**Still it's hard  
** Ainda é difícil**  
Hard to see  
**Difícil de perceber   
**Fragile lives, shattered dreams **  
Vidas frágeis, sonhos destruídos**.

Os capangas de Medon adentraram a mansão, Hermione, Gina e Maya estavam a postos com ambas varinhas erguidas, ambas se encararam e foram ao ataque, começaram a incendiar a sala da mansão, Sophie começara a passar mal por causa da fumaça, Luna correra no apoio da filha mas fora jogada longe, apanhou a varinha e murmurara um poderoso feitiço, mas logo fora atacada pelas costas ficando inconsciente.

- MÃEEEEE!!!! - Berrara Sophie.

- SOPHIE PEGUE LUNA E SUBA PARA OS QUARTOS!!! - Melanie berrara partindo para cima de um capanga.

Lana correra até Sophie a amparando pegando Luna, ambas começaram a subir as escadas, Dobby começara um tremendo duelo tentando proteger sua família, quando as três mulheres chegaram no meio da escada o castiçal de luz caíra quase em cima de Sophie, ela desvencilhara de Luna e Lana, desequilibrando e recebendo um Cruccius, acabou por rolar escada a baixo batendo a cabeça no chão, desacordada.

Miguel vencera a mulher na qual duelava tentara passar por mais gente para adentrar a mansão, conseguira, no entanto quase recebendo um Avada Kedrava. Adentrou correndo a mansão vendo Sophie rolando escada abaixo e batendo a cabeça no chão, berrou desesperado e azarou o homem que azarara sua garota, correra até ela a sacudindo.

- PRECISAMOS SAIR DA CASA! - Berrara Hermione vendo sua mansão toda incendiada.

Harry e Rony haviam conseguido entrar. Rony pegara a esposa no colo quando Harry recebera um ataque nas costas quebrando algumas costelas, Gina e Maya correram até ele o ajudando a se levantar, Lana ajudara Hermione que estava com um braço quebrado, conseguiram com dificuldade sair de dentro da mansão... Então todos viram Medon lá parado e gargalhando, Amy, Draco, Cold, James e Johnny o encaravam severos.

Jamie had a chance, well she really did  
** Jamie teve uma chance, bem, ela realmente teve  
**Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
**Em vez disso, ela caiu fora e teve um casal de filhos.  
**Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
** Mark ainda mora em casa pois não conseguiu nenhum emprego  
**He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot  
**Ele apenas toca violão e fuma um bocado de maconha. **

Medon ergueu sua varinha a apontou para a mansão, todos que estavam na porta correram, caíram no chão, Miguel ficara sobre Sophie para protegê-la, Hermione correra até Draco, mas quando se aproximara Medon voltara a varinha para ela, ele tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto a olhou enojado e murmurou um feitiço. Draco ergueu-se do chão e colocou-se frente à mulher, ele cuspira sangue, era como se todos os ossos de sua perna estivessem quebrados, caíra no chão e fechara os olhos a dor era tremenda.

Medon franzira o cenho e apontara para Hermione a lançando longe, Harry tentara enfrentar Medon com sua varinha, mas este além de jogar a varinha longe a quebrou, lançou um cruccios no "Homem que Sobreviveu" e fez o mesmo com Maya e Gina. Cold desvencilhara-se de um dos capangas e pulara sobre Medon, dando um murro em seu rosto, Medon sorriu vitorioso o jogando longe, Amy apontara a varinha para Medon e ambos se encararam sérios.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!!!! - Berrara Medon

- ESTUPEFAÇA!!!! - Amy fizera o mesmo.

A disputa entre os feitiços era enorme, Amy desvencilhara-se do feitiço ao sentir que este iria lhe atingir, ele, no entanto atingiu uma árvore a fazendo despedaçar, um homem aparecera por trás da loira e gritara um feitiço Amy caíra e batera a cabeça em uma pedra ficando inconsciente.

Rony colocara Luna ao lado de Sophie e correra para batalha, tentou azarar Medon, este fez um tipo de campo de força e o feitiço do ruivo voltara a ele próprio, e Rony caíra desacordado.

_ Jay committed suicide_   
** Jay cometeu suicídio  
**_Brandon OD'd and died_  
**Brandon tomou uma overdose e morreu.  
**_What the hell is going on_  
**O que diabos está acontecendo**  
_The cruelest dream, reality_  
**O sonho mais cruel é realidade**

Melanie vira todos caindo, de um em um, ela vira Johnny e Miguel correrem até Medon e logo caindo desacordados, a mansão toda estava em chamas, era como se estivessem no inferno. Cold logo voltara até Medon, ambos se encaravam, Cold estava arfando e parecia exausto, Medon lhe lançou um cruccios e Cold tentara se proteger com um Protego, a loira vira o irmão se defender correra para azarar Medon enquanto ele estivesse desprotegido, mas ele virara para ela e apontara sua mão, ela sentira alguém lhe segurar pelo pescoço e a erguer no ar, fechou os olhos, era como se sua vida saísse de seu corpo. Cold nada poderia fazer se parasse de se proteger não conseguiria salvar Mel e morreria.

Chances thrown  
**Chances desperdiçadas  
**Nothing's free **  
Nada é grátis**  
Longing for what used to be  
**Sentindo saudades do que costumava ser  
**Still it's hard  
** Ainda é difícil**  
Hard to see  
**Difícil de perceber   
**Fragile lives, shattered dreams **  
Vidas frágeis, sonhos destruídos**.

James estava longe quando vira o que acontecia com Melanie, correu com todas as forças que lhe restavam até a garota, apontara a varinha para Medon e berrara um feitiço, o campo de força de Medon voltara, e o feitiço voltara a James, ele não desistira apontara a varinha mais uma vez e berrara mais uma vez, o feitiço ainda voltava a si, o acertando nos olhos, ele fechara os olhos e continuara até que Medon soltara Melanie e ela caíra no chão tentando buscar ar. James abriu os olhos, não conseguia ver nada, apenas o escuro, fechou os olhos, sentia que iria morrer, fechou os olhos com mais força e ficou desacordado.

Chances thrown  
**Chances desperdiçadas  
**Nothing's free **  
Nada é grátis**  
Longing for what used to be  
**Sentindo saudades do que costumava ser  
**Still it's hard  
** Ainda é difícil**  
Hard to see  
**Difícil de perceber   
**Fragile lives, shattered dreams **  
Vidas frágeis, sonhos destruídos**.

- Somos apenas eu e você jovem Malfoy... - Medon anunciara olhando Cold que ainda se defendia.

- VAI PARA O INFERNO!!! - O loiro berrara ainda se protegendo.

- Está tudo acabado meu caro olhe em volta, todos estão quase mortos... - Medon olhava em volta. - Mas realmente acho que essa nova guerra será emocionante, venha me procurar quando se recuperarem assim poderei lhe dar uma revanche...

Chances thrown  
**Chances desperdiçadas  
**Nothing's free **  
Nada é grátis**  
Longing for what used to be  
**Sentindo saudades do que costumava ser  
**Still it's hard  
** Ainda é difícil**  
Hard to see  
**Difícil de perceber   
**Fragile lives, shattered dreams **  
Vidas frágeis, sonhos destruídos**.

Ele mostrara um papel para Cold e o colocara sobre a grama, sorriu sarcástico e olhou em volta, estava tudo destruído. Dobby corria para ajudar Hermione e Lana tentava acordar Johnny.

- VAMOS EMBORA! - Medon berrava para seus capangas.

Foi como um filme, todos apartaram e desapareceram num piscar de olhos, Cold rezara para aquilo ser um pesadelo, mas estava exausto, estava cansado e tudo escureceu.

Cold abrira os olhos devagar e logo os fechou, a luz ali era cegante, abriu lentamente e se acostumando com a iluminação, Amy praticamente pulara em cima dele, ela tinha um curativo na testa e os lábios cortados, vários arranhões no braço, mas parecia bem, isso para ele era um alívio.

- Amy! – Ele a abraçava, tentara a apertar mais forte, mas sentira uma dor profunda, gemeu baixinho.  
- Hey, vai com calma apressadinho! – Ela se afastava dele tirando os cabelos do loiro dos olhos enquanto o Sr.Butocas saltava em sua cama.  
- Onde estamos, o que aconteceu? – Ele sentava-se na cama acariciando o pêlo do amasso e ela sentava-se ao lado dele.  
- Bem acho que sobre termos sidos atacados em sua casa você se lembra não é? – Ele afirmava com a cabeça. – Ótimo! Pelo que eu acordei ontem, me disseram que ficamos duas semanas desacordados, que sua casa "já era" literalmente, e que tivemos sorte de sairmos todos vivos... – Ela suspirara fundo.  
- Onde estão os outros eu preciso ver se eles... – Cold tentava se levantar e Amy o fazia voltar a se deitar com a ajuda das patinhas do Sr.Butocas.  
- Já disse para ir com calma! – Ela falava severa. – Estão todos bem...  
- Já que não posso me levantar me fale do estado de todos! – Ele falava mal humorado.  
- Ok... Vamos começar por sua família! Sua mãe está bem com um braço quebrado, seu pai teve as duas pernas quebradas e digamos que ele não está nada feliz por estar aos cuidados dos enfermeiros e de sua mãe! Sua irmã está bem, só se machucou um pouco no pescoço... – Ela pegava ar. – Johnny teve uma costela quebrada, mas ela já está boa por causa de uma poção, Lana está ótima só saiu com alguns arranhões nada demais! O Sr. Weasley quebrou a coluna e a Sra. Weasley teve o pescoço quebrado, ambos estão bem! O Sr. Potter perdeu sua varinha, está em coma, mas os médicos dizem que ele pode sair do coma a qualquer hora, pois a saúde dele está ótima! A Sra. Potter também está bem, só está um pouco machucada assim como a Maya... – Ela respirara fundo novamente. – o Sr. Butocas como pôde ver, saiu perfeitamente bem com a ajuda de Dobby, este salvou a todos e só está um pouco ferido... Agora vem duas noticias desagradáveis...  
- Fala, estou preparado! – Cold não piscava.  
- Ok, descobriram nessa confusão toda que a Sophie estava grávida do Miguel...  
- E o que é desagradável nisso? – Cold franzia o cenho e a loira abaixava a cabeça.  
- Ela perdeu o bebê quando caiu da escada, Sophie quase morreu... – Amy suspirara fundo tristemente. – Miguel e ela estão arrasados de um jeito de dar dó! Ele tem ficado ao lado dela direto, mesmo ainda bastante ferido...  
- Coitado do Penas... – Cold suspirara fundo passando a mão nos cabelos loiros. – E o Pontas?  
- James está cego...  
- COMO ASSIM CEGO?  
- Quando ele atacou Medon e o feitiço voltou-se a seus olhos e bem, ele perdeu a visão... Os médicos falaram que ele pode retornar a visão, mas que isso só é possível com ajuda de uma poção que demora um ano para fazer...  
- NÃO TEMOS ESSE TEMPO TODO! TEMOS QUE IR ATRÁS DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO! – Cold tentava-se levantar enfurecido.  
- E nós vamos atrás dele Listras...

Amy levara a mão à boca e Cold olhou para a porta. Lá estava James com uma venda branca nos olhos ele entrou no quarto e caminhou até a cama de Cold sem ajuda, Melanie logo aparecera atrás do namorado com os olhos vermelhos, parecia que havia chorado muito.

- Pontas... – Cold o encarava.  
- Está tudo bem cara... – James sorria levemente.  
- Não está nada bem Pontas!  
- Está... – James suspirara pesado. – Melanie me ajudou a me virar sem meus olhos, digamos que entramos numa de aguçar meus outros dotes, como por exemplo, eu descobri que tenho uma ótima audição!  
- Isso não é brincadeira Pontas! – Cold falava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- É a realidade Cold... – Johnny adentrava o quarto com Lana e Sam o apoiando uma de cada lado.

Ele entrara e ficara ao lado de James e ambos se cumprimentaram com um leve abraço, Miguel adentrou o quarto com Sophie e fechara a porta, Sophie tinha um rosto abatido como se tivesse chorado muito e Miguel o mesmo.

- Penas, Pulguento eu... – Cold se levantava com a ajuda de Amy e de Sr. Butocas que o ajudava com as patinhas o empurrando para cima.

Melanie caminhou até o irmão e tirou um papel do bolso e entregou a ele, Cold olhou o papel sério, era as coordenadas da caverna de Medon deixado por ele próprio para Cold.

- Nossos pais não poderão lutar nessa guerra Cold... – Melanie falava soluçando.  
- Iremos no lugar deles... – James anunciara.  
- Pontas você não está em condições e...  
- Quem é você para falar em condições Listras! – Miguel falava tentando mostrar animação.  
- É! Nem parece aquele cara que levou um balaço na nuca! – Johnny ria de lado lembrando.  
- E acordando pedindo um sanduíche... – Miguel balançava a cabeça risonho.  
- E em seguida andando nos corredores de Hogwarts de Pijama! – James ria.

Amy se colocou ao lado de Cold e segurou-lhe a mão, a porta do quarto dele abriu-se e Maya entrou sorrindo tristemente.

- Lidere todo mundo mais uma vez Cold... – Ela falara calma.  
- Todo mundo vai precisar da sua alegria... – Sophie o olhava enxugando uma lágrima.  
- Da sua força... – Lana.  
- Das suas piadas sem fundamento... – Sam.  
- Da sua coragem... - Melanie.  
- Todos vão precisar de você! – Amy virava-se frente a ele chorando.

Cold abraçara a loira e logo olhara todos ali, todos pareciam exaustos, mas ainda queriam lutar, todos queriam se vingar.

- Então nós vamos acabar com aquele Chupa Cabra! – Ele falara forçando um sorriso fazendo todos rirem.

Ele abraçou mais uma vez Amy, Melanie abraçara James junto de Maya, Sophie e Miguel se beijaram ternamente, Lana e Sam beijaram a bochecha de Johnny que corara levemente. A partir daquele momento eles teriam que dar o melhor de si.


	15. O Caminho para a Batalha

**N/A:** E aí pessoas!!! Espero que curtam o cap. ehehe... Obrigada aos que comentam!  
A música inserida no cap é a Angels Or Devils do Dishwalla 

**_O Caminho Para A Batalha_**

Lá estava ele, James Harry Potter Jr., andando pelos corredores do St.Mungus passando a mão pelas paredes, a venda em seus olhos continuava fixa. Tocou a maçaneta de uma porta e suspirou levemente, abrindo-a em seguida e adentrando em um quarto escuro...  
Em passos vacilantes e lentos caminhou até a beirada de uma cama onde tocou a mão nos pés de alguém, suspirou mais uma vez e subiu as mãos até conseguir chegar no rosto de Harry Potter, seu pai.

- Pai... – O chamou com uma voz triste e não obteve resposta. – É engraçado isso, mesmo não enxergando nada pensei que pelo menos poderia te escutar... – Passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e procurou a mão do pai. – Eu não tenho muito que te falar acho que a mamãe ou a Maya já devem ter te contado que eu perdi a visão... Ironia não é? Quando eu acordei aqui no hospital e não vi nada além do escuro pensei que tinha morrido... – Ele rira nervoso. – Mas aí a Mel estava do meu lado e disse que até eu conseguir recuperar minha visão ela seria meus olhos, e pensar que eu pensei que nós dois não íamos nos entender jamais... Mas que DROGA!!! – Ele gritara e ajoelhara ao lado de Harry. – Eu preciso de você pai! Acorda! Nós estamos indo atrás de Medon e eu não consigo pensar em ir para uma guerra sem um conselho seu! Ás vezes eu acho que... Que eu não vou dar conta...

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe os ombros, aquele toque só podia ser de sua mãe, aquele toque terno, cheio de carinho, segurou a mão de Gina e levantou-se do chão abraçando fortemente a ruiva.

- Seu pai tem orgulho de você James, jamais se esqueça disso...  
- Sabe o que é mais triste mãe?  
- O que?  
- Eu sei que ele está fraco, não posso vê-lo, mas posso senti-lo...

Gina soluçara alto ao escutar aquelas palavras do filho, o abraçou fortemente. Nenhum dos dois percebera que Melanie estava ali na porta do quarto apenas os observando...

- Srta. Malfoy? – Um médico a chamara.  
- Sim? – Ela virara-se encostando a porta levemente.  
- Poderia me acompanhar até minha sala?  
- Sim claro, sem problemas... – Ela ajeitara a bolsa nos ombros e seguira o médico até uma sala próxima, ele fechara a porta e lhe mostrara uma cadeira para sentar-se.

Sentou-se calmamente, o médico dera a volta na mesa triangular e sentara-se frente a ela, enlaçando suas duas mãos sobre a mesa e a encarando de modo sério.

- Srta. Malfoy quero deixar bem claro a minha surpresa quando me procurou para falar do problema do jovem Potter, e principalmente quando me apresentou uma solução tão imediata, já que ambos sabemos que uma cura normal para os olhos demoraria no caso dele uns dois a três anos...  
- Acontece que infelizmente nós não temos dois a três anos de espera Doutor Rekian...  
- A senhorita possui poderes de cura, o que é muito raro no mundo bruxo e ao mesmo tempo arriscado, não tem maturidade e nem idade suficiente para lhe dar com tais poderes e...  
- Eu estou ciente dos riscos que estarei correndo doutor! – Melanie falara cortante. – Mas estou disposta a fazer de tudo para que James volte a ver a luz do dia!  
- Mas será que ele estaria disposto a colocar sua vida em risco apenas para voltar a enxergar?  
- Ele não precisa saber deste pequeno detalhe... – Ela apanhava a bolsa e levantara-se. – Apenas quero saber se vai me dar o feitiço que devo murmurar quando estiver passando a cura...

O médico a fitou sério, era evidente que aquela loira dos olhos cor de gelo não estava brincando, ela realmente estava disposta a fazer o que tinha que fazer! E como uma boa Malfoy ela jamais voltaria atrás em suas decisões... Ele então abriu uma gaveta e retirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho e estendeu a ela.

- Sabe que isto deve ser dito em pensamento e em Francês não sabe?  
- Sim, não se preocupe... – Melanie pegava o pergaminho. – Obrigada por tudo, doutor...  
- Apenas tome cuidado, garota...  
- Tomarei... – Ela saíra da sala sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que sempre deveria olhar para frente.

Sophie estava do lado de fora do hospital apreciando a bela neve cair, passava carinhosamente a mão no ventre, o vento gélido lhe tocava a face, mas ela não sentia vontade de chorar, foi quando alguém lhe abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Miguel... – Murmurou ao sentir o perfume do noivo.  
- Você está bem?  
- Sim... – Ela respondeu fracamente.  
- Sophie, eu... Eu e os rapazes estamos indo amanhã atrás de Medon...  
- Vai ser sempre assim não é?  
- Assim como?  
- Por mais que todos lutem, sempre vai ter um bruxo das trevas...  
- É por isso que existem os Inomináveis, Aurores...  
- Eu sei... – Ela virava-se de frente para ele e o abraçava forte. – Você não sabe ainda, mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...  
- Conte... – Ele a abraçava fortemente.  
- Seu pai salvou minha vida...

Miguel ao escutar aquilo a afastou gentilmente para olhar nos olhos da garota, algumas lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela, abriu a boca como se não estivesse entendendo tudo aquilo.

- Antes de você despertar eu... Eu não estava bem, por causa do bebê... – Ela respirara fundo e limpara as lágrimas. – O Sr. Zambine, seu pai, decidiu que ele iria fazer a cirurgia... Seu pai salvou minha vida Miguel, e ele fez de tudo para salvar o bebê também, mas infelizmente não conseguiu...

Ela começara a soluçar, olhou para o chão, para a neve fofa. Miguel sentia como se lhe tivesse dado uma martelada na cabeça, abraçou a ruiva fortemente, e roçou os lábios no dela.

- Eu juro que eu vou voltar dessa batalha, e quando eu voltar vamos nos casar...  
- Miguel...  
- Eu não quero te perder nunca mais! Mas agora, eu preciso... Eu preciso ir...  
- Eu entendo... – Ela o abraçava gentilmente. – Vá e faça o que tem que fazer, eu vou te esperar ok?

Ele apenas a beijou na testa, e saiu dali, tinha que fazer algo antes de ir para a batalha, ela ficou o vendo se distanciar, indo em direção a rua, e no meio do caminho ele apartara.

- Boa sorte... – Murmurou entrando novamente para o Hospital.

Johnny sentara-se confortavelmente na poltrona frente a lareira, por mais que aquele fosse um quarto de hospital, era por demais confortável, a porta abriu-se e ele sorriu levemente ao ver Sam se pôr a sua frente.

- Precisamos conversar... – Ela falara séria.  
- Estou a ouvidos... – Ele endireitou-se na poltrona branca e ela ajoelhou-se frente a ele.  
- Os dias que eu passei a seu lado John, foram com toda certeza um dos melhores da minha vida... – Ela pegava ar. – No entanto, eu não poderei mais ficar a seu lado...  
- Entendo... – Johnny olhava para o lado.  
- Não é porque você vai para a batalha, a verdade é que... Meu pai optou por ser o novo técnico do time do Japão de Quadribol, e eu não posso deixar meu pai sozinho...  
- Sam eu...  
- Eu gosto muito de você John, mas eu não posso continuar com você sabendo também que não me ama...  
- Não é bem assim... – Ele levantava-se com dificuldade.  
- A verdade John, é que Lana sempre vai ser seu verdadeiro amor e por mais que eu tente lidar com isso eu... Eu não consigo... – Ela começara a chorar compulsivamente.

Johnny se sentia a pior pessoa naquele momento, Sam tinha sido em sua vida um raio de Sol, a única pessoa que ele pensara que conseguia o entender, mas a verdade é que ele estava ofuscando o brilho tão belo dela, ele ainda amava Lana, e por mais que se odiasse por isso não poderia escolher quem amar.

- Me perdoe... – Ele abaixara a cabeça tristemente.  
- Espero que possamos continuar amigos... – Ela limpara as lágrimas e o encarava nos olhos.  
- Sim, claro... – Ele a olhava sério.  
- Vocês vão atrás do tal de Medon amanhã não é?  
- É... Temos umas contas a acertar com ele...  
- Tome cuidado...  
- Tomarei...  
- Bem, eu tenho que ir, ainda tenho que ajudar meu pai a arrumar as malas... – Ela lhe dera um beijo estalado na bochecha e se dirigira até a porta. – Até mais John...  
- Sam! – Ele a chamara pela última vez.

Mas ela saíra do quarto e fechara a porta, ele sentara derrotado na poltrona, voltou a encarar o fogo da lareira, passou a mão pelo rosto nervosamente.

- Droga... – Murmurou.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do St. Mungus, Cold estava frente a porta de um quarto, respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até 10 até decidir entrar. Adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou para frente e viu, seu pai sentado em uma cadeira de rodas frente a janela olhando o nada. Respirou fundo e caminhou até se colocar ao lado de Draco, tocou o ombro do mesmo e ficou olhando o pôr do Sol.

- Faz muito tempo que não vemos o por do sol juntos não é rapaz... – Draco falara com sua típica voz arrastada.  
- É... Muitas coisas mudara... – Cold rira de lado.  
- Sua mãe me falou que vocês estão indo atrás do tal Medon...  
- Iremos amanhã...  
- Idiota! – Draco não alterara sua voz, encarara o filho com o cenho franzido. – Se nem eu, Potter e o idiota do Weasley conseguimos acabar com aquele cara, você acha que você e aqueles pirralhos conseguirão?  
- Os pirralhos cresceram pai! – Cold ria divertido. – E, diga-se de passagem, que estamos bons em duelos!  
- Não coloque sua vida em risco a toa!  
- Eu sou um Malfoy! E os Malfoy's nunca voltam atrás em suas decisões, foi você quem me ensinou isso...  
- Apenas não quero um filho morto...  
- Voltarei vivo pai, não se preocupe... – Cold se dirigira até a porta do quarto. – Cuide da mamãe...  
- Sempre cuido... – Draco voltara sua atenção ao pôr do sol, e um sorriso debochado aparecera em seus lábios.

Cold riu e saiu do quarto, trombando com alguém, sorriu abertamente ao ver os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Maya, esta corara furiosamente.

- Não olha por onde anda Bombom?  
- Faz tempo que não me chama assim... – Ela rira de lado.  
- Faz tempo que não conversamos... – Ele falara andando ao lado dela. – Está indo para onde?  
- Ver se meu pai precisa de algo... Você não deveria estar com a Amy?  
- Ela está mandando uma coruja aos pais, e me dispensou! – Ele fazia bico, fazendo a ruiva rir de lado.  
- Vocês vão se casar mesmo?  
- É! Quem diria! – Ele alargava o sorriso.  
- E pensar que eu pensei que nós dois que acabaríamos nos casando...  
- As coisas mudam... – O sorriso desaparecia do rosto dele. – Maya, eu sempre vou te ter em meu coração...  
- Mas não como tem a Amy não é mesmo?  
- Amy é...  
- Especial... – Maya respirara fundo. – Bem, eu tenho que ir Tigrão!  
- Vai se despedir de nós amanhã? – Ele perguntara ao vê-la se afastar.  
- Claro! Não perderia isso por nada!

Ela desaparecia no corredor, Cold apenas riu divertido e começou a andar em direção ao corujal.

Miguel havia apartado frente a uma mansão, ficou encarando o portão que possuía um belo "Z" prateado, quando o portão abriu-se, entrou calmamente pelo jardim, a porta da casa se abriu e a imagem de Blásio Zambine aparecera.

- Pai, eu não sei o que dizer apenas que você salvou e... – Ele começara a soluçar e a chorar compulsivamente, Blásio encarava o filho sério. – Me perdoe eu...

Blás riu levemente e abriu os braços, Miguel o abraçou com força e chorou, sim ele chorara, o choro de quem estava perdoando e sendo perdoado ao mesmo tempo, os olhos do frio ex-sonserino encheram-se de lágrimas e ele agradecia a Merlim por seu filho estar ali com ele.

A noite estava lá, Cold e Amy estavam patinando no lago congelado frente ao hospital, Sophie estava lá no telhado olhando a cena atentamente quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçar por trás, sorriu levemente.

- Miguel...  
- Shii... Vamos escutar apenas o que a noite tem a nos dizer... – Ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_This is the last time_  
**Essa será a última vez  
**_That I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
_**Que eu virei aqui essa noite**  
_This is the last time I will fall  
_**Essa será a última vez que irei cair**  
_Into a place that fails us all inside  
_**Num lugar que nos enfraquece**

Melanie adentrara no quarto de James, ele estava em pé frente a janela aberta, sentindo o vento gélido em sua face, colocou-se ao lado dele e tocou sua mão levemente, o virando frente a ela.

- Mel...

Segurou o rosto dele e lhe beijou ternamente.

_I can see the pain in you_  
**Eu consigo ver a dor em você  
**_I can see the love in you_  
**Eu consigo ver o amor em você  
**_but fighting all the demons will take time  
_**Mas lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo**  
_it will take time  
_**Levará tempo**

A porta do quarto de Johnny abriu-se quando ele estava ainda olhando o fogo da lareira, ergueu o olhar e viu Lana, ela o olhava com carinho, levantou-se da poltrona e ela o beijou furiosamente, o beijou com toda intensidade. Ele não conseguia se livrar daquele sentimento, queria senti-la, cada vez mais próxima a si.

_the angels they burn inside for us  
_**Anjos queimam internamente por nós  
**_are we ever  
_**Será que algum dia nós**  
_are we ever gonna learn to fly  
_**Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?  
**_the devils they burn inside of us  
_**Os demônios queimam dentro de nós**  
_are we ever gonna come back down  
_**Será que algum dia iremos retornar? **_  
_ _I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold  
_**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal**

Maya observava do quarto de seu pai, Amy e Cold patinando, riu levemente e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que escorrera de seus olhos, abaixou os olhos e voltou a atenção a seu pai que estava em coma e a sua mãe que dormia calmamente no sofá.

Draco estava ainda frente à janela, quando Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão fortemente, virou o olhar para a esposa.

- Eles sabem o que estão fazendo... - Murmurou a mulher.

- E é isso o que mais me assusta... - O homem revelou a puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

_this is the last time  
_**Essa será a última vez**  
_that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
_**Que eu desistirei essa noite**  
_are there angels or devils crawling here?  
_**Há anjos e demônios rastejando aqui?**  
_I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see_  
**Eu apenas queria saber o que está embaçado e o que está claro para ver**

Cold abraçara Amy com força, a encarou nos olhos e começou a rodar.

- Se continuar assim eu vou cair! - Ela berrava.

- Eu amorteço sua queda! - Ele ria.

Até que parou de rodá-la, a encarou nos olhos e a beijou carinhosamente, como se ela fosse sua coisa mais preciosa, Amy retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade. Foi quando ambos pararam de se beijar e olharam para o Sr. Butocas que tentava andar sobre o gelo, caindo várias vezes. Ambos riram divertidos.

_still I can see the pain in you  
_**Ainda assim consigo ver a dor em você  
**_and I can see the love in you  
_**E consigo ver o amor em você  
**_and fighting all the demons will take time  
_**E lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo**  
_it will take time  
_**Levará tempo**

Luna deitou-se na cama de hospital ao lado de Rony, este afagava os cabelos loiros da esposa.

- Eles vão voltar... - Rony murmurara. - Talvez sejam mais poderosos do que nós...

A loira concordava com a cabeça e limpava uma lágrima teimosa.

Do alto do prédio, Miguel dançava com Sophie, abraçado ao corpo dela, mechendo-se de um lado para o outro em sincronia.

Johnny beijava furiosamente Lana e ambos deitavam-se na cama, ele a olhara nos olhos e ela sorriu como se aprovasse tudo que ele fosse fazer. Ele a beijou ternamente e retirou a própria camisa.

_The angels they burn inside for us  
_**Anjos queimam internamente por nós  
**_are we ever  
_**Será que algum dia nós**  
_are we ever gonna learn to fly  
_**Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?  
**_the devils they burn inside of us  
_**Os demônios queimam dentro de nós  
**_are we ever gonna come back down  
_**Será que algum dia iremos retornar?**  
_Come around_  
**Se recuperar?**  
_I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us  
_**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos quebrar**

Melanie parara de beijar James, retirou a venda dele e beijou-lhe o olho, pegou a mão do maroto e fez com que ele tocasse sua barriga debaixo da blusa, James arrepiou-se ao sentir-se tocando o corpo dela.

- Eu vou lhe devolver sua visão James, mas quero devolvê-la fazendo amor com você...

Antes que ele falasse algo ela tomou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

_**"Lumière, magie, revenue à tout ce qu'il veut, revenu pour voir la lumière du jour par ma magie, par mon âme!"**_

_**( Luz, magia, volte a tudo o que quer, volte a ver a luz do dia através de minha magia, através de minha alma!)**_

Ela murmurou em pensamento, enquanto eles se amavam.

_if I was to give in - give it up  
_**Se eu fosse desistir - desistir disso  
**_- and then  
_**- e então  
**_take a breath - make it deep  
_**Respirar - tornar isso profundo  
**_cause it might be the last one you get  
_**Porque pode ser a última chance que existe  
**_be the last one  
_**A última  
**_that could make us cold  
_**Que poderia nos fazer mal**  
_I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_  
**Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal**

Cold abriu os olhos naquela manhã, Amy e Sr. Butocas dormiam sobre seu peito, riu divertido e afagou os cabelos da loira a despertando, ela acordou e o beijou ternamente.

Johnny abrira os olhos e sorriu, Lana estava despertada por cima dele o encarando nos olhos, ele a puxou por um doce e terno beijo.

- Bom dia... - Murmurou para a oriental que sorriu levemente.

Miguel e Sophie estavam abraçados no telhado do Hospital, nenhum dos dois havia dormido naquela noite, ambos ficaram juntos o máximo que puderam.

- Promete que volta? - A ruiva perguntara no ouvido do maroto.

- Prometo tudo que você quiser... - Ele respondera risonho.

James abriu os olhos e sentiu um pouco de dor ao sentir a claridade invadir sua íris, com dificuldade acostumou-se com a iluminação, após tanto tempo ele voltara a enxergar! Melanie estava num sono profundo reencostada em seu tórax, parecia que ela estava exausta, beijou-lhe a testa e ela abriu os olhos.

- Como se sente? - Perguntou ao moreno.

- Eu é que devia perguntar isso... - Ele riu divertido. - Estou bem graças a você meu anjo, ao seu poder de cura, ao seu amor e por ser a primeira coisa que eu vi ao retornar das trevas...

Ela corara furiosamente e ele a beijara mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo Mel, jamais, JAMAIS se esqueça disso ok?

- Nunca esquecerei... - Ela rira levemente.

Lá estavam eles, quase todos frente ao hospital, ambos despediam-se de seus pais e familiares.

- Mãe, eu escrevi nesse pergaminho a localização da caverna de Medon, entregue ao Ministério, aposto que o Sr. Weasley vai saber o que fazer... – Cold falava abraçando a mãe em seguida.  
- Entregarei... – Ela limpara uma lágrima teimosa.  
- E o papai?  
- Você sabe como ele é! Pode durar anos, seu pai nunca vai mudar Cold... Sempre vai ser esse velho turrão! – Ela girava os olhos.  
- Esse jeito dele é até charmoso! – Amy rira divertida.  
- Hey! Anda paquerando meu pai? – Cold fingia-se de bravo.  
- Apenas disse que ele é charmoso! – Ela mostrava a língua. – Cuide bem do Sr. Butocas ok Sogrinha?  
- Claro! Será uma honra cuidar dele! – Hermione apanhava o amasso do colo da nora.

Johnny despedia-se dos pais e de Lana, assim como Miguel despedia-se de Sophie, Maya e Gina estavam uma ao lado da outra, ambas sorriam tristemente.

- Mas onde está aquele Veado dos Infernos? – Cold berrava. – PONTAS ANDA LOGO! PARECE UMA NOIVA!!!  
- Hey sua Zebra Maldita, não precisa ofender!

Todos viraram para trás e a visão de James sem a venda nos olhos e Melanie arfante a seu lado fez com que todos ficassem boquiabertos, Cold, Miguel, James e Amy alargaram seus sorrisos, James acenou maroto para eles.

- Você 'tá enxergando? – Cold perguntara o obvio.  
- Graças a sua irmã! – James abraçava Melanie levemente.  
- Mel, você 'tá bem? – Maya perguntava a amiga.  
- Apenas um pouco cansada, mas o doutor disse que é normal, usei muita magia para fazer a visão dele voltar...

Todos trocaram olhares até que Cold riu e puxou Amy pela mão.

- Poisé meu povo, está tudo muito bem, está tudo muito bom, mas temos que acabar com um filhote de cruz credo!

Miguel beijou rapidamente Sophie e correu ao encontro de Cold, James fez o mesmo com Melanie e colocou-se ao lado de Amy e por último Johnny deu um leve beijo na testa de Lana e foi para o lado dos amigos. Ambos viraram de costas e começaram a andar.

- Não me diga que vamos andando? – James perguntara risonho.  
- Vamos apartar até a floresta mais próxima da tal caverna... – Cold respondera no mesmo tom.  
- É por isso que eu amo ser bruxa! – Amy rira divertida.  
- Então vamos nessa! – Johnny fazia um gesto frenético com as mãos.  
- No três? – Miguel arriscava.

Ambos riram, e contaram juntos até três, até apartarem, todos que estavam os observando antes limparam lágrimas de preocupação e esperança. Seus meninos haviam virado homens.

Eles apartaram em uma floresta coberta por uma neve branca, ambos estavam com as varinhas empunhadas, sabiam que naquele momento a brincadeira havia acabado, e começara a vida real.

- Estão preparados? – Miguel perguntara.  
- Nasci pronto meu caro Penas! – Cold respondera num ar pomposo.  
- Então acho melhor pensar em um feitiço rápido... – Johnny falava com sarcasmo.  
- Estamos cercados? – James perguntara irônico.  
- Como sempre! – Amy respondia em tédio.  
- Ahh não brinca! Recepção de boas vindas? Esse Medon é tão gentil!

A cena seguinte fora alguns Fenris saindo debaixo da neve branca, os cinco trocaram olhares confidentes, giraram os olhos.

- Mortos vivos? Esse cara não é nem um pouco original! – Debochava James.  
- Fazer o quê? – Cold rira.  
- Ok! Como diz aquela frase... Primeiro as damas!

Amy correra até o primeiro grupo de Fenris e começara a berrar vários feitiços, os quatro se encararam risonhos.

- Ela não vai se divertir sozinha vai? – Miguel fazia bico.  
- Claro que não! – Johnny ia até o outro grupo.

Até que os cinco estavam lá duelando e gastando suas forças contra aqueles Fenris, eles não lutavam apenas com o corpo, a alma de cada um suplicava vingança.


	16. A Batalha Mais Sangrenta

**_A Batalha Mais Sangrenta_**

Os cinco jovens estavam lá, sentados em torno daquela fogueira improvisada, em uma noite gélida onde o vento uivava, a neve parecia ter dado um tempo e resolvido parar de cair. James estava enrolado em um cobertor dormindo calmamente, Johnny recostado em uma árvore fazia o mesmo, assim como Miguel.  
Cold havia ficado de vigia, eles estavam apenas há 2km da caverna de Medon, o loiro olhava fixamente para fogueira quando sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás o cobrindo com um cobertor que cheirava a rosas.

- Você deveria estar dormindo... – Ele falara com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Sem sono! – A loira riu e sentou-se no colo do noivo.  
- Amy, sobre amanhã...  
- O que tem amanhã?  
- Amanhã nós vamos entrar na caverna e sinceramente eu não queria que você entrasse... – Ele falara voltando a encarar o fogo.  
- Cold, nós já conversamos sobre isso!  
- Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento...  
- Não vai acontecer nada! Vamos entrar lá, acabar com aquele filho da mãe, voltar, nos casar e pronto!  
- Amy, em guerras há mortes! – Cold tremera a seu comentário. – Desde a primeira vez que eu e os outros nos enfiamos em uma batalha nós percebemos isso!  
- Eu sei que há mortes Cold e...  
- Sempre devemos estar preparados para tudo em uma guerra! E quando eu e os caras fomos atrás de Voldemort junto de nossos pais, fizemos um juramento que mesmo que um de nós morresse, iríamos continuar atrás de Voldemort e faríamos honra a morte de um de nossos companheiros...  
- Cold...  
- Acho que você ainda não entendeu Amy, eu jamais iria me perdoar se você morresse nessa guerra!  
- Assim como eu jamais me perdoaria se você morresse! – Ela o abraçara mais forte. – Mas a verdade Cold é que eu estou disposta a morrer por meus ideais, eu sabia de tudo isso que você me falou quando eu estava preste a escolher a minha futura profissão! Se eu temesse a morte eu não teria escolhido a profissão de Inominável!

Ele ficara em silêncio e ela também, era estranho ambos ficarem calados já que sempre falavam quando estavam juntos, ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele e se aconchegou, não tardou a cair no sono.  
Os raios de Sol tocaram levemente a pele alva da garota e ela abriu os olhos, Cold estava de olhos fechados, recostado em uma pedra com ela nos braços, James ainda dormia e Miguel parecia preparar o "café da manhã". Johnny, no entanto se espreguiçava longamente.

- Bom dia! – Miguel a saudava.  
- Bom dia! – Ela ria divertida saindo com cuidado dos braços de Cold.  
- Essa semana não tem sido fácil não é? – Miguel comentava jogando para ela um saquinho com sapos de chocolate.  
- Quando viemos atrás de Medon pensei que apenas durariam dois dias, já estamos tentando alcançar a caverna dele há uma semana!  
- Se ao menos ele parasse de mandar Inferis para nos encher! – Johnny girava os olhos.  
- Mas hoje estamos próximos demais para ele mandar Inferis... – Falara James de olhos fechados com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.  
- Agente por acaso tem um plano? – Amy perguntara comendo.  
- Acho que o plano agora é deixar o Listras descansar... – James abria os olhos e levantava-se. – Nessa uma semana ele duelou com mais força do que de costume e ainda por cima ficou de vigia quase todas as noite...  
- O Madonna parece cansado... – Amy comentara tristemente.  
- E até agora o Ministério não mandou mais aurores...- Johnny sentava-se ao lado da loira.  
- Muito menos inomináveis! – Miguel fazia o mesmo.  
- Talvez tenha acontecido mais ataques e sei lá...- James girava os olhos.

A atenção de todos então se voltou a Cold que acordara e espreguiçara fazendo barulho, bocejou e foi até Amy a beijando e roubando seu sapo de chocolate.

- E aí meu povo amado? Preparados para acabar com aquele filhote de Snape?  
- Eu não consigo entender como você já consegue fazer piadas de manhã cedo! – Miguel ria.  
- Digamos que sou um humorista! – Cold fazia reverência.  
- Você não quer descansar Listras? – James perguntava fitando o amigo.  
- Descansarei quando acabar com aquele Chupa Cabra!  
- Então é melhor levantarmos acampamento! – Amy ria divertida.

Enquanto isto Sophie estava no telhado do Hospital segurando fortemente sua aliança nos dedos quando sentiu a mão de alguém em seus ombros.

- Como está se sentindo ruiva? – Lana perguntava séria.  
- Sinto falta deles... – Sophie ria de lado.  
- Todos nós sentimos... – Mel a olhava carinhosamente.  
- Estou com um mal pressentimento... – Maya falara sombriamente olhando o infinito.  
- Maya, essas suas intuições nunca falharam você deveria ser adivinha! – Sophie a olhava com um sorriso triste.  
- Eu preferia não ter intuição nenhuma Sophie... A verdade é que, algo de ruim está para acontecer e eu temo por Cold...

O vento soprara mais forte fazendo com que as quatro garotas se arrepiassem e se entreolhassem de maneira séria e assustada.

- Já tá chegando? – James perguntava a Cold.  
- Não... – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Já tá chegando? – Amy perguntava a Cold.  
- Não... – O loiro respondia monótamente arrancando risos de Miguel e Johnny.  
- Já tá chegando? – James tornava a perguntar.  
- NÃO! – O loiro gritara.

Eles caminhavam em uma floresta coberta por neve, e já fazia mais de uma hora que Amy e James começaram a perguntar ao loiro se já estava chegando, isso certamente não era muito agradável de se escutar de cinco em cinco segundos.

- Já tá chegando? – Amy perguntara segurando uma gargalhada.  
- QUER PARAR DE PERGUNTAR SE JÁ ESTÁ CHEGANDO!!!  
- Assim você nos magoa Coldezito! – James fazia bico.  
- Magoa profundamente! – Amy acompanhava o loiro.  
- Vocês dois são insuportáveis sabiam? – O loiro abraçava os dois pelos ombros.  
- E aí Amy? Como se sente tendo que dividir seu futuro marido com o Pontas? – Johnny perguntara divertido fazendo James e Cold fazerem uma careta extremamente engraçada.  
- Bem, digamos que relacionamento a três não é tão estressante! – Amy ria divertida.

Ambos continuavam o caminho fazendo piadas e rindo, fazia tempo que não falavam assim, fazia mais ou menos duas semanas que não conversavam assim, quando Miguel que estava na frente parar bruscamente de andar, virando-se de forma teatral para os amigos com o cenho franzido.

- Chegamos... – Ele anunciara com a voz rouca.

Os quatro correram até o rapaz e ficaram a avistar a caverna, esta estava cercada por bruxos das trevas, e sua entrada parecia ser sinistra, ambos trocaram olhares quando viram um bruxo correr até os outros e falar algo, e de repente todos correrem na direção oposta dos marotos.

- Será que... – Amy arriscava.  
- O Ministério deve ter mandado alguns Aurores, e eles devem ter desesperado! – Miguel falava sabiamente.  
- Mas mandar TODOS os bruxos que protegem a caverna? Isso é loucura! – Johnny olhava incrédulo.  
- Talvez Medon ache que não somos uma ameaça tão grande assim... – Cold comentava fitando a caverna.  
- Então vamos provar o contrário! – James ria de lado.

Gina estava ao lado da cama de Harry quando este abrira os olhos lentamente, ela dera um grito de felicidade e o abraçara, Harry reclamou de dor e riu da cara da esposa enquanto ela lhe enchia de beijos e abraços.

- Gina acalme-se!  
- Você ficou semanas desacordado! – Ela falara tristemente. – Graças a Merlim acordou!

Ele sentara-se com dificuldade na cama e abraçara a esposa carinhosamente.

- Onde estão os rapazes? – Perguntou receoso.  
- Foram atrás de Medon...  
- Temos que ir atrás deles...  
- Harry você acabou de acordar e...  
- Há mais bruxos das trevas lá do que você possa imaginar Gina!

O moreno levantava-se da cama, quando a porta de seu quarto se abrira, Draco entrara apoiado em muletas ao lado de Hermione, e logo atrás Rony e Luna, ambos sérios.

- Potter! – Draco o chamara.  
- Você também sentiu Malfoy? – Harry se virara para ele.  
- Quase impossível não sentir! – Draco falara se aproximando. – Bom saber que já acordou...  
- Devemos ir atrás dos garotos o mais rápido possível! – Hermione falara séria.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Gina perguntara com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- Eu já pedi a meu pai que mandasse toda a armada do Ministério até o local onde Cold nos informou... – Rony falava olhando fixo para Harry.  
- O que raios está havendo? – Gina se exaltava.  
- Gina, pare de pensar por um segundo e apenas sinta... – Harry falara olhando nos olhos da esposa.

Gina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, o sentimento de algo obscuro e negro invadiu seu coração, abriu os olhos arfando, logo quatro garotas adentraram o quarto de Harry.

- Pai! – Maya abraçava carinhosamente o pai.  
- Estamos indo até a localização de seu irmão Maya... – Harry falava já completamente vestido.  
- Iremos com vocês! – Melanie anunciava.  
- Nem pensar! – Draco a olhava severo.  
- Meu irmão e meu namorado estão lá! – Mel olhava desafiadora para Draco.  
- Vamos todos! Quanto mais ajuda melhor! – Luna falara tentando apartar a briga que certamente viria.

Todos se entreolharam e respiraram fundo, algo não estava muito bem.

Eles estavam frente a caverna, Cold segurara firme a mão de Amy, James, Miguel e Johnny respiraram fundo, deram passos decididos para dentro dali, acenderam suas varinhas e adentraram, viram vários corpos mortos no caminho, corpos de aurores, inomináveis e grandes nomes do mundo mágico, dentre eles o do jogador de quadribol Vítor Krum.

- Esse cara tem um péssimo gosto para decoração! – Cold falava tentando não olhar para os corpos a seu redor.  
- Sinceramente acho que tem razão jovem Malfoy! – Uma voz invadira todo o local e luzes se acenderam.

Os cinco ergueram ás varinhas quando virão Medon junto de mais quatro pessoas, as quatro encapuzadas.

- Creio que um duelo justo seria cinco contra cinco não acham? – Medon parecia se divertir a cada palavra. – Então irei apresentar a vocês meus quatro aliados!

Ele aproximou do mais alto de todos a seu lado, coberto por uma capa roxa e um capuz roxo, arrancou-lhe o capuz revelando o rosto de um dos maiores comensais da morte Rodolfus Lestrange.

- Mas esse cara já morreu! – Johnny berrara.  
- Inferi... – Miguel murmurara com a voz fraca.  
- Muito inteligente Sr.Zabine! Muito Esperto! Mas vamos ser cordiais sim! Este é Rodolfu Lestrange, um grande bruxo quando vivo... – Medon rira.

Caminhou então até o mais baixo dali, este usava uma capa vermelha com o capuz da mesma cor e ao arrancar-lhe o capuz revelara a bela mulher Bellatriz Lestrange, por mais que ela estivesse ali como Zumbi sua beleza continuava a mesma.

- Com vocês a beleza de Bellatriz Lestrange, dizem que ela foi a melhor comensal e melhor serva do antigo Lorde das Trevas! Realmente uma pena o que aconteceu com ela... – Medon sacudia a cabeça.

Foi então ao próximo bruxo encapuzado, este possuía uma capa e capuz marrom escuro, e ao retirar o capuz revelara a imagem de Sirius Black, James tremera por completo ao ver aquela face, ele só havia visto através de uma foto que seu pai lhe mostrara.

- Realmente conseguir o cadáver deste foi difícil! – Medon parecia orgulhoso. – Com vocês Sirius Black! Ótimo duelista e sobreviveu a Azkaban continuando consciente!

Ele então caminhara ao último este estava todo de preto, olhou maliciosamente para Amy e sorriu de lado, Amy agarrara a mão de Cold como se já soubesse o que estaria por vir.

- Com vocês Trevor La Blank! – Ele arrancara o capuz revelando o rosto do irmão da garota.

O olhar de ódio que nascera nos olhos de Cold fora inigualável, Medon parecia o provocar a cada segundo, Amy limpara rapidamente uma lágrima teimosa.

- Ele não é seu irmão Amy, ele é apenas parecido com ele... – Cold murmurara.  
- Eu sei... – Amy engolira seco.  
- Muito bem, chega de palhaçada! – Cold erguera sua varinha para Medon. – Você é todo meu!

Os quatro Inferis livraram-se das capas e mostraram suas varinhas, Medon fizera o mesmo mas com delicadeza e graça, os rapazes e Amy fizeram pose de duelo, estavam prontos para acabar com aquilo tudo.

- Não fraqueje Amy... – Cold a olhara de lado.  
- Eu te amo... – Ela falara séria.

Os Malfoy's, Potter's e Weasley's haviam acabado de chegar no limite da floresta, um campo de força parecia ter se formado de uma forma que ninguém ali conseguisse penetrar, a maior armada do Ministério parecia preocupada ao ver todos os bruxos das trevas que estavam mortos, formando um poderoso campo de energia sinistra.

- Meu Deus... – Sophie exclamara ao ver aquilo.  
- Meu menino! – Luna afundava o rosto nos ombros de Rony.  
- A batalha entre Medon e os rapazes começou... – Draco falara com sua voz arrastada.  
- Agora está explicado como Medon consegue controlar seus bruxos... – Hermione olhava severa. – Eles estão todos mortos! Fáceis de controlar!  
- Apenas espero que os garotos saiam com vida, porque agora não tem como nós os ajuda-los... – Harry comentara tristemente.

A batalha dentro da caverna parecia intensa, Amy X Trevor, James X Sirius, Miguel X Rodolfus, Johnny X Bellatriz e por último Cold X Medon, eram feitiços voando em todas as direções.

- CRUCCIOS!!! - A voz da ex-comensal fora escutada, Bellatriz começara a torturar Johnny que se contorcia no chão.

- PULGUENTO REAGA! - Cold berrara para o amigo. - ESTUPEFAÇA! - Ele lançara em Bellatriz que voara longe e logo se esquivando de um Avada Kedrava lançado por Medon.

- VALEU LISTRAS! - Johnny acenava para o loiro. - Agora é minha vez sua Múmia! EXPELLIARMUS!!!

James corria com Sirus logo atrás de si, a sua frente só havia a enorme parede de pedra da caverna, correu e com um impulso subiu com os pés por ela dando um mortal para trás encurralando Sirius apontando sua varinha para o pescoço do homem, Sirius possuía um olhar malígno e azarar James antes deste prununciar qualquer feitiço, o jogando longe quebrando um braço do maroto.

Miguel berrava todos os feitiços que conhecia, Rodolfus Lestrange no entanto era mais experiente e nenhum feitiço que o rapaz gritava parecia surtir efeito, Lestrange havia o desarmado, Miguel estava sem a varinha e sentia a mão de Rodolfus em seu pescoço, mil coisas passava pela cabeça dele e uma delas era Sophie. Ele não podia morrer não ali, não naquele momento! Desejou com toda sua força sua varinha em suas mãos, quando abriu os olhos vira a mesma voando em sua direção, a pegou com força e disse em pensamento um tipo de feitiço, fazendo o corpo Inferi de Lestrange voar e bater na parede da caverna.

Amy mais fugia do que duelava com Trevor, por mais que ela soubesse que aquele não era seu irmão era complicado demais duelar com alguém que possui a semelhança de quem você amou e conheceu desde que nasceu, alguém que você confiava plenamente. Engoliu seco e virou-se para Trevor.

- Sinto muito... - Murmurou.

Com toda a sua força berrou um feitiço, mas este não surtiu efeito, Amy estava desarmada. Ela vira de longe Miguel escorregar por uma parede, parecia exausto, e Lestrange indo em sua direção. Do outro lado Johnny parecia cuspir muito sangue enquanto Bellatriz apontava sua varinha para ele dizendo algum feitiço. James e Sirius tinham um duelo incrível, com direito a socos e a azarações.

Procurou Cold com os olhos, ele estava lá, parecia tão concentrado na batalha, ela não poderia pedir ajuda a ele se não ele morreria, mas ela tinha vontade de viver, tinha desejo por viver ao lado de Cold. Sentiu algo queimar dentro de si e olhou para Trevor, assim que o Inferi tocou-lhe a garganta suas mãos começaram a virar pó. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração, então com suas mãos ela tocou a face de Trevor, e cada pedaço dele parecia queimar a seu toque, até que o corpo dele estava completamente destruído e sua alma libertada.

- Obrigado... – A Alma do rapaz aparecera e murmurara para Amy desaparecendo em seguida.

Ela sentia exaustão, estava cansada não sabia como havia feito aquilo, mas havia descoberto um modo de acabar com os Inferis, tentara gritar James ou Cold para anunciar, mas sua voz não saía, apanhou a varinha no chão e apontou para as costas de Bellatriz que torturava Johnny.

- Incêndio...

O corpo da ex-comensal começara a pegar fogo, Johnny sentia que quase todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam quebrados, olhou de lado para Amy, ela cambaleou até ele e o apoiou nos próprios ombros. James vira o corpo de Bellatriz se esvair assim como Miguel, Amy arremessara a própria varinha para James, já que a sua estava longe de seu alcance, o maroto berrara o feitiço e o corpo de Sirius pegara fogo, assim como o de Rodolfus.

Logo as almas atormentadas daqueles Inferis haviam desaparecido. James arrastava sua perna esquerda e cambaleava assim como Miguel, estavam realmente feridos, não haviam vencido dos Inferis por força ou sabedoria, mas sim por sorte!

Escutarão uma explosão, o corpo de Cold fora arremessado para longe, Amy gritou aterrorizada, enquanto eles batalhavam com Inferis não tão poderosos, Cold estava lutando contra Medon, ambos pareciam sair bem machucados desta batalha, já que Medon parecia realmente furioso!

Medon olhou com ódio para os quatro ali, e logo vira que seus Inferis já haviam sido aniquilados, apontou a varinha para James e Johnny, o corpo dos dois voara graciosamente até a parede da caverna, ficando ambos presos de pernas e braços abertos. Cold parecia quase inconsciente, mas mesmo assim tentava se erguer. Medon apontou a varinha para Miguel e plantas saíram do chão prendendo o corpo dele ao chão, Miguel tentara alcançar sua varinha em vão. Amy corria em direção a Cold, mas Medon a acertara pelas costas e ela caíra inconsciente.

- AMY!!! – Cold berrara.  
- Oh! Preocupado com a namoradinha jovem Malfoy?  
- Vai pro inferno! – Cold se erguia cambaleante.

Ambos se encararam e jogaram feitiços que os empurravam para trás, o show de luzes por causa do choque de ambos feitiços era magnífico e fazia a caverna inteira tremer, mas ao ver o corpo de Amy desacordado no chão Cold desconcentrara-se da luta e fora acertado, seu corpo chocou-se com a parede gelada, já estava totalmente sem camisa, já que esta estava toda rasgada e coberta de sangue, ele não conseguia mover nenhum músculo se quer, sua visão embaçou e ele sentiu que iria morrer. A visão não muito nítida de Medon apoiando-se em uma pedra do outro lado, fez ele perceber que o bruxo das trevas não estava mais tão poderoso, se ao menos pudesse se mover...

Medon voltou a apontar a varinha para ele, Cold deu um pequeno sorriso irônico.

- Eu vou morrer... – murmurou.

Começou a escutar uma melodia em sua cabeça, aquela melodia que ele cantara para Amy no natal, aquela doce melodia que dizia tanto.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low  
_**Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente chateado**  
_When the world is cold_  
**Quando o mundo estiver frio**  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
_**Eu me sentirei bem só de pensar em você**  
_And the way look tonight_  
**E como você está essa noite**

Medon começara a falar um feitiço, o loiro fechou os olhos lembrando-se de cada segundo de sua vida, desde quando era pequeno até o momento em que estava hoje. As confusões dele e James, o namoro com Maya, quando conhecera Miguel, as Lilux Girls, quando tirava sarro com Johnny, Sophie e Miguel juntos, Lana batendo em Johnny. Seus pais, Draco mandando ele parar de ser folgado, Hermione o ensinando a ler, o nascimento de Melanie...  
Tantas lembranças que não pôde impedir uma lágrima de escorrer de seus olhos.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
_**Você é adorável, com seu sorriso tão aconchegante  
**_And your cheeks so soft  
_**E suas bochechas tão macias**  
_There is nothing for me but to love you  
_**Não existe nada para mim além de amar você**  
_And the way you look tonight  
_**E como você está essa noite**

- AVADA KEDRAVA!!! – Medon gritara.

Algo de errado havia com aquele feitiço, o jato de luz verde ia de maneira lenta até Cold, os olhos de Miguel fecharam-se bruscamente, não poderia ver a morte de Cold, não agüentaria. Lágrimas escorreram com intensidade dos olhos de Johnny. James estava com os olhos embaçados, mas apenas de sentir que seu melhor amigo iria morrer, sentiu como se lhe dessem uma facada no peito.

- COOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!! – Urrou em desespero.

_With each word your tenderness grows  
_**A cada palavra, sua ternura cresce**  
_Tearing my fears apart  
_**Levando meus medos embora**  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
_**E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz  
**_Touches my foolish heart  
_**Toca meu coração bobo**

Aquele grito de desespero fez com que Cold abrisse os olhos, James ainda gritava seu nome como para que Cold conseguisse se mover, mas ele não conseguia, Medon havia feito um feitiço de corpo preso brilhante! Mas não fora apenas Cold que abrira os olhos com aquele berro de desespero, Amy abriu os olhos rapidamente, ergue-se com dificuldade e viu um jato de luz verde ir em direção a Cold. Correu até a frente do loiro apanhou a varinha do mesmo que estava no chão.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!!! – Amy berrara.

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change_  
**Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais mude**  
_Keep that breathless charm  
_**Mantenha esse charme que me tira fôlego**  
_Won't you please arrange it?  
_**Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?**  
_'Cause I love you  
_**Pois eu te amo**  
_Just the way you look tonight  
_**Exatamente como você está essa noite**

Ao invés de sair um jato verde da varinha da garota, saíra um jato Branco! Um lindo e brilhante jato branco! Cold abrira os olhos e viu o choque dos dois feitiços, Amy estava lá erguida a sua frente empunhando sua varinha.

- Cold... – Ela olhou levemente para trás com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Cuide bem do Sr.Butocas...  
- A-amy... – Ele fazia o máximo de esforço para falar.  
- Aconteça o que acontecer sempre seja feliz, obrigada por ter feito parte da minha vida...

_With each word your tenderness grows  
_**A cada palavra, a sua ternura cresce  
**_Tearing my fears apart  
_**Levando meus medos embora  
**_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
_**E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz**  
_Touches my foolish heart  
_**Toca meu coração bobo**

- Adeus Madonna... – Ela murmurara.  
- AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! – O berro de Cold fez com que ele sentisse dor em todos seus órgãos em todo seu corpo.

Fora tudo muito rápido, a briga dos dois jatos e de repente uma explosão! O corpo de Medon chocara-se com a parede e este caíra morto, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de James e Johnny fora solto, e o de Miguel. Cold sentira seu corpo retornar ao normal.

O corpo de Amy fizera um lindo arco no ar, Cold correra e abraçara o corpo da garota e caíra de joelhos com ele sobre si. Fechou os olhos e enterrou a face nos cabelos da mesma.

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
_**Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais, mude  
**_Keep that breathless charm  
_**Mantenha esse charme que me tira o folêgo**  
_Won't you please arrange it?  
_**Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?**  
_'Cause I love you  
_**Pois eu te amo**

- Fala comigo... – Ele suplicara. – Por favor Amy...

Ás lágrimas de Cold saltavam de seus olhos com intensidade, aquela música ainda era escutada em sua cabeça, e ele sentia dor, a tremenda dor da perda... Miguel erguera-se com dificuldade para ajudar Johnny a se erguer, ambos choravam. James cambaleou até Cold e o tocara nos ombros.

- Cold...  
- Ela... Ela não morreu não é Pontas? – Cold olhava para James como uma criança desamparada.

James abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

_Just the way you look tonight  
_**Exatamente como você está essa noite**  
_Just the way you look tonight  
_**Exatamente como você está essa noite**  
_Darling  
_**Querida**  
_Just the way you look tonight  
_**Exatamente como você está essa noite**

- Just The Way You Look Tonight... – Cold murmurara a última pare da canção.

Aqueles olhos tão azuis e cheios de vida estavam fechados, aquele lindo sorriso que ela possuía estava desfeito, os lábios antes rosados agora possuíam um tom esbranquiçado.

Amy La Blanck estava morta.


	17. Adeus Amy

**N/A:** Ok... Muitos querem me matar pela morte da Amy eu sei! Mas ela entrou nesta temporada para amadurecer nosso amado Cold, então não me lancem nenhum cruccius plz... u.u Como sempre estou postando rápido, afinal estou em semana de provas -.- minhas aulas só terminaram dia 20. Sabe Deus o porque! Mas atualizarei o mais rápido possível! Como vocês podem ver teremos Os Novos Marotos 3, e eu estou com planos até Os Novos Marotos 4! XD Espero que tenham gostado da noticia! Bem vou indo nessa,beijão!

**P.SS:** A música inserida neste cap é a Goodbye My Lover do James Blunt!

* * *

_**Adeus Amy**_

A caverna começara a desmoronar, as pedras caiam em intensidade, nenhum dos quatro rapazes ali sabiam o que fazer direito, a dor que estavam enfrentando era demais.

- Cold... - Miguel tocara o ombro do amigo que chorava sobre o corpo de Amy.

Cold não respondera, estava cabisbaixo, apenas se ouvia os soluços de seu choro, todos ali sofriam e choravam, mas sabiam que nenhuma dor que sentiam se comparava a do loiro.

- Precisamos sair daqui... - Johnny falara tristemente.  
- Vamos Cold... - James o chamara com uma voz rouca.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
_**Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?  
**_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_**Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?  
**_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
_**Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,  
**_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_.  
**Sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha vencido.  
**_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
_**Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito**  
_Took your soul out into the night.  
_**Tomei sua alma durante a noite**  
_And may be over but it won't stop there,  
_**Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí,**  
_I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_**Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse.**

Cold consentiu com a cabeça, colocou os dois braços de Amy atrás de seu pescoço, beijou os lábios dela, e a ergueu em seu colo, James ajudou Miguel a apoiar Johnny nos ombros. Ninguém conseguia falar nada, ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Aquele sentimento gritava em seus corações, e eles começaram um caminho para fora daquela sombria e fria caverna.

Todos os aurores e inomináveis estavam fora daquela caverna, assim como Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy. As três famílias mais importantes do mundo bruxo se encontravam ali na saída, esperando que por algum milagre aqueles cinco jovens saíssem dali com vida.

_Touched my heart you touched my soul.  
_**Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.  
**_Changed my life and all my goals_  
**Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos**  
_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
_**E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando  
**_My heart was blinded by you.  
_**Meu coração estava cego por você**  
_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
_**Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.  
**_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
_**Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.  
**_I know you well, I know your smell.  
_**Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.  
**_I've been addicted to you.  
_**Eu estive viciado em você.**

Foi quando Melanie avistara James, Johnny e Miguel saindo, todos levaram as mãos à boca. Maya procurava com o olhar Cold e Amy, e então ela viu, afundou a cabeça no ombro do pai e chorou.

A imagem de Cold saindo da caverna com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, segurando o corpo inerte de Amy La Blanck havia feito com que muitos chorassem, aquela cena já dizia tudo. Amy realmente estava morta.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga**.  
_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única**  
_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

Mal o loiro havia saído da caverna e ele caíra de joelhos, abraçado ao corpo de Amy, abraçado ao corpo da mulher que ele mais amara até então.

Hermione correra até o filho e o abraçara como para que o confortar, James aproximou-se dos pais assim que Johnny se apoiara em Lana e Rony. Miguel estava abraçado com Sophie, e ele chorava compulsivamente.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga**.  
_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única**  
_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

- Potter... - Draco chamara James com uma voz rouca. - A garota...  
- Está morta, Sr. Malfoy... - James respondera tristemente.

Os olhos acinzentados de Draco se embaçaram, e ele desviara os olhos para o chão. Maya ainda chorava, assim como todos ali.

Cold parecia ter saído daquele mundo, estava em outro mundo, um mundo em que não se conformava com a sua perda.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake_,  
**Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,  
**_You can't break my spirit_  
**Você não pode destruir meu espírito**  
_it's my dreams you tak  
_**São meus sonhos que você toma  
**_And as move you on, remember me,  
_**E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim**  
_ Remember us and all we used to be_  
**Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser**

Dois dias se passaram desde que todos haviam saído da caverna, dois dias desde a derrota de Medon, e a morte de Amy. E aquele dia seria o dia do enterro de uma mente brilhante, de uma garota cheia de vida e amor.

Muitos estavam sentados em cadeiras, frente a estas cadeiras havia um caixão branco, mas este estava vazio e aberto, os pais de Amy estavam ambos abalados chorando a perda da filha na primeira fila de cadeiras.

Os Potter's e os Malfoy's ocupavam a mesma fila tentando confortá-los. Os Weasley's na segunda fila junto de Rachel, Sam e Katty, as três inconformadas pela tal perda.

O cemitério parecia lotado, Amy parecia ter sido muito querida em vida, às fileiras com cadeiras já estavam cheias e ainda assim muitas pessoas estavam em pé.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
_**Já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir**  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
_**Observei-a dormindo por um instante**  
_I'd be the father of your child_  
** Eu seria o pai do seu filho  
**_I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
_**Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você**  
_I know your fears and you know mine.  
_**Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus**  
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
_**Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem**  
_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
_**E eu te amo, juro que é verdade**  
_I cannot live without you.  
_**Eu não posso viver sem você**

Foi quando um barulho fora escutado e todos se viraram para trás, uma nuvem de fumaça branca surgira e quando desaparecera em questão de segundos, a imagem de Cold Malfoy vestido com uma blusa negra de gola alta, uma calça negra e um, sobretudo negro, segurando no colo o corpo de Amy La Blanck que vestia um belo vestido branco, fizera com que muitos abafassem soluços de choro. Cold andava em passos lentos e decididos, finas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mas ele não parava de andar.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga.  
**_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única**  
_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

Melanie apertou firmemente a mão de James, este olhava tristemente a cena. Miguel mantinha a cabeça enterrada nos ombros de Sophie e esta acariciava seus cabelos como para o confortar. Johnny olhava atentamente cada reação de Cold.

Cold chegara frente ao caixão branco, e deitou Amy delicadamente.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga.  
**_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única**  
_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

A neve começara a cair naquele local, lindos flocos de neve, Cold limpou um que caíra nos lábios de sua amada, ajoelhou ao lado do caixão e chorou. Chorou como uma criança assustada, Hermione ao ver aquilo tentara se levantar e ir até o filho, mas fora impedida por Draco, que apenas a puxou para sentar-se e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
_**E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,  
**_In mine when I'm asleep.  
_**Quando estou dormindo**  
_And I will bear my soul in time,  
_**E eu irei aguentar minha alma no tempo,  
**_When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
_**Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés**

Ele ainda estava lá ajoelhado, como se estivesse rendido, beijou a testa de Amy carinhosamente. O Sr. Butocas que se encontrava no colo de Maya soltou um miado triste. Segurou a mão de Amy e a suplicou:

- Amy... - Cold a chamara. - Volta, por favor, eu não vou suportar sem você... Volta...

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga.  
**_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única**  
_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

Ele não obteve resposta, passou as mãos pelo rosto com força e beijou os lábios de Amy.

- Eu sempre vou te amar Amy... Sempre, por toda a eternidade! Adeus meu amor...

E foi com dificuldade que ele fechara a tampa do caixão e se afastara um pouco. Um estalo fora escutado e uma nuvem de fumaça branca invadira novamente o local, desta vez cercando o caixão de Amy.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_**Adeus meu Amor.  
**_Goodbye my friend.  
_**Adeus minha amiga.  
**_You have been the one.  
_**Você tem sido a única  
**_You have been the one for me.  
_**Você tem sido a única para mim**

O caixão começara a afundar na neve, e em questão de segundos aparecera uma lápide branca com letras douradas, anunciando o dia do nascimento e o dia da morte de Amy. Anunciando que ela havia sido, grande amiga, noiva, filha e pessoa.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
_**Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio**  
_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
_**Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio**

Todos começaram a se levantar e a ir embora, Cold estava frente a lápide, retirou do bolso do sobretudo uma linda rosa vermelha e a colocou na neve frente a lápide, ficou ali ajoelhado durante algum tempo apenas pensando.

James se aproximara para falar algo com o amigo, mas fora mais uma vez impedido por Draco.

- Deixem o garoto... - Draco falara tristemente. - Ele precisa ficar só...

- Eu discordo Sr.Malfoy! - Maya falava nervosa. - Ele está definhando e o senhor não está nem aí!

- Maya! - Harry a chamara em tom de desaprovação. - Creio que o Malfoy saiba o que está fazendo, vamos para casa...

- Sr.Malfoy... - James chamara Draco.

- Sim?

- Cold não está bem... - James abaixara os olhos e virara de costas despedindo-se rapidamente de Melanie.

Draco voltou a encarar o filho de longe, Hermione segurara sua mão fortemente. Aqueles seriam tempos difíceis.

Três meses já haviam se passado desde a morte de Amy, Sophie e Miguel já estavam organizando o casamento, e os marotos já haviam terminado a faculdade. O namoro entre Mel e James parecia continuar as mil maravilhas, assim como o de Johnny e Lana. Cold havia se mudado para um apartamento na cidade, assim como Johnny e Lana que resolveram morar juntos. Miguel havia ganhado uma bela mansão e uma boa quantia em dinheiro dada por seu pai, James era o único que continuava a morar com seus pais assim como Maya, Sophie e Melanie.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos adentrara um prédio, segurava várias sacolas em suas mãos, subira dois lances de escada e parara frente a uma porta de apartamento. Retirou as chaves da bolsa e adentrou.

Um belo apartamento! Espaçoso, com um "quê" chique, a mobília muito moderna e da cor clara, um rapaz de cabelos loiros estava frente a imensa janela bebendo uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo, ainda sim olhando o nada.

- Quantas vezes já falei para você parar de beber Cold? – Maya tomava a garrafa da mão do loiro, este apenas a olhou de lado.  
- James mandou você? – Cold largava-se no sofá.  
- Sua mãe me mandou! – Maya falara cortante jogando toda a bebida pela janela. – Estão todos preocupados Cold! Há três meses que você não da noticias! Nem no noivado oficial do Miguel e da Sophie você foi...  
- Ando sem vontade...

Ele levantara-se e caminhara até o quarto sentando-se na cama e puxando um porta retrato sobre o criado mudo.

- Acha mesmo que Amy iria querer ver você definhando desta maneira? – A ruiva entrara no quarto com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Não diga nada sobre Amy, você não a conheceu direito para saber o que ela pensava!  
- O pouco que eu a conheci já pude perceber que ela jamais iria querer ver você assim! Ninguém gosta de ver a pessoa que amamos morrer aos poucos!  
- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU DEVERIA ESTAR MORTO NO LUGAR DELA? – Ele urrara arremessando o porta retrato longe.

Maya caminhou até o porta retrato e o concertou com um toque de sua varinha, na foto estavam Cold e Amy ambos sorrindo e acenando, Amy dava língua constantemente enquanto Cold a fazia cócegas. Caminhou até o criado mudo e depositou o porta retrato lá.

- Mas você está vivo... – Murmurou cabisbaixa. – E você não está honrando a memória de Amy, ela deu a vida por você e você está a desperdiçando... James já veio aqui milhares de vezes e ao ver você assim ele fica terrivelmente triste! Assim como todos nós!

Cold olhou naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, não conseguia se controlar mais, abraçou a ruiva com força e chorou, sim ele chorou com toda intensiadade, Maya sentou-se com ele na cama e afagou os cabelos loiros, ele estava vuneravel, estava sencivel, precisava de alguém ali com ele...

- Desculpa Maya... – Ele se afastara dela enchugando as lágrimas com força.  
- A mãe da Amy mandou eu lhe entregar isto... – Ela estendera um pedaço de pergaminho.

Cold a olhou intrigado e abriu o pergaminho deparando-se com a lista, aquela lista! A lista que ele ajudara a cumprir!

1- ME apaixonar. - **_OK!_**

2- Escrever uma música marcante **_- Ok_**

3- Derrotar um grande bruxo das trevas **_- Ok!_**

4- Orgulhar meus pais - **_Ok!_**

5- Entrar para a faculdade - **_OK!_**

6- Fazer um grande Show - **_Ok!_**

7- Comprar um Amasso - **_Ok!_**

8- Conhecer pessoalmente Hermione Malfoy - **_Ok!_**

9- Ter um natal feliz **_- Ok!_**

10- Ir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol **_- OK!_**

Cold voltou a olhar a ruiva, deu um pequeno sorriso com os lábios e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Obrigado Maya, por tudo que tem feito por mim...  
- Não precisa agradecer... – Ela abaixara a cabeça. – Apropósito, o Ministério quer saber se você vai aceitar a proposta de emprego como Inominável, James e Miguel já aceitaram...  
- Eu preciso ser alguém na vida não é mesmo? – Ele rira nervoso.  
- Vai aceitar? – Ela o olhou sorridente.  
- Sim Bombom, eu irei aceitar! Afinal o seu irmão não é nada sem mim...  
- Hey! Não é bem assim sua Zebra dos Infernos! – A imagem de James, Johnny e Miguel na porta de seu quarto fez com que Cold sorrisse marotamente pela primeira vez naqueles três meses.

James abriu os braços e ambos se abraçaram fraternalmente, Maya limpou as lágrimas teimosas, olhou para a foto de Cold e Amy, sentiu um arrepio, a foto simplesmente piscara para ela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a atenção aos rapazes que conversavam na sala, estava prestes a sair do quarto quando sentiu um vento em suas costas, virou-se bruscamente.

- Maya... – Uma voz feminina e doce.

Maya sentiu seu corpo tremer por inteiro ao ver Amy a sua frente, ela estava vestida toda de branco e sorria docemente.

- A-Amy?  
- Cuide de Cold, ele vai precisar de você...  
- Amy eu...  
- Ame-o!

Maya piscara e aquela imagem desaparecera, levou a mão no coração e saiu do quarto, Miguel parecia contar algo sobre os preparativos do casamento para Cold, este apenas ria de lado. Ele parecia tão diferente, tão mais maduro... Todos eles pareciam assim.

- Bem rapazes, eu vou indo nessa... – Ela anunciara beijando a face do irmão.  
- Já? – Miguel perguntara maroto.  
- Nós chegamos e você vai embora? – Johnny fazia bico.  
- Hey! Eu sou a madrinha do casamento daquele ali! Preciso pegar meu vestido na Madame Malkins! – Maya mostrava a língua.  
- Eu te levo até a porta... – Cold levantara-se.  
- Até logo mana! – James acenara.

Cold caminhou com a ruiva até a porta de seu apartamento, saiu com ela e fechou a porta de modo que os rapazes não escutassem sua conversa.

- Eu queria que você me ajudasse em uma coisa Maya...  
- Qualquer coisa que não seja dinheiro! – Ela sorria marota.  
- Bem, não é dinheiro, afinal eu sou rico! – Ele fazia um ar pomposo. – Preciso ir ao túmulo da Amy, vocês estão certos eu preciso me despedir de verdade, já está na hora...  
- Cold...  
- Até mesmo as Lilux Girls seguiram suas vidas, olha só a Katty conseguiu patriocinio e está fazendo um sucesso como cantora solo! A Rachel ficou noiva daquele francês maluco e a Sam entrou para o time de Quadribol do Japão! Eu preciso seguir minha vida também...  
- É bom saber disto...  
- Você pode ir comigo, me despedir?  
- Eu sempre vou estar a seu lado Cold... – Ela o olhara nos olhos séria. – Eu sei que já cometi alguns erros em relação a nós, mas acho que nós dois éramos muito imaturos para aquilo tudo...  
- Maya...  
- Eu ainda te amo. – Ela finalizara o olhando nos olhos.  
- Maya...  
- Eu preciso ir agora, amanhã eu passo aqui e nós dois vamos até o túmulo dela ok? Vou indo! – Ela o beijara na bochecha e descera as escadas.

Cold respirou fundo e adentrou o apartamento, os marotos estavam conversando animadamente e logo o loiro suspirou fundo, estava na hora de seguir em frente.

Johnny entrara em seu apartamento, Lana estava na cozinha, cozinhando algo que cheirava bem. Riu divertido e deixou o casaco no sofá, olhou para a oriental que cozinhava sem perceber sua presença.

- Está cheirando bem... – Ele falou com uma voz rouca fazendo-a pular de susto.  
- Quer me matar do coração John?  
- Na verdade não! – Ele ria e a beijava nos lábios.  
- Como foi na casa do Cold?  
- Ele está melhor, falou que iria se despedir da Amy amanhã e que seguiria sua vida, aceitou o cargo de inominável e tudo mais...  
- E você? Aceitou também o cargo? – Ela perguntara tristemente.  
- Não, eu fui o único a recusar... – Ele sentava-se na mesa da cozinha.  
- Desça da mesa Johnny Weasley!  
- Descendo! – Ele ria sentando-se na cadeira.  
- Por que recusou? Quero dizer, você queria esse emprego não queria?  
- Lana, eu sei que você não queria que eu aceitasse o emprego! Até porque eu sei que você morre de medo só de pensar em mim indo atrás de bruxos das trevas!  
- Sophie também não gosta muito disso, mas Miguel aceitou o emprego...  
- Miguel aceitou para ficar na parte de investigação, ele vai ficar no escritório juntando pistas, ele não vai para a ação...  
- Está fazendo isso por nós? – Lana o olhara com os olhos puxados.  
- Se eu quero me casar com você então eu devo pensar em um emprego que faça minha esposa feliz...

Lana gritara e pulara no colo do ruivo, o enchera de beijos no rosto. Johnny apenas gargalhava.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento? – Ela o olhava sorridente.  
- Acho que sim... – Ele fazia cara de pensativo.

A manhã amanhecera bela, um lindo Sol estava no céu azul, Sophie estava na sala de sua nova casa decorando as paredes, enquanto Miguel ria divertido da cena, sua nova casa estava em mudança, já que a ruiva mudara todos os móveis. Ela estava mudando a cor da parede pela décima vez naquela manhã.

- Sabe eu preferia da cor branca mesmo... – Miguel falava rindo se aproximando dela.  
- Você não entende nada de modernidade! – Sophie rira virando-se para o noivo o beijando carinhosamente.  
- Daqui a duas semanas iremos nos casar, quem diria... – Miguel a abraçava por trás.  
- Arrependido?  
- Jamais! Terei minha ruiva só para mim! – Ele a beijava na bochecha.  
- E teremos muitos filhos! – Ela ria divertida.  
- Dez está bom para mim...  
- Hey! Eu não sou coelho! – Ela virava-se para ele risonha.  
- Não... É a minha cenourinha!

A ruiva rira e saira correndo escadaria acima com Miguel logo atrás dela, ambos riam, eram um casal feliz, um casal que logo estaria oficializado como casados.

Melanie tomava um suco de abóbora no canudinho frente a um parque ambiental do ministério. Ás arvores davam uma sombra refrescante e ela olhava os patos brincarem no lago, seus cabelos loiros voavam lindamente quando alguém lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha. Riu e virou-se.

- Está atrasado 20 minutos! – Fingia-se de brava.  
- Oh, perdoe-me minha dama! – James ria de lado.  
- E então? Vai me dizer o porque de me chamar aqui as 9:00 da manhã? Eu sou uma auror agora sabe? Não posso ficar chegando tarde no meu novo trabalho...  
- E eu apartir do mês que vem serei um inominável! – Ele fazia um ar pomposo e ela girara os olhos.  
- Anda logo James!  
- Calma meu anjo! A pressa é inimiga da perfeição...  
- James!  
- Ok, Ok, Ok! Esses jovens de hoje não tem um pingo e calma! – Ele comentara a fazendo rir.

Foi quando James ajoelhou-se frente a ela, Melanie erguera ambas sobrancelhas sem entender o porque daquilo tudo, ele a olhou nos olhos, seus olhos verdes tinham uma expressão inexplicável.

- Melanie Malfoy, você aceita ser minha esposa? – Ele perguntara abrindo a mão.

Quando ele abrira a mão aparecera uma linda borboleta laranja, esta ajeitou as asas e vôo revelando um lindo anel de diamante, Melanie alargou o maior sorriso, aquilo realmente havia sido lindo.

- A Srta. Malfoy pode responder logo? Os joelhos deste servo estão doloridos... – James rira de lado.  
- SIM SIM SIM! – Ela berrara.

James riu levantando-se e a abraçando fortemente, a beijou com ferocidade nos lábios, logo colocando o anel na mão direita dela.

- Agora você sabe o porque deu ter me atrasado, sabe quanto tempo eu custei a prender aquela borboleta? – Ela piscava maroto.

O carro de Cold estacionara no cemitério do mundo mágico, ele e maya desceram do carro e caminharam até uma lápide. O loiro respirou fundo e tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho, cavou com as mãos a terra e colocou o pergaminho ali, logo em seguida cobrindo com terra.

- Não vou mentir que não sinto sua falta Amy, eu sinto todos os dias... – Ele respirara fundo. – Mas eu preciso dizer adeus...

Beijara a lápide branca e levantara-se ficando de costas para o túmulo, Maya o abraçou carinhosamente, e viu de longe o espírito de Amy sorrindo e acenando para ela, engoliu seco e virou-se de costas dando a mão a Cold, quando olhou novamente para trás, Amy não estava mais lá.

- Vai fazer o que agora? – A ruiva perguntara quando entraram no carro.  
- Estou sem planos... – Ele falara com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Que tal irmos almoçar e depois irmos no cinema? – ela sorria marota.  
- Você não trabalha? – Ele ria de lado.  
- Digamos que meu editor chefe me deu folga hoje! Ah vamos Cold, você nem começou a trabalhar e quando começar nem vamos nos ver direito! – Ela fazia bico.  
- Ok Bombom, você venceu! Vamos almoçar e depois vamos ao cinema trouxa!

Maya sorriu vitoriosa, Cold ligara o carro e seguira viagem.

Já era final da tarde quando James e Melanie entraram na nova mansão Malfoy, Draco estava sentado na sala lendo um livro grosso e Hermione tricotava algo, Melanie sorria abertamente.

- Pai, mãe... – Ela os chamara.  
- Sim querida? – Hermione encarava a filha e James.  
- James quer falar algo com vocês...

Draco ergueu ambas sobrancelhas e ficou de pé num pulo, sua pele branca começara a ficar mais branca do que o normal.

- Sr.Malfoy eu queria pedir a mão de Mel em casamento...

Um barulho de taboa caindo no chão fora escutado, Draco Malfoy, o auror de sucesso, um bruxo mais temido do mundo mágico estava inconsciente após o pedido de casamento. Hermione e Melanie trataram de amparar Draco, James apenas prendia uma gargalhada, jamais esperara uma posição daquela de Draco.

Cold estacionara o carro frente à mansão Potter, aquela tarde ao lado de Maya havia sido sem dúvidas reconfortante, não havia pensado sequer na morte de Amy ou em sua culpa.

- Obrigado Maya, você tem sido uma grande amiga...  
- Eu não quero ser só sua amiga Cold... – Ela o encarara retirando o cinto.  
- Maya...  
- Shii! – Ela o beijara levemente nos lábios e se afastara. – Casa comigo Cold?

O loiro arqueou ambas sobrancelhas, jamais esperava uma reação daquelas, jamais esperava que Maya fizesse algo daquele tipo, não conseguiu responder nada, sua cabeça se envolveu em uma imensa confusão.

- Não responda hoje, responda na festa de casamento da Sophie com o Miguel ok?

Ela nem esperara respostas, saíra do carro correndo, adentrando a mansão. Ficou ainda uns cinco minutos parado frente a mansão Potter, as coisas estavam realmente sendo estranhas para ele ultimamente.


	18. Uniões

**N/A::** Olá pessoas! To atualizando rápido mesmo né não? XD ehehehe... Bem a música inserida na fic é a Someday We'll Know do Nwe Radical  
Curtam o cap!  
Beijos!

_**Uniões**_

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?????????  
- Pedi o Cold em casamento... – Maya se escondia atrás de Melanie enquanto Lana berrava feito louca.  
- Sai da frente Melanie eu vou internar essa ruiva louca no St.Mungus!

A porta do apartamento da Oriental se abrira e outra ruiva entrara seguida por várias sacolas flutuantes logo atrás, ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver Lana tentando matar Maya e Melanie no meio tentando apartar a briga.

- Ok, desde quando vocês brigam? – Sophie perguntara sarcástica.  
- Lana depois você mata a Maya, temos coisas mais importantes para resolver! – Melanie falara autoritária fazendo com que a oriental e a ruiva se separassem na mesma hora.  
- O que houve aqui? – Sophie perguntara olhando Mel.  
- Maya pediu meu irmão em casamento...

Sophie esbugalhou os olhos assustada, sentou-se ao lado de Melanie e ficou estática olhando fixamente para Maya.

- Fala alguma coisa Sophie! – Maya falava roucamente.  
- Eu não sei o que falar Maya, isso é tão... Repentino...  
- Pois eu sei o que falar! – Lana levantava-se bruscamente. – Ele acabou de perder a noiva Maya!  
- Já faz três meses! – Maya revirava os olhos.  
- Você acha que é fácil esquecer um amor? Cold estava mais do que apaixonado pela Amy, dificilmente ele vai a esquecer em alguns meros meses! Você aproveitou que ele estava vuneravel e o ATACOU!  
- Hey! Eu não me aproveitei dele! – Maya levantara-se ficando na altura de Lana.  
- Apenas não pensou nos sentimentos dele... – Melanie falara baixinho atraindo a atenção da ruiva.  
- O que eu tenho feito nesses três meses é só pensar nos sentimentos do seu irmão Melanie!  
- Não... – Sophie manifestava-se – Pensou apenas no seu... Maya desde que Amy faleceu você percebeu que seria uma ótima forma de se reaprocimar do Cold!  
- Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso das minhas três melhores amigas!  
- Maya... – Melanie se levantava.  
- Não! Pra mim já chega! Eu vou indo nessa!

A ruiva saíra como um tufão do apartamento, Lana e Melanie sentaram-se cansadas, sabiam que Maya ainda amava Cold e queria seu bem, mas ela havia o pedido em casamento em um momento inoportuno, um momento de luto.

James adentrara o apartamento de Cold sorridente, o loiro tomava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada no sofá enquanto assistia algum filme trouxa na tv, James sentou-se ao lado do amigo e desligou a televisão recebendo um belo tapa na cabeça dado por Cold.

- Você desligou justamente a hora que iam revelar o assassino seu retardado!  
- Foi mal Listras! – James rira de lado.  
- Foi péssimo Pontas! – Cold revirava os olhos.  
- É que eu quero dividir uma noticia com você... – James tomava a garrafa da mão de Cold e limpava o bico dela em sua camisa.  
- E qual seria?  
- Pedi sua irmã em casamento! – James mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.  
- Sério? – Cold rira irônico. – Também tenho uma revelação!  
- Fale amado Listras! – James levava a garrafa a boca bebendo um gole.  
- Sua irmã me pediu em casamento!

James cuspira toda cerveja no rosto de Cold e começou uma série de tosses, Cold revirara os olhos e enxugara o rosto na camisa velha.

- Obrigado Listras, sempre quis tomar banho de baba com cerveja!  
- Foi mal cara! – James parava de engasgar. – Como assim a Maya te pediu em casamento?  
- Bem, ela chegou e falou "Cold quer casar comigo?"...  
- E você?  
- Não respondi, fiquei em choque! Aí ela saiu do carro e disse para que eu respondesse depois... – Cold pegava sua garrafa das mãos de James.  
- E... E o que você vai dizer?  
- Você acha mesmo que eu estou pronto para me relacionar com alguém Pontas? – Cold respirara fundo. – Eu gosto da Maya, gosto mesmo! Ela me apoiou muito e tudo mais, mas eu preciso de um tempo! Agora que eu comecei a me acostumar com a morte da Amy e tudo mais...  
- Vai dizer não?  
- Vou dizer que preciso de um tempo para mim, e se ela quiser me esperar eu ficarei grato!  
- Te esperar? Como assim cara?  
- Estou pensando em viajar, sei lá... Katty me mandou uma coruja hoje cedo, falando que ela vai fazer uma série de shows apartir do mês que vem por toda América Latina, ela sabe como eu estou depois da perda da Amy e acho que uma mudança de ares vai ser bom para mim...  
- E quanto tempo você vai ficar nessa viagem?  
- Um ano, até o ano que vem para o trabalho...  
- Entendo... – James afundara no sofá pensativo.  
- Que cara é essa? – Cold o olhara com o canto dos olhos.  
- Não é nada, apenas estou pensando...  
- Você é quem sabe...  
- Você pensa em ir quando para essa viagem?  
- Depois do casamento do Miguel...

Cold levantara-se e caminhara até a cozinha parecendo em seguida com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, jogando uma para James que riu de lado, abriram e sorriram.

- Vamos brindar a você e a Melanie! – Cold sorria mostrando todos seus dentes brancos.  
- A mim e a Mel! – James retribuíra o sorriso.  
- Se a fizer sofrer eu te mato e faço parecer que foi suicídio! – Cold mostrava a língua.  
- Assim você me magoa Listras! – James rira divertido.

Duas semanas se passaram, e lá estavam todos se arrumando, um casamento estava para começar. Miguel estava frente a um enorme espelho vestido com um lindo smoking negro, com uma gravata negra e uma flor branca no bolso. Seu sorriso se alargava de segundo em segundo.

- MEU AMADO MIGUELITO! – Cold abrira a porta sorridente ao lado de James e Johnny.

Ambos trajavam vestes belas, Cold vestia um smoking negro com uma camisa negra por dentro e uma gravata azul marinho, James com um smoking negro e uma gravata vermelha e Johhny com um Smoking azul marinho e uma gravata negra.

- Parece que ele já está emocionado porque vai se casar em 1 hora! – James dava leves tapas no ombro de Miguel.  
- Quem diria não é mesmo? Miguelito casando com minha irmã! – Johnny rira de lado. – Cuide bem dela sua Galinha Maldita!  
- Hey! Deixem comigo, eu vou ficar ao lado da minha cenourinha para sempre!  
- Hey esse quarto seu é bem legal... – James sentava-se em um sofá amarelo.  
- Esse vai ser o quarto de hóspedes não é Miguel? – Cold caminhava até a janela.  
- Sim, Sophie e eu estamos pensando em coloca-lo para ser quarto de nosso primeiro filho... – Miguel sorria abobado.  
- Mas eu pensei que vocês haviam dito que só iam querer filhos daqui a dois anos! – Johnny deitava na cama de casal.  
- É, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos vários planos! – Miguel concertava a gravata e caminhava até Cold. – Eu só tenho que agradecer a você e sua família Cold, se não fosse vocês eu não estaria aqui hoje...  
- Não me venha com drama Miguelito! Você sabe como eu ando emotivo! – Cold limpava lágrimas invisíveis.  
- É, o clube dos quatro pegadores está diminuindo! – James ria e se aproximava de Cold e Miguel.  
- Nem me fale! Ano que vem eu me caso com a Lana! – Johnny se aproximava dos três risonhos.  
- E eu com a Mel!  
- E eu comigo mesmo! – Cold mostrava a língua.  
- Você não vai mesmo ficar para a festa Cold? – Miguel perguntara virando-se para o loiro.  
- Não, minhas malas já estão no carro, assim que acabar a cerimônia eu vou para o aeroporto e vôo até a Espanha para me encontrar com a Katty...  
- Já falou com a Maya? – James perguntara de lado.  
- Vou falar após a cerimônia como ambos combinamos, só espero que ela não me bata... – Cold rira levemente.  
- Bem é melhor descermos, sempre é a noiva que se atrasa e não o contrário! – Johnny olhava para os amigos.

Os quatro trocaram olhares confidentes, um olhar que dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, vamos sair logo daqui antes que começamos uma série patética de emoções e choradeiras! – Cold cercava Miguel com um braço e o arrancava do quarto.

James e Johnny riram e logo seguiram os dois.

A Mansão Zabine estava toda decorada de Branco e Amarelo, estava fantasticamente linda! No grande salão da mansão via-se um lindo balcão branco com rosas amarelas e atrás dele o Juiz de casamento. Várias cadeiras ocupadas e vários convidados sentados.

- Ainda bem que não estão atrasados! – Hermione falava quando eles terminaram de descer as escadas.

Ela possuía os cabelos presos em um coque e vestia um vestido azul piscina muito chique.

- Sra.Malfoy... – Miguel sorriu abertamente.  
- Sim?  
- Poderia me acompanhar até o juiz, como sabe eu posso ter voltado a falar com meus pais, mas ninguém foi mais minha mãe nesses anos todos do que a senhora.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas, abraçou Miguel carinhosamente.

- Hey! Vou ficar com ciúmes! – Cold fazia beiço.  
- Você sabe que eu também te amo meu querido! – Ela beijara a bochecha de Cold.  
- Primeiro vai entrar os padrinhos não é Sra. Malfoy? – Johnny perguntara sorridente.  
- Sim! E vocês devem ir logo! Vão, vão, vão!

Cold, James e Johnny riram divertidos, logo foram para o outro lado do salão, Johnny avistara as garotas e logo se colocara ao lado de Lana.

A oriental trajava um lindo vestido chinês com um decote na perna da cor vermelha com lindos desenhos de dragão dourados, seus cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos possuíam uma sombra branca, os lábios num tom vermelho sangue lhe deram um ar de mais velha.

James oferecera o braço para Melanie sorridente, ela estava linda como sempre, com um escultural vestido rosa bebê com um laço atrás, um pequeno decote nos seios, os cabelos estavam em um coque com alguns cachos caindo sobre os ombros, os lábios na cor rosa claro da mesma cor da sombra.

Cold estava um pouco sem jeito, afinal iria fazer par com Maya, e só de pensar nisso lhe dava arrepios, não queria magoar aquela ruiva jamais em sua vida! Respirou fundo e lhe ofereceu o braço que foi aceito. Maya estava em um vestido verde, os lábios em um tom avermelhado e os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a sombra da cor verde clara davam contraste com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Os seis caminharam pelo longo tapete dourado colocado entre os dois lados de cadeiras, indo em direção ao belo balcão, ao chegarem lá as garotas foram para o lado direito do balcão e os rapazes para o lado esquerdo.

Uma música era tocada pela orquestra, mas era tão suave que quase não conseguia-se ouvir, todos levantaram-se quando Miguel adentrou o salão ao lado de Hermione, ela o levara até o altar e logo sentara-se ao lado de Draco na primeira fileira.

Quando a marcha nupcial começara a tocar, nenhum dos marotos ali a escutara, escutavam uma música completamente diferente.

A imagem de Sophie aparecera num estalo junto a Rony. A ruiva estava tão magnífica no vestido branco, os lábios num tom rosado lindo e os olhos com lágrimas de emoção. Rony estava estático.

_90 miles outside chicago  
_**90 milhas fora de Chicago,  
**_Can't stop driving, I don't know why_  
**Não consigo parar de dirigir, não sei porquê.  
**_So many questions, I need an answer_  
**Tantas questões, eu preciso de uma resposta,  
**_Two years later you're still on my mind_  
**Dois anos mais tarde e você ainda está no meu pensamento.**

O sorriso de Miguel se alargou ao vê-la tão bela, o vestido longo com uma imensa calda e o véu perfeito, a linda tiara de diamantes brilhando em sua cabeça como se ela fosse um tipo de princesa, em sua mão ela segurava firmemente o buquê de lírios brancos, todos pareciam enfeitiçados com a beleza da ruiva.Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart

**O que foi que aconteceu a Amelia Earhart?  
**_Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
_**Quem sustenta as estrelas no céu?  
**_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_  
**Amor verdadeiro é uma única vez na vida?  
**_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_  
**O capitão do Titanic gritou?**

Ela caminhara lindamente até ele ao lado de Rony, ao chegar a seu lado Miguel apertou a mão de Rony e percebeu que seu sogro tremia, riu de lado mostrando que cuidaria bem de sua filha.  
- Oi... – Sophie falara risonha.  
- Você está perfeita! – Miguel sussurrara no ouvido dela a beijando no rosto.

Ambos dirigiram-se para o Juiz, este era um senhor com aparência bondosa que sorria amavelmente para o casal.

- Dizem que para o amor não existe barreiras, estes dois jovens estão aqui hoje para mostrar isto! Ambos enfrentarão muitas questões em suas vidas, mas se o amor destes for verdadeiro, irão superar todas as barreiras...

Ele apontara sua varinha para Miguel e o maroto sorriu carinhosamente.

- Não existe algo que eu queira mais a me casar com você, você é minha força, meu ser, meu amor, eu não consigo imaginar um futuro sem ser a seu lado, eu Miguel Logan Zabine, recebo esta aliança como prova de todo meu eterno amor por você Sophie Katie Weasley.

Um jato dourado saíra da varinha do Juiz enquanto Sophie colocava delicadamente a aliança no dedo de Miguel.

_Someday we'll know_  
**Algum dia saberemos  
**_If love can move a mountain,  
_**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha,  
**_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue  
_**Algum dia saberemos porque o céu é azul.**  
_Someday we'll know_  
**Algum dia nós saberemos  
**_Why I wasn't meant for you  
_**Porque eu não fui destinado para você.**

O juiz apontou a varinha para Sophie, ela sorria amavelmente e começara a falar:

- Já faz tanto tempo que estamos juntos, tantas coisas, que acho que me acostumei com você e com nosso amor, quero que dure por toda eternidade porque o que eu sinto por você não pode ser medido por palavras, eu Sophie Katie Weasley, recebo essa aliança como prova de todo o meu amor por você Miguel Logan Zabine.

Lana, Melanie e Maya limparam lágrimas teimosas que caiam ao ver aqueles dois se casando, quando finalmente um jato de fumaça vermelha saíra da varinha do juiz e cercara a mão de ambos fazendo uma aliança em força de coração, e ambos se beijaram, vários aplausos foram escutados.

- A senhorita agora é a mais nova Sra. Zabine... – O juiz falara risonho e estendera um certificado de casamento do ministério da magia.

Miguel abrira mais o sorriso abraçara Sophie e a girara alto.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
_**Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlântida?  
**_Or what the wind says when she cries?  
_**Ou o que o vento diz quando grita?  
**_I'm speeding by the place that I met you,  
_**Estou dirigindo rápido perto lugar onde te encontrei,  
**_For the 97th time tonight...  
_**Pela 97a. vez esta noite...**

Todos estavam nos jardins quando Sophie jogara o buquê e Lana o pegara sorridente. Maya estava tão entretida em uma conversa com os noivos que nem percebeu que Cold caminhara até a mesa onde estava sua bolsa e colocara debaixo da mesma uma carta.

O loiro caminhou para fora da mansão, James logo o avistou saindo, sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça, correu até Melanie e a beijou intensamente nos lábios.

- Você já vai? – A loira perguntara.  
- Sim...  
- Se não me escrever uma vez por semana...  
- Eu já sei meu anjo, eu já sei! – James rira a beijando ferozmente e logo saindo correndo atrás de Cold.

_Someday we'll know  
_**Algum dia saberemos**  
_If love can move a mountain,  
_**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha,  
**_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue_  
**Algum dia saberemos porque o céu é azul.**  
_Someday we'll know_  
**Algum dia nós saberemos**  
_Why I wasn't meant for you_  
**Porque eu não fui destinado para você.**

Cold abrira a porta de seu carro e entrara, levou um susto ao ver a porta do passageiro abrir e James entrar em um pulo, ergueu ambas sobrancelhas fitando o moreno.

- Vai cara! Acelera ou vamos chegar atrasados no aeroporto!  
- Como assim vamos?  
- Não achou que eu permitiria que você viajasse sozinho achou? – James ria de lado.  
- Pontas você ficou louco? E a Mel?  
- Bem, sua irmã mandou lembranças e mandou eu impedir que você faça besteira, sabe como é que é né?

Cold alargou seu sorriso, não queria mesmo viajar sozinho, além do mais seria bom ter um amigo do seu lado lhe ajudando a superar todo o ocorrido.

- Aperte o cinto Ponticas! – Cold apanhara os óculos escuros e acelerara.

_Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah_  
**Algum dia saberemos porque Sansão amou Dalila,  
**_One day I'll go dancing on the moon,  
_**Um dia eu irei dançar na lua,  
**_Someday you'll know That I was the one for you  
_**Algum dia você saberá que eu era o cara para você...**

Sophie e Miguel dançavam uma linda valsa no jardim, todos riam e bebiam, todos se divertiam, aquele lindo casal pareciam ter nascido um para o outro.

- Sophie...  
- Oi?  
- Você será capaz de me amar por todo o sempre como disse?  
- Eu serei capaz de te amar todos os dias de minha vida e de depois de minha morte Miguel... – Ela sorrira docemente.

Ele a beijou, só Deus sabia o quanto amava aquela garota, só Deus sabia o quanto a desejava bem, o quanto a queria bem.

- Nós dois juntos para sempre! – Ele gritou a rodando alto.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
_**Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris,  
**_I watched the stars crash in the sea_  
**Eu observei as estrelas colidirem de encontro ao mar.**  
_If I could ask God just one question:  
_**Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma questão:**  
_"Why aren't you here with me tonight?"_  
** "Por quê você não está aqui comigo essa noite?"**

Maya caminhara até sua mesa, havia caçado Cold com os olhos, mas não o encontrado por nada. Sentou-se derrotada e apanhou a bolsa prateada, foi quando viu uma carta, esta era negra e possuía o selo dos Malfoy's, sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, abriu delicadamente a carta, tremendo a cada segundo.

"_Maya,  
Talvez eu não tenha sido homem o suficiente para te falar o que eu sinto no momento, por isso resolvi escrever.  
Como você sabe eu perdi Amy a três meses, e eu ainda não superei isso, ainda a amo é verdade... Amy foi como o Sol para mim, eu necessitava vê-la e senti-la todos os dias, e agora que ela se foi eu não posso ter isto. Você, minha família e os rapazes têm sido grandes amigos e me ajudado a enfrentar esse momento ruim...  
Quando você me pediu em casamento eu me assustei, não nego! Para mim foi um choque escutar que você ainda me amava, já que estávamos um bom tempo afastado.  
Eu gosto de você Maya, gosto de verdade, mas eu preciso de um tempo! Preciso mudar de ares por um tempo, preciso de um lugar para pensar, para relaxar e tentar ser feliz.  
Estou indo para a América Latina junto de Katty, e voltarei daqui a um ano para começar o trabalho no Ministério...  
Se me amar até lá eu peço que me espere para que possamos conversar melhor sobre esse lance de casamento.  
Com carinho  
Cold Maloy."_

_Someday we'll know_  
**Algum dia saberemos**  
_If love can move a mountain,  
_**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha,  
**_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue_  
**Algum dia saberemos porque o céu é azul.  
**_Someday we'll know_  
**Algum dia nós saberemos**  
_Why I wasn't meant for you_  
**Porque eu não fui destinado para você.**

Ela leu e releu a carta, limpou uma lágrima teimosa e sentiu o toque de uma mão fina em seus ombros, ergueu os olhos vendo a imagem de Melanie, ela sorria bondosamente para Maya, e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Vocês estavam certas, ele não estava pronto... – Maya chorava.  
- Mas talvez daqui a um ano ele esteja... – Melanie a beijara na testa. – Vai dar tudo certo Maya!  
- É garota! Erga essa cabeça! – Lana aparecia abraçada a Johnny.  
- Aposto que quando ele voltar ele vai querer se casar com você! – Johnny piscara maroto.  
- Ai todo mundo casa e seremos um bando de casais felizes! – Miguel aparecia ao lado de Sophie ambos rindo.  
- Teremos filhos e os veremos crescer! E FIM! – Finalizava a ruiva.

Maya levantou-se e abraçou a todos, queria realmente ter Cold a seu lado, mesmo que tivesse que espera-lo o resto de sua vida.

_**Um Ano Depois Aeroporto de Londres**_

Uma mulher de lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azul piscina esperava ansiosamente que um portão de desembarque se abrisse, contorcia nas mãos uma revista qualquer, a seu lado um casal, um Oriental e um rapaz belo vestido com uma camisa e uma calça jeans.  
O portão abrira-se e a visão de um moreno e um loiro fizera com que a loira corresse até ambos. O moreno largou as duas malas no chão e a abraçou beijando nos seus lábios, Cold em seguida abraçara a loira e beijara-lhe a testa.

- Olha só para esses dois! – Johnny se aproximara risonho.  
- Estão cada dia, mais bonitos! – Lana ria divertida.  
- Nós somos lindos minha cara Srta.Lee! – Cold beijava as costas da mão de Lana.  
- E modestos! – Completava Johnny que revirava os olhos.  
- Assim nos magoa John! – James mostrava a língua abraçando Melanie pela cintura.  
- Cadê o resto dos desocupados? – Cold procurava os outros com os olhos.  
- Sophie está de plantão no St.Mungus, Maya está presa em uma matéria jornalística que ela tem que entregar amanhã, Miguel está organizando seu mais novo escritório, e deixe-me ver... Bem acho que só! – Lana finalizava risonha.  
- Nem nossos pais vieram nos receber? – James fazia bico.  
- Ah sim! Os pais de vocês estão em Hogwarts ajudando a McGonagall a arrumar a Ala Proibida da Biblioteca! – Johnny ria maroto.  
- Somos maiores abandonados Ponticas... – Cold fazia bico.  
- Vamos voltar para as Latinas, elas nos amavam! – James limpava lágrimas invisíveis.  
- Como assim Latinas? – Melanie o beliscava.  
- É brincadeira meu anjo! – James ria acariciando o local beliscado.  
- É bom que seja mesmo! – Ela cruzava os braços.  
- Ela não fica linda com ciúmes? – James perguntava a Cold que girava os olhos.

Caminharam até o estacionamento do aeroporto, conversando sobre toda viagem, sobre como Katty estava esplendida e de como ela estava fazendo sucesso, conversavam sobre os países visitados, sobre as culturas. Johnny pode perceber o quanto Cold parecia melhor desde a última vez que o vira, riu de lado feliz com aquilo.

- HEY! – Cold gritara.  
- O que foi Cold? – James o olhara assustado.  
- Onde está MEU FILHO?  
- O Sr. Butocas está bem nos cuidados de Dobby não se preocupe! – Lana gargalhava.  
- Ufa... Senti saudades dele... – O loiro fazia bico. – Quero vê-lo!  
- Ele está em sua casa Cold, não se preocupe! – Johnny ria de lado.

O carro estacionara frente ao prédio de Cold, todos desceram e subiram as escadas, Cold parou frente a porta e a destrancou, assim que a abriu, alargou o sorriso.

- SURPRESA!!!!

A imagem de todos os Weasley's, de Maya, Sophie, Miguel, Potter's e Malfoy's fizera com que James e Cold entrassem pulando no apartamento do loiro, recebendo abraços e beijos de todos.

- Trouxeram presentes? – Sophie perguntava risonha.  
- Como você é interesseira Cenourinha! – James fazia bico.  
- Nós trouxemos presentes! – Cold sorria maroto com Sr.Butocas em seus braços.  
- Sério? Para quem? – Melanie perguntava sorridente.  
- Para meu filho hora mais! – Cold franzia o cenho e retirava um pacote de dentro da mala e entregava o amasso que mostrava as unhas e o rasgara todo.

Todos gargalharam ao ver uma enorme cama confortável para amassos, Sr.Butocas lambera o rosto de Cold em agradecimento e tratou de deitar em sua nova cama.

- Nossa, apenas o Sr. Butocas ganha presentes! – Miguel fazia bico.  
- Ok miguelito vocês também ganham!

Cold e James sorriram e apontaram para as malas, vários presentes saíram de dentro de ambas, ambos apareciam pequenos e aumentavam de tamanho quando alcançavam seus donos, antes de uma caixinha chegar até Maya, Cold a pegara no ar. A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Prefiro dar pessoalmente... – Ele rira de lado a estendendo a mão. – Me acompanha?

A ruiva consentiu com a cabeça, James deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Melanie, e virou-se para Johnny.

- Quando é seu casamento Pulguento?  
- Mês que vem! – Johnny sorria vitorioso. – E o de vocês?  
- Cold e eu estamos pensando em marcar em outubro... – James comentara risonho.

Draco e Harry que bebiam Whisky de fogo ali perto cuspiram as bebidas na mesma hora.

- CLARO que EU casando com a MEL e ele com a MAYA, só que queremos marcar no mesmo dia! – James girara os olhos ao ver a cara perplexa de todos em cima de si.

Maya caminhara com Cold até a varanda do apartamento, lá eles tinham uma linda vista da Lua e das estrelas, a bela paisagem da cidade dava um ar romântico inexplicável.

- Está namorando alguém? – Cold perguntara olhando a paisagem.  
- Não... – Ela respondeu fazendo o mesmo.  
- Então acho que não tem problema...

Cold riu de lado e virou Maya frente a ele, estendeu a caixinha, a ruiva a abriu delicadamente, vendo uma aliança dourada com um lindo rubi. Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

- Casa comigo Maya? – Ele perguntara risonho.

A garota saltara em seu pescoço o beijando furiosamente, Cold a apertava contra seu corpo e ria, esperava que ela gritasse sim, mas não que saltasse em seu pescoço quase o derrubando.

O dia do casamento de Lana e Johnny já havia chegado, ele havia comprado uma mansão para morar com sua Deusa Nipônica, assim como James havia feito e Cold também.  
O engraçado é que eles resolveram comprar as mansões uma ao lado da outra fazendo com que todos se encontrassem praticamente quase todos os dias.

A mansão Weasley estava coberta por flores de cerejeira, uma linda visão com o jardim japonês montado por Lana.  
A cerimônia começara lindamente, os padrinhos ao lado do altar, Lana adentrou o jardim com seu pai, ele fez uma reverencia oriental para Johnny que foi retribuída. Ambos viraram-se para o Juiz.

- Quando dois jovens desejam se casar mostrando que a chama do amor ainda arde infinitamente, prova que vale a pena vivermos em tempos de paz...

O juiz apontara a varinha para Johnny e este sorrira virando-se para Lana enquanto ela colocava a aliança em seus dedos.

- Dizem que tudo que é mais difícil de se conquistar é mais difícil de se perder, espero que jamais perca esse amor que eu sinto por você Lana, e que você jamais perca esse seu lindo brilho no olhar, eu Johnny Pietro Weasley aceito essa aliança com prova de meu infinito amor por você Lana Wong Lee...

O juiz voltara a varinha para Lana, os olhinhos puxados dela tinha um misto de felicidade e emoção inexplicável, seu vestido oriental branco com lilás e ás flores de cerejeira em seu buquê e em seu cabelo, faziam que ela se tornasse angelical.

- O primeiro amor é inesquecível, você foi meu primeiro e único amor e eu rezo para ser assim por toda minha existência, eu quero estar a seu lado para tudo e para toda eternidade, eu te amo Johnny. Eu Lana Wong Lee aceito esta aliança como prova de meu amor e lealdade por você Johnny Pietro Weasley.

Luna abraçava Rony e chorava em seus ombros, murmurando que seus filhotes haviam crescido. Os marotos riram abertamente, quando Johnny e Lana se beijaram. Aquilo era prova que novos tempos estavam por vir.


	19. Nova Vida

**N/A::** Aqui estou eu com o último cap da segunda temporada, espero que gostem muito dele! A música inserida é Stickwitu das The Pussycat Dolls! No final do cap eu vou dar mais uma palavrinha com vocês ok?

**Nova Vida**

Cold subia as escadarias de sua nova mansão, mal podia acreditar que logo estaria morando ali e constituindo uma família. Se lhe falassem isso há alguns anos atrás ele certamente diria que a pessoa estava louca e a mandaria para uma longa estadia no St.Mungus.  
Parou frente a duas portas brancas com maçanetas douradas, riu de lado e abriu.

- COLD BREAD MALFOY SAIA JÁ DAQUI!!!!

O berro de Maya, e as coisas arremessadas por Lana, Melanie e Sophie, fizeram com que o loiro fosse correndo para fora do quarto, e fechasse a porta em menos de 3 segundos. Ele havia quase sido assassinado por uma caixinha de jóias e vários outros objetos.

- Nunca ouviu falar que não se deve ver o vestido da noiva que da azar? – resmungou Hermione fazendo cara feia para o filho.  
- Eu nem sabia que ela estava experimentando o vestido! – O loiro girara os olhos e levantava-se.  
- James está lhe esperando lá em baixo... – Hermione riu de lado e adentrou o quarto fechando e trancando a porta em seguida.

Cold apenas respirara derrotado e retornou ao caminhou de origem, James estava sentado na sala frente à lareira prateada, em um dos sofás negros com almofadas brancas.

- Amado Veado! – Cold sorria abertamente e dava um abraço caloroso no moreno.  
- Zebra dos Infernos! – James ria.  
- O que raio é isso na sua cabeça? Já começou a nascer chifres antes mesmo de casar? – O loiro apontava para o enorme curativo na testa de James.  
- Melanie arremessou um Abajur na minha cabeça quando entrei em seu quarto... Como eu podia imaginar que ela estava experimentando o vestido? – Resmungara o moreno acariciando a testa machucada.  
- Acredite ou não, mas eu quase fui assassinado por uma caixinha de jóias! – Cold girara os olhos.  
- Bem, vim aqui para nós irmos junto ao nosso primeiro e grande dia, como INOMINÁVEIS! – James fazia uma pose cômica.  
- Agora nós podemos lutar contra as forças do mal e salvar o mundo! – Cold fazia uma pose heróica.  
- Bem, se contar que já salvamos o mundo duas vezes... Ahh mas que se dane! Nós somos inomináveis!  
- Oié, oiá! Oié, oiá! Inomináveis! – Cold começava a dançar a conga em sua sala junto de James.

Ambos estavam lá dançando e rindo, Draco apenas aparecera no alto da escada, olhou aquela cena e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, aqueles dois não mudariam tão cedo.

Miguel já estava em seu escritório, procurando pistas de bruxos fugitivos e bruxos que estavam utilizando artes das trevas escondido do Ministério. Tal trabalho até seria tedioso para alguém enérgico como Cold e James, mas a verdade é que o maroto adorava aquilo, era como um jogo de quebra cabeça, que você só para quando juntar todas as peças, quando termina, compra outro jogo e faz tudo denovo.

- Sr. Zabine... – Uma voz feminina e rouca o chamara.

Miguel ergueu os olhos ao ver sua secretária, Sra.Bardo a sua frente, uma senhora de meia idade, simpática e sorridente, sempre de bem com a vida.

- Sim?  
- Sua esposa acabou de mandar uma coruja... – Ela estendia a carta.  
- Eu sempre falo para Sophie usar o telefone que já foi adotado pelo Ministério, mas ela não escuta... – Miguel rira de lado pegando a carta. – Os rapazes já chegaram?  
- O Sr.Malfoy e o Sr.Potter já estão subindo para a sala do Sr.Ministro, ele mandou o chamar também...  
- Sim, claro, estarei subindo imediatamente!  
- Com sua licença Sr.Zabine... – A Sra.Bardo apenas riu e saiu da sala calmamente.

Miguel abriu a carta mandada pela esposa, esta estava escrita em letra fina e delineada.

_"Te espero para o jantar? Se sim, me diga o que fazer! Sabe que dei folga aos elfos e eu sou um desastre na cozinha!  
Te amo  
Beijos  
Sophie"_

Miguel riu ao ler aquilo, realmente a cozinha não era um dos dotes de sua ruiva, apanhou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

"_Te pego no hospital as 7:00, jantaremos em algum restaurante!  
Te amo mais  
Beijos  
Miguel"_

Retirou sua coruja cinza de olhos negros de dentro da gaiola colocando o pergaminho em sua pata, e a colocou para voar pela janela, murmurando um Sophie Zabine em seu ouvido. Riu e apanhou o casaco sobre a cadeira, o vestiu e apanhou a varinha sobre a mesa, colocando-a em seu bolso dentro do casaco, saiu pela porta e caminhou decidido até o elevador.

Johnny estacionara seu carro frente ao Ministério, sabia que seu avô iria tentar convence-lo a juntar-se a Miguel, Cold e James, mas não faria isso. Prometera a Lana que tentaria levar uma vida pacata e acabara por montar uma fábrica de equipamentos para Quadribol, e mal começara o negócio e já estava ganhando sua própria fortuna, espalhando lojas e mais lojas pelo mundo bruxo. Desceu de seu Meriva Azul Marinho e adentrou o prédio do Ministério, adentrou o elevador.

Quando Miguel entrou no elevador logo deu de cara com Johnny, sorriu abertamente.

- John!  
- Miguelito!  
- Também foi chamado pelo Ministro?  
- É, meu avô me chamou, vai tentar me convencer a entrar no negócio...  
- Mas parece que você já tem um negócio e este parece andar extremamente bem! – Miguel sorria mostrando quase todos seus dentes.  
- Nem me fale! – Johnny ria feliz da vida. – Quando terei sobrinhos?  
- Quando eu tiver os meus! – Miguel dera tapas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

Pararam na cobertura do prédio do Ministério, caminharam por um corredor e ficaram frente a uma imensa porta marrom escura com maçanetas prateadas, estas giraram sozinhas e abriram.

- Podem entrar! – A voz de Arthur Weasley fora escutada.

Miguel e Johnny trocaram olhares e adentraram a maravilhosa sala do Ministro. Cold e James estavam conversando animadamente no sofá laranja enquanto Arthur tomava um belo gole de café.

- Miguel! Johnny! Senti falta de vocês! – Arthur os saldava.  
- MIGUELITO E PULGUENTO! MEUS AMADOS! – Cold abria os braços e fazia uma cara cômica.  
- Dispenso o "Pulguento" – Johnny girava os olhos.  
- E eu o "Miguelito"!  
- Eles andam tão insensíveis! – James fazia bico.  
- Concordo plenamente,..  
- Muito bem rapazes, sentem-se, sentem-se! – Arthur oferecia lugares a eles e logo sentava-se também. – Pelo visto hoje dois novos inomináveis começam suas carreiras! – Arthur olhara para Cold e James que alargavam os sorrisos. – Johnny você...  
- Eu não quero Vovô... Não quero ser grosso nem nada, mas eu já tive esse sonho, mas hoje sou casado e zelo pela minha esposa...  
- Peraí seu Pulguento de uma figa! 'Cê 'tá dizendo que eu e o Ponticas não zelamos por nossas futuras esposas? – Cold encarava Johnny com o cenho franzido.  
- Não é isso Cold! – Johnny suspirara cansado. – Você e James jamais se acostumariam com uma vida pacata, não está no sangue de vocês! E eu não conseguiria trabalhar na área de "quebra cabeça" como o Miguel, eu acho que a minha melhor opção está sendo essa, montando negócios! A fábrica de Quadribol já está sendo um sucesso!  
- Eu entendo o que o Pulguento quis dizer... – James olhava o primo de lado. – Mas saiba Pulguento que sempre que quiser uma aventura é só nos procurar!  
- E quando quiser algo pacato, conte comigo! – Miguel ria de lado.  
- Bem, parece que vocês já estão bem resolvidos...  
- Sempre fui resolvido, obrigado! – Cold colocava os braços atrás da cabeça. – Mas e aí Arthur, tem alguma missão para mim e o Ponticas?  
- Procure com seu mais novo chefe... – Arthur ria apontando a varinha para a porta, esta logo se abrira revelando Percy Weasley.  
- Ah não! O Chatolino Weasley! – Cold girava os olhos e James gargalhara alto.  
- A partir de agora é Sr.Wesley! – Percy girara os olhos. – Espero não ter problemas com você Malfoy!  
- Não se preocupe Percizito! – Cold mostrava a língua.  
- É Sr.Weasley, e como eu ia dizendo, espero não ter problemas com vocês principalmente quando se tratar de quebrar regras...  
- Não fazemos isso há dois dias Pier! – James piscava maroto, fazendo Arthur e Miguel trocarem olhares risonhos.  
- É Sr.Weasley! Sobre as missões de vocês, ambos trabalharam em duplas, dizem que vocês são melhores quando estão juntos!  
- Nisso você acertou Pipi! Eu e o Ponticas somos inseparáveis!  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE É SR.WEALSEY! NADA DE PERCIZITO, PIER OU PIPI!  
- Ok Picy! – James e Cold falaram em coro arrancando gargalhadas de Arthur, Johnny e Miguel, fazendo Percy soltar fogo pelo nariz.

Maya voltara a colocar sua roupa normal, sim aquele vestido de noiva havia ficado magnífico nela, há pouco tempo às garotas haviam saído da mais nova Mansão Malfoy e ela ficara sozinha, a vista dali era perfeita.  
Ela dali a duas semanas se casaria com Cold, as coisas talvez mudassem um pouco ou não mudassem em nada, desde que Cold chegara de viagem que ele tratava Maya com mais carinho, a tratava como uma mulher amada e ela se sentia bem com isso.  
Nem se dera conta do tempo e quando viu já estava anoitecendo. Sentiu alguém a enlaçar pela cintura, riu ao sentir aquele perfume.

- O que faz aqui sozinha... – Cold sussurrava em seu ouvido.  
- Te esperando... – Ela virara para ele o beijando nos lábios. – Queria ter perguntar algo que eu não perguntei...

Ele apoiara-se na parede ao lado da janela e a encarara sério.

- Estou escutando...  
- Porque você se decidiu casar comigo de uma hora para outra?  
- Não foi de uma hora para outra, foi de um ano para o outro! – Cold rira de lado.  
- Cold... – Ela o censurara.  
- Ok! É o seguinte, Ponticas e eu viajamos, e ele e eu conversamos muito, principalmente sobre Amy... Depois que Amy se foi... – Os olhos do loiro encheram-se de lágrimas nessa hora. – Eu fiquei confuso e você foi uma das únicas que ficou a meu lado e continuou a me amar, durante todo esse tempo, você me amou... – Ele respirara fundo. – Acho que aprendi a te amar do meu modo, e acho que não te esqueci desde a época de Hogwarts, mas esse sentimento ficou guardado em uma parte do meu coração, quando a Amy surgiu, nossa! – Cold rira e suspirara. – Ela era que nem eu, pensávamos igual e ela me ajudou a amadurecer em vários aspectos, eu e você naquela época jamais daríamos certos juntos...  
- Está dizendo que talvez Amy tenha aparecido para preparar você para mim?  
- Estou dizendo que Amy surgiu para me ensinar a amar pra valer... – Cold olhara Maya nos olhos.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas e ela o beijara com todo carinho e intensidade, Cold a apertara contra seu corpo com medo de perde-la. O beijo feroz fez com que a ruiva separa-se e o olhasse nos olhos.

- Estou pronta...

Os olhos de Cold deram um brilho que tinha misto de amor e desejo, ele voltou a beija-la e caminhara com ela até a cama, onde a deitou e se amaram pela primeira vez.

James chegara em casa, fechara a porta logo atrás de si, Melanie estava adormecida no sofá bege com um livro sobre a barriga, riu e beijou-lhe a testa, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, aqueles lindos orbes azuis.

- Como foi o primeiro dia? – A loira perguntou sentando-se e o beijando.  
- Ótimo! Pipi vai ser nosso chefe!  
- Quem?  
- Percy! – James gargalhava.  
- Por Merlim! A vida desse homem vai virar um inferno! – Ela rira debochada.  
- O que a senhorita quer dizer com isso? – James começava uma série de cócegas na loira que ria e se contorcia.  
- Para James! AhahAHAha Para!

Ele parara e ficara sobre ela a encarando nos olhos, ela arfava mostrando sua exaustão.

- Adoro quando você sorri...  
- E eu adoro você... – Ela o beijara carinhosamente.  
- Nesse final de semana finalmente vamos nos casar...  
- E meu pai vai enfartar! – Melanie ria.  
- Ele pode até estar inconformado de perder a menininha dele para um Potter, mas ele não se opõe, o que ajuda bastante! – James sorria maroto.  
- Quem disse que eu sou uma menininha?  
- Você sempre vai ser minha menininha, aquela que eu vi pela primeira vez no alto de uma escada com seu 1 ano de idade, acariciando o pêlo do velho e falecido bichento!  
- Bobo! – Ela rira.

Duas semanas se passara rapidamente e o dia do casamento chegara em peso, James e Cold haviam retirado a cerca que dividia a área das duas mansões, transformando o terreno em um, as mesas de mármore branco, cobertas por uma linda toalha branca e dourada com arranjos de flores amarelas deram um ar chique ao local.  
Ambas casas estavam esplêndidas e bem decoradas, Cold e James trajavam smokings brancos. Ambos estavam risonhos, um tanto nervosos mas risonhos.

- Está na hora filho! – Gina murmurara no ouvido de James.

A ruiva trajava um belo vestido vermelho, os cabelos presos em um coque delineado. Hermione logo colocou-se ao lado de Cold que sorriu maroto, os cabelos dela estavam soltos num ondulado perfeito, o vestido laranja claro e as sombras da mesma cor. Ambas mulheres lindas.

_I don't wanna go another day_  
**Eu não quero partir de novo**  
_So i'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_  
**Por isso estou lhe dizendo exatamente o que está na minha mente  
**_Seems like everybody is breaking up_  
**Parece que todos estão terminando**  
_Throwing their love away  
_**Jogando fora o amor**  
_But i know i got a good thing right here_  
**Mas eu sei que tenho algo de bom aqui**  
_That's why i say_  
**E é por isso que eu digo**

Cold respirara fundo, Sophie adentrara o jardim ao lado de Miguel, todos do mundo mágico pareciam estar ali, a ruiva estava com um lindo vestido lilás e os cabelos soltos, Miguel a seu lado trajava um smoking negro com gravata azul clara. Ambos eram seguidos por Johnny e Lana, Johhny usava um terno azul marinho e uma gravata vermelha, Lana estava com um vestido chinês rosa claro e os cabelos presos em um coque.

Muitas fotos eram tiradas e quando os dois casais chegaram ao altar, James e Cold respiraram e inspiraram, olharam para suas mães e estas sorriam abobadamente.

- Vamos está na hora! – Hermione falara risonha.

Caminharam pelo lindo tapete vermelho, viam várias pessoas de Hogwarts, vários familiares, Cold vira sua avó Narcisa chorando de emoção. Riu de lado ao ver James sorrindo para ele.

_Nobody gonna love me better_  
**Ninguém vai me amar melhor**  
_I must stickwitu forever_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre**  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
**Ninguém vai me levar mais alt**  
_I must stickwitu_  
**Eu devo ficar com você**  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
**Você sabe me admirar  
**_I must stickwitu my baby_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, meu amor  
**_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
**Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito**  
_I must stick with you_  
**Eu devo ficar com você  
**

Pararam frente ao Juiz de Paz, Hermione beijara a testa de Cold e sorriu para o loiro.

- Cuide bem da garota, e seja muito feliz! – Ela murmurou virando as costas e indo sentar-se ao lado de Narcisa.

Gina sorriu para James e bagunçou seus cabelos o beijando no rosto, murmurou um "Se cuida garoto" e sentou-se junto a Hermione.

Foi quando todos se viraram, a imagem de Melanie de braços dados com Draco e Maya com Harry fora algo sem palavras.

_I don't wanna go another day_  
**Eu não quero partir de novo**  
_So i'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_  
**Por isso estou lhe dizendo exatamente o que está na minha mente**  
_See the way we ride In our privated lives_  
**Vê o jeito que nós levamos as nossas vidas particulares**  
_Ain't nobody getting in between  
_**Ninguém vai se meter**  
_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_  
**Eu quero que você saiba que você é o único para mim**  
_When i say_  
**Quando eu digo**

Harry trajava um belíssimo terno negro e uma gravata da mesma cor o que realçava seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes cobertos pelo óculos, Maya a seu lado estava com um lindo vestido branco com rosa bebê rodado de alças, os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo com a franja de lado caindo lindamente sobre os olhos castanhos esverdeados, e uma linda tiara de diamantes na cabeça prendendo o véu. Ela sorria e apertava firmemente o buquê de rosas cor de rosa na mão.

Draco estava com seu terno negro com uma blusa negra de gola alta por dentro sem gravata, como dizem as mulheres: "Incrivelmente SEXY", ele possuía um olhar decidido, mas triste, iria perder sua menininha, a seu lado, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios loiros ondulados caindo sobre os ombros, o vestido tomara que caia completamente branco a fazia maravilhosa, os olhos mais azuis do que nunca com a sombra branca com brilho e os lábios rosados, o véu caia linda mente sobre as costas e ia até o chão.

Cold e James abriram a boca categoricamente, elas estavam perfeitas e a medida de que se aproximavam eles não podiam acreditar que aquelas duas perfeições queriam se casar com eles.

_Nobody gonna love me better_  
**Ninguém vai me amar melhor**  
_I must stickwitu forever_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre**  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
**Ninguém vai me levar mais alto**  
_I must stickwitu_  
**Eu devo ficar com você**  
_You know how to appreciate me  
_**Você sabe me admirar**  
_I must stickwitu my baby_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, meu amor**  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
**Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito**  
_I must stick with you  
_**Eu devo ficar com você**

Melanie e Maya sorriam lindamente quando chegaram frente a seus noivos, Harry olhou o filho com carinho e voltou a olhar Cold.

- Cuide bem de minha filha! – Harry falara risonho.  
- Pode deixar senhor! – Cold estendia o braço a Maya que beijara o rosto do pai e tomara os braços de Cold.

Draco tinha um olhar assassino para James que até temeria se não conhecesse o loiro.

- Se magoar minha filha saiba que estará morto Potter! – Draco resmungara.

Melanie riu e abraçou o pai o beijando no rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem papai...

James riu e confirmou com a cabeça estendeu o braço a Melanie e a puxou para si.

Draco e Harry sentaram-se ao lado das esposas, Draco carrancudo e Harry sorridente.

_And now_  
**E agora  
**_Ain't nothing else i can need_  
**Não há nada mais que eu possa precisar**  
_And now_  
**E agora**  
_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_  
**Eu estou cantando por que você está tão, tão dentro de mim**  
_I got you_  
**Eu tenho você**  
_We'll be making love endlessly_  
**Nós vamos fazer amor infinitamente**  
_I'm with you_  
**Eu estou com você**  
_Baby, you're with me_  
**Amor, você está comigo**

- Estamos aqui hoje para unir estes dois casais, dois casais que mostraram que o amor precisa de tempo e calma, que o amor vence barreiras, distâncias e tristezas, espero que o amor de vocês continue assim por toda eternidade, firme, doce e intenso! – O Juiz falara calmamente olhando para os noivos. – Sr.Potter...

James sorriu e virou-se para Melanie que já colocava a aliança dourada em seu dedo.

- Desde que te vi pela primeira vez me encantei, sua beleza fora do comum e seu jeito de ser me cativou por todos os dias até hoje, sempre te quis como mulher, amiga e amante e hoje tenho essa oportunidade. Eu te amo Melanie e vou te amar por toda minha vida. Eu James Harry Potter Júnior aceito essa aliança como juramento de meu eterno amor por você Melanie Suzan Malfoy.

Melanie rira de lado, e James apanhara a aliança e colocara no dedo da mão esquerda da loira.

- Eu no começo me assustei com seu jeito de ser, era algo que me assustava e me prendia, era algo que eu desejava, você conquistou meu afeto e meu amor durante os dias e anos e hoje a coisa que mais quero é estar sempre a seu lado, porque eu te amo mais do que tudo em minha vida. Eu Melanie Suzan Malfoy, aceito essa aliança como prova de meu amor eterno por você James Harry Potter Júnior.

Duas fumaças vermelhas saíram da varinha do Juiz de Paz e cercaram a mão de Melanie e James as unindo finalmente.

- Parabéns senhor e senhora Potter! Agora, Sr.Malfoy...

_So don't you worry about_  
**Por isso não se preocupe**  
_People hanging around_  
**Com as pessoas à volta  
**_They ain't bringing us down_  
**Eles não vão nos derrubar**  
_I know you and you know me_  
**Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
**_And that's all that counts_  
**E isso é o que conta  
**_So don't you worry about_  
**Por isso não se preocupe**  
_People hanging around_  
**Com as pessoas à volta**  
_They ain't bringing us down_  
**Eles não vão nos derrubar**  
_I know you and you know me_  
**Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
**_And that's, that's why i say..._  
**E é por isso, por isso que eu digo...**

Cold sorrira marotamente para Maya enquanto ela colocava a aliança prateada em seu dedo, James sorria abertamente para o amigo.

- Quando te conheci não te reparei muito, era apenas a irmã casula do meu melhor amigo, foi quando você foi crescendo e começamos a brigar um pouco, comecei a te ver como mulher e não como aquela pirralha chata... – Ele sorrira maroto. – Você ficava a cada dia mais linda, e nos separamos, seguimos nossas vidas e amamos outras pessoas, até que você me pediu em casamento e eu fiquei com medo, medo porque havia sofrido uma perda irreparável, mas você sempre esteve ali para mim, ao meu lado, me protegendo e falando que tudo ia dar certo, e eu percebi mais uma vez que eu te amava e você era a mulher certa para mim, e quero que você seja a mulher certa por toda minha vida e morte. Eu Cold Bread Malfoy recebo essa aliança como prova de meu amor e admiração por você Maya Molly Potter.

Maya limpara uma lágrima teimosa ao vê-lo pegar a aliança e colocar em seu dedo delicadamente, o olhou com carinho e começou:

- Você sempre foi bonito e sempre teve o tal charme dos Malfoy's, me conquistou e me ensinou que amar não é apenas cuidar, é esperar e ter paciência, você amadureceu tanto nesses anos todos e com isso meu amor apenas aumentou, por mais que nos separamos eu sempre te amei e vou sempre te amar enquanto eu viver! Você me traz felicidade e eu quero ser feliz sempre a seu lado porque eu te amo demais! Eu Maya Molly Potter recebo esta aliança como prova de meu amor infinito por você Cold Bread Malfoy.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
_**Ninguém vai me amar melhor  
**_I must stickwitu forever_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre**  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
**Ninguém vai me levar mais alto**  
_I must stickwitu_  
**Eu devo ficar com você**  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
**Você sabe me admirar**  
_I must stickwitu my baby_  
**Eu devo ficar com você, meu amor**  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
**Ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito  
**_I must stick with you  
_**Eu devo ficar com você**

O jato de fumaça vermelha cercara a mão de ambos mostrando que eles estavam casados, Cold beijara Maya ao mesmo tempo que James beijara Melanie, uma salva de palmas fora escutada. Draco continuava ali carrancudo e sentado.

- Draco! Seus filhos estão casando! – Hermione ria.  
- É, mas com os Potter's! – Draco girara os olhos.  
- Rabugento! – Ela o beijara carinhosamente.

Gina e Harry riam divertidos da cena, Miguel puxara Sophie na mesma hora que Johnny puxara Lana, correram até os noivos e os oito tiraram uma foto uma linda foto.

A festa estava perfeita, os noivos dançavam lindamente na pista de dança, quando Sophie puxara Miguel para um canto onde o som não interferisse.

- Vamos Sophie fala! – Miguel ria divertido.  
- Ok, promete não enfartar? – Ela perguntara divertida.  
- Prometo! – Ele rira.  
- Estou grávida!

Miguel abrira a boca e a abraçara fortemente, ele nunca havia sentido aquela felicidade antes, jamais havia sentido algo tão bom e confortável.

- Quantos meses? – Ele perguntara risonho.  
- Três! – Ela rira divertida. – E adivinha...  
- Não me diga que são gêmeos! – Miguel engolira seco.  
- Não seu bobo! Lana está grávida de dois meses, Melanie de um e Maya acaba de descobrir que está grávida de duas semanas!  
- Quanto que você aposta que o Cold enfarta primeiro? – Miguel ria de lado.  
- Não fale nada! As garotas querem falar primeiro!  
- Deixa comigo... – Miguel a beijara na testa. – Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz...  
- Espero que seja o mesmo tanto que eu!

Ele a beijara com mais paixão do que nunca, voltara até a pista de dança quando a música parara e Johnny subira na mesa gritando que seria pai, fazendo Lana esconder o rosto com a mão. Cold e James gargalhavam como nunca até que Maya e Melanie se entreolharam e sussurraram algo no ouvido de ambos, Cold e James se encararam giraram os olhos e PAFT!

Um barulho de taboa caindo no chão fez com que a atenção retornasse aos noivos que estavam desmaiados, as duas noivas gargalhavam, jamais esperariam uma reação daquelas.

_**6 meses depois – Hospital St.Mungus**_

Em um imenso corredor se via uma oriental grávida, uma loira de olhos azuis grávida e uma ruiva de olhos castanhos esverdeados grávida. Em pé estavam três mulheres, uma ruiva, uma castanha e uma loira, as três de braços cruzados batendo o pé freneticamente.  
Do outro lado do corredor um homem loiro e um moreno de óculos estavam escorados na parede de braços cruzados olhando para o chão.  
Enquanto isso Miguel, Rony, Johnny, Cold e James andavam de um lado para o outro se trombando ás vezes.

A porta branca abrira-se e uma enfermeira saíra de dentro dele retirando a máscara e logo seguida por um médico, Miguel e Rony correram até o médico que apenas sorriu e abriu passagem.

Todos pararam de fazer o que faziam e correram para dentro do quarto onde Sophie estava deitada com um pequeno bebê enrolado em uma manta verde escuro.

- Sophie... – Miguel aproximara-se da mulher sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

O lindo bebê de olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor do pai.

- Ele é cabeludo como o pai... – A ruiva falara risonha.  
- E os olhos meio esverdeados... – Ele sorrira.

Luna chorara nos ombros de Rony emocionada, o ruivo até soluçava. Todos riram da cena, era algo lindo de se ver.

- Hey Penas, qual vai ser o nome dele? – Cold perguntava.

O bebê possuía uma cara de bravo e ao mesmo tempo passava tranqüilidade, certamente era um Zabine nato!

- Blake... – Miguel murmurara. – Blake Steve Zabine...

Sophie olhou com orgulho para o filho e com um eterno carinho para Miguel.

- Blake... – Ela rira de lado mostrando toda sua emoção.

_**1 mês depois Mansão Weasley**_

- Blake é tão quietinho que nem sei o que dizer... – Sophie falava enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá oferecida por um Elfo doméstico.  
- Espero que meu filho não chore! – Cold falava acariciando a barriga de Maya.  
- Espero que o meu não seja como o Cold! – James rira divertido.  
- Rá, rá, rá! Muito engraçado Veado! – Cold girava os olhos risonho.  
- Só sei que meu filho é bonitão como o pai! – Miguel falava carregando Blake que dormia profundamente.  
- E o meu vai ser esperto como eu! – Johnny falava orgulhoso ao ver Lana se aproximando.

Foi quando Lana sorriu e parou bruscamente falando um "AI", todos viraram-se para ela na mesma hora ao ver um líquido escorrer por suas pernas.

- A BOLSA ESTOUROU!!! – Johnny berrara desmaiando em seguida.  
- Socorram o John! – Lana falara calmamente. – Sophie me ajuda a pegar a mala lá em cima com magia?  
- Claro! – A ruiva levantara-se – Cuide do meu pequeno! – Ela beijara a testa de Miguel.  
- Vou pegar o carro pra colocar o Pulguento, parece que ele também vai precisar de um médico! – James rira.  
- E eu vou tentar acorda-lo! – Cold girara os olhos.

Mais uma vez estavam todos ali no corredor do St.Mungus, um mais impaciente que o outro, foi quando Sophie saíra de dentro do quarto, ela havia feito o parto de Lana, todos levantaram-se e ela fez sinal para que entrassem.

Adentraram o quarto Johnny parecia ser o mais desesperado, correu até Lana colocando-se ao lado dela, um lindo bebezinho dormia no colo da oriental, logo com o barulho despertara abrindo os olhos negros.

- Ela é chinesinha como a mãe! – Johnny falara orgulhoso.  
- Ela parece um menino... – James comentara recebendo um cutucão dado por Melanie.  
- Ai Mel! – Ele murmurara.  
- Ela é perfeita! – Lana ria. – Obrigada Sophie!  
- Imagina! – Sophie pegava Blake no colo de Miguel. – Qual vai ser o nome da pequena?  
- Cassy Belle Weasley! – Lana respondera na mesma hora. – Vai ser tratada como uma princesinha!  
- Minha princesa! – Johnny rira pegando a menininha com cuidado no colo.

_**2 meses depois Hospital St.Mungus**_

- COLD O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? – James berrava.  
- MAYA ESTÁ NO CARRO E VOCÊ?  
- MELANIE ESTÁ NO MEU CARRO!  
- ISSO AQUI É UM HOSPITAL VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE BERRAR? – Sophie gritara para os dois homens ali.  
- Desculpe Cenourinha! – Responderam em uníssono.  
- Ok, pelo que vocês estão berrando parece que Melanie e Maya entraram em trabalho de parto certo? – Ambos consentiram com a cabeça. – Cheltan, mande uma coruja para estes nomes sim... – Sophie apontara a varinha para a mão surgindo uma lista de nomes. – Informe que as senhoras Potter e Malfoy entraram em trabalho de parto.  
- Sim Sr.Zabine!  
- E mande os enfermeiros as levarem para as salas de parto, chamarei Gina Potter para que faça um dos partos, e vocês dois! – Ela apontara para James e Cold. – Subam para o quinto andar, fiquem sentadinhos na cadeira do corredor e nenhum pio! Não quero encrencas no hospital!

Cold e James suspiraram derrotados e subiram para o andar, logo novamente todos estavam lá, Weasley's, Potter's, Malfoy's, Zabine. Quando escutaram dois choros de bebês, Cold e James trocaram olhares, e duas portas foram abertas na mesma hora, Gina olhara risonha para Sophie e ambas possuíam um bebe em cada braço.

Cold correra até Sophie e olhara para o lindo bebê loirinho de olhos azuis em seu colo.

- Como a Maya está?  
- Dormindo! Um lindo menino Cold!  
- Este é o Draco Thomas Malfoy! – Cold pegava com cuidado o bebê no colo e olhara para Draco que sorrira vitorioso.

James pegara o filho no colo da mãe, ela sorria carinhosa, o menino careca de olhos verdes azulados.

- E ele vai chamar Harry James Potter! – James olhara para o pai, Harry riu e abraçou o filho e o neto.

_**Um Ano Depois**_

- Corre filhote! – James falava enquanto dava a mão para uma criança de um ano de idade de cabelos bagunçados negros e olhos verdes azulados. – Mel, vamos logo!  
- James se eu correr mais com a Ashlee no meu colo vai cair eu e sua filha! – Melanie falara severa fazendo James girar os olhos.

A loira corria com um pequeno bebezinho enrolado em uma manta rosa claro nos braços no corredor de um hospital. Pararam subitamente de correr ao verem seus amigos.

Johnny segurava no colo uma garotinha de cabelos lisos negros e olhos meio puxados da mesma cor, enquanto Lana segurava uma menininha de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

- Pulguento! – James ria saudando o amigo.  
- Por Merlim a cada dia que passa Harry cresce mais! – Johnny comentava bagunçando os cabelos do pequeno.  
- Cassy está linda! – Mel comentava olhando a cópia de Lana, sentando-se ao lado da Oriental. – E Megan então nem se fala! Está tão fofinha!  
- Ashlee parece tranqüila hoje... – Lana ria de lado.  
- Está dormindo, quer o quê também! – A loira gargalhava.

Quando Sophie aproximou-se com Miguel, e este seguido por Blake, segurando uma linda menininha de uns 2 meses no colo, ao lado de Sophie que segurava uma bolsa imensa e acomodou-se ao lado de Mel, olharam e riram.

- Essas duas crianças me matam! – Sophie rira.  
- Mas Blake parece ser tão quietinho... – Lana comentava olhando o menininho que estava sentado ao chão ao lado de Cassy e Harry.  
- É porque você não viu quando ele e Draco se juntam! – Miguel sentavam-se com a ruivinha ao lado de Lana.  
- Olha só a pequena Suzan a cara da mãe! – Lana falava olhando para Sophie.  
- Estamos querendo encomendar outro ano que vem! – Sophie ria orgulhosa.  
- Você virou uma fábrica de gerar crianças amada irmã! – Johnny ria pegando Cassy no colo.

Logo já estavam todos os Malfoy's, Potter's, Weasley's e Zabines ali, quando Cold surgira carregando um menininho de olhos azulados e cabelos loiros platinados, Draco abrira o maior sorriso que tinha ao ver seu mais novo "clone".

O pequeno Draco correra até Blake e ambos logo começaram uma correria, Cold rira de lado e derrubara-se no assento colocando os pés no colo de Gina e a cabeça no colo de Hermione.

- Cold! – Hermione falava severa e James ria da situação.  
- Estou aqui desde 11:00 da noite de ontem mãe! São exatamente 10:00 da manhã, nesse tempo eu corri corri para ver minha esposa que ainda está em trabalho de parto, brinquei de cavalinho, fiz o hospital virar um parque de diversões para Draco, o carreguei enquanto ele dormia, o levei para comer, brinquei de esconde esconde e mais uma série de coisas, estou morto!

Todos riam do relato do loiro que estava desabado no colo de Hermione.

- Sr.Malfoy, sua esposa...

Mal a enfermeira terminara de falar e Cold voara para dentro do quarto, todos riram fazendo a enfermeira girar os olhos e abrir passagem, as crianças foram carregadas pelos avós e entraram também.  
A imagem de Cold segurando no colo uma pequena garotinha de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros fez com que muitos se emocionassem.

- Ela é tão pequena, tenho medo de quebrar... – Ele comentava a pegando sem jeito.

Os olhinhos azuis da menininha o olhavam com curiosidade, Maya ria de lado emocionada com aquilo tudo.

- Eu sou seu pai, e aquele... – Ele mostrava a menininha. – É seu irmão, e essa mulher linda aqui é sua mãe, ela é chata ás vezes, mas é bonita!  
- Como ela vai se chamar? – Melanie perguntava risonha.  
- Amy Rose Malfoy... – Maya respondera atraindo a atenção de todos para si.  
- Tem certeza? – Cold perguntara olhando emocionado a mulher.  
- Não consigo imaginar outro nome...

_**2 anos depois**_

- DRACO PARE DE CORRER PELA CASA! AMY PARE DE JOGAR O SR.BUTOCAS PARA CIMA – O grito de Maya era escutado por toda Mansão Malfoy.  
- BLAKE PARE DE IMPLICAR COM SUZAN! – Sophie berrava para o filho.  
- HARRY DESÇA JÁ DE CIMA DA MESA! ASHLEE PARA DE IMPLICAR COM SUA PRIMA! – Melanie falara autoritária.  
- CASSY PARA DE BRIGAR COM A ASHLEE, E POR MERLIM MEGAN PARE DE COLOCAR TUDO O QUE ACHA NO CHÃO NA BOCA! – Lana berrava pro último.

Ambas respiraram cansadas e se olharam, logo James adentrara a mansão com uma garotinha de dois anos no colo, esta tinha os cabelos negros e olhos bastante azuis chamativos, Miguel carregava um garotinho de olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor que os seus, seguidos por Johnny e Cold que riam de algo.

- Ok que caos é esse? – Cold perguntava.  
- Mamãe deu doces para eles... – Maya repondera cansada.  
- Ok amor da minha vida, deixe com o papai aqui! – Cold andava até as crianças risonho. – OK PIRRALHADA, QUEM QUER APRENDER A JOGAR QUADRIBOL COM O TIO COLD? SIGAM-ME!!!

O loiro saia de dentro da mansão seguido pelas crianças que riam divertidas atrás dele, fazendo com que todos girassem os olhos.

- Irei dar uma força... – Johnny ria correndo atrás de Cold.  
- Mel, fica com a Lily, ela ainda é pequena para aprender quadribol! – James dava a menininha para Mel que ria de lado.  
- Cuide do Dean! – Miguel piscava para Sophie.

As garotas logo levantaram-se e foram até o jardim onde os marotos brincavam e corriam com seus filhos, aquela sim seria uma nova era na vida deles.

**N/A::** Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todos que comentam e deixam um carinho para mim na fic, quero agradecer por lerem e por serem tão fiéis e amigos! Poisé, mais uma temporada de Os Novos Marotos terminada!!! Vamos agora FINALMENTE para Os Novos Marotos 3 – Vida de casado não é fácil!  
Espero por vocês lá ok?  
E outra coisinha que eu quero dizer, no segundo cap da 3ª temporada os marotos vão voltar a responder é isso aí! Vocês falam e eles respondem! Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo! Adoro todos vocês!  
Milhões de beijos!  
Espero vocês lá!  
FUI!!!


End file.
